


...тот, который живёт на крыше (...the one who lives on the roof)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: A bit AU, An entire Universe is crazy it seems, Anders is a bit crazy too, Badass Hawke, Detective Story, Hawke's crazy, M/M, Magic divergence, Maniac
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киркволл - город опасный, за каждым углом по банде. Да вот похоже, что банды - это ещё не самая большая проблема. </p><p>Kirkwall is a dangerous city with a gang at every corner. Thogh it seems that the gangs aren't the biggest problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский эксперимент. Автор будет стараться выдержать жанр)  
> Предупреждение: Андерс у автора РЫЖИЙ. Тапки по поводу цветопередачи авторского монитора не принимаются.
> 
> Иллюстрация к фику от Barbara Wild: http://s42.radikal.ru/i097/1212/99/2e4ca3bcfdb5.jpg (Illustration by Barbara Wild)

– Паксли! Паксли, мать твою, где ты шляешься? Отлить он отошёл, блять. Паксли, шуруй назад, скоро рыцарь-капитан с проверкой явится, да где ж тебя носит! Паксли! Член в доспехах запутался, что ли?..  
Молоденький рекрут-храмовник, стоявший на часах возле лестницы, ведущей к Казематам, нервно оглянулся и приподнялся на цыпочки, пытаясь высмотреть скрывшегося в тени за колоннадой напарника. Горевшие над его головой факелы слепили глаза, разглядеть что-то за границами колышущегося светового круга никак не удавалось.  
– Паксли! – уже почти с отчаянием в голосе снова прошипел юноша, в ночной тишине громкий шёпот разносился практически по всей площади. – Паксли, сукин сын, если из-за тебя в карцер загремим, я тебе так рожу начищу, и плевать, что Андрасте не велит!..  
До появления проверяющего оставалось совсем немного, в карцер рекруту Айрану очень не хотелось, и он, поколебавшись с полминуты, шагнул за пределы освещённой территории. Если успеть притащить приятеля на пост, всё обойдётся, а коли тот и впрямь никак причиндалы под доспех заправить не может, пускай сам перед рыцарем-капитаном оправдывается, в том никакой вины Айрана уже не будет…  
– Ммать! – глухо выдохнул рекрут, неожиданно споткнувшись. Матюгнулся снова, обнаружив, что ночью разглядеть что-то сквозь забрало храмовничьего шлема попросту невозможно, и раздражённо содрал это бесполезное ведро с головы. Нельзя сказать, что сильно помогло – привыкшие к свету факелов глаза всё равно не различали ничего, кроме глухой черноты. Айран в сердцах пнул препятствие, понадеявшись на прочность форменных сапог, и настороженно замер, услышав в ответ возмущенный металлический звон.  
– Что за хрень? – растерянно пробормотал он, опустившись перед преградой на колени, и принялся её ощупывать. Постепенно привыкавшие к темноте глаза уже различали слабые отблески на лежавшем перед ним предмете.  
– Блять! – вскрикнул Айран, коснувшись чего-то тёплого и влажного и тут же отдёрнув руку. Пальцы юноши изрядно тряслись, когда он протянул её обратно и осторожно ощупал узкую недлинную щель, сочившуюся тягучей жидкостью. Щель находилась в совершенно неположенном месте: точно в центре лба рекрута-храмовника Паксли.  
– Что за… – договорить Айран не успел. Метательный нож вонзился ему между глаз.  
 _Минус два. Ну здравствуй, Киркволл._


	2. Chapter 2

_Год и полтора месяца спустя_

Если однажды кто-нибудь скажет вам, что целительская магия – это легко, быстро и просто, дайте ему в морду.  
Для бледного от боли мальчишки, лежавшего на кушетке, всё это, должно быть, и впрямь заняло совсем немного времени, а вот для Андерса пять минут растянулись в пять часов, и даже после того, как завершённое заклинание благополучно нырнуло в тело пациента, у него перед глазами продолжали мерно пульсировать петли и изгибы энергетических линий, переплетавшихся с кровеносными сосудами. Несколько минут дезориентации – и всё пришло в норму, но ослабшие колени всё равно не переставали подрагивать, и он через силу двинулся к стоявшей возле стены скамейке.  
Возле входа послышался шум, где-то под солнечным сплетением кольнуло предчувствием опасности, и целитель ускорил шаг, успев схватить посох и развернуться за миг до того, как на его плечо опустилась чья-то рука.  
– Я сделал это место обителью исцеления и спасения, зачем вы угрожаете ему? – почти свирепо осведомился Андерс, искренне понадеявшись, что сил ему хватит хотя бы на взрыв разума. И на то, чтобы после этого поднять посох и врезать им в висок ближайшему противнику.  
– Да я не угрожаю, вообще-то… – стоявший впереди всех темноволосый мужчина смерил его удивлённым взглядом и, демонстративно мирным жестом подняв раскрытые ладони, сделал шаг назад. – Мы просто хотели поговорить.  
Рыжий маг недоверчиво сощурился, разглядывая гостей. Странная компания, двое мужчин, слишком похожих друг на друга, чтобы не быть родственниками, безбородый гном, одетый с характерной для Нижнего Города фальшивой роскошью, и веснушчатая женщина в доспехе городской стражи. Ох, вот только стражников ему тут и не хватало!  
Андерс вздохнул и снова посмотрел на предводителя, терпеливо дожидавшегося ответной реплики.  
– О чём? – устало потерев переносицу, покорно уточнил он.  
– Ты ведь Андерс, Серый Страж? – полуутвердительно проговорил брюнет.  
– О, нет! – сдвинув брови, застонал целитель. Глупо было думать, что его оставят в покое, правда глупо. – Это они вас послали? Я не собираюсь возвращаться! Серые Стражи заставили меня избавиться от кота.  
– Что? – его собеседник моргнул. Наверно, это тоже не было вопросом, но Андерс вдруг осознал, насколько нелепой была его реплика, и счёл нужным пояснить:  
– У меня был кот, Сэр Ланцелап. Замечательный зверь, благородный и храбрый. Однажды на Глубинных Тропах он даже до крови разодрал нос генлоку.  
Нет, похоже, ему всё-таки надо было промолчать, продолжение оказалось ещё хуже начала.  
– У тебя был кот – на Глубинных Тропах? – недоверчиво переспросил мужчина. Целитель невольно насупился, приготовившись защищаться, и удивлённо замер, подняв взгляд. Тонкие губы брюнета чуть заметно изогнулись, и слабый намёк на улыбку разительно изменил казавшееся до этого момента суровым и холодным лицо, серые глаза потеплели. Рыжий маг торопливо отвёл взор: усталость играла с ним злые шутки, на миг он почувствовал себя тем самым котом, за которым наблюдает добрый и заботливый хозяин.  
– Был, – отрывисто проговорил Андерс. – Но мы отвлеклись. Что вам нужно?  
– Мы собираемся отправиться в экспедицию на Глубинные Тропы. Лирен сказала, что ты Серый Страж, и я решил, что у тебя могут быть карты. Думаю, мы сумеем договориться…  
– А я думаю иначе, – отрезал целитель. – Вы и понятия не имеете, что это такое – Глубинные Тропы. Я не собираюсь становиться причиной гибели невинных людей.  
Брюнет хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди, и, чуть наклонив голову, поглядел на него из-под тёмных, густых, словно у девушки, ресниц. Андерс, сузив глаза, посмотрел в ответ: посетитель – крепкий, искрящийся знакомым напряжением скрытой в глубине тела магии – был, вне всяких сомнений, опасен, но вот угрозы себе одержимый почему-то не чувствовал, и это настораживало ещё больше. И не только настораживало, но от всего остального он отмахнулся почти со злостью.  
– Мы всё равно уйдём в поход, – чуть слышно вздохнув, снова попытался мужчина. В его голосе появились мягкие, бархатные нотки, и целитель, собиравшийся уже указать незваным посетителям на дверь, замешкался, упустив нужный момент. – Но сведения, которыми ты обладаешь, могут спасти множество жизней.  
– Нет, – устало повторил Андерс. – Деньги можешь даже не предлагать, мне ничего не нужно.  
Врать надо научиться лучше, подумал рыжий отступник, услышав скептическое хмыканье брюнета. Конечно, ему нужны были деньги. Вернее, не столько деньги, сколько то, что можно за них получить: сырьё для снадобий, еду для пациентов, для многих из которых она стала бы лекарством от главной болезни – истощения, бинты, корпию…  
– Что-то ты сегодня подозрительно добрый, братец, – чуть слышно буркнул себе под нос долговязый юнец с двуручным мечом за спиной. Предводитель отряда только пренебрежительно дёрнул плечом, не отводя от целителя пронзительного взгляда.  
– Уходите, – попросил одержимый, почувствовав, как в глубине сознания заворочался вечно недовольный Справедливость. – Я ничем не могу вам помочь.  
– В самом деле? – вкрадчиво промурлыкал темноволосый маг, сделав шаг к нему.  
– Да, – упрямо вздёрнув подбородок, подтвердил Андерс. Ответил на недоверчиво выгнутую бровь прямым и жёстким взглядом, резко засунув руки в карманы, наткнулся на зашуршавшую под пальцами записку. – Хотя…  
Целитель задумчиво нахмурился, прикусил губу, сомневаясь в пришедшей в голову идее. Но… стоило хотя бы попытаться.  
– Вот что, услуга за услугу, – снова развернувшись к гостю, сказал он. – Это будет честная сделка.  
– И что за услуга? – брюнет внимательно посмотрел на него, усмехнулся: – Учти, детишек и котят я не обижаю.  
– Нет, никаких котят, – не сдержав смешка, покачал головой Андерс.  
К его удивлению, тот согласился без раздумий. Молоденький мечник, услышав, в чём заключалось дело, откровенно поморщился и снова принялся ворчать, но его старший брат, по всей видимости, всегда пропускал его слова мимо ушей – не получив на них никакого ответа, воин даже не попытался хоть как-то привлечь его внимание. Женщина-стражница, похоже, тоже не испытывала радости от мысли о возможном столкновении с храмовниками, но выражать своё недовольство вслух тоже не стала.  
– Возле Церкви после заката, – задумчиво повторил брюнет. – Договорились. Кстати, меня зовут Хоук.  
Андерс кивнул, пожал протянутую ему руку и устало оперся на явно уже не нужный посох, глядя вслед направившимся к двери посетителям. Было в походке темноволосого отступника что-то странное, что-то не соответствующее и без того необычной для мага текучей грации его движений…  
– Стой! – Хоук обернулся на окрик, удивлённо выгнув бровь, и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Иди сюда, – подкрепив приказ жестом, скомандовал целитель, слегка нахмурившись. Безапелляционность его требований, кажется, позабавила брюнета, и тот молча подчинился, усевшись на кушетку.  
– А как же цветы и комплименты? – насмешливо осведомился Хоук, когда рыжий маг, отбросив его руку в сторону, потянулся к его левому боку.  
– Что? – замерев, растерянно моргнул Андерс. Устроившийся на соседней лавке гном, баюкавший в руках замысловатый арбалет, фыркнул и усмехнулся.  
– Ничего, не обращай внимания, – покачал головой темноволосый отступник. – Так что ты хотел?  
– Тихо, – отмахнулся одержимый. Маны было – кот наплакал, и всё-таки… Да, на диагностическое заклятие хватало. – Ну я так и думал!  
Он выпрямился и торжествующе воззрился на брюнета, глядевшего на него с недоумением. Андерс неожиданно для себя самого улыбнулся и, наклонившись к его уху, заговорщицки прошептал:  
– Надеюсь, я не разглашу государственную тайну, сообщив, что у тебя три ребра треснуло? И они, между прочим, болят, как бы ты от этого ни отмахивался.  
Хоук пренебрежительно фыркнул и попытался подняться, но целитель сжал его плечо, заставляя остаться на месте, и задумчиво сдвинул брови. Сил на то, чтобы срастить кости, у него уже не оставалось, но бросить всё как есть он тоже не мог, сама мысль о ране, требующей его вмешательства, изводила его, словно зудящий над ухом комар.  
Толкнувшаяся в ладонь склянка оказалась для него сюрпризом. Андерс разжал машинально стиснувшие тонкое стекло пальцы, глянул на серебристо-синеватое лириумное свечение и вопросительно посмотрел на утвердительно кивнувшего брюнета.  
– Я же говорил, что мне есть что тебе предложить, – усмехнулся тот. Одержимый смущённо моргнул, но, в конце концов, это для него же самого…  
Холодок лириумного зелья царапнул глотку, но стоять прямо сразу стало заметно легче, а ещё пару мгновений спустя с пальцев рыжего отступника соскользнул комок голубоватого света и нырнул в жёсткую ткань мантии Хоука. Тот, убедившись, что сияние полностью угасло, на пробу сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся одними глазами.  
– Значит, на закате возле Церкви, – снова мурлыкнул он, словно желая удостовериться, что запомнил правильно. Андерс отрывисто кивнул, пытаясь отделаться от нелепого ощущения, будто его пригласили на свидание. – До вечера.

Даже когда на город уже навалились медлительные сумерки, на рынке Нижнего Города всё ещё толпилось множество народу. Андерс язвительно хмыкнул, почти порадовавшись полному отсутствию денег – по его поясу то и дело скользили ловкие ручонки карманников. Он, в общем-то, их почти и не винил, но желания делиться своими и без того крайне ограниченными ресурсами вовсе не испытывал. Лавируя между группками людей, целитель время от времени ловил краем уха обрывки фраз. Обычная будничная болтовня, в которой мелькали настораживающие реплики…  
– Представляешь, парень, вчера опять нашли, – вцепившись в его рукав, громким шёпотом поделился с ним худощавый, неухоженного вида мужчина с проседью в волосах. Андерс его знал, хотя и не по имени – записной сплетник, местная ходячая достопримечательность с неплохо подвешенным и не знающим удержу языком.  
– Кого? – терпеливо переспросил целитель, не замедляя шаг. Обижать старика отказом от беседы не хотелось, но у него было слишком мало времени… Одна надежда на то, что тот никогда не покидал пределов Нижнего Города и сейчас не станет этого делать.  
– Храмовников, – всё тем же заговорщицким тоном поделился сплетник, следуя за ним по пятам.  
– Чего удивительного-то, храмовники здесь повсюду, – обречённо покачал головой одержимый. С тем, что выслушать новости ему придётся, он уже смирился, но к чему выдавать информацию такими крошечными порциями?  
– Э не-е-е, – торжествующе протянул старик. – То живые, а то – мёртвые. Не то, что после того, как с Хартией али Обществом поцапаются – после тех только кусочки да железячки, грязишша…. А тут лежат себе в тупичке, тихие да аккуратные, по паре дырок в каждом от силы, во лбу али в глотке. Вот точь-в-точь как весь последний год.  
– Как, опять? – Андерс замер на месте и, развернувшись, недоверчиво посмотрел ему в лицо.  
– Вот то-то же, – удовлетворённо кивнув, подтвердил мужчина. – Ты, гляжу, парень хороший, добросердечный… Не ходил бы ты по ночам по улицам.  
– Я так похож на храмовника? – насмешливо фыркнул целитель, снова направившись к выходу с рынка. – Уж эта-то опасность мне точно не грозит.  
– Ох, да кто его знает, – всё-таки отцепившись от его рукава, покачал головой его собеседник. – Начал с храмовников, а там, глядишь, и кого ещё до кучи прирежет… Ненадёжное оно дело, на убивцев всяких полагаться.  
Андерс только хмыкнул. Беспокоил его не столько «убивец», сколько неизбежные последствия его деятельности, в этот раз до крайности несвоевременные. Если трупы и впрямь нашли только вчера, значит, Орден всё ещё стоит на ушах, стараясь найти покусившегося на их драгоценные задницы. Пытаться вывести Карла из города, когда за каждым углом рискуешь наткнуться на кирасу с пылающим мечом… Похоже, отряд Хоука может оказаться не просто страховкой, как он предполагал, а единственной надеждой на удачу.


	3. Chapter 3

Церковный дворик был тих и пустынен, и Андерс позволил себе с полсекунды помечтать о том, что все его опасения окажутся напрасны. Что он тихо войдёт в церковь, быстро поговорит с Карлом и уведёт его отсюда – он уже договорился с пожилой женщиной из эльфинажа, чтобы она приютила его товарища на пару дней, пока не появится возможность вывести его из города. И демон с ними, он отдаст эти клятые карты Хоуку, даже если единственное, что тому придётся сделать – это поскучать пару минут внизу лестницы, пока целитель говорит с другом.  
– Добрый вечер, – рыжий отступник чуть не подскочил, услышав за спиной негромкий голос.  
– Добрый вечер, – машинально отозвался он, обернувшись, и задумчиво хмыкнул. Создавалось впечатление, что Хоук собрался не на небольшую вылазку, которая – если Создатель не вздумает выказывать своё крайне специфическое чувство юмора – может обойтись без каких-либо происшествий, а на полноценную войну. И он, и трое его спутников сверкали явно зачарованными кольцами на обеих руках и мягко мерцавшими защитными кулонами, волосы отступника перехватывал капюшон вроде тех, что носят тевинтерцы… По крайней мере, его рыжая приятельница догадалась сменить форменный доспех городской стражи на нечто более безликое.  
– Я иногда бываю перестраховщиком, – заметив его взгляд, с чуть смущённой улыбкой пожал плечами брюнет.  
– Всегда, – вполголоса прокомментировал его младший братец, уже выпроставший свой двуручник из наспинных креплений и положивший его на плечо. Андерс открыл было рот, собираясь сказать, что в этом нет необходимости, но промолчал. Он мог только надеяться, что необходимости действительно не будет …  
– Я… поговорю с Карлом, а вы присмотрите за моей спиной, – в конце концов сказал одержимый и, едва дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, нырнул в приоткрытую дверь храма. Проклятье, у него была куча дел более важных, чем раздумья о том, как выглядит Хоук, когда смеётся по-настоящему.  
Запахи церковных благовоний всегда казались целителю чем-то сродни шаманству варваров, тщетной попыткой заглушить вонь разложения. Он, разумеется, отлично сознавал, что гниющие души, в отличие от тел, не пахнут, и всё же не мог скрыть отвращения, когда его обоняния касалось… это. А в киркволльской церкви к тому же было надымлено так, что у него со второго вдоха заныло в висках.  
– Чую грядущий пиздец, – пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет, плавным бесшумным движением взяв посох наизготовку. Андерс посмотрел на него с изумлением, но брюнет только отрицательно качнул головой, сосредоточенно изучая вьющиеся по стенам церкви галереи и террасы, и жестом предложил ему двигаться дальше. Целитель подчинился прежде, чем успел об этом подумать… странное, смутно знакомое ощущение.  
«Не отвлекайся», – буркнул Справедливость, и одержимый со вздохом признал его правоту. Не время для того, чтобы копаться в воспоминаниях.  
Хоук оказался отвратительно прав. За тем только исключением, что предугаданная им катастрофа отнюдь не была «грядущей». По крайней мере, для Карла.  
– Это несправедливо, – только и сумел выдавить Андерс, остро осознавая, насколько же жалким выглядит в этот момент. Зачем-то обернулся к своим спутникам, моргнул, увидев, что Гаррет смотрит на него с искренним состраданием… Лицо темноволосого отступника в мгновение ока стало таким же бесстрастно-сосредоточенным, как и в первые минуты в церкви, а затем одержимый и сам услышал грохот доспехов, раздававшийся возле единственного выхода.  
А потом он не слышал и не видел ничего.

– Ты в порядке? Эй, Андерс, ты цел? – первым, что увидел целитель, было встревоженное лицо Хоука. Одержимый моргнул, фокусируя взгляд, рассеянно отметил покрывавшую небритые скулы россыпь кровавых капель, и с трудом поднялся на ноги, опираясь на плечо брюнета.  
– Беспокоиться тут надо отнюдь не обо мне… – оглядевшись вокруг, хрипло пробормотал он.  
– Андерс, что ты наделал… – услышав в бесцветном до того голосе Карла отчаяние, рыжий маг рванулся из рук Гаррета и кинулся к другу, с надеждой заглядывая ему в лицо. – Это… словно кусочек Тени в реальном мире…  
Как будто его надежды когда-то сбывались, с тоской подумал одержимый. Усмирение необратимо, даже присутствие выбравшегося на волю Справедливости не в силах этого изменить. Он шагнул к Карлу, до белизны сжимая пальцы на рукояти ножа, обернулся к стоявшему на прежнем месте Хоуку – как будто ждал, что темноволосый маг сумеет всё исправить. Тот чуть заметно кивнул, и Андерс, странно ободрённый его сочувствием, глубоко вздохнул. И вонзил клинок в сердце Усмирённого.  
Неизвестно, сколько он стоял бы, держа в руках пустую оболочку того, кто когда-то был его другом, но через пару мгновений его плечо крепко сжала широкая ладонь.  
– Нам лучше отсюда убраться, – негромко проговорил Гаррет. Одержимый рвано кивнул и бережно опустил тело Карла на пол, постаравшись выбрать место, не заляпанное храмовничьей кровью. Он достаточно пострадал от их рук при жизни, пусть будет свободен от них хотя бы после смерти…  
– Идём, – всё так же тихо поторопил его брюнет.  
Андерс шагнул следом за ним – и чуть не рухнул, не совладав с неожиданно пронзившей его ногу острой болью. Ничего особенно страшного, понял он мгновением спустя, просто порез – глубокий и неприятный на вид, но ровный и чистый. Справедливость никогда не был особенно хорош в самозащите – видимо, слишком привык к тому, что его прежнее мёртвое тело не нуждалось в чём-то подобном.  
– Надо торопиться, – снова подставив ему плечо, покачал головой Гаррет. – Доберёмся до безопасного места, и тогда займёшься самоисцелением. Кстати, как у тебя с излечением собственных ран?  
– Так же, как и с излечением чужих – отлично, – вцепившись в складки его мантии, Андерс торопливо захромал рядом. Остальные его спутники уже успели выйти из церкви, рыжая стражница тяжело опиралась на младшего Хоука, дыша так, словно само это действие причиняло ей слабую, но неотступную боль, безбородый гном деловито перевязывал небольшой порез на правом плече. Целитель машинально потянулся к нему, вливая остатки маны в лечебное заклятие, но его запястье тут же крепко сжали чуть шершавые пальцы второго отступника.  
– Ничего смертельного, – поймав его взгляд, успокаивающе проговорил тот. Его тон, несмотря на кажущуюся мягкость, вовсе не предполагал возражений. – Лишний риск ни к чему, мы вполне можем добраться до более спокойных мест.  
– Не кипеши, Блондинчик, Хоук прав, – затянув узел, ухмыльнулся гном. – А даже если и нет – спорить всё равно без толку.  
– Варрик, не клевещи, – темноволосый маг на миг закатил глаза, и Андерс слабо улыбнулся при виде его нарочито обиженной физиономии. – Я добрый, белый и пушистый.  
– Ты злой, чёрный и лохматый, – буркнул его брат, поудобнее перехватывая навалившуюся на него воительницу. Та попыталась было засмеяться и тут же задохнулась, поморщившись от боли.  
Слишком далеко уходить не понадобилось – в крохотном садике возле крепости наместника нашлись достаточно густые и безлюдные кусты, а в поясной сумке Гаррета завалялась чудом не израсходованная во время схватки в церкви склянка лириума, так что спустя всего полчаса стражница, то и дело недоверчиво щупавшая переставшие ныть рёбра, отправилась обратно в казармы. Умудрившийся получить только пару синяков Карвер пренебрежительно отмахнулся от одержимого, не поддавшись даже на довольно язвительное поддразнивание старшего брата, и с гордым видом встал на часах, чутко прислушиваясь к отдалённым шагам поздних прохожих. Гаррет, удобно устроив целителя на невысокой оградке, попытался было проделать то же самое, но Андерс ещё слишком хорошо помнил утренний визит и, пренебрегши его не таким уж упорным сопротивлением, старательно залечил десяток неглубоких порезов, покрывавших тело боевого мага. Варрик проявил большее благоразумие, с готовностью подставив пальцам целителя раненое плечо, и после благодарно похлопал его по спине, чуть не сбив на землю.  
– Вот поэтому-то… – неодобрительно начал Хоук, заметив, что на собственную рану рыжему отступнику уже не хватает сил, но тот глянул на него почти со злостью, и брюнет, кажется, даже чуточку смутился. Во всяком случае, он замолк и удовлетворился тем, что маны всё же оказалось достаточно, чтобы остановить кровотечение и немного снять боль.  
Именно что немного – нога продолжала подгибаться, и поддержка товарища оказалась отнюдь не лишней. Андерс потом едва мог вспомнить, как они добрели до его клиники, в мешанине подёрнутых мутью образов всплывало разве что то, как Варрик с Карвером, помахав им на прощание, скрылись в дверях «Висельника», да упрямая физиономия Хоука, настаивавшего на том, что ему нужна помощь. Пребывавший в полуобмороке целитель в тот момент почему-то счёл, что помощи просят у него, и великодушно согласился.  
Сундучок, в котором рыжий отступник держал свои снадобья, был самым прекрасным зрелищем в его жизни. Залпом заглотив три разноцветных настойки, Андерс наконец сумел немного прийти в себя. И заодно припомнить, что именно означают такие пробелы в памяти.  
– Послушай, я… – одержимый с нервной усмешкой обернулся к Хоуку, устроившемуся на скамейке неподалёку от него. Стереть потёки крови с лица тот так и не удосужился и из-за этого выглядел опасным и… И, против всякой логики, притягательным.  
– Это тот самый момент, когда ты рассказываешь мне о том, что ты одержимый? – не дослушав его невнятное бормотание, без выражения уточнил боевой маг. Целитель напряжённо кивнул, готовясь оправдываться.  
– У тебя милый демон, – обаятельно улыбнувшись, проговорил Гаррет. В бесстрастных до этого серых глазах мелькнул лукавый огонёк.  
«Милый?» – опешил Андерс.  
«Демон?!» – возмутился Справедливость.  
– Справедливость не демон! – поперхнувшись, наконец сказал отступник. Брюнет вопросительно выгнул бровь, не отводя от него неожиданно доброжелательного взгляда, и тот торопливо продолжил, неожиданно для себя самого вывалив едва знакомому человеку всю историю их знакомства с духом.  
– Ладно, извини, Справедливость, я не хотел тебя обидеть, – в общем-то, это было последней вещью, которую Андерс предполагал услышать. Он внимательно посмотрел на боевого мага, но тот, кажется, вовсе не собирался переходить к уже поднадоевшей целителю части под названием: «Умри, одержимый».  
– Он… часть меня самого, – после минутного колебания напомнил рыжий отступник. Дух в глубине его сознания одобрительно ворчал, его недавнее недовольство исчезло без следа. – Необязательно обращаться к нему отдельно.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – снова улыбнулся Хоук, чуть наклонив голову набок. Андерс нерешительно усмехнулся в ответ, иронично отметив, что уже почти забыл, как это делается. Он вообще много что забыл: как сладок сон, когда на груди дремлет тихо мурлычущий кот; как смеяться, не заботясь о грядущих бедах; как кровь быстрее бежит по венам, когда привлекательный, уверенный в себе мужчина смотрит на него так, будто ему действительно нравится увиденное…  
Целитель закусил губу и, тряхнув головой, отвернулся. Это было как-то... некрасиво, наверно. Пару часов назад он своими руками убил друга, и уже…  
«Развратник», – полувопросительно ругнулся Справедливость, вместе с ним следя за тем, как Гаррет, поднявшись со скамьи, подходит ближе и обеспокоенно смотрит куда-то вниз.  
– Твоя рана выглядит как-то… не очень, – чуть сдвинув брови, боевой маг с тревогой поглядел на него, не замечая того, как одержимый, подавшись к нему, завороженно наблюдает за малейшим его жестом. – Тебе не нужна помощь с перевязкой или что-то в этом духе? Лириума у меня не осталось, но…  
Рыжий отступник успел только беспомощно подумать, что это попросту нечестно, смотреть на него так тепло и ласково – когда ему нужно сделать только шаг, чтобы…  
Губы Хоука оказались тёплыми и шершавыми, целитель расцарапал о них кончик языка и тихонько всхлипнул, когда язык брюнета с обманчивой неспешностью прошёлся по его собственным губам и мгновением позже дерзко ворвался вглубь, заставив его задрожать в крепких руках второго мага. Почти вечность спустя Андерс, совершенно бездыханный, всё-таки заставил себя от него оторваться, но через мгновение Гаррет обхватил его затылок ладонью и, едва дав вздохнуть, сам жадно впился в губы. От жара, текущего по венам, от властного напора темноволосого отступника кружилась голова, одержимый мог только требовательно постанывать, подставляясь хозяйничающим на его теле ладоням – то, куда успела подеваться его мантия, его уже совершенно не волновало, в отличие от упоительного ощущения напрягавшихся под его прикосновением сильных плеч. Хоук немного отстранился, целитель чувствовал обращённый на него довольный, сверкающий предвкушением взгляд, и брюнет, вновь склонившись к самому его уху, лукаво промурлыкал:  
– Ты в порядке?  
Андерс моргнул. И ещё раз, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице по-прежнему стоявшего на расстоянии того самого проклятого шага отступника.  
– Ты в порядке, Андерс? – Гаррет обеспокоенно нахмурился, протянув руку и осторожно дотронувшись до его плеча.  
– Да, всё хорошо, – скривившись, подтвердил целитель. Его мантия, разумеется, тоже была на нём, застёгнутая на все крючки, как и положено. Почти целую секунду он её искренне ненавидел.  
«Ты странно на него реагируешь, – задумчиво прокомментировал Справедливость. – Я не понимаю».  
«Загляни в мою память, – ядовито посоветовал Андерс. – Там имеется всё, что необходимо для понимания».  
«Я заглянул, – отозвался дух. – Там было много непонятных образов, я попросил пояснений, а ты в ответ придумал ещё один, такой же непонятный. Мне всё равно не ясно, в чём суть, – он помолчал и с неожиданным энтузиазмом добавил: – Но я обязательно разберусь!»  
Одержимого посетило некое недоброе предчувствие, но тут Хоук снова тряхнул его за плечо и решительно проговорил:  
– Вот что, надо что-то делать.  
– Мы уже сделали… всё, что могли, – горько хмыкнул Андерс, боль от осознания непоправимости произошедшего в церкви разом смыла неуместное возбуждение. Он бессознательно потёр сведённую спазмом грудь, почти жалея о том, что плакать разучился задолго до того, как впервые сбежал из Круга.  
– Ещё не всё, – возразил Гаррет. Рыжему отступнику очень хотелось поверить звучавшей в его голосе убеждённости, но никак не выходило. Впрочем, брюнет об этом не задумывался, он просто подхватил его под локоть, непреклонно добавив: – Пойдём.  
– Куда? – нахмурившись, воспротивился было одержимый, но для того, чтобы остановить охваченного вдохновением Хоука, его усилий было явно мало.  
– Увидишь, – заговорщицки улыбнувшись, неопределённо отозвался тот.  
– Оставь меня, – Андерс вырвал руку из его пальцев и отступил на шаг. – Мне нужно побыть одному.  
– Нет, – обернувшись к нему, неожиданно серьёзно и понимающе проговорил Гаррет. – Как раз оставаться одному тебе сейчас нельзя, ты только зря измучаешься, виня себя в том, чего никак не мог бы изменить. Уверяю тебя, со скорбью о смерти друга этот процесс имеет до крайности мало общего.  
– Как будто ты знаешь, – беспомощно огрызнулся рыжий маг. И попытался отмахнуться от острого укола вины, когда лицо брюнета на миг застыло ледяной статуей, а после, почти как мозаика, снова сложилось по кусочкам в уверенную, ободряющую улыбку.  
– В некотором роде, – после едва заметной и всё-таки слишком долгой паузы уклончиво ответил Хоук. А потом, тряхнув головой, усмехнулся бесшабашно и почти вызывающе: – Просто поверь мне, договорились?


	4. Chapter 4

– Когда я последний раз действительно поверил знакомому магу, это закончилось чашей с кровью порождений тьмы, – хмуро буркнул Андерс. И нервно хихикнул: существ, более несхожих, чем широкоплечий, небритый и взъерошенный Гаррет и субтильный большеглазый Сурана, представить было сложно – и всё-таки у них было что-то общее, нечто, чему целитель никак не мог подобрать названия.  
– Не могу обещать, что вкус будет сильно отличаться, но эффект предполагается немного иной, – хмыкнул брюнет. Кривившая его губы улыбка снова изменилась, став едва заметной – и всё же куда более настоящей.  
– Вообще-то, Справедливость не разрешает мне напиваться, – на всякий случай предупредил одержимый. «Средства от скорби» у большинства людей были на редкость однообразны. Оставалось только надеяться, что Хоук не предложит ещё один весьма распространённый вариант, потому что… Потому что Андерс, будь он проклят, согласится, а потом ему будет очень неловко смотреть магу в глаза.  
– Напиваться никто и не заставляет, – пожал плечами Гаррет, между делом вновь уцепив его за рукав, и непринуждённо вытащив наружу.  
– Тогда что ты имеешь в виду? – уже заперев за собой дверь, снова насторожился рыжий отступник. – В любом случае, у меня нет денег на развлечения и, поверь мне, в данный момент они неуместны…  
– А кто мне утром говорил, что деньги ему не нужны? – поддразнил его боевой маг. – Не суетись, я всё беру на себя. Ещё полчаса – и ты всё узнаешь.  
«Если бы ты встал перед ним на колени и признался в своей симпатии, это было бы… как это называется… романтично», – задумчиво сообщил Справедливость. Андерс крепко зажмурился – дух хозяйничал в его памяти, словно в собственном чулане, вытаскивая на поверхность мысли о том, что ещё можно сделать для объекта симпатии, стоя на коленях…  
– Ты опять выпадаешь из реальности, – заключил Хоук, обеспокоенно поглядев на него. – Пошли, нам, похоже, стоит поторопиться.  
Целитель только вздохнул, смирившись с тем, что сегодня его мнение явно не имеет никакого значения. Оставалось только перетерпеть всё, к чему приведут благие намерения темноволосого мага, а после можно будет снова заняться своими делами…

Под ухом было что-то жёсткое, но упоительно тёплое, отдалённый глухой стук убаюкивал, уговаривая расслабиться и снова нырнуть в сон, но Андерс упрямо открыл глаза. Обнаружив как то, что это действие потребовало от него совершенно непропорциональных результату усилий, так и то, что никакой особенной разницы заметно не было. Только через несколько секунд его зрение приспособилось к крайне слабому освещению, и он наконец заметил, что это освещение всё-таки было: не более чем мерцание углей в камине и одинокая свеча в дальнем углу комнаты.  
А вот поворачивать голову всё-таки не стоило, как бы его ни терзало любопытство насчёт того, чью же грудь он использует в качестве подушки. Целитель терпеливо переждал приступ тошноты в сопровождении невыносимой головной боли, и снова открыл глаза.  
Спящий Хоук выглядел уютным и совсем безобидным, выбившиеся из причёски пряди кончиками цеплялись за щетину, прикрывая половину его лица словно вуалью. В расстёгнутом вороте мантии виднелся отчётливо темневший чуть повыше ключицы шрам, и Андерс привычно нахмурился, гадая, какой дилетант заращивал брюнету эту рану. Рыжий маг уже собирался протянуть руку, исследуя всё ещё раздражённые ткани – возможно, он сумел бы что-то сделать – но конечности оказались совершенно неподъёмными.  
«Вчера ты напился, – неодобрительно сообщил Справедливость. Как будто одержимый сам не догадался – в своё время он вплотную познакомился с состоянием под названием «похмелье», в том числе и по собственному опыту, и не мог его ни с чем спутать. – Мне кажется, я неправильно понял, что именно вы с ним подразумевали под лекарством».  
Андерс растерянно моргнул. Прошлым вечером Хоук, не слушая возражений, затащил его в «Висельник», где Варрик снимал отдельную комнату, а потом…  
…А потом ему со словами: «Ну хотя бы лекарства принимать Справедливость тебе не запрещает?» вручили объёмистую глиняную кружку с неопределённым содержимым. Гаррет опять оказался прав: если оно и отличалось по вкусу от гарлочьей крови, Андерс этого не заметил. Впрочем, к пятому или шестому глотку это совершенно перестало его беспокоить, а вся остальная странная компания, собравшаяся у гнома, по всей видимости, прекрасно знала, к чему нужно быть готовыми.  
Рыжий маг устало вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Под левым боком обнаружился бесформенный комок чего-то тёмно-зелёного и порядком взъерошенного, свернувшуюся плотным клубочком Мерриль он сумел опознать только по торчавшему у него из-под мышки остроконечному уху. Помнится, после третьей кружки они с Гарретом хором уговаривали тоненькую глазастую эльфийку бросить магию крови и выйти замуж за наместника.  
«Я тоже уговаривал, – беспомощно добавил Справедливость. – Она тоже сказала, что я милый и нравлюсь ей гораздо больше, чем наместник. А Хоук сказал, что это нечестно и он меня первым нашёл».  
– Ну что, приятель, добро пожаловать в стаю, – гулкий голос Варрика заставил целителя предположить, что, пока он спал, кто-то вскрыл ему череп и насыпал туда булыжников. И теперь они перекатывались от одной стенки к другой, царапая нежную розовую подстилку. Но через секунду ему в губы ткнулась кружка с восхитительным восстанавливающим зельем, известным как «рассол», и он мигом простил гному все его грехи прошлые и будущие.  
– Ты что имеешь в виду? – сумев наконец принять сидячее положение, переспросил Андерс.  
Варрик пожал плечами:  
– Сам увидишь. Не удивляйся только, если однажды тебе на голову свалится увозюканный в крови Хоук и с котёночьими глазками протянет тебе раненую лапку. Сам не заметишь, как увязнешь по уши.  
Целитель неопределённо хмыкнул, подумав, что подобная перспектива вовсе не вызывает у него отвращения.  
– Мне кажется, ты опережаешь события, – для порядка возразил он, но гном только пренебрежительно махнул широкой ладонью:  
– Ничуть. Старый мудрый Варрик редко ошибается, ты ещё в этом убедишься.

Андерс убедился. Хоук свалился ему на голову на следующий же день, сунул в руки порядком увядший пучок какой-то зелени и невозмутимо уселся в углу, улыбаясь одними глазами.  
– Если это цветы, то с меня, видимо, причитаются комплименты? – выгнув бровь, уточнил целитель. И, опустив взгляд, после некоторого колебания всё же признал в зелени чахлый эльфийский корень. – Андрасте милостивая, Хоук, что ты с ним сделал?  
– Эм-м-м… Собрал? – моргнув, неуверенно предположил тот. Одержимый только тяжело вздохнул. Единственное, на что ещё мог сгодиться этот веник – это припарки от синяков, с которыми к нему никто не приходил, считая всего лишь ушиб явно недостаточным поводом тащиться в клинику через пол-Клоаки. Но выкинуть это как-то рука не поднималась, Гаррет ведь хотел как лучше…  
Мда. Он тоже много чего хотел «как лучше», но хотя бы эту конкретную вещь он действительно мог исправить.  
– Дай угадаю – тому, как правильно собирать эльфийский корень, тебя мама не учила, – ополоснув пучок в стоявшем возле его рабочего стола тазике, проговорил Андерс.  
– Магом был папа, – поправил его брюнет, подсаживаясь поближе и с интересом наблюдая за тем, как тот мелко рубит вымытые корневища и растирает их в керамической плошке. – И в травах он и впрямь не особо разбирался… Я думал, его достаточно из земли выдрать.  
– В принципе, достаточно, – фыркнул целитель. – Только «выдирать» следует аккуратно, иначе корень обломится и ты получишь в лучшем случае половину того, что мог бы получить, и сразу после завернуть его во влажную тряпку, в которой и держать его до того момента, когда начнёшь с ним работать…  
– В общем, я принёс тебе мусор, – после минутного раздумья самокритично заключил Хоук. – Извини. В следующий раз я это учту.  
Он поднялся и, пока Андерс заливал кашицу из корневищ кипятком, принялся обходить клинику, беспардонно заглядывая в приоткрытые по дневному времени ящики и шкафы. Целитель хотел было рассердиться на подобную наглость, но отчего-то не получалось. Может, оттого, что Гаррет был до жути похож на диковатого кота, осматривающегося в новом месте.  
Его страшно хотелось погладить. Одержимый поднялся, тихонько подошёл к сунувшему нос в его корзину с бинтами брюнету и, помедлив с пару мгновений, положил ладонь на видневшуюся между воротом мантии и взъерошенными прядями шею. Сжал легонько, потёр кончиками пальцев впадинку под ухом – тот, лукаво сощурясь, покосился на него из-под ресниц и развернулся, обхватив его за талию. Андерс улыбнулся, шагнул вперёд, вынуждая его присесть на толкнувшийся под колени ящик, наклонился к его лицу, млея от предвкушения и тёплого дыхания, дразнившего губы…  
– А я знаю, что это такое! – счастливо заявил Хоук. Целитель вздрогнул и чуть не выронил из рук ступку.  
«Если тебе так нравится то, что ты представляешь, почему ты ничего из этого не сделаешь? – недоумённо поинтересовался Справедливость. – Вероятно, это отвлекало бы тебя гораздо меньше, чем твоё воображение».  
– Это гипс! Для переломов, – гордо провозгласил Гаррет, обернувшись к рыжему магу. И недоуменно нахмурился: – Только почему так мало? И корпии… И бинты у тебя какие-то подозрительные…  
– Какие есть, – зло процедил Андерс, преувеличенно точными движениями выгребая получившуюся массу в керамический горшочек, закупорил его клочком пергамента и сунул в руки растерянно моргнувшему при виде его сердитой физиономии боевому магу. – Это от синяков. Почему-то мне кажется, что тебе ОЧЕНЬ пригодится.  
Похоже, Хоук уже сообразил, что сказал что-то не то, но целитель вытолкал его за дверь прежде, чем тот придумал, как бы так извиниться, чтобы не стало ещё хуже. Рыжий отступник действительно не любил, когда посторонние шлялись по его клинике, совали нос куда не следует и к тому же столь нагло её критиковали. Он, демоны его сожри, делал всё, что мог, и то, что он не всесилен – отнюдь не его вина…  
«Обижаться на правду нелогично, – неодобрительно сообщил дух. – У тебя действительно осталось слишком мало гипса, корпии и эмбриума. И бинты пора менять – сколько их ни кипяти, существуют разносчики болезней, которые могут пережить и это».  
«Когда это вы успели сговориться за моей спиной?» – огрызнулся целитель. Он и сам понимал, что Гаррет вовсе не собирался говорить что-то оскорбительное, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его слова означали, что Андерс даже в этом потерпел неудачу – даже в том, что было его призванием, его даром, его единственной отдушиной в этом проклятом мире…  
– Мессир Андерс, мессир Андерс!  
– Сверчок, я же просил называть меня просто по имени, – одержимый поднял голову и с мягким укором посмотрел на рыжего мальчишку. Тот, сияя так, что мог осветить половину Клоаки, волок объёмистую корзину. – Надеюсь, ты это не украл?  
– Конечно, нет, мессир Андерс! – возмутился Сверчок. – Я не ворую! А это вам. Тот сударь скупил все травы у Элеганты, и корзинку у тётушки Норы, и миску пирожков у толстого Рыса возле лестницы! И мне тоже два пирожка дал, и целую серебряную монетку! А корзинку велел принести сюда.  
– Постой, – подняв руку, оборвал его сбивчивые объяснения целитель. – Какой ещё сударь?  
– Ну такой, чёрный, – неопределённо помахав ладошками, сирота обрисовал в воздухе нечто огромное и широкоплечее и под недоуменным взглядом отступника терпеливо продолжил: – Который с посохом и вчера приходил. С утра и потом вечером, и потом сегодня ещё пришёл. Ну он в корзинку ещё записку сунул, вы гляньте, может, подписался…  
Андерс вздохнул и последовал дельному совету. Под прикрывавшей корзину тряпкой кроме пучков аккуратно перевязанных – и действительно правильно собранных и подготовленных – трав и бумажного пакета с пирожками обнаружился также свёрток с сухим гипсом, увязанная в чистую тряпицу корпия и несколько рулончиков белоснежных, чуть не похрустывающих под пальцами бинтов. На упавшем на самое дно клочке бумаги красовалось одинокое: «Извини».  
– Мессир Андерс, а, мессир Андерс! – Сверчок потеребил рукав задумавшегося целителя и просительно заглянул ему в глаза. – А вы тому сударю скажите, что если ему ещё куда чего отнести надо – пущай меня зовёт, я завсегда с радостью! Я за такую монетку еды нам с Эвелиной и братиком на целых два дня куплю! А может, даже на три.  
– Обязательно скажу, – хмыкнул рыжий маг, и мальчишка убежал, сверкая босыми пятками. Андерс вздохнул снова и принялся раскладывать припасы по местам.  
Приходилось признать, что припарка от синяков может оказаться не нужна даже Хоуку.


	5. Chapter 5

Ещё пару дней целителю было вовсе не до новых знакомых – в Костяной Яме опять случилось какое-то происшествие, и к нему потоком шли раненые и контуженные шахтёры, у которых, само собой, не было денег на платного врача. В качестве заключительного штриха в клинику ввалился заметно подкопчённый и прихрамывающий на правую ногу Хоук, сверкавший глазами так, что остававшиеся в сознании пациенты шарахнулись от него, словно от одержимого.  
– Ну давай сюда свою раненую лапку, – припомнив варриковы предсказания, хмыкнул Андерс и указал ему на койку возле стены. Гаррет непонимающе глянул на него, однако, послушно усевшись на предложенном месте, принялся расшнуровывать сапог.  
Увидев, что творится с его ногой, целитель потрясённо присвистнул.  
– Тебя что, дракон покусал? – покачав головой, спросил он и принялся аккуратно ощупывать раздавленную чуть ли не в фарш икру. Брюнет шипел от каждого касания и морщился, кусая губы, а когда осмотр был закончен, невозмутимо переспросил:  
– А ты как догадался?  
– Что? – не понял сосредоточившийся на обезболивающем заклинании Андерс.  
– Что дракон покусал, – с готовностью пояснил Хоук.  
– Я пошутил, вообще-то, – с опаской проговорил одержимый, настороженно покосившись на него.  
– А дракон не шутил, – уныло поделился боевой маг. И, помедлив с пару секунд, в сердцах выдал вдохновенную речь, в которой упоминались драконы, драконлинги, Костяная Яма, какие-то неприличные приспособления из «Цветущей Розы» и некий Хьюберт, причём последнему во всей этой комбинации приписывалась неизменно пассивная сексуальная роль.  
– Если ты думаешь, что это достаточно внятный рассказ о том, как ты дошёл до жизни такой – и как ты вообще умудрился сюда добраться, с такой-то ногой! – то, уверяю тебя, ты ошибаешься, – выслушав, сообщил ему Андерс. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что на вид рана куда страшнее, чем на самом деле – но она всё равно должна была причинять адскую боль и в теории Гаррет вообще не должен был быть способен наступать на эту ногу.  
– До жизни такой я дошёл очень просто, – отдышавшись после сведшей раненую ногу судороги, проговорил Хоук, – деньги нужны. Причём чем больше, тем лучше, нагов сын Бартранд для участия в экспедиции требует внести в кассу аж полсотни золотом.  
– Тогда какого ж демона Сверчок третий день таскает мне полные корзины снадобий и хвастается ежедневно получаемой за труды серебрушкой, на которую уже запланировал скромную свадебку с Линной-Косичкой из Вонючего Переулка? – поднял на него ошарашенный взгляд Андерс. Гаррет отвёл глаза и смущённо пожал плечами, а потом неожиданно твёрдо проговорил:  
– Вам нужнее.  
– Справедливость одобряет, – переждав пришедшую от духа волну неожиданно светлых чувств, сухо сообщил целитель. – Но по-моему, это просто глупо.  
– Ну значит, я дурак, – солнечно улыбнулся Хоук, по-кошачьи наклонив голову набок. И, помолчав ещё с полминуты, пока рыжий отступник осторожно оглаживал его голень сиявшими исцеляющим заклятием пальцами, добавил: – Слушай… Можно попросить тебя о помощи?  
– Можно даже потребовать, – покосившись на забитые почти по самую крышку лари с лекарствами, вздохнул Андерс, поднявшись на ноги, и критически посмотрел на пациента, уже успевшего натянуть подранный сапог обратно и собравшегося последовать его примеру. – Сидеть! Если там был дракон, ты не мог отделаться только одним укусом.  
– Укус был один, – оскорбился Гаррет. И после старательно выдержанной целителем выразительной паузы неохотно признался: – Ещё он на меня дыхнул, но тут руны в мантии спасли, я почти не обжёгся, и пару раз хвостом ударил. И один раз мордой, когда я от пасти увернуться успел, а от челюсти – нет…  
– Учитывая то, что то состояние, в котором ты ко мне явился в первый раз, ты упорно называл «абсолютно здоров»… – пробормотал себе под нос одержимый, – мне что-то страшно подумать, что я обнаружу, осматривая твоё «почти не обжёгся». Что за помощь-то?  
Хоук, повинуясь его команде, принялся расстёгивать мантию – и, подтверждая подозрения рыжего отступника, то и дело слегка морщился, пытаясь скрыть боль – и вполголоса проговорил:  
– Пацана одного найти надо, полуэльфа. Мажонок сбежал от матери, когда у него начались какие-то кошмары и она собралась обратиться в Круг за помощью. Дурак малолетний, как бы работорговцам или местным ненормальным не попался.  
– Найти – и отвести в Круг? – замерев, ядовито переспросил Андерс.  
– Лучше в Круг, чем трупом, – пожал плечами Гаррет и поморщился снова. – Из Круга хоть сбежать можно, тебе ли не знать. А из могилы уже не сбежишь…  
– Верно, – через силу согласился одержимый. Глубоко вздохнул, разжал сами собой стиснувшиеся кулаки и вернулся к своему занятию. Ожоги, вопреки его опасениям, и впрямь были несерьёзными, а вот от ударов хвоста у брюнета треснули половина рёбер и левая ключица.  
– Вообще я хотел для начала попытаться его долийцам сдать, – после ещё одной паузы признался Хоук. – Может, всё-таки взяли бы. В конце концов, их Хранительница мне немножко должна за то, что я забрал у них Мерриль.  
Андерс поднял на него глаза, чувствуя, как на губах сама собой появляется полная удивления и радости улыбка, и смутился, когда в ответном взгляде полыхнуло нестерпимым жаром, проникшим, казалось, до самых костей.  
– Ты сходишь с нами? – стараясь разрушить минутную неловкость, промурлыкал Гаррет. – Мало ли, нам потребуется помощь целителя прямо там…  
– Вначале я тебя толком вылечу, – хмыкнул одержимый, принимая склянку лириума, возникшую в ладони боевого мага с изумительной своевременностью.

_Крыша – хорошее место. Тихое, спокойное… Идеальная дорога для кого-то вроде меня.  
Иду по самой кромке, следуя за добычей. Даже не пригибаюсь – эта мразь слишком самоуверенна, чтобы просто поднять голову. Или, может, просто боятся встретиться взглядом с Создателем, чьё имя они ежедневно макают в грязь самим своим существованием. Не то, чтобы я всерьёз верил в Создателя, но… сейчас он мне полезен. Они не смотрят вверх, а я успел выучиться ходить бесшумно.  
Тихий шорох слева – на кровлю взбирается кто-то из Гильдии Убийц. Замираю, поворачиваю голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом – ассасин застывает на секунду и тут же исчезает за краем. Губы кривит презрительная усмешка – местные душегубы понятливы как крысы… когда ходят поодиночке. Логика у них безупречна и примитивна – никто из них не осмелится напасть на храмовника, а я рискую… и побеждаю. Впрочем, даже заядлый лицемер не стал бы называть это честным боем.  
К демонам. Всё-таки приятно: меня ждёт куда более опасный зверь – слишком опасный, чтобы жить – и отвлекаться ради трусливых крыс не хочется.  
Те, что внизу, не боятся. Их трое, все – опытные бойцы, закалённые в десятках схваток, прошедшие огонь и воду – в самом деле, чего им бояться?  
Вот только сражаться с ними я вовсе не собираюсь.  
Небольшая площадь в переплетении узких киркволльских улиц в это время ночи совершенно безлюдна, спрятаться или устроить засаду на ней негде. Ускоряю шаг, опережая ублюдков на пару десятков локтей, замираю на краю, дожидаясь, пока они подойдут поближе.  
– Харенн, не боязно по ночам ходить? – ухмыляясь, поддразнивает приятеля один из них. – Поговаривают, по Киркволлу убийца храмовников ходит, как бы не наткнуться.  
– С тобой, дружище, мне ничего не страшно, – смеётся в ответ Харенн. – На троих он полезть не рискнёт, вот не будь с нами тебя – тогда было б боязно…  
Улыбаюсь невольно. Харенн прав – прежде я и впрямь не рискнул бы, выбирал одиночек, рекрутов, тайком бегавших в «Розу», потом – ходивших по двое патрульных…  
Всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее.  
Я жив. Они – нет.  
Мягко приземляюсь на мостовую в семи шагах перед храмовниками. Человек недалеко ушёл от животных – в первую секунду они лишь замирают в изумлении, пытаются разглядеть в темноте лицо или очертания фигуры. И мгновением спустя двое падают, звякнув о камни выросшими во лбах рукоятями ножей.  
Третий успевает прикрыться рукой, отмахиваясь от блеснувшего рыбкой клинка, выхватывает меч и бежит ко мне, торопясь сократить дистанцию. Уворачиваюсь, пропуская мимо хищно свистнувшее лезвие, ещё раз, ещё… Единственное, что я могу делать, когда они подходят на длину клинка.  
Оу, блять! Удар у этого ублюдка хорош, вот только он с перепугу не рассчитал сил. Тех пяти шагов, на которые меня отбросил его хук с левой, более чем достаточно.  
Мой нож встречает его на втором.  
Вытаскиваю клинки из трупов, машинально потирая сломанную – кажется – челюсть, оглядываюсь, отыскивая третий нож.  
Всё, что нас не убивает… делает большую ошибку._

– Хоук, ты можешь хоть раз в жизни пройти по улице, не нарвавшись на драку? – страдальчески осведомился Андерс, завидев, в каком виде тот опять явился к нему в клинику. Брюнет виновато пожал плечами и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Одержимый обречённо вздохнул и занялся очередным повреждением его бренного тела, стараясь подавить желание обследовать оное тело куда старательней, чем полагалось при врачебном осмотре.  
– Я же выпустил тебя из виду от силы часов на девять, – осторожно ощупывая кость, укоризненно проговорил целитель. – Девять часов глухой ночью, когда все нормальные люди спят – и то ты умудрился найти себе неприятности.  
– Я ненормальный – это во-первых, – потрогав вправленную на место челюсть, почти с гордостью отозвался Гаррет. – А во-вторых, Киркволл никогда не спит. Высунься ночью за дверь, сразу увидишь, что на улицах всё равно всякое крысьё кишит. – Под сердитым взглядом рыжего мага он на миг умолк, но, не сдержавшись, с торжеством добавил: – Зато я нашёл того бывшего храмовника, Самсона.  
– А на площади возле лавки Кимала ранним утром нашли трёх мертвецов в храмовничьих доспехах, – парировал одержимый, невзирая на слабое сопротивление пациента обследуя его рёбра. – Гаррет, зачем так старательно искать себе неприятности?  
– Они меня сами находят, – шевельнул бровью тот. – Это даже забавно, когда банда выскакивает из-за угла, думая, что нашла себе лёгкую добычу – а это я.  
Целитель только покачал головой, укладывая в поясную сумку запас зелий на день. Лёгкой добычей боевой маг никогда не был, одержимый мог только завидовать тому небрежному изяществу, с которым тот плёл мощнейшие боевые заклятия – и всё-таки на любую силу находилась иная сила. Банальный численный перевес, к примеру – пока десяток-полтора работорговцев послушно умирали, попав в огненный шторм, ещё пара задетых разве что краем пламени вполне могла добраться до сосредоточившегося на заклинании чародея.  
Впрочем, Гаррета это ничуть не смущало. Даже, скорее, наоборот – каждый раз в предвкушении стычки серые глаза отступника вспыхивали таким беспощадным огнём, что у рыжего мага сладко сжималось сердце, едва он встречался с ним взглядом. После подобного все заявления брюнета, что он-де вовсе не ищет драки, казались на редкость неубедительными.  
И всё-таки Андерс когда-то успел неколебимо увериться, что в этом клятом мире всё же есть как минимум одно совершенно безопасное место, и это место – за спиной у Хоука. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока был в сознании сам Гаррет, но об этом одержимый как раз мог позаботиться.


	6. Chapter 6

Самсон выглядел действительно жалко, как и всякий храмовник, лишённый доступа к лириуму. Четверо вооружённых мужчин, перекрывшие ему все пути к отступлению, его явно пугали, и всё равно он пытался юлить и требовал несоразмерную плату за всего лишь пару слов.  
– Пять золотых, значит? – вкрадчиво осведомился Хоук. Андерс только хмыкнул себе под нос, услышав в его голосе знакомые нотки. От природы мягкосердечный Гаррет никому не отказывал в помощи, но вот препятствий он не терпел, и неважно, были ли те одушевлёнными или нет. Пожалуй, препятствиям одушевлённым приходилось даже похуже.  
– Ну… три золотых, – неохотно уступил Самсон, поднявшись с земли и со щелчком вправив на место выбитую из сустава челюсть. И тут же снова оказался в прежнем положении, распластанным у ног взиравшей на него с безупречной невозмутимости четвёрки.  
– Ещё варианты? – промурлыкал брюнет. Бывший храмовник выплюнул выбитый зуб и зло сверкнул на него глазами.  
– Один, – упрямо предложил он и попытался отползти подальше от них, когда в пальцах глядевшего на него уже почти с укором темноволосого мага блеснул узкий нож.  
– Ты лучше так скажи, парень, проще будет, – добродушно посоветовал Варрик, рассеянно поглаживая приклад Бьянки. – Вот как друг тебе говорю.  
– Друг? Ты? – нервно засмеялся Самсон, заляпав ворот своей рубашки кровью из разбитой губы. – Да идите вы в Чёрный Город, ублюдки. Я того парня и ещё одну девчонку Рейнеру отослал, он на пристани Артуриса пасётся. Больше ничего не знаю.  
– Благодарю за помощь, – вежливо, как будто ничего не произошло, проговорил Хоук, отвесив ему короткий любезный поклон. Андерс фыркнул вполголоса, коснулся его руки, залечивая рассаженные костяшки, и невольно улыбнулся в ответ на благодарную улыбку брюнета.  
На пристани Артуриса тоже оказалось неспокойно. «Ещё одна девчонка» оказалась уже перешагнувшей порог отрочества девушкой, то ли слишком измотанной, то ли слишком неумелой для того, чтобы выбрать способ освобождения более эффективный, чем призыв демона, и вместо явно запланированного Гарретом сеанса запугивания пришлось сразу переходить к боевым действиям.  
Больше всего досталось Карверу – двуручник был не самым подходящим оружием для узких коридоров портового склада. Так что к тому времени, как Андерс закончил с ранами воина и поднял голову, намереваясь поймать его старшего брата, по обыкновению пренебрегающего и болью, и повреждениями, о которых она сообщает, Варрик уже успел обшарить все сундуки и ящики и с гордым видом протянул темноволосому отступнику заляпанный жиром клочок бумаги. Целитель заглянул ему через плечо: обычный на первый взгляд список товаров… Был бы обычным, если бы не последние строчки – «маг, чел., м.», «маг, чел., ж».  
– Некто Данзик, – задумчиво протянул Хоук, теребя бумажку в пальцах и даже не заметив брошенного на него диагностического заклинания. Андерс удивлённо хмыкнул, на всякий случай исцелил роскошный синяк, наливающийся чёрным на левом плече брюнета, и заметил:  
– Я слышал о некоем господине Данзике, который якобы помогает многодетным семьям беженцев в Клоаке. Говорят, он обычно бывает на северо-западных окраинах…  
– Знаю я, как эти «господа» помогают, – мрачно фыркнул потрошивший кошелёк одного из пиратов Варрик. – Если продать пару-тройку детишек за тевинтерское золото, глядишь, остальным и впрямь полегчает чутка.  
Целитель стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать мигом пришедшего в ярость духа. Нельзя сказать, что его мысли на этот счёт чем-то отличалось от мнения Справедливости, но…  
«Ладно, я подожду, пока мы встретим работорговца», – неожиданно притих дух. Андерс моргнул, обнаружив, что уже не одну минуту – судя по тому, как пересохли глазные яблоки – неотрывно смотрит на злой огонёк в глазах Хоука.  
«Всё в порядке?» – молча приподнял бровь тот, и одержимый через силу кивнул. Гаррет скривил губы в чуть заметной улыбке и развернулся, направляясь к выходу.  
Скрываться тевинтерец и не думал. Или его манера прятаться попросту слишком отличалась от принятых в Ферелдене или Вольной Марке. В любом случае, пренебрежительное «Иди мимо, приятель, здешние дела тебя не касаются» привело лишь к тому, что Андерсу опять пришлось залечивать рассаженный о челюсть охранника кулак Хоука.  
Сам Данзик при виде того, как его телохранитель мешком осел на землю, только ехидно хмыкнул и смерил Гаррета оценивающим взглядом, после чего в глазах у целителя опять потемнело, а пришёл в чувство он лишь когда щеголяющий свежим порезом на щеке брюнет плеснул ему в лицо из своей фляжки.  
– Работорговцев Справедливость тоже не любит? – ухмыльнувшись, весело поинтересовался он.  
– Ну да, – смущённо моргнул Андерс, заглянув ему через плечо и виновато поморщившись. – Особенно тех, которые…  
– Которые что? – с любопытством осведомился Хоук, помогая ему подняться.  
– Ничего, – беспомощно улыбнувшись, покачал головой целитель. – Но… мальчика ведь здесь не было?  
Брюнет отрицательно качнул головой, обеспокоенно глядя на него. Одержимый опустил глаза – вся его мантия была залита кровью, но, похоже, в этот раз его собственной там не было.  
«Я старался быть аккуратным», – чуть смущённо пояснил Справедливость.  
– У них где-то на Рваном Берегу логово, – сообщил успевший взломать сундучок Данзика гном. – Карта есть, но… это ж Рваный Берег.  
– Стоит поторопиться, – сделав вид, что поверил успокаивающей улыбке рыжего мага, заключил Гаррет. – Если они уже у моря – значит, готовы к отплытию.  
До побережья отряд добрался быстро – к великому удивлению Андерса, любовь Хоука к неприятностям на этот раз оказалась невзаимной. Ну, почти – на шедшей возле самой кромки воды тропе кучка долийцев наседала на одинокого растерянного человека, и темноволосый маг, разумеется, никак не мог пройти мимо.  
– Никогда не умел разговаривать с эльфами, – сокрушённо проговорил Гаррет, вытирая лезвие посоха, и улыбнулся так, что заворчавший было Справедливость мигом простил ему отказ выслушать всю историю обеих противоборствующих сторон. – Варрик, где там эта клятая пещера?  
– Тут пол-Киркволла спрятать можно, – ошарашенно пробормотал Андерс, когда они всё-таки добрались до места. Заброшенная то ли шахта, то ли выход к уже разрушившемуся за давностью лет грузовому причалу выходила прямо к морю, и узкий лаз в пещеру можно было различить, только подойдя к нему вплотную. Если бы не работорговцы, это было бы идеальным местом для того, чтобы прятать сбежавших из Круга магов… Сопротивлению вечно не хватало надёжных укрытий.  
– Можно, – согласился Хоук, сняв со спины посох и настороженно осматриваясь. – Может, и прячут.  
– Эй, ребятки, потише, – шикнул Варрик. – Или кому-то так хочется попасть в засаду?  
– Уже попали, – язвительно сообщил вывернувший из-за угла тевинтерец, похлопывая по ладони длинным кинжалом и, больше не тратя времени на разговоры, ринулся в атаку. За что и поплатился – брюнет, ещё не успев толком ничего сообразить, влепил ему в грудь цепную молнию.  
– Тихо подкрасться не вышло, – грустно заключил Гаррет, глядя на выбегающий следом за первым работорговцем отряд, и, примерившись, аккуратно уложил на занятый противниками пятачок огненную бурю.  
– Ты ещё скажи, что тебя это очень опечалило, – вполголоса рассмеялся Андерс. Брюнет, сосредоточенно следивший за тем, как среди обожжённых тевинтерцев носится его младший брат, не стал оборачиваться, только пожал плечами – но целитель словно наяву видел его лукавую, чуть застенчивую улыбку.  
Покончив с первым отрядом работорговцев, они двинулись дальше, но в глубине пещеры их уже ждали. Помятого вида мужчина – с отличным доспехом и оружием, впрочем – держал у шеи перепуганного подростка кинжал и злорадно ухмылялся. Фейнриэль, вцепившись в его запястье, изо всех сил пытался отвести лезвие от своего горла, но ему не хватало сил для того, чтобы сдвинуть руку работорговца хотя бы на волос.  
– Ни с места, – скомандовал тот, – иначе я прирежу мальчишку к демонам!  
– И потеряешь всю прибыль, которую мог получить, – насмешливо прокомментировал Варрик. Хоук чуть заметно кивнул вопросительно глянувшему на него гному, и тот продолжил: – Впрочем, ты, приятель, и так в глубокой заднице. Это ж надо было додуматься – сцапать сына наместника!  
– Брешешь, – ошарашенно моргнул работорговец.  
– Да ну прямо, – вдохновлённый его реакцией гном небрежно махнул рукой и воодушевлённо поинтересовался: – Неужели ты не слышал про наместникову бабу-эльфийку, над которой он трясётся, будто над вазой хрустальной? Особенно после того, как она ему дитё родила… Дитё, правда, всё в мамку, одни только уши от наместника – человечьи, ан всё равно у наместника отцовские чувства взыграли. С людьми оно случается, знаешь. Так что отпустил бы ты парнишку, а то наместник, право слово, не по-доброму отнесётся. Чего доброго, охотников по твою душу пошлёт да до кучи награду за голову объявит… Сам понимаешь, при таком раскладе бизнес вести – одна морока.  
– Э-э, не, брешешь, приятель, – подумав с полминуты, снова заухмылялся тевинтерец. – А и нет – мне-то что до вашего наместника, век бы этот долбанный Киркволл не видел. Пущай ищет ветра в море – мне-то что?  
Повинуясь его кивку, охранники подняли луки, и Андерс, прищурившись, поставил вокруг их отряда магический щит. Не ахти какая преграда, но он всё-таки способен немного ослабить удар стрелы.  
– В общем, валите, пока я добрый, – с якобы великодушной усмешкой ядовито посоветовал работорговец, державший мальчишку. – И не хватайся за посох, дружок, я всё равно успею первым. Ты же не хочешь запачкаться его жиденькой кровушкой?  
Целитель в тревоге покосился на Хоука, знакомым жестом потянувшегося за спину. Как бы хорош он ни был, но любое заклятие требовало времени на подготовку, хотя бы несколько долей секунды – а клинок уже был у горла Фейнриэля, и хватило бы одного короткого движения, чтобы перерезать ему глотку, несмотря на всё его сопротивление, и…  
Андерс растерянно моргнул, когда вместо посоха в ладони Гаррета мелькнул узкий ножик, который почти в ту же секунду с глухим стуком по рукоять вошёл в лоб работорговца. Полуэльф тут же оттолкнул мигом ослабшую руку с кинжалом и ринулся куда-то в дальний угол пещеры, а целителю разом стало не до того, поскольку подчинённые слишком языкастого тевинтерца были явно недовольны подобным исходом переговоров.  
Впрочем, их мнение никого не интересовало.  
– Гаррет… – предупреждающе протянул Карвер, когда остальные работорговцы наконец оказались либо мертвы, либо без сознания. Маг пренебрежительно дёрнул плечом и посмотрел на него характерным взглядом старшего брата, который всегда знает, что делает.  
Одержимый чуть нахмурился, наблюдая за явно длившимся не первый день – а то и не первый год – семейным спором, швырнул каменный кулак в грудь последнему арбалетчику, уже истекавшему кровью, но всё ещё пытавшемуся поднять своё оружие, и обернулся к другу.  
– Гаррет, – прошипел Андерс, скрипнув зубами, – оставь недотрупы младшему и сядь на вот эту долбанную скалу, пока я тебя не усыпил, к демонам!  
– Да что такое? – с опаской покосившись на него, растерянно переспросил брюнет, защитным жестом приподняв посох.  
– У тебя две стрелы в плече. И ещё одна была бы в заднице, но от этого я тебя вовремя спас, – мрачно сообщил целитель. – И если ты немедленно не сядешь и не дашь мне возможность заняться твоими ранами, перестав, наконец, делать вид, что тебе, долбанному всемогущему герою, нихрена не больно, и тратить на это те силы, которые потребуются твоему организму для излечения…  
– …ты сделаешь со мной что-нибудь ужасное, – понятливо продолжил Хоук, делая шаг к указанной скале. И посмотрел на него так, что всё раздражение рыжего отступника мигом утихло, а на смену ему явилась настырная потребность схватить это взъерошенное нечто и утащить к себе в логово. И мурлыкать, пока оно гладит его по голове…  
«Врать самому себе неправильно, – наставительно изрёк Справедливость. – Не по голове».


	7. Chapter 7

– Ты же мог меня убить! – убедившись, что шум битвы стих, высунулся из своего укрытия Фейнриэль. – Ты же, демоны тебя сожри, мог промахнуться и всадить этот долбанный нож прямо мне в голову!  
– Не мог, – сухо отозвался Гаррет, чуть заметно поморщившись, когда Андерс опустился перед ним на колени и, подрезав древки стрел его же ножом, который Карвер вытащил из трупа, обломил лишнее.  
– Откуда ты, мать твою, знаешь?! – не выдержав, заорал полуэльф.  
– Истерика, – будничным тоном прокомментировал целитель. – Не могу сказать, что совершенно его не понимаю, но… дайте ему кто-нибудь оплеуху, его вопли отвлекают.  
Младший Хоук, похоже, был только рад исполнить его просьбу. Мальчишка охнул и надулся, продолжая ворчать что-то себе под нос, а Карвер наставительно добавил:  
– Гаррет, конечно, задница, но он не промахивается. Зараза.  
Брюнет вполголоса фыркнул и язвительно отозвался:  
– Спасибо на добром слове, братец.  
– Заткнись и не дёргайся, – скомандовал Андерс, взявшись за обломок древка и резко рванув его назад. Хорошо ещё, работорговцы не пользовались зазубренными наконечниками, берегли товар…  
Хоук зашипел и скрипнул зубами, целитель тут же выдернул вторую стрелу и принялся торопливо расстёгивать его мантию, сдергивая её с плеча. Дальше было совсем легко, зарастить такую несложную рану рыжий отступник мог даже вслепую – и ничто не отвлекало его от настойчивого желания чуть дольше задержать пальцы на уже гладкой, всё ещё чуть розоватой на месте повреждений коже, провести кончиками по мускулистому тёплому плечу, ловя рождающуюся под прикосновением дрожь...  
Когда боевой маг обхватил ладонью его затылок, взъерошив волосы над шеей, Андерс машинально поднял взгляд. Гаррет несколько мгновений с улыбкой глядел в карие, широко раскрытые в ожидании глаза одержимого, а потом наклонился к нему, щекотнув дыханием губы, и поцеловал. Неспешно и ласково, словно у них в распоряжении была целая вечность – и целитель, нетерпеливо заскулив, подался вперёд, рукой скользнул вдоль обнажённого плеча к шее, залезая под ворот мантии, и сладко вздрогнул, когда Хоук сильнее сжал пальцы в его волосах, с силой притискивая к себе и лаская его рот уже куда жарче и требовательней, чем вначале.  
«Ну почему каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь выяснить природу этих странных ощущений, ты создаёшь ещё один совершенно непонятный образ и совершенно теряешь способность рассуждать здраво?» – пожаловался Справедливость. Андерс уже почти ждал обиженного «Так нечестно», но дух проморчал.  
– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался у замершего целителя темноволосый отступник, кажется, вовсе не возражавший против того, что тот всё ещё касается уже исцелённой кожи. Одержимый отдёрнул руку и смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
– Да, всё хорошо, – кажется, это утверждение вовсе не показалось Гаррету убедительным, и рыжий маг с неловким смешком пояснил: – Справедливость просто… пытается выяснить кое-что. Он всё ещё не слишком хорошо разбирается… в смертных.  
– Если он начнёт приставать к тебе с расспросами в бою… – встревоженно нахмурился Хоук, положив руку на плечо одержимому и слегка сжав пальцы.  
– Нет, – поторопился успокоить его Андерс. – Это он всегда понимал хорошо, во время битвы он меня не отвлекает.  
Брюнет, помедлив, кивнул, однако продолжал смотреть на него с некоторым беспокойством.  
Идея отправиться к долийцам понравилась Фейнриэлю куда больше перспективы всё-таки попасть в Круг, однако всю дорогу до лагеря на Расколотой Горе он продолжал ворчать и жаловаться, за что регулярно получал подзатыльники от Карвера. Гаррет ехидно комментировал, что это исключительно оттого, что его младший братец не собирается никому уступать своё право быть единственным нытиком в отряде, после чего подзатыльники становились заметно тяжелее, а полуэльф начинал смотреть на мага, как на кровного врага.  
Пытавшийся развлекать компанию сплетнями Варрик в итоге скатился на повесть о Киркволльском Жнеце и к изумлению своему столкнулся с полным безразличием к этой волнующей теме – по крайней мере, со стороны обоих Хоуков.  
– Говорят, многим уже по ночам на улицу выходить страшно, – выжидательно глядя на совершенно бесстрастного брюнета, проговорил гном.  
– Ну да, – скривив губы в чуть заметной насмешливой улыбке, степенно кивнул тот. – Хартия, Общество, пираты… Кровавые Клинки ещё. Неудивительно. На фоне этого всего одинокий аккуратист с ножиком как-то меркнет, не находишь?  
– Ты совсем лишён воображения, приятель, – вздохнув, покачал головой Варрик. – Неужели тебе даже не интересно? Это ж… романтика почти! Трагизм! Может, Жнец – это одинокий маг, пострадавший от произвола храмовников и теперь мстящий им за свою порушенную жизнь…  
– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, о достойнейший гном, – ядовито буркнул Андерс, – но в этом случае он был бы вовсе не одинок. Такое происходит сплошь и рядом...  
– … и всё равно ни один из тех храмовников не был убит магией, – продолжил Хоук. – Честно говоря, Варрик, я думаю, что этот маньяк всего лишь выдумка. А те парни просто оказались не в том месте не в то время.  
– Э-э, нет, Гаррет, – протестующее махнул рукой Тетрас. – Не стану спорить, коли храмовникам случается влипнуть в делишки Общества, в живых они остаются редко. Никто не позволит цепным псам Церкви портить хороший бизнес. Только, знаешь, выучка у них всё-таки достойная, пока шавки Общества такого прикончат – семь кровавых потов сойдёт. Ну и результат соответствующий.  
– В каком смысле – «соответствующий»? – недоуменно нахмурился целитель.  
– В таком смысле, что доспехи побиты, кости поломаны, мышцы порезаны… Фарш в кастрюльке, в общем, – с готовностью пояснил Варрик. – Ну знаешь, как это бывает: ударил куда получилось, отбежал, ударил, не успел отбежать – головы лишился… А товарищи продолжают до достижения искомого результата.  
– Какой приятный сердцу образ, – куда менее язвительно, чем собирался, проговорил Андерс, с тревогой подумав, что в этот момент в Справедливости было куда больше от Мести.  
– Я так и знал, что твой синенький оценит, – подмигнул ему Варрик.  
– Мда, ты знаешь, как пробудить аппетит, дорогой мой гном, – хмыкнул Гаррет. – К чему ведёшь-то?  
– К тому, что не тот у местного Дна уровень, чтобы храмовника с одного удара убивать, – неожиданно серьёзно сказал тот. – Да к тому же…  
– Передёргиваешь, Варрик, – покачал головой отвлекшийся от подопечного Карвер. – Сам подумай: что случится с нормальным человеком, пусть даже в хорошем доспехе, если ты ему в лобешник болт из Бьянки влепишь?  
– Хэй, так кто ж мне даст? – неподдельно удивился тот. И небрежно отмахнулся: – Не про то я. Поверь на слово, вся эта суматоха местным вовсе не на руку, так что никто из ночных хозяев не отдал бы приказа истреблять церковников. А если б за Жнеца кто-то из их подопечных по своему почину работал – живо бы изловили и мозги на место вправили. Или наоборот, отдельно положили бы, в коробочку. Кто-то на свой страх и риск старается, дружище.  
– Не только свой… – хмуро пробормотал рыжий отступник. – Каждый раз храмовники начинают облавы на магов… Как будто только магам есть за что их ненавидеть!  
Хоук успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо, и Андерс, сделав глубокий вдох, постарался поумерить свой гнев. Бедный Фейнриэль, и без того выбитый из колеи всем случившимся, уже начинал коситься на него почти с ужасом, незачем было пугать мальчика ещё больше.

_Полнолуние.  
Кто-то думает, что в ярком лунном свете улицы Киркволла становятся безопасными. Что почти слепящие лучи лишают любого, задумавшего зло, укрытия, обнажают помыслы, хранят невинных…  
И виновных.  
Глупо.  
Лунный луч застыл в полуладони от моего плеча. Минуту назад мимо меня прокрался Тощий Хур, днём торгующий зеленью на рынке Нижнего Города, а по ночам обчищающий поместья аристократов, отличный домушник под крылышком Хартии. Я слышал его дыхание и мог коснуться его руки, не двинувшись с места… Он меня не заметил.  
Самый тёмный час – перед рассветом; самое тёмное место – под свечой…  
Стою в полушаге от залитого белым светом пятачка посреди площади; днём тонкие колонны галереи не смогли бы послужить мне укрытием, но ночью меняется всё. Я не вижу собственных пальцев и отворачиваюсь, приучая глаза к темноте. Сейчас мне ещё нет нужды смотреть, моя добыча не из тех, что славятся бесшумностью шага.  
Жду.  
Сэр Раймон – один из немногих, кого я знаю по имени, любимый ученик сэра Карраса. Славная дичь, один из тех, чьё существование укрепляет мою решимость в те минуты, когда я начинаю колебаться.  
Признаться, минуты эти весьма редки. Мне слишком нравится убивать.  
Убивать таких, как Раймон – десятикратно приятней.  
Стараюсь дышать глубоко и размеренно, утихомирить пустившееся вскачь сердце. Как бы ни хотелось нырнуть в охотничий азарт – возбуждение может сыграть со мной дурную шутку. Он действительно опасен, а я умру в тот же час, как сочту себя всемогущим.  
Неприятно признавать, но Церковь, именующая скромность добродетелью, иногда тоже бывает права.  
Улыбаюсь, услышав шаги за углом. Каждая уловка хороша лишь один раз, в следующий раз даже самый косный фанатик поостережётся верить анонимному доносу. Если, конечно, Раймон успел кому-то рассказать… Стоит проверить.  
Потом.  
Стою неподвижно, прислушиваясь к лязгу доспехов. Вот звук чуть меняется – первый из них выходит на площадь из узкой расщелины ведущей к ней улочки. Ещё немного, ещё… тон выравнивается. Все, кто пришёл – пришли. Четверо. Скверно.  
Неслышно повожу кистями. В ладони привычно скользят рукояти метательных ножей, лаская сжавшиеся пальцы шершавостью оплетки. Надо научиться метать их на звук.  
Потом.  
Сейчас – разворачиваюсь, ловя храмовников взглядом.  
Я думал, у них уже перевелись беспечные юнцы, способные снять шлем во время рейда, но нет – у плеча сэра Раймона стоит один с непокрытой головой, беспокойно оглядывается, высматривая обещанного беглого малефикара, и не видит ничего, кроме белого лунного сияния.  
Бедная слепая мышка.  
Первый нож – ему. Второй, из левой руки, сверкает в лунном свете впаянными в лезвие рунами и бесшумно прошивает забрало Раймона, почти по рукоять вонзаясь в череп. Никогда не собирался полагаться на одну лишь удачу.  
Третий храмовник вскидывает щит, пряча голову. Четвёртый почти полностью закрыт мёртвым телом командира, свалившегося ему на руки.  
Нельзя затягивать.  
Лавирую между колонн, стараясь не покидать надёжного укрытия. Разглядеть что-то в мешанине режущих глаз чёрно-белых полос и без того непросто, но мне не хочется рисковать ещё больше. В ладони падают ещё два ножа.  
…интересно, мне удастся хоть раз, хотя бы один долбанный раз проделать всё действительно безупречно? Впервые увидел храмовника с арбалетом. Тем более – умеющего с ним обращаться, сукин сын выстрелил за долю секунды ДО того, как нож пробил ему глотку.  
Крепко прижимаю кожу вокруг стрелы, стараясь умерить кровотечение. Последнее дело – оставлять свою кровь на мостовых этого города. Особенно в том месте, которое храмовники станут вылизывать чуть не языками, у двуличных ублюдков непременно найдётся парочка малефикаров на поводке.  
Полнолуние. В Киркволле тихо._

Обычно после каждого «выхода в свет», как это ехидно называл Карвер, измученный воспоминаниями матери о её юности, проведённой среди аристократов Киркволла, у Андерса бывало несколько спокойных дней. Точнее говоря, они вовсе не были спокойными – в клинике всегда находилась работа, да и надолго оставлять Сопротивление без присмотра он не решался – но он успел привыкнуть к тому, что ещё несколько суток ему приходится иметь дело не с самим Хоуком, а со своими фантазиями различной степени пристойности. Так что когда занятого приготовлением зелий целителя знакомым жестом потрепали по волосам, он чуть не подпрыгнул.  
«Мог бы предупредить», – мысленно упрекнул он Справедливость, явно не понявшего, зачем это надо было делать .  
– Куда на этот раз? – закупорив склянку и поднявшись, со вздохом осведомился одержимый, выискивая взглядом свою походную сумку.  
– Да я, собственно, просто так… – чуть смущённо пожал плечами Гаррет. – Может, тебе помочь?  
– Помыть пол? – насмешливо выгнул бровь, предположил целитель. Подобное предложение темноволосого мага явно не вдохновило, но он, сделав над собой усилие, доблестно согласился:  
– Можно и пол.  
«По-моему, мы ему тоже нравимся, – предположил Справедливость. – У смертных такие странные способы ухаживания…»  
Андерс только покачал головой. В некоторых вещах дух, несмотря ни на что, оказался неисправимо наивен. И полностью игнорировал попытки объяснить ему, что простая доброта и готовность помочь другу ещё не есть признак каких-либо глубоких чувств. И что буйное воображение рыжего отступника – вовсе не гарантия того, что попытку осуществить что-либо из представленного окончится именно так, как ему хотелось…  
– Да брось, – усмехнувшись, покачал головой одержимый. – Мне бы, конечно, очень польстило, если бы сам Гаррет Хоук, уничтоживший половину преступного мира Киркволла и запугавший вторую половину до полусмерти, стал мыть полы у меня в клинике… Но это несколько нецелесообразно, не находишь?  
– Нахожу, – улыбнулся в ответ боевой маг. – Ну, можешь научить меня варить ту штуку из эльфийского корня. Или какую-нибудь другую штуку… А, и делать перевязку. Нормальную, а не то позорище, которое я умею сейчас.  
Андерс глянул на него с невольным подозрением и, поколебавшись с полминуты, настороженно поинтересовался:  
– Ты что, собрался куда-то без меня?.. Гаррет, ты по городу пройти не можешь, не обзаведшись хотя бы фингалом под глазом, тебя на серьёзное дело без целителя отпускать нельзя!  
Брюнет на мгновение сжал челюсти и вперил в него почти свирепый взгляд. Целитель, пожалуй, даже слегка испугался бы, не будь он так обеспокоен тем, что тот опять собирается подвергнуть себя опасности. Хоук глубоко вздохнул, на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза и терпеливо улыбнулся:  
– Андерс, я не маленький. Я, конечно, отнюдь не неуязвим, но всё-таки могу о себе позаботиться. Я ведь до сих пор жив, верно?  
– И меня это не на шутку удивляет, – смутившись, буркнул одержимый. Мысль о том, что Гаррет может пострадать, а он, вероятно, даже узнает об этом слишком поздно, чтобы что-то исправить, заставляла его чувствовать себя почти больным.  
– Обещаю, я никуда без тебя не пойду, – бархатисто рассмеялся брюнет, обняв его за плечо. – Но ты всё-таки научи меня варить что-нибудь не шибко мудрёное. А то прямо совесть заела, что я всё время отрываю тебя от дел… и буду отрывать дальше, к чему лукавить-то. Надо же мне как-то… скомпенсировать ущерб. Попробовать хотя бы.  
«Это справедливо, – удовлетворённо буркнул дух. – Скажи ему, что он тоже милый».  
Андерс сдавленно фыркнул и через мгновение захохотал в голос, только покачав головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Хоука.  
– Справедливость… – наконец сумел выговорить он, глубоко вздохнул и снова продолжил: – Справедливость просил передать, что он тоже считает тебя милым.  
– Хм, – задумчиво изрёк брюнет. – Я польщён. Ну так что насчёт моего предложения?  
– Создатель милостивый, я и не знал, что у тебя есть совесть, – лукаво прищурив глаза, поддразнил его целитель. – Может, проще научить тебя паре целительских заклинаний? При твоём запасе маны – это было бы весьма эффективно.  
– Нет, – неожиданно категорично отозвался Гаррет. Андерс настороженно нахмурился, глядя на него, и тот через силу добавил: – Я… не могу. Это особенности моей энергетической структуры. Поверь, только хуже будет, я пробовал. Хорошо хоть не на людях…  
– Но как это возможно? – изумился одержимый. – Почему?  
Брюнет только пожал плечами, явно чувствуя себя неловко.  
– Я тебе как-нибудь попозже расскажу, ладно? – улыбнувшись отчего-то почти виновато, уклончиво пообещал он. – Просто… мне лучше ограничиться немагической помощью. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока дело не касается отваживания от твоих дверей мытарей Хартии и слишком назойливых ухажёров.


	8. Chapter 8

– Каких ещё ухажёров? – растерянно моргнул Андерс. Хоук сделал какой-то неопределённый жест, и целитель со вздохом согласился:  
– Ладно, посмотрим, что ты сможешь сделать…  
Как оказалось, все утверждения боевого мага насчёт своей почти полной бесполезности в клинике оказались преувеличением. В первые пару часов рыжий отступник не рисковал оставлять его без присмотра, но к вечеру выяснилось, что брюнет наделён одним весьма ценным талантом: способностью влить кому угодно даже самое мерзкое на вкус лекарство, причём, к немалому удивлению Андерса, практически без применения силы. В итоге к концу дня целитель был измотан куда меньше, чем обычно, и даже рискнул принять приглашение на посиделки в «Висельнике».  
В этот раз Справедливость, увы, сохранил должную бдительность и не позволил рыжему магу напиться снова, так что вечер оказался порядком подпорчен осколками безжалостно разбитой мечты о ещё одном пробуждении под боком у Хоука. И ещё лекцией духа о том, что подыскивание себе подобных «случайных поводов» для того, чтобы оказаться поближе, есть трусость и недостойное поведение.  
Андерс, занятый попытками объяснить Справедливости, что он не лучшая пара для такого человека, как Гаррет – для любого нормального человека, по правде говоря – далеко не сразу сообразил, что брюнет, который должен был свернуть к дому ещё две улицы назад, всё ещё идёт бок о бок с ним, судя по всему, нимало не обеспокоенный затянувшимся молчанием. Боевой маг, встретив его ошарашенный взгляд, только улыбнулся и подхватил споткнувшегося о ступеньку неожиданно подвернувшейся под ноги лестнице приятеля под локоть, не заметив, как тот крупно вздрогнул от его прикосновения. Целителю оставалось только порадоваться тому, что в сумерках не видно его заполошного румянца.  
«Теперь ты делаешь это как-то по-другому», – задумчиво сообщил Справедливость. Андерс, торопливо распрощавшись с Хоуком и едва вспомнив, что нужно запереть за собой дверь клиники, рухнул на свою койку, дёргаными движениями распутывая завязки своей мантии. Конечно, мать твою, по-другому, зло подумал он, кусая костяшки пальцев в попытке сдержать стон. Глупо было бы сравнивать простое удовлетворение примитивных нужд тела и…  
«Вы, смертные, всегда придумываете столько сложностей…» – пожаловался дух. Андерс тихонько заскулил – стоявший перед глазами восхитительный образ возбуждённо усмехавшегося Гаррета, всем телом притискивающего его к стене возле входа в его каморку, от вмешательства Справедливости заметно померк. И после попытки одержимого сосредоточиться сменился другим, тёплой темнотой блаженно прикрытых век, сладким напряжением в мышцах спины, прогибающейся под сильными уверенными руками… Охх, д-демон, руки Хоука, выполнявшие ту же работу, которую обычно делал он сам – сворачивавшие бинты, подносившие стакан с лекарством больному – были зрелищем неимоверно возбуждающим… а бережно обхватившие склянку с зельем жёсткие пальцы боевого мага казались чуть ли не самым непристойным воспоминанием целителя.  
«Ты очень всё запутываешь, – неодобрительно изрёк Справедливость. – Но, насколько я понял те картинки, которые ты представлял – получать удовольствие такого рода в одиночку недопустимо эгоистично».  
Андерс чуть было не захохотал, но обмякшее в изнеможении тело оказалось неспособно на что-то большее, чем резкий прерывистый выдох.

После этого Хоук зачастил в его клинику. Нет, не то чтобы он бывал там каждый день – в конце концов, у него было ещё множество дел, нужно было заработать денег на взнос Бартранду, обеспечить семью, помочь друзьям – но он появлялся там едва ли не в каждую свободную минуту. И это было замечательно и… совершенно невыносимо.  
Учился Гаррет быстро. Ему случалось перепутать похожие между собой травы или забыть половину рецепта, но превосходная мышечная память позволяла ему ни разу не повторять тех ошибок, которые свойственны большинству начинающих лекарей. Андерсу достаточно было один раз показать ему необходимое действие, и тот повторял его с безупречной точностью. Вот позволять ему проявлять инициативу бывало неразумно, целителя едва удар не хватил, когда тот собрался с размаху опустить пестик на брошенный в ступку кристалл кровяной соли. Хвала Создателю, одержимый успел поймать его руку, крепко сжал ладонь поверх загорелых пальцев на деревянной рукояти, направляя движение – неспешное, плавное, чтобы образовавшийся порошок не поднимался в воздух ядовитым облачком – и украдкой наслаждаясь возможностью прикоснуться…  
Подобная возможность выпадала чересчур часто, и этого было изнуряюще мало. Они то и дело сталкивались руками то на полке со склянками, то в ящике с бинтами… но не более того. Мимолётное касание, обжигавшее нестерпимым жаром – и Андерсу приходилось тратить пару минут, отделываясь от образов, которые вытаскивал из его памяти пытавшийся разобраться в природе обуревающих его чувств Справедливость. Да и то, что во время этих уроков всегда самоуверенный и энергичный Хоук смотрел на него внимательно и послушно, как и подобает почтительному ученику, ничуть не облегчало дела. Скорее, наоборот. И только полбеды заключалось в том, что подобные взгляды от человека, которым он искренне восхищался, заставляли его самомнение горделиво распушаться.  
«Если ты считаешь подобные мысли недостойными и неприличными, то почему продолжаешь так о нём думать?» – окончательно запутавшись, вопросил дух. Целитель только страдальчески вздохнул, с усилием заставляя себя вернуться к работе и почти благословляя тот факт, что в последние пару дней пациенты шли сплошным потоком: в начале холодной киркволльской осени у него всегда прибавлялось забот.  
Ближе к вечеру Андерс счёл, что утренняя благодарность Создателю была несколько преждевременной. Было неплохо иметь хоть что-то, способное действительно отвлечь его от наблюдения за той завораживающей, ленивой кошачьей грацией, которой преисполнялись движения Хоука, как только его покидала хотя бы малая доля повседневного напряжения – что, как с изумлением и толикой эгоистичной радости осознал целитель, происходило каждый раз, как брюнет переступал порог его клиники – но уже к середине дня одержимый оказался полностью выжат. Склянка лириума, последняя, оставшаяся после той стычки с тал-васготами, в которую они с Гарретом ввязались два дня назад, помогла ему продержаться ещё два часа, прежде чем он снова почувствовал утомление…  
У Создателя хреновое чувство юмора, невольно подумал Андерс, когда двое запылённых потных мужчин внесли в клинику окровавленного человека, обморочно висевшего в их руках. Даже со своего места он видел зловещий блеск костей в открытых переломах, при более пристальном осмотре наверняка обнаружится ещё больше повреждений… И как назло, он успел почти полностью потратить ману, исцеляя бесчисленные бронхиты и воспаления лёгких.  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул и распрямил плечи, направляясь к пациенту. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что ему хватит сил хотя бы удержать его среди живых достаточно долго, чтобы он успел восстановить энергию.  
Мужчина оказался угодившим под обвал шахтёром; целитель мельком удивился тому, как его товарищам удалось приволочь его аж из Костяной Ямы, не прикончив по дороге, и затем забыл обо всём, погрузившись в знакомый мир пульсирующих прозрачно-красных кружев и чувствуя за плечом присутствие ожидающего распоряжений Гаррета.  
Одержимый вынырнул наружу едва ли через пару минут, изо всех сил стараясь подавить ужас. Даже будь он полон сил, ему было бы нелегко справиться с этим, теперь же это было и вовсе практически безнадёжно. Рыжий маг постарался ободряюще улыбнуться встревоженным товарищам шахтёра, глянул на успевшего встать с другой стороны кушетки Хоука, смотревшего на него с беспокойством, и снова простёр руки над грудной клеткой пациента.  
Это была, кажется, целая вечность, и вечность отнюдь не приятная. Андерс, наполовину потеряв связь с реальностью, тщательно сплетал нити заклинания, которое должно было восстановить хотя бы жизненно важные органы до приемлемого состояния, и очень старался не думать о том, что ему почти наверняка не хватит сил наполнить его энергией. Какая разница, он должен.  
Последний узел лёг на место, чуть заметно всколыхнув всю сеть, и рыжий маг невольно напряг пальцы, выжимая из себя последние капли маны, чтобы оживить заклятие. Он почувствовал, как натянулась кожа на скулах, как по виску потекла капля пота и следом за ней, почти без паузы – ещё одна, и ещё… Глубоко внутри, за солнечным сплетением, запульсировала боль, верный сигнал того, что пора остановиться – но ещё только половина петель заклинания успели налиться живым сиянием целительской магии, одержимый заскрипел зубами, пытаясь сделать ещё хоть что-то…  
И тут на тыльные стороны его кистей легли горячие сухие ладони, и Андерса тряхануло от мощи хлынувшего в него потока энергии. И ещё от того, что это был Хоук, и вопреки всем теориям мастеров исцеления рыжий маг в этот момент чувствовал его силу, как свою, и исцеляющее заклятие торжествующе вспыхнуло и нырнуло в тело пациента, исправляя то, что должно быть исправлено. Мужчина сразу задышал легче, и отступник поднял глаза на Гаррета. В странной реальности целительского транса казалось, что они были близки, как никогда прежде, почти как любовники…  
Это проклятое «почти» сводило Андерса с ума.  
– Давай дальше, – вполголоса, чтобы не разрушить сосредоточение одержимого, проговорил Хоук с чуть заметной ободряющей улыбкой. Тот покорно кивнул и прикрыл глаза, обратив всё свой внимание на всё ещё находившегося в крайне тяжёлом состоянии шахтёра. У него всё ещё было очень много работы, но с плескавшейся в кончиках его пальцев маной Гаррета это казалось совсем несложным делом.  
Только казалось, впрочем; и всё равно, когда сыпавший благодарностями мужчина встал с кушетки и, высыпав в чашку для пожертвований всё, что нашлось у него в карманах, вместе с обрадованными приятелями ушёл, Андерс почувствовал, что истратил едва ли половину энергии брюнета. Отмахнувшись от укола невольной зависти, он неохотно вынул руки из пальцев боевого мага, на миг оглушённый тем, что упоительное, нестерпимо отчётливое ощущение его присутствия разом поблекло, и устало рухнул на колченогую табуретку возле койки.  
– Ну и что это было? – подавив наконец желание снова вцепиться в Хоука, поинтересовался целитель.  
– Проявление гармонии мироздания, – неловко пожав плечами, хмыкнул тот. – Ещё одна особенность моей энергетики. Эту я склонен рассматривать как полезную…


	9. Chapter 9

– Так, – Андерс с трудом поднял руку и сжал переносицу. – Дай мне синюю склянку с третьей полки и кружку с водой, а то я вообще ничего не соображаю.  
Хоук послушно принёс требуемое и сел на койку напротив, терпеливо наблюдая за тем, как рыжий маг через силу проглотил бодрящее зелье и запил терпкую горечь. Целитель откинулся на стену, прикрыв глаза, выждал пару минут, пока в голове прояснится, и снова посмотрел на казавшегося слегка смущённым Гаррета.  
– Итак, расскажи наконец, что у тебя там не то с магическим даром, – негромко попросил Андерс, убедившись, что обычно помогавший ему в клинике паренёк уже ушёл и запер за собой дверь. Особенности дара не были тем, что принято обсуждать во всеуслышание… как и магия в целом. Честно говоря, он ничуть не удивился бы, если бы брюнет и вовсе отказался отвечать на его вопросы.  
– Да в общем, ничего выдающегося, – хмыкнув, пожал плечами Хоук. В глубине души ожидавший услышать нечто в промежутке между «не твоё собачье дело» и «ну… я… как-нибудь потом расскажу» целитель удивлённо моргнул и обратился в слух. – Просто при попытке обучить меня паре целительских заклинаний отец обнаружил, что… у меня попросту ничего не выходит. Вернее, не совсем так – я всё делаю правильно, но как только заклятие соприкасается с объектом действия, случается всякая хрень.  
– Поконкретнее, – сдвинув брови, потребовал целитель, невольно подавшись вперёд. – «Хрень» – это, знаешь ли, весьма расплывчатый термин.  
– Именно, – кивнул брюнет. – Самый что ни на есть подходящий.  
Он вздохнул, запустил руку в волосы, отведя назад упавшие на лицо пряди, и продолжил:  
– В первый раз мы пытались тренироваться на сломавшем ногу телёнке… Суп был вкусный, что тут скажешь. А вот печень пришлось выбросить – когда потрошили, оказалось, что она расползлась в какую-то мерзкую слизь.  
Андерс ошарашенно моргнул и открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Гаррет уже говорил дальше:  
– Второй раз жертвой моих корявых лап пала подхватившая воспаление лёгких овца. Эта умерла оттого, что её сердце оказалось разрезано на десяток частей. Так, словно ей в грудную клетку сунули пару бритвенно-острых ножей и провернули пару раз. Потом было ещё несколько попыток – опять на животных, мы с отцом уже поняли, что к людям мне подходить не стоит. Каждый раз случалось что-то другое. Однажды мы вообще не поняли, почему тот несчастный пёс помер…  
– Никогда ни о чём таком не слышал, – озабоченно нахмурившись, пробормотал себе под нос одержимый.  
– Отец тоже, – криво усмехнувшись, кивнул боевой маг. – Те теоретические расчёты, которые он пытался проводить, тоже ничего не давали.  
– Ладно, а другое? – отложив на некоторое время размышления о странностях целительской магии, поинтересовался рыжий отступник. И, с трудом преодолев неожиданно охватившее его смущение, пояснил: – То, что ты сделал только что. У меня было такое впечатление, будто меня в лириум с головой окунули… Вернее, нет, не так: будто твой запас маны занял место моего собственного.  
– Ну, я склонен полагать, что это Создатель решил восстановить справедливость… с присущим ему чувством юмора, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Я когда-то думал, что это вообще работает только с родственниками, потому что попытка поделиться с одним встреченным по дороге старичком-магом ни к чему не привела, так что тут всё-таки какой-то другой механизм.  
– И у твоего отца даже не было никаких предположений насчёт причин всего этого? – уточнил Андерс. О, а вот теперь всё-таки настало время для «Ну… я… расскажу тебе потом», рыжий маг хмыкнул и покорно кивнул. Глупо было рассчитывать, что ему по первому требованию выдадут все семейные секреты…  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Целитель снова откинулся на стену, веки опускались сами собой – мана Гаррета, конечно, очень помогла делу, но на сосредоточение, на сам процесс создания заклинания тратились силы его собственного организма, он попросту вымотался до предела.  
– Похоже, мне пора оставить тебя в покое, – добродушно рассмеялся Хоук. – Извини, не стоило вываливать на тебя свои проблемы.  
Андерс удивлённо моргнул: брюнет подался вперёд и снова коротко коснулся его кистей кончиками пальцев, и одержимого опять окутало ощущение плещущейся вокруг него силы… прервавшееся куда быстрее, чем ему того хотелось. Но, по крайней мере, теперь он был просто усталым магом, а не изнурённой пародией на человека.  
– Ты… вовсе не обязан был… этого делать, – смущённо пробормотал он.  
– О, друг мой, разве ты ещё не понял, что я всего лишь исполняю свои капризы? – с ироничной усмешкой провозгласил Гаррет, весело сверкнув глазами, и Андерс не смог сдержать ответного смешка. И с изумлением осознал, что в последние пару недель смеялся едва ли не чаще, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь… Не считая разве что того времени, когда растущий Сэр Ланцелап забавлял его своими проделками.  
– Думаю, мне стоит тебя проводить, – подхватив стоявший в углу посох, решительно заявил одержимый. – Уже успело стемнеть, а тут по ночам неспокойно…  
– Брось, – чуть заметно улыбнувшись, отмахнулся боевой маг. – В Киркволле и днём-то неспокойно. Ничего со мной не случится.  
– Охотно верю, что весь преступный мир города уже уяснил, что попытки на тебя напасть не окупаются, – парировал целитель, – но не забывай про храмовничьи патрули и Жнеца.  
– Успокойся, мамочка, – фыркнул Хоук, расправляя закатанные на время работы в клинике рукава мантии. – Я знаю, как прятаться от церковников, не первый уже год тут живу. А насчёт Жнеца пусть беспокоятся те, на кого он охотится. Я же, надеюсь, не напоминаю тебе кого-нибудь из подчинённых монны Станнард? Это, право, было бы печально.  
– Гаррет, прекрати пререкаться, – строго поглядел на него рыжий маг, подхватив его под локоть и выведя за дверь. Запер клинику за собой и, подтолкнув приятеля в сторону ведшей в Нижний Город лестницы, продолжил: – Ты говорил, что завтра нам нужно отправиться за железной корой для Солвитуса, значит, нам обоим нужно как следует отдохнуть. И вообще монна Леандра уже наверняка за тебя волнуется, а я не хочу её расстраивать.  
Хоук закатил глаза и покорно двинулся в указанном направлении. Андерс вдруг сообразил, каким идиотом он сейчас выглядит, но его это нисколько не волновало. Вернее, его слишком пугала вероятность, что брюнета однажды обнаружат на полпути между его клиникой и домом его дяди с дырой во лбу, и всё остальное меркло по сравнению с ужасом, который внушала ему эта мысль. Лучше уж пару раз выставить себя дураком.  
– Мальчики, вам вдвоём не скучно? – целитель чуть не подпрыгнул, когда из-за очередного угла вдруг вынырнула Изабелла и, выставив бедро, кокетливо подмигнула: – Могу составить компанию.  
– Извини, дорогая, – ядовито отозвался Андерс, прощаясь с надеждой на ещё пять спокойных минут в обществе Хоука. – У меня был тяжёлый день, Гаррет подтвердит, что на очередное пополнение твоих коллекций антиванских бордельных микробов у меня попросту не хватит сил.  
– О, не начинай сразу с этого, радость моя, – закатила глаза пиратка. – Клянусь, я чиста как лифчик Андрасте.  
– У Андрасте не было лифчика, – фыркнул Гаррет. – Откуда у давно помершей варварки новомодная орлесианская… э-э-э… конструкция?  
– Зануда, – игриво толкнув его бедром, надула губы женщина. – Андерс, не сверкай на меня глазами, раз уж вы так не хотите развлечься, я вообще-то по делу.  
– Опять твоя реликвия? – тяжело вздохнул Хоук, опершись на посох. – Дорогая, мы вообще-то действительно не вполне готовы ввязаться в очередную битву со всем киркволльским Дном.  
– О-о, нет. – Целитель чуть заметно поёжился и инстинктивно придвинулся к брюнету в поисках защиты, когда Изабелла, кружившая вокруг них, словно подкрадывающаяся кошка, лениво потёрлась грудью о его плечо, и продолжила: – Просто маленькое дельце, ко мне тут обратился один мой приятель… Его приятелю нужно немножко помочь, он по вечерам обычно бывает на рынке, всё ждёт, что на него свалится добрый спаситель вроде тебя. А уж я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты не упустил своей выгоды!  
Рыжий маг только хмыкнул, когда Гаррет после некоторого колебания всё же кивнул и двинулся следом за покачивавшей бёдрами пираткой. Сам он привычно пристроился за левым плечом темноволосого отступника, отлично зная, что способностью влипать в неприятности Изабелла даже превосходит его друга.  
Впору счесть себя пророком, невольно подумал Андерс, когда, уложив немногочисленную охрану бандитского склада в эльфинаже, они обнаружили в задней комнате только пустой сундук. И всё-таки того, что за порогом на них накинется отлично выдрессированная команда тевинтерских работорговцев, не ожидал даже он. И ошарашенное выражение на лице втравившей их в эту заварушку Изабеллы его ничуть не утешило.  
– Впору поблагодарить Создателя за то, что в этом городе контрабандисты лириума на каждом шагу встречаются, – съязвил Хоук, одним глотком опустошая трофейную склянку с зельем, и метнул цепную молнию в стоявших в отдалении лучников. Андерс сбил каменным кулаком занёсшего кинжал над запястьем тевинтерского мага, заморозил ублюдка, подкрадывавшегося к сосредоточившемуся на огненном шторме чародею, и тщательно оплёл уже очнувшегося малефикара дробящей темницей. Сновавшая в гуще врагов пиратка уже истекала кровью из множества мелких и не очень порезов, и рыжий отступник поторопился поддержать её ещё одним исцеляющим заклятием.  
– Мило, – саркастично заключил Гаррет, окидывая взглядом залитый кровью эльфинаж, и не по-хорошему задумчиво воззрился на Изабеллу, с чуть виноватой улыбкой протягивавшую ему собранные трофеи. – Маленькое дельце, значит?..  
– О, дорогой, готова поспорить, что Ансо и сам не ожидал такой подставы… – поморщилась та. – Но можем проверить.  
– Непременно, – сурово пообещал брюнет. И, вопросительно глянув на Андерса и получив в ответ успокаивающую улыбку, двинулся к ведущей из квартала лестнице.  
Вот теперь-то начинаются настоящие неприятности, с тоской подумал одержимый при виде того, как загорелись глаза Хоука, увидевшего беловолосого эльфа, спускавшегося по ступенькам.  
– Лириум… – на выдохе мечтательно протянул боевой маг, беззастенчиво проигнорировав озарившую скуластое эльфье лицо нерассуждающую ярость.  
«Конкурент!» – свирепо восшипел андерсов Внутренний Кот.  
Объяснения эльфа походили на оправдания слишком слабо, чтобы смягчить раздражённого такой серьёзной подставой Гаррета, и у целителя на несколько минут появилась надежда, что беловолосый – Фенрис, хорошо хоть представиться сообразил – не задержится рядом с ними надолго. Не дольше чем требуется, чтобы получить в морду от не гнушавшегося примитивным рукоприкладством боевого мага и уползти залечивать разбитый нос куда-нибудь в самый тёмный и глухой угол. К сожалению, эльф умудрился сделать единственную вещь, способную спасти его от этого – попросил у Хоука помощи. И выглядел при этом достаточно несчастным, чтобы показаться не бессовестной сволочью, а запуганным ребёнком.  
При виде широко распахнутых, щенячьих глаз эльфа Андерс почувствовал себя очень кошатником.  
– Ладно, пошли, – поколебавшись ещё с минуту, с отвращением проговорил брюнет. Целитель непринуждённо оттёр плечом пристроившегося с левой стороны от боевого мага Фенриса и едва сдержал злобный рык, когда тот невозмутимо зашагал по правую руку.  
Ошарашенный подобной внезапной антипатией Справедливость мигом прекратил недоумевать, как только повествовавший о своей печальной жизни эльф начал высказываться насчёт подобающего обращения с магами. Одержимый на несколько мгновений остро позавидовал самообладанию Хоука: тот только ехидно хмыкнул, явно задаваясь вопросом, когда же бывший раб осознает, с кем идёт рядом, тогда как им с мигом взбесившимся духом пришлось бороться с желанием оторвать ушастому голову.  
– Извини, что втянул тебя в это, – чуть слышно проговорил Гаррет, когда они дожидались, пока кто-нибудь откроет им дверь гамленовой лачуги. По ведущим к ней ступенькам поднялись только они двое, и Андерс против воли ощущал себя так, словно одержал маленькую, но очень приятную победу. Изумлённый возглас где-то за спиной возвестил о том, что Изабелла решила не терять времени зря. – Просто… ну не могу же я бросить это дитя с рельсой на произвол судьбы.  
– Не извиняйся, – мрачно сказал целитель. – Я восхищаюсь твоей добротой.  
– Хрен тебе, а не свободную спальню, – зловредно уведомил брата распахнувший дверь Карвер, окинув стоявшего за плечом брюнета одержимого беглым взглядом. Хоук моргнул и на мгновение смутился, но потом взял себя в руки и свирепо рявкнул:  
– Хватай свою оглоблю и живо обратно!  
Воина как будто ветром снесло.  
– Не смей называть Его оглоблей! – сварливо крикнул он из дальней комнатки и через несколько секунд появился снова, на ходу поправляя рукоять меча над плечом.  
Действительно было бы несправедливо отказывать Фенрису в помощи, хмуро признал Андерс, замораживая подкравшегося к Гаррету с левого боку призрака. В одиночку тощего эльфа, пусть и упакованного по уши в зачарованный лириум, здесь просто сожрали бы. Даже отряду из пяти бойцов, двое из которых были магами, приходилось нелегко.  
То, что искомого тевинтерского магистра они так и не обнаружили, было даже предсказуемо.  
– Ты маг, – с почти оскорблённым видом проговорил эльф, несколькими минутами раньше выбежавший прочь «подышать воздухом». Карвер только презрительно фыркнул ему вслед, явно сочтя, что тот решил проблеваться в ближайших кустах в гордом одиночестве.  
Хоук саркастично фыркнул и с любопытством воззрился на него.  
– Я видел, как ты творил заклинания… там, внутри, – теперь его голос звучал почти по-детски обиженно.  
– Решил и меня истребить за компанию? – с ехидным сочувствием поинтересовался Гаррет. Его брат привычно шагнул вперёд, заслоняя старшего плечом, и снова взялся за рукоять своего двуручника, на пальцах целителя напряглось готовое к применению заклятие «дробящей темницы», а поигрывавшая кинжалами Изабелла тяжело вздохнула и окинула изящную фигуру тевинтерца взглядом, в котором отчётливо читалось: «Прощай, моя мечта тебя трахнуть».  
– Нет, – на всякий случай отступив на шаг, высокомерно проговорил Фенрис. На взгляд одержимого, эта попытка изобразить достоинство выглядела на редкость жалко.  
Справедливость же никак не мог выбрать между стремлением донести до бывшего раба мысль о том, что нынешнее положение магов мало отличается от его прежнего статуса, и желанием всё-таки оторвать ему голову. Потому что Хоук называл «милым» его, благородного духа Тени, и эльфу совершенно незачем было смотреть на темноволосого отступника такими умоляющими щенячьими глазами.  
Особенно заявляя при этом, что тот жуть как похож на его страстно ненавидимого бывшего хозяина. От такого проявления блистательной логики Андерс даже перестал злиться.  
Гаррет невозмутимо забрал протянутый ему тощий кошелёк с деньгами и, коротко кивнув на прощание, развернулся к лестнице в Нижний Город.  
– Я… тебе обязан, – через силу проговорил ему вслед Фенрис. – Если тебе понадобятся мои услуги, я буду здесь.  
– Ага, – сухо буркнул Хоук, даже не удосужившись повернуться, а вот Изабелла заулыбалась не по-хорошему мечтательно.  
– Карвер, а к чему была та странная реплика про спальню? – задумчиво поинтересовался Андерс. Воин замялся и с толикой испуга покосился на старшего брата, украдкой показавшего ему кулак.

_Клоака – не слишком удобное место для охоты. Слишком много народу, слишком много лишних глаз и болтливых языков. В какой бы восторг ни приводило меня ощущение обрывающейся под моими клинками жизни, мысль об убийстве случайных свидетелей всё ещё внушает мне отвращение.  
Надеюсь, так будет и впредь.  
Храмовники тоже появляются здесь редко. Слишком часто Общество и Хартия обделывают тут свои делишки, и далеко не всегда можно успеть вовремя отвернуться. Редко… но всё же появляются.  
Не хочу – не могу! – терпеть их присутствие здесь.  
Дышу глубоко и медленно, стараясь умерить безумную ярость хищника, на чью территорию покусились. Даже хуже – на место, выбранное зверем для логова.  
Не хочу. И не буду.  
Клоака никогда не спит, Клоака никогда не затихает. Здесь невозможен даже краткий, обманчивый покой, окутывающий по ночам Нижний Город. Чуть не умирающие с голоду и упрямо продолжающие жить ферелденские беженцы круглые сутки ищут пропитание или способ заработать несколько грошей.  
И всё-таки даже в Клоаке попадаются безлюдные уголки, узкие коридорчики, куда не осмеливаются соваться случайные прохожие и где бывают лишь те, кто уверен в своём праве. Главари Дна – и церковники.  
Невозможность самому выбирать поле боя раздражает. Нервно тереблю спрятанный в поясе нож, то и дело пробегаю кончиками пальцев по рукаву, нащупывая ножны ещё нескольких. Трое храмовников шагают впереди, слишком уверенные, что никто не осмелится следить за ними.  
Приходится торопиться – с каждым мгновением они приближаются к тем местам, где их не должно быть. Ни в коем случае.  
Но прежде, чем я успеваю наделать глупостей, они сворачивают в сторону. Выдыхаю. Останавливаюсь на мгновение, прикрывая глаза, снова вспоминая как быть не тёмным силуэтом, бросающимся в глаза любому, а частью вечного полумрака Клоаки. Снова ускоряю шаг. Кажется, даже у ножа в моих пальцах заметно прибавляется терпения.  
Невольно улыбаюсь, поняв, что уже начавшая казаться бесплодной ночь всё-таки будет ко мне благосклонна. Церковники, неловко лязгая доспехами, спускаются в сточные тоннели – к счастью, в то ответвление, которое находится достаточно далеко от… От. Здесь бывают лишь контрабандисты лириума и их сообщники, и за прошедшие годы я успел неплохо изучить эти норы.  
И всё-таки место выбираю я. Безжалостно давлю минутное самодовольство, перехожу на бег, стараясь не наступать на скрипучие доски перекрытий. Стоит рискнуть, на несколько минут выпустить их из виду ради того, чтобы встретить снова подготовленным.  
Заброшенный склад освещён только жалкой парой старых, почти догоревших факелов. Скользящим шагом двигаюсь по приподнятой над полом галерее, носком сапога прощупывая перекрытия в поисках ненадёжных мест. Чуть слышно фыркаю, услышав отдалённый пока ещё грохот шагов – даже здесь им и в голову не приходит пытаться скрыть своё присутствие.  
Церковь вообще склонна слишком верить в свою власть.  
Они всё же ждут атаки. Кто-то из них понимает, что здешний люд зачастую верит отнюдь не в Андрасте и что их единственной защитой будет сила.  
Снова пропускаю их вперёд и бесшумно спускаюсь на каменный пол, вытаскиваю из ножен пару клинков. Двое падают, третий невозможно быстр – мой нож вонзается в его щит по рукоять, не задев ничего, кроме металла.  
И всё же этого оказывается недостаточно. Для него. Осторожно распрямляюсь, стараясь не потревожить треснувшие от удара рёбра, и только сейчас ощущаю взгляд. Взгляд, которого не должно было быть.  
Поворачиваю голову так медленно, словно в глубине души ожидаю увидеть самого Маферата-Предателя. В тишине отчётливо слышно потрескивание издыхающего факела, и я наконец встречаюсь взглядом с блестящими, широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Наверно, мои глаза сейчас тоже немногим меньше чайных блюдец, и самое большее пятилетняя девчонка вопросительно моргает поверх материнской ладони, зажимающей ей рот. Моргаю в ответ, медленно, очень медленно распрямляясь окончательно, и смотрю на измученного вида ферелденку с растрепавшимися косами.  
Десять ударов моего сердца она молча глядит на меня, неподвижно застывшего над тремя храмовничьими трупами, а потом вдруг улыбается и, пока я растерянно хлопаю глазами, отвешивает мне глубокий, без сомнений благодарный поклон. И с лёгким шорохом исчезает в сгущающихся тенях, оставляя за собой слабый аромат магии Созидания.  
Только сейчас осознаю, что не дышу уже две минуты._


	10. Chapter 10

– …а ты как думал, почему Карвера не взяли в городскую стражу? – Хоук фыркнул, продолжая сосредоточенно сматывать в рулончик прокипячённый бинт. – Мало того, что лейтенант, отвечающий за набор новобранцев, застукал его в постели у своей племянницы, так мой сердитый братик, вместо того, чтобы сигануть в окно, как приличные люди, решил пробиваться на свободу с боем.  
– Мужественный поступок, – стараясь сдержать улыбку, как и подобало при выслушивании столь скорбной истории, заметил Андерс, магией подсушивая два уже смотанных бинта. Под вечер в клинике обычно становилось потише, обитатели Клоаки предпочитали пережидать опасные часы в своих убежищах – кроме, разумеется, случаев, когда происходило что-то совсем непредвиденное.  
– Едва ли, – нарочито печально вздохнул Гаррет. И, кинув рулончик рыжему отступнику, принялся за следующий бинт. – В общем, битва закончилась сокрушительной победой. Набив физиономию негодующему старцу, Карвер был нещадно избит своей дамой, разъярённой посягательством на её любимого дядюшку. И в который уже раз остался девственником. Ненавидящим мётлы.  
Целитель всё-таки фыркнул и чуть виновато покачал головой в ответ на демонстративно свирепый взгляд темноволосого мага.  
– В детстве я считал себя очень умным, – закончив с бинтами и поставив чайник, задумчиво проговорил одержимый. – И, второй раз сбегая из Круга, решил прибегнуть к военной хитрости.  
Брюнет, вытащив из-за пазухи кулёк с остатком печенья, умудрившимся пережить долгий рабочий день и набег прибежавших полечиться от простуды ферелденских сироток, вопросительно хмыкнул, и Андерс воодушевлённо продолжил:  
– Храмовники, в отличие от магов, имели право свободно входить и выходить… В тот момент это казалось действительно гениальной идеей – переодеться в одного из них и попросту выйти через парадную дверь, – Гаррет фыркнул, целитель одарил его преувеличенно возмущённым взором и после пары секунд молчания рассмеялся тоже: – Мне было тринадцать лет, Хоук! Но я уже тогда неплохо разбирался в зельях, так что главная проблема была в том, чтобы снять всё это железо с мирно уснувшего после чашки «чая» сэра Ламберта и нацепить на себя. Восславь моё упорство: я действительно с этим справился. И половина Круга имела возможность полюбоваться шикарным зрелищем – самоходным храмовничьим доспехом. Я же был тощим мелким пацанёнком, в броне двухметрового громилы я попросту утонул.  
– Зато теперь тебе на внешность жаловаться нечего, – жадно вгрызаясь в оставшуюся на его долю печенюшку, улыбнулся Хоук.  
– Надо почаще смотреться в зеркало, может, хоть пойму, с чего ты это взял, – пробормотал себе под нос одержимый, запретив себе принимать дружескую шутку всерьёз. А даже если…   
«Он тебя отвлекает», – недовольно изрёк Справедливость. Дух ничуть не возражал против присутствия брюнета, когда у них в клинике было много работы или когда боевой маг помогал беглецам из Круга скрыться от церковников, но в остальное время он упорно утверждал, что проведённое с ним время можно было потратить с куда большей пользой. Рассказывание баек о детстве в его рейтинге «достойных занятий» явно было где-то на самых последних строчках.  
…а даже если это было чем-то большим, чем просто шутка, Андерс всё равно не вправе был портить ему жизнь. Хоук был достоин чего-то лучшего, чем одержимый отступник с текущей в венах скверной, так что незачем было мечтать о том, чтобы занять чужое место.  
– Может, с того, что это правда, – невозмутимо пожал плечами брюнет, кончиком языка подбирая с ладони крошки. Рыжий маг с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от этой провоцирующей картины, и чуть не выронил долбанный чайник, сдуру схватившись за раскалённую дужку голой рукой.  
– Хоук… – полувопросительно протянули где-то возле входа, и Андерс раздражённо подумал, что надо было запереть дверь сразу же после ухода последнего пациента. Если бы кому-то срочно потребовалась его помощь, не надорвались бы – постучали.  
– Варрик сказал, что тебя можно найти здесь… – поколебавшись, Фенрис всё-таки шагнул внутрь.  
– Нашёл, – с тяжёлым вздохом согласился Гаррет. Устало потёр лицо ладонью и терпеливо посмотрел на переминавшегося с ноги на ногу эльфа. – Отыскал наконец своего Данариуса или просто пришёл полюбоваться его более юной копией в моём лице?  
– Твоя ирония неуместна, – напряжённо выпрямившись, уведомил его бывший раб. Боевой маг пожал плечами, явно не чувствуя себя виноватым, и вопросительно выгнул бровь. – Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой наедине, – проговорил Фенрис, выразительно покосившись на одержимого.  
– Хм. Не знаю, как в Тевинтере, а в цивилизованных землях немного не принято выгонять хозяина из его собственного дома, – ехидно сообщил целитель, пытаясь заставить Справедливость умолкнуть. И, увидев саркастичную усмешку эльфа, жестко добавил: – Каким бы этот дом ни был.  
– Фенрис, если ты собрался предложить мне пойти заняться убиением магов, то я сразу отказываюсь, а всё остальное ты спокойно можешь рассказать и при Андерсе, – равнодушно проговорил брюнет, приподнял свою кружку и, с улыбкой глянув на рыжего отступника, выразительно покачал ей из стороны в сторону. Тот, спохватившись, поднял со стола кусок тряпки и снова взялся за чайник.  
– Я знаю, что ты не станешь убивать… своих сородичей, – сердито сверкнув глазами, заявил тевинтерец. – Но… В Киркволле беспорядок. Авелин приходится очень тяжело, как и её подчинённым…  
Третьей кружки в клинике не нашлось, Андерс, четырежды напомнив себе о долге гостеприимства, протянул эльфу собственную и эгоистично порадовался, когда тот отшатнулся с гримасой отвращения.  
– Это невежливо, Фенрис, – терпеливо, как будто маленькому ребёнку, сообщил Хоук и, проигнорировав возмущение уже открывшего рот эльфа, осведомился: – Ну и что именно ты предлагаешь? Меня в стражу не возьмут, если ты об этом.  
– Я о том, чтобы поймать Жнеца, – сердито дёрнув ушами, всё-таки сознался тот. – Он чудовище, он устраивает хаос в этом городе, уничтожая тех, кто поставлен блюсти порядок…  
– О, так то, что людей сажают практически в тюрьму за одно лишь то, что они родились такими, какие они есть – значит блюсти порядок? – не выдержал Андерс. Желание сдерживать гнев Справедливости заметно померкло, просто не хотелось устраивать некрасивую сцену на глазах у Хоука.  
– Заткнись, маг! – буркнул Фенрис. – Я не с тобой разговариваю.  
– Послушай, друг мой, ты действительно всерьёз предлагаешь мне защищать тех, кто при первом же удобном случае засадит меня в Круг, а то и вовсе сделает Усмирённым? – мягким, доброжелательным тоном поинтересовался Гаррет. Целитель передёрнулся, услышав последнюю часть фразы, и слегка насторожился, на всякий случай приготовив руну парализации. Всякий раз перед тем, как устроить бойню, брюнет становился вежливым почти до слащавости и неестественно покладистым – а рыжему магу вовсе не хотелось, чтобы начавший размахивать своим двуручником Фенрис разнёс ему клинику.  
– Ну… Он же убивает невинных! – растерянно воззвал эльф, и Андерс, не сдержавшись, заржал в голос.  
– Создатель всемилостивый… – чуть не плача от смеха, проскулил он. – Невинный храмовник! Ну ты и шутник…  
– Я не шутил! – рявкнул тевинтерец. И снова повернулся к добродушно улыбавшемуся Хоуку: – Он убивает всех подряд! А ты же знаешь, что не все они… превышают свои полномочия. Тот же Траск недопустимо мягкосердечен по отношению к магам…  
– Фенрис, – было в негромком голосе Гаррета что-то такое, что заставило разошедшегося эльфа со стуком захлопнуть рот и преданно воззриться на него. – Насколько известно Варрику – а Варрик очень, очень редко ошибается – пока что Жнец убивал в основном тех, кто и впрямь успел прославиться весьма… фанатичными взглядами. Ни одного из храмовников, известных своим, как ты выразился, мягкосердечием, он и пальцем не тронул. Так что я тем более не вижу никакой нужды браться за чужую работу. За которую мне заплатят разве что клеймом на лоб.  
– То есть, ты со мной не пойдёшь? – разочарованно уточнил Фенрис. – А как же ваш этот дружок… Справедливость? Я думал, он хоть и демон, но всё-таки…  
– Ради справедливости стоит помочь скорее Жнецу, – насмешливо хмыкнул Андерс, с удивлением и почти испугом осознав, что дух вполне согласен с его репликой. За исключением разве что того, что у них есть дела куда более важные, чем розыск неуловимого маньяка ради оказания ему помощи, в которой он не особо и нуждается. – А тебе стоит ещё немного попрактиковаться в ехидстве, пока что не очень хорошо получается.  
– Андерс, – укоризненно проговорил брюнет. Заметно мягче, чем когда одёргивал Фенриса, гордо заметил Справедливость. Целитель виновато улыбнулся и занялся своим чаем.  
Оскорблённый в лучших чувствах эльф произнёс уже знакомую речь о том, что маг магу глаз не выклюет, временами сбиваясь на тевинтерский – видимо, всё-таки мат – и развернулся к двери. Одержимый проследил за непроницаемым взглядом Хоука, грустно вздохнул, обнаружив на другом его конце Фенриса, и…  
– Стоять! – рявкнул целитель. Эльф подскочил и развернулся, занося мигом выхваченный из ножен меч. Гаррет удивлённо моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на рыжего мага, решительно поставившего кружку на стол и двинувшегося к воину.  
– Не прикасайся ко мне, маг! – растерянно огрызнулся тот, отступив от приближавшегося чародея.  
– Фенрис, не будь дураком. Тебя надо вылечить, и без магии тут не обойтись, – Андерс с удовольствием исполнил бы его требование, но долг целителя… – Опусти меч.  
– Если меня надо лечить, пусть Хоук это делает! – оружие тевинтерец и впрямь опустил, но убирать всё же не торопился.  
– Я тебя разве что убить смогу, – флегматично пожал плечами тот, с любопытством наблюдая за этой сценой. – Что с ним не так, Андерс?  
Одержимый привычно открыл рот, собираясь ответить, и торопливо его захлопнул, на всякий случай ещё раз напомнив себе о долге целителя. Который заключался не только в том, чтобы избавлять людей – и эльфов – от недугов, но и хранить тайну оных недугов, особенно…  
– Фенрис тебе сам расскажет, если захочет, – наконец уклончиво проговорил он, отвернувшись, чтобы не смотреть на хоукову удивлённую улыбку, при виде которой ему хотелось тут же рассказать тому всё, что его интересует, подарить голову Мередит в коробке с бантиком и оттрахать прямо на месте.  
Гаррет задумчиво хмыкнул и пожал плечами, откинувшись на стену и снова поднеся к губам кружку.  
Долго возиться Андерс не стал, больше всего времени потребовалось на то, чтобы избавить нервно порыкивавшего воина от меча.  
– Вот и всё, – вытирая руки, удовлетворённо сказал целитель. – И обязательно пришли ко мне Изабеллу, ясно? Обязательно!  
Сзади поперхнулся чаем и сдавленно зафыркал Хоук, а рыжий маг впервые увидел краснеющего Фенриса. И злорадно решил, что бордово-красные скулы к его болотного цвета глазам совершенно не идут.  
Кажется, эльф это тоже понял, потому что его уходу не хватало самой малости, чтобы по праву называться «бегством» .  
– Никак не пойму, зачем ты держишь его при себе, – вернувшись к столу, Андерс обхватил остывшую кружку ладонями и нахохлился. Временами это начинало казаться каким-то планомерным издевательством: улыбки Гаррета, его неизменное терпение, забота – иногда думалось, что чуть больше, чем доставалось остальным его друзьям – шутки, лукавое поддразнивание… И Фенрис. Который за высказывания, за которые кто-то другой зарабатывал полноценный удар в морду, получал самое большее умеренно резкую отповедь.  
– Знаешь поговорку – «Друзей надо держать близко, а врагов – ещё ближе»? – меланхолично осведомился Хоук, протянув руку к его кружке и коротким касанием подогрев чай. Целитель ошарашенно моргнул и поднял на него глаза, и боевой маг с чуть застенчивой улыбкой пожал плечами: – Пока он мне обязан, он не сдаст меня храмовникам. И не только меня. Я ведь не за себя одного отвечаю…  
Под прямым взглядом брюнета одержимому на мгновение показалось, что тот говорил не только о матери и брате, но он оттолкнул эту мысль почти со злостью. Не хватало ещё предаваться самообману.  
– … и кроме того, жалко его просто, – будничным тоном добавил Гаррет. – Он же на потерянного щенка похож.  
На щенка, да, хмуро подумал Андерс, отведя глаза. Лучший комплимент, который может придумать ферелденец.  
– Вот только я всегда больше любил кошек, – промурлыкал Хоук тем самым тоном, от которого у рыжего мага разом вышибало из головы все мысли. Ну или почти все – оставшиеся были исключительно непристойны и вряд ли действительно попадали под определение мыслей. Одержимый чуть поёжился под ставшим почти физически ощутимым взором второго отступника и, покрепче сжав кружку, посмотрел на него.  
Завораживающе потемневшие глаза Гаррета не отрывались от его лица, губы чуть заметно кривила дразнящая усмешка, и Андерс судорожно сглотнул.  
– Варрик говорил, экспедиция скоро отправляется, – через силу выдавил он. Брюнет, замерев на миг, ненадолго отвёл взгляд и спокойно ответил:  
– Да, через неделю или полторы, как только Бартранд договорится с ещё десятком наёмников.

Сон был не слишком похож на другие. Не то, чтобы Андерс был против тех, прежних снов – за исключением кошмаров, конечно – но этот ему тоже очень нравился. В этом сне он просто лежал, уткнувшись носом во взъерошенные хоуковы волосы, и ему было хорошо. Тепло, уютно и спокойно, потому что рука боевого мага обнимала его за талию, а под его собственной ладонью мерно билось сердце Гаррета. И никуда не нужно было бежать, никого не нужно было бояться, и даже Справедливость тихо ворчал на границе сознания что-то вполне удовлетворённое.  
Просыпаться, по правде говоря, не очень-то и хотелось, но выбора не было.  
И в первую секунду в реальности тоже было хорошо, потому что он действительно лежал, прижавшись к Хоуку всем телом и тёмные пряди легонько щекотали ему скулы. Вот только впечатление заметно испортило то, что между его ладонью и сердцем брюнета были не только кожа, мускулы и рёбра, но и толстая ткань боевой мантии, на колени магу нагло пристроил ушастую голову свернувшийся клубочком Фенрис, а вокруг разливалось тошнотное ощущение заполонившей Глубинные Тропы скверны. Спина, которую раньше грел ушедший за пропитанием Варрик, успела замёрзнуть.  
Андерс пошевелился, разминая затекшую руку, и Гаррет сонно мурлыкнул, крепче прижав его к себе. Целитель рискнул легонько погладить его по заросшей щетиной скуле и, помедлив с минуту, осторожно тряхнул за плечо. Брюнет буркнул что-то протестующее и с невероятной для спящего человека стремительностью свернулся вокруг него полукольцом, стряхнув на пол возмущённо захлопавшего глазами эльфа.  
И на кой демон надо было брать с собой это создание, с невольным раздражением подумал одержимый, встретив обвиняющий взгляд Фенриса. Нет, аргументы Хоука он прекрасно помнил – им нужен был воин, но Авелин была по уши занята стражей, а Карвер должен был остаться присматривать за монной Хоук, но всё равно... Впрочем, стоило отдать эльфу должное – как только в пределах видимости появлялись порождения тьмы, или дикари, или ещё какая-нибудь дрянь, желающая полакомиться плотью забредших в эти дикие места живых, эльф прикрывал его от угрозы точно так же, как и остальных членов отряда. И рыжий маг исцелял его раны ничуть не менее старательно, чем у остальных. А вот в остальное время…  
Андерс изо всех сил старался не ссориться с ним, ещё больше действуя на нервы и без того измотанному постоянными боями и ответственностью Гаррету, но оставить без ответа заявления Фенриса, отчего-то избравшего его основным виновником всего происходящего, ему удавалось отнюдь не всегда. С тем, чтобы терпеть несправедливость, у него и до знакомства с духом было плоховато, а за предательство Бартранда он точно никакой ответственности не нёс. Он и вовсе мог остаться в клинике и заниматься своими делами…  
… пока Хоук бродил бы под землёй, ничерта не зная о Глубинных Тропах и скверне. С преданно таращившимся на него эльфом под боком.  
«Вы, смертные, такие странные…» – задумчиво заключил Справедливость.  
– Кажись, я начинаю понимать, куда мы забрели, – радостно сообщил проснувшимся товарищам Варрик. – Все гномьи тейги строились по общему принципу, так что давайте-ка заглянем вон в тот коридорчик…  
– А когда выйдем, поймаем твоего братца и сделаем с ним что-нибудь ужасное, – мечтательно добавил Хоук, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая всё ещё сидевшему целителю руку.  
– Непременно, – со злодейской ухмылкой кивнул гном.  
Андерс был слишком счастлив выбраться на поверхность, чтобы и дальше обращать внимание на ворчание Фенриса, который в солнечном свете заметно поубавил в ядовитости. В кои-то веки все четверо смеялись над одними и теми же шутками, просто радуясь свободе, и целитель, даже умудрившись на прощание почти искренне улыбнуться конкуренту, прогулочным шагом направился к своей клинике.  
Никак не ожидая того, что едва ли через час его дверь чуть не снесёт до предела разъярённый Хоук с воплем:  
– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что этот придурок натворил!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Андерс растерянно моргнул. Нет, Гаррет вовсе не был образчиком смирения и кротости, но он всегда умел держать себя в руках, и подобный взрыв был чем-то совершенно невероятным.  
– Какой ещё придурок? – целитель поймал нервно метавшегося из стороны в сторону брюнета и попытался усадить на кушетку, но стоило ему убрать руки, как тот снова вскочил. – И что именно натворил?  
– Карвер, чтоб его демоны сожрали! – прорычал боевой маг. Замер на миг, глубоко вздохнул, явно пытаясь успокоиться, и вдруг, развернувшись со стремительностью, которой даже одержимый от него не ожидал, всадил кулак в одну из подпиравших потолок дощатых колонн. Одна из досок жалобно хрустнула, заметно промявшись, а Хоук повернулся снова и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону, явно не обращая внимания на капавшую с рассаженных костяшек кровь и тихо порыкивая себе под нос. Андерс хмыкнул вполголоса, отчего-то подумав, что Гаррету сильно не хватает хвоста, которым можно было бы хлестать себя по бокам.  
– Что такого страшного сделал твой брат? – вздохнув, терпеливо и мягко проговорил целитель, подойдя к нему и обхватив ладонью разбитый кулак. Короткого свечения лечащего заклинания брюнет, кажется, не заметил тоже; одержимый рискнул погладить его по волосам, как делал сам Хоук, когда на Глубинных Тропах рыжий маг просыпался от кошмаров…  
Похоже, это сработало: Гаррет с силой выдохнул, и вся его ярость как будто рассеялась в воздухе.  
– Он же знает… всё, – почти с отчаянием проговорил он, напряжённо расправленные плечи поникли. – Как он мог?..  
– Гаррет, что он сделал? – уже всерьёз встревожившись, снова спросил Андерс. Следовало бы поставить чайник и заварить тех трав, которыми он обычно отпаивал пребывавших в шоке после какого-либо несчастья женщин, но Хоука слишком хорошо успокаивало его прикосновение, чтобы он осмелился оставить его хоть на минуту. Талантливый боевой маг на грани нервного срыва – отнюдь не то, что ему хотелось иметь у себя под боком.  
Брюнет обессиленно сел на кушетку и, упершись локтями в колени, уронил голову на руки. Целитель опустился перед ним на корточки и, осторожно взяв за запястья, отвёл в сторону закрывавшие лицо ладони.  
– Что он сделал? – негромко проговорил он, сочувственно глядя в серые глаза, изрядно напугавшие его нездоровым лихорадочным блеском.  
– Ушёл в храмовники… – выдохнул Хоук. И снова резко вскочил на ноги, опрокинув кушетку: – Ты себе это можешь представить? Сын мага, брат мага – храмовник! Как это, блять, вообще возможно?!..  
– Не могу… – машинально отозвался одержимый. Поначалу это показалось ему дурной шуткой, но… Не стал бы Гаррет так шутить.  
Похоже, последняя вспышка забрала последние силы брюнета, тот дёрнул плечами, словно в попытке сдержать рыдания, и уселся рядом с ним прямо на пол. Андерс повернул голову и посмотрел на него, Хоук выглядел совершенно опустошённым и очень, очень усталым.  
– Он… хотя бы объяснил, почему это сделал? – после нескольких минут молчания спросил целитель. Боевой маг пожал плечами и после короткой паузы всё же ответил:  
– Сказал, что так будет лучше. Что он должен наконец перестать бегать за мной хвостиком и сделать хоть что-нибудь самостоятельно; что, может, это хоть как-то приведёт меня в чувство… Обещал, что никому ничего не расскажет – ну, про нас с тобой и про Мерриль.  
– А… как это восприняла монна Леандра? – осторожно поинтересовался Андерс, изо всех сил стараясь не дать вырваться возмущённому Справедливости. Как бы Гаррет ни злился на своего младшего брата, вряд ли он оценит попытку духа оторвать Карверу голову… Тем более что до него сейчас вряд ли можно добраться.  
Хоук ядовито фыркнул.  
– А ты как думаешь? – насмешливо переспросил он. – Долго плакала, отговаривала его… Я успел к самой развязке – когда этот идиот, гремя отвратно подогнанным доспехом, торжествующе топал в казармы. Мама ещё немного поплакала, а потом просто ушла к себе в комнату и заснула. – брюнет чуть сдвинул брови и, наконец посмотрел на целителя, нерешительно проговорил: – Наверно, стоит тебе её осмотреть… на всякий случай. У тебя же были вроде какие-то веники успокаивающие…  
– Это не веники, – слабо усмехнулся Андерс. – Это целебные травяные сборы.  
– Какая разница… – выдохнул Гаррет. Одержимый ободряюще сжал его плечо и поднялся.  
– Пойдём, – решительно сказал он. – Лучше, чтобы ты был там, когда монна Леандра проснётся. Нас наверняка считали погибшими, ни к чему ей думать, что твоё возвращение ей просто примерещилось. С тем, что сделал Карвер, разберёмся потом.

 _Кто-то думает, что сумеет меня остановить. Кто-то думает, что я помешанный на убийстве безумец, по одной лишь прихоти выбравший жертвами тех, кто служит Церкви с оружием в руках.  
Шатаюсь по крышам, как бездомный кот, злобно шипя, и впервые в жизни не знаю, что делать.  
Вернее – отлично знаю, что. Предоставить их всех избранной судьбе и продолжать делать своё дело. Доказать им, что я прав, что их мечи – единственная причина всему тому, чем они запугивают остальных.  
Уничтожить их всех, уничтожить угрозу, которой являются они сами. Даже крыса защищает своё логово – чего же они ждут от людей? Каждый пользуется тем, что имеет.  
Я растерян и зол. Уже не знаю, чего больше.  
Сажусь на край крыши поместья Харриман, свешиваю ноги с краю. Нет, руки у меня не дрожат. Даже сейчас. Но пальцы сжимают нож с такой силой, что мне самому начинает казаться, что выкованный из единой полосы стали клинок сейчас лопнет, не выдержав напряжения.  
Эта ночь начиналась как обычно. Лунный свет, небольшая компания успевших порядком потерять бдительность храмовников… Короткий, едва ли в несколько вздохов танец: я, сталь и воздух, и в тупичке возле гномьей площади прибавляется железа.  
Пока я сдирал с этих идиотов шлемы, впервые в жизни молясь Создателю искренне, мне казалось, что у меня вот-вот остановится сердце.  
Создатель оказался недостаточно зол; но я вполне понял, чем придётся платить за ошибку.  
Осталось понять, будет ли это ошибкой.  
По улочке внизу проходит ещё один храмовничий патруль. Иногда мне становится любопытно, чего они хотят этим добиться – ни один, даже самый безумный малефикар не станет проводить ритуал в центре площади Верхнего Города, тем более зная, где проходят маршруты церковников. В Клоаке, в пещерах Рваного Берега или сточных тоннелях куда удобнее, и как раз туда рыцарей Ордена не заманишь даже лириумом.  
Смеюсь. Ядовито, даже очень – можно было бы перетравить полгорода.  
Лучше б меня подвела собственная рука – в момент, когда я карабкаюсь на высокие крыши поместий аристократов. Я мог бы не удержаться и рухнуть с высоты, но разбившееся тело можно исцелить, достаточно просто времени.  
С душой посложнее.  
Или нет.  
Осколки разрушенных иллюзий колются больно, но это всего лишь иллюзии. Мироздание – оно прочное.  
Поднимаюсь, иду следом за патрулём. Смотрю на них.  
Впервые смотрю_ на них, _а не выжидаю момент для удара в намеченную точку.  
Люди разные, как деревья в лесу. Даже выкованный по одному образцу доспех не может это изменить.  
Тот, что слева – высокий громила с широкими плечами, наверняка гордящийся своей силой. Боевой молот у него за спиной нормальный человек и вовсе поднять не сумеет, а он им сражается. Поступь у него основательная, гномья… Такая бывает разве что у человеческих кузнецов.  
Справа шагает лучник. Полная его противоположность – тоненький, изящный даже в броне. Вместо латных перчаток, способных порвать тетиву – голые руки, из-под железа доспеха торчит лучный наруч из толстой кожи.  
В середине – боец с двуручником, походка неуверенная, словно у новичка. Его латы гремят чуть громче, чем следует, недостаточно туго затянуты ремни. Движения порывисты, но точны, он рассказывает что-то, смеша приятеля-лучника чуть не до судорог.  
Я знаю его голос.  
Ты не сможешь стать для них щитом, – шепчу, хотя хочется кричать. Хочется орать в голос, спрыгнуть вниз, всадив ножи в глотки двум из них и, схватив за грудки, впечатать третьего в стену. – Я не боец, я убийца, я не стану бросаться на каменную стену, надеясь проломить своим телом. Я её обойду. Ты не сможешь стать для них крепостью.  
Казематы – не крепость. Тюрьма.  
Ты ошибся, думая, что для меня это просто игра.  
Я ошибся, думая, что ты поймёшь._

– Меня достали эльфы, меня достали кунари, меня достало то, что идиот Карвер до сих пор не сообразил, что нужно обязательно писать маме после того, как где-нибудь опять найдут кучку храмовничьих трупов, – монотонно выругался Хоук, умостив подбородок на лежавшие на столешнице руки.  
– Меня до сих пор удивляет, что он осмелился вступить в Орден, зная о том, чем рискует… – задумчиво проговорил Андерс, вертя в пальцах кружку, к которой так и не притронулся. После того, как Сопротивлению удавалось успешно вывести очередную группу магов-беглецов из Киркволла, Справедливость несколько смягчался, переставая беспрерывно ворчать, когда он соглашался посидеть с друзьями в «Висельнике». На то, чтобы позволить магу выпить, его благодушия всё же не хватало.  
– Мужественный мальчик, – промурлыкала тасовавшая карты Изабелла. – Гаррет, ты бы поспрашивал у него, нужно ли ему уже блюсти целибат… А то меня посещает жуткая мысль, что я его недооценила… и уже не успею это исправить.  
– Во-первых, это не мужество, а глупость, – мрачно сказал брюнет. – Во-вторых, мы с ним не разговариваем.  
– Не забудь зайти ко мне, прежде чем пойдёшь развращать рыцарей, – напомнил целитель. – Остальных не жалко, но если ты принесёшь какую-нибудь из своих любимых болячек Карверу…  
– …я всё-таки оторву тебе что-нибудь, потому что каким бы придурком он ни был, он всё-таки мой брат, – всё тем же похоронным тоном продолжил Гаррет.  
– Оу, дорогой, не порти этот прекрасный вечер такими мрачными разговорами, – бархатно рассмеялась пиратка. – Давай лучше вытащим из варрикова тайничка бочонок нормального виски и как следует выпьем. Блондинчик, тебе ведь хватит сил доволочь эту пьяную тушку до его двери?  
– Как ты себе это представляешь? – невольно фыркнув, осведомился тот. – Идёт себе одержимый отступник по Верхнему Городу, тащит на себе пьяное тело ещё одного отступника…  
– Ну, если встретите «сэра Хоука», всё обойдётся занудной головомойкой, – коварно улыбнувшись, подмигнула женщина. – А ещё пьяное тело можно немножко не донести. Помнится, возле самого моста есть очень неплохие кусты...  
– Нахрена кусты, когда у меня теперь есть нормальная кровать, – рассеянно буркнул Хоук. – И вообще я пока ещё трезвый.  
– Ну разве ж это препятствие? – хохотнула Изабелла, одним стремительным движением перескочив через стол и каким-то образом умудрившись забраться ему на колени. Андерс, скривившись, отвернулся. То, что брюнет нравился – причём сильно – не только ему, было вполне естественно. И правильно – раз уж ему самому не грозит нормальное человеческое общение, это вовсе не значит, что Гаррет должен отказывать себе в этом…  
«То, что тебе всё время мерещится, тоже называется общением?..» – недоверчиво уточнил Справедливость.  
Андерс вздохнул и всё-таки отхлебнул из кружки. На самом деле, к двусмысленным – а зачастую и вовсе откровенно пошлым – шуточкам пиратки он уже привык, осознав, что их не принимает всерьёз даже Хоук, умудряющийся понять фразу «Знаешь, я даже соскучился по ферелденским солёным хлебцам» как прямое указание на то, что нужно приволочь полную корзину этих самых хлебцев. Которые, к слову, в Киркволле печь не умели, из-за чего целителю было потом очень неловко смотреть в глаза монне Леандре. Пока та сама не вручила ему ещё одну точно такую же корзину, сокрушаясь о том, какой он худенький.  
Вот то, что из самого тёмного угла комнаты на Гаррета преданно таращился Фенрис, было гораздо, гораздо хуже. В частности, потому, что к лириумному эльфу Андерс со Справедливостью относились примерно одинаково, а значит, в случае чего целителю было бы вдесятеро сложнее удержать своего духа. В силу банального нежелания это делать.  
– Ты стал такой скучный, приятель, – пожаловалась Изабелла и, чеканя шаг, вернулась на своё место. – Можно подумать, в мире не осталось других развлечений, кроме как резать глотки кунари.  
Одержимый снова глянул на Хоука. Тот повернул голову, прижавшись к сцепленным в замок пальцам скулой, и смотрел на него, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Пряди у него на висках встопорщились, выбившись из придерживавшей их косички, и Андерсу едва удалось сдержать порыв протянуть руку и пригладить тёмные волосы.  
Нельзя. Он просто друг, хороший друг, а подобный жест слишком красноречив. Меньше всего целителю хотелось слушать, как пытающийся быть тактичным Гаррет пытается объяснить ему, что они друг друга не так поняли.  
Пока что рыжий отступник, по крайней мере, мог на него хотя бы смотреть. Хотя бы просто быть рядом.  
«Смертные очень странные, – осуждающе проговорил Справедливость. – Как ты можешь всё время думать только об одном отступнике, когда в твоей помощи нуждаются столь многие?»  
«Просто я его люблю», – обречённо отозвался Андерс, уже ожидая ещё одного потока упрёков. Он и впрямь стал слишком часто отвлекаться от их главной цели, предпочитая проводить время в клинике… С Хоуком.  
«Я… помню, – нерешительно отозвался дух. – Кристоф… любил свою жену, Ору. Мне казалось, из его памяти мне стало ясно, что такое любовь. Кристоф становился сильнее, когда вспоминал, что она его ждёт, дрался яростнее, чтобы победить и вернуться…»  
Рыжий отступник насторожился, ощутив, как внимание Справедливости обратилось на устало облокотившегося на стол Гаррета. У них сегодня и впрямь был нелёгкий день, одна схватка за другой, и у боевого мага почти не осталось сил, даже для самозащиты… Андерс растерянно моргнул, когда дух неожиданно заключил:  
«Одобряю. Ты должен подарить ему свободу, возможность заявить о том, кто он есть. Это несправедливо, что он должен скрывать свой талант. Ты должен построить мир, в котором он сможет быть счастливым. Надеюсь, хотя бы от этого дела ты не станешь постоянно отвлекаться».


	12. Chapter 12

Андерс сидел возле своего рабочего стола, перебирая стебельки лечебных трав, и очень старался не зевать. Поспать в эту ночь ему не удалось: предыдущим утром опять нашли трёх жертв Жнеца, так что храмовники ринулись обшаривать тот район Верхнего Города, где их обнаружили, а целитель посчитал, что Сопротивление не имеет права упускать такой удобный случай… Всё действительно прошло крайне удачно, они благополучно вывели из Круга молодую пару, собиравшуюся пожениться при первом удобном случае, и это было единственным, что сейчас утешало рыжего мага.  
Одержимый потёр слипающиеся глаза и посмотрел на сидевшего неподалёку Хоука, возившегося с пациенткой. Молодая женщина краснела, хихикала, воспринимая брюнета скорее как мужчину, а не как помощника целителя, и, кажется, вовсе забыла о боли в выбитом плече. Андерс завороженно наблюдал за тем, как сильные ловкие пальцы Гаррета аккуратно ощупывали сустав, и чуть не упустил момент, когда тот, резким движением вставив его на место, поднял глаза. И чуть заметно нахмурился, заметив усталый вид друга.  
Отступник чуть слышно вздохнул и дотронулся до плеча подошедшей к нему девушки, снимая остатки боли.  
«Ты должен рассказать ему про Сопротивление, – заявил Справедливость. – Он может нам помочь, он не должен растрачивать свои возможности впустую».  
Андерс помассировал виски и откинулся на стену, искренне надеясь, что выглядит недостаточно измотанным для того, чтобы Хоук перестал прислушиваться к его словам о долге перед пациентами. Переспорить брюнета – если дело доходило до спора – ему не удавалось и тогда, когда он пребывал в куда лучшем состоянии, теперь же это оказалось бы задачей и вовсе неисполнимой.  
Гаррет действительно мог бы помочь. И помог бы, и тогда они справились бы с делом куда быстрее, и у целителя была бы возможность хоть немного отдохнуть перед тем, как открывать клинику… Но это было слишком опасно. Он не имел права втягивать в это кого-то ещё. Тем более того, кто стал ему настолько дорог.  
Одержимый вздохнул и поднялся, постаравшись натянуть на лицо улыбку. Оставалось только надеяться, что ему хватит сил и на то, чтобы убедить Хоука, что с ним всё в порядке, и на своих пациентов. Создатель, будь милостив, пусть их будет не слишком много…  
Полагаться на милость Создателя было на редкость глупо, решил Андерс парой часов спустя. Вообще-то, это был далеко не худший день – по крайней мере, его клинику не заполонили вопящие и требующие помощи люди. Но возможности сделать перерыв хоть на несколько минут у них с Гарретом всё равно не появлялось, стоило закончить с одним пациентом, как в дверях тут же появлялся другой…  
Ко второму часу пополудни у них закончилась последняя склянка лириума, и целитель понял, что без помощи боевого мага уже не справится.  
«Почему ты не хочешь? – недоуменно поинтересовался Справедливость. – Ты ведь находишь этот процесс приятным».  
Андерс устало потёр виски, глядя на лежавшего на койке мужчину с десятком сложных переломов. Трудно было не находить приятной возможность прикоснуться к любимому человеку, стать ему ближе, чем кто-либо другой… и ещё труднее было не дать себе обмануться надеждой на то, что он всё-таки сможет его получить, не дать себе забыть о том, почему он даже не пытался выяснить, что на самом деле стоит за заботой и шутками Хоука.  
– Всё в порядке? – негромко поинтересовался тот, как всегда, встав за его спиной.  
Проклятье. Андерс молча кивнул и до крови прикусил губу, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться на деле. На том, что перед ним лежал человек, которому нужна была его срочная помощь, а значит, то, что делал брюнет – всего лишь дружеская поддержка…  
Не помогало. Дыхание Гаррета едва ощутимо щекотало его шею под волосами, боевой маг практически обнимал его, держа ладони в паре сантиметров от тыльных сторон его кистей, так, что его кожа чувствовала тепло его рук… Когда они принялись за дело, одержимого окутал ровный жар его магии, превращавший простое прикосновение пальцев в мучительное наслаждение, а потом брюнет и вовсе сделал небольшой шаг вперёд, прижавшись к его спине и поверх плеча наблюдая за лечением.  
Андерс едва не взвыл, с трудом удержав недоплетённое заклинание. Это было уже попросту нечестно – так дразнить его, заставляя ненавидеть тот факт, что он почти не чувствует его тела через два слоя жёсткой ткани, бороться с желанием самому податься навстречу, потереться, откинуть голову на плечо, ловя губами мочку уха…  
«Смертные действительно очень странные, – заметил Справедливость. – Ты действительно думаешь, что это ничего не значит?»  
Именно так, огрызнулся целитель. Было бы нечестно пользоваться тем, что он не сознаёт, что делает… да к тому же на глазах у десятка зрителей.  
«Я не понимаю, – задумчиво сказал дух. – Ты говорил, что любишь его, но считать его глупцом – это неуважение. А ты заявлял, что нельзя любить того, кого не уважаешь… Ты всё очень запутал. По-моему, он всё-таки за нами ухаживает».  
О да, самое время для подобных разговоров, с раздражением подумал Андерс, услышав мучительный стон истекающего кровью пациента, и почти швырнул исцеляющее заклинание в грудь мужчины. Жуткие на вид раны тут же начали затягиваться, и ухо рыжего мага щекотнул восхищённый вздох Хоука.  
А потом у измотанного до предела одержимого попросту подогнулись ноги. Не лучший способ исполнения его тайной мечты – но Гаррет тут же подхватил его, превращая удобное для работы положение в настоящее объятие, и коротко потёрся носом о висок.  
– Тебе нужен отдых, – мягко, но непреклонно проговорил он.  
Сил с ним спорить у Андерса уже не было. Лежать в руках боевого мага, уткнувшись носом в меховую опушку на вороте мантии, казалось самой естественной вещью на свете… только настырно покалывала мысль о том, что он занял чужое место. Пальцы целителя судорожно сжались, словно кто-то собирался прямо сейчас вырвать Хоука у него из рук.  
Самым обидным было то, что он даже не заметил, как потерял сознание. Или заснул. Или просто утонул в глубинах своего рассудка. Очнувшись, рыжий маг обнаружил себя лежащим на своей койке под шерстяным одеялом, и отчаянно пожалел, что пропустил то, как Гаррет нёс его на руках до кровати и закутывал в тёплую ткань.  
«Я тоже не видел», – с сожалением сказал Справедливость.  
Щёлканье и звук шагов, послышавшиеся из главного помещения клиники, заставили их насторожиться. К счастью, посох одержимого стоял рядом, и Андерс, постаравшись не шуметь, встал с койки и, сжав его в кулаке, выглянул наружу.  
В комнате было пусто и почти темно, горел только один небольшой фонарик. Возле входной двери кто-то возился, но его скрывала из виду одна из подпиравших потолок колонн.  
– Ну и нахрена ты встал? – укоризненно сказал Хоук, закончив копаться с засовом. – Тебе нужен отдых.  
– Я должен…  
– Выспаться, – невозмутимо оборвал его брюнет. – Иначе помрёшь, и вся Клоака во главе со мной скорбно возрыдает, ибо лечить их станет некому. Андерс, тебе знакомо понятие долгосрочного планирования?  
– О, так моё мнение сегодня не в цене? – ядовито буркнул целитель. Более логичных аргументов у него не было, но не мог же он просто промолчать.  
– Не раньше, чем ты хотя бы поешь, – пожал плечами Гаррет, перетащив на стол объёмистую корзину и сняв прикрывавшую её ткань. Упоительные запахи съестного защекотали ноздри, и желудок одержимого требовательно заурчал.  
Андерс с подозрением покосился на боевого мага, но улыбки на его лице всё-таки не увидел и, обречённо вздохнув, отправился ставить чайник. Что-то во взгляде брюнета подсказывало, что вернуться к работе ему сегодня уже не дадут, даже если Справедливость вырвется из-под контроля.  
– Обидно, что я не могу помочь здесь по-настоящему, – с сожалением сказал Хоук, грея ладони о кружку, пока рыжий отступник расправлялся с бутербродами.  
– По-твоему, того, что ты снял с моих плеч необходимость возиться с перевязками и делишься со мной маной, недостаточно? – удивился одержимый. – Гаррет, тебе знакомо понятие чувства меры?  
– Нет, – ухмыльнулся боевой маг. И, посерьезнев, почти смущённо проговорил: – Может, это ещё можно как-то исправить?  
– Что именно? – недоумённо моргнул целитель. – Отсутствие у тебя чувства меры?  
– Нет, – резко качнул головой тот. – Мой… то, что я не могу творить исцеляющие заклятия. Как думаешь, ты смог бы убрать этот перекос в моей энергетике?  
– Не знаю, – чуть сдвинув брови, вслух подумал Андерс. – Если это нечто, свойственное тебе от природы – вряд ли, я просто не рискну настолько вмешиваться в твой организм. С последствиями человеческих действий ещё можно иметь дело, но…  
– Вообще-то это и есть последствия человеческих действий, – неохотно проговорил Хоук. Поставил кружку на стол, запустил пальцы в волосы, почёсывая затылок, и поднял взгляд: – Отец полагал, что это его вина. Хотя доказательств этому – как и обратному – не было.  
Одержимый поднял ладонь, заставив его умолкнуть, и, тепло улыбнувшись, посмотрел в глаза:  
– Ты… уверен, что хочешь рассказать это мне? Я вовсе не настаиваю, чтобы ты раскрывал семейные тайны.  
– Кому ж ещё? – пожав плечами, буднично отозвался боевой маг. – Толку-то с этих семейных тайн. В общем… Некрасивая история, на самом деле. Когда я ещё только собирался родиться, отца принудили провести какой-то ритуал магии крови.  
– Какой именно? – подавив вспышку гнева, исходившую от духа, переспросил Андерс.  
– Понятия не имею, – поморщившись, сказал Гаррет. – Не то, чтобы мне сильно хотелось знать, на самом деле, просто неприятно было не понимать, что за ерунда со мной творится; но отец отказывался об этом говорить. Он и сам не разобрался, в чём дело, между отцом и нерождённым ребёнком обычно не бывает такой прочной связи, чтобы его действия могли иметь такие последствия, – брюнет помолчал и с досадой добавил: – Карвер, дубина, мне ещё завидовал. Считал, что я единственный из всей семьи, у кого осталось на память об отце что-то действительно ощутимое…  
– Да уж, это ничего не объясняет, – задумчиво прокомментировал целитель и ободряюще улыбнулся, постаравшись не выдать невольного отвращения. Тем более что оно ни в коей мере не относилось ни к Хоуку, ни, пожалуй, к его отцу – скорее к тем, кто заставил достойного человека запятнать себя подобной мерзостью. – Придётся разбираться уже с результатом… Мне нужно будет тебя осмотреть, обследовать энергетические каналы, проверить связи между телом и маной. И, наверно, проследить ход реакции на лириум…  
Гаррет покладисто кивнул и отрицательно махнул рукой, заметив, что Андерс отложил надкусанный бутерброд и явно собрался в тот же момент заняться исследованием. Пару секунд поиграв с боевым магом в гляделки, одержимый покорно кивнул и снова принялся за еду.  
– Мне, наверно, мантия будет мешать, – доев последний кусочек сыра, пробормотал он. – Защитные заклятия порядком искажают картину, особенно те, что противодействуют духовной магии… И амулеты тоже…  
Хоук кивнул снова и поднялся, подвинув ему упоительно пахший пирог с ягодами. Рыжий маг впился в него зубами и на несколько мгновений блаженно прикрыл глаза. О том, что оставлять Гаррета без присмотра бывает небезопасно, он вспомнил лишь тогда, когда, подняв веки, увидел, как брюнет стягивает через голову рубаху, и под светло-золотистой кожей перекатываются крепкие мышцы.  
– С тобой всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно переспросил боевой маг, коротким движением отбросив с лица взлохмаченные пряди, и встревоженно посмотрел на поперхнувшегося очередным куском целителя.  
– Ага, – хрипло сказал Андерс, не отрывая от него остановившегося взгляда.  
Какие, нахрен, энергетические каналы, в отчаянии подумал одержимый. Ну какого демона он вообще снял рубашку…  
– Т-ты это… зачем? – Целитель наконец умудрился придумать что-то отличное от «хочу» и торопливо заморгал, с трудом заставив себя отвести глаза.  
– Ну, у меня рубашка лириумной нитью простёгана, – как ни в чём не бывало пояснил Хоук. – Я подумал, что это тоже может помешать…  
– Может, – покорно согласился Андерс, твёрдо зная, что именно ему будет сниться в ближайшие пару месяцев, а то и дольше. То же, что и раньше, только… имеющее несколько большее отношение к реальности. Целитель сглотнул и снова посмотрел на Гаррета, пытаясь подготовить себя к мысли, что ему придётся не просто коситься на него украдкой, а внимательно разглядывать, прослеживая текущие под кожей потоки энергии. При этом желательно всё-таки не капать слюнями. И не распускать руки. И не таращиться слишком пристально, пытаясь прожечь взглядом обтягивающие хоуковы брюки.  
И вообще не думать о том, насколько же ему хочется заполучить этого по-кошачьи соразмерного, притягательного хищника к себе в постель.  
Мысль о постели, вопреки всякой логике, оказалась отрезвляющей. Представить Хоука на том жалком протершемся матрасике, под которым прятались сучковатые доски его койки, у Андерса никак не получалось. Всё равно что пытаться вообразить взрослого тигра сидящим в кошачьей корзинке.  
Одержимый хмыкнул и устало потёр глаза, доблестно проигнорировав реплику Справедливости, ужасающе невинным тоном напомнившего, что – насколько он понял – для того, о чём он подумал, кровать не так уж обязательна.  
Гаррет разочарованно вздохнул, печально поглядев на целителя, и уселся на стоящую перед ним кушетку, чуть ссутулив плечи. Рыжий маг залпом выхлебал свой благополучно остывший чай и резко поднялся, направившись к своему сундучку с лекарскими принадлежностями.  
Создатель благослови свободный покрой андерсовой мантии.

Андерс, в конце концов, был профессионалом.  
После получаса сплошных мучений, когда каждое прикосновение к тёплой коже послушно подставлявшегося под его руки Хоука вызывало поток имеющих крайне мало отношения к теории и практике исцеления мыслей, он всё-таки прервался и потратил ещё полчаса на медитацию. Убедив себя, что отвлекаться на собственные эгоистичные желания, когда его лучший друг доверил ему семейную тайну и попросил помощи, недостойно приличного человека, одержимый наконец смог сосредоточиться на деле.  
И выяснил, что всерьёз преувеличил степень своей одарённости. Либо то, что составляло их проблему, попросту не имело никакого отношения к целительству. Ни одного признака физической болезни либо одного из специфических, свойственных только магам недугов, Андерс так и не обнаружил: Гаррет был здоров как бык, и тем не менее после попытки вылечить пойманную за дверью клиники крысу с поцарапанным хвостом у них в распоряжении оказался свежий крысиный трупик.  
– Я… ещё обдумаю всё это, – решительно пообещал заметно помрачневший целитель. – Но… чуть попозже. Мне нужно проверить кое-что в письменных источниках...  
Хоук понятливо кивнул и принялся одеваться; одержимый задавил острый приступ сожаления и шагнул за дверь следом за удивлённо посмотревшим на него боевым магом.  
– До твоего дома далековато, – невозмутимо пояснил Андерс, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Но на улицах в последнее время стало действительно небезопасно; и пускай это сто раз эгоизм, но он вовсе не желал остаток ночи и половину утра до новой встречи сидеть как на иголках, гадая, не наткнулся ли Гаррет на храмовников, уже два месяца меняющих маршруты патрулей чуть не каждый день, или, того хуже, на Жнеца.  
– Не заблужусь, не бойся, – засмеялся брюнет, хлопнув его по плечу, однако целитель вовсе не считал это достаточно убедительным аргументом.  
Любимый хоуков способ действий оказался достаточно эффективен и по отношению к нему самому: Андерс просто улыбнулся и пошёл рядом с ним, как будто вовсе не счёл предыдущую фразу попыткой отговорить его от задуманного. Хоук фыркнул себе под нос и улыбнулся в ответ; а через пару кварталов целитель с удивлением обнаружил, что увлечённо пересказывает ему очередную главу своего манифеста, и тот сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, время от времени поправляет не слишком удачные пассажи.  
Дверь поместья Амелл – вернее, уже поместья Хоук – возникла перед ним совершенно неожиданно. Андерс смерил появившееся перед ним препятствие раздражённым взглядом и сообразил, что к чему, лишь когда дверная ручка с тихим скрипом повернулась, и Леандра Хоук, вздрогнув от секундного испуга, с улыбкой проговорила:  
– А я уже собиралась послать Боудана на поиски, дорогой. Тебе следовало предупредить, что ты так задержишься.  
– Прости, мам, – Гаррет поцеловал мать в щёку и продолжил: – Я буду чуть позже, мне нужно ещё проводить Андерса до его клиники, ты же знаешь, что на улицах неспокойно.  
– Вы, мужчины, вечно создаёте огромные проблемы из всякой ерунды, – пренебрежительно дёрнула плечом женщина. – Пусть Андерс переночует у нас, в доме более чем достаточно места. Я буду только рада, если у нас будет компания за чашкой вечернего чая.  
– Простите, монна Леандра, я не могу, – смутившись, пробормотал целитель. – Я.. мне… Мне нужно будет открыть клинику рано утром, мне не хотелось бы беспокоить Вас необходимостью вставать раньше привычного, чтобы закрыть за мной дверь…  
Его блеянье Леандру явно не убедило, но Гаррет, глянув на нарисовавшееся на лице одержимого упрямство, одарил мать укоризненным взглядом, и та, вздохнув, попросила их быть осторожными и закрыла дверь.  
– Ну, пошли, – бодро проговорил брюнет, разворачиваясь в сторону Клоаки, и Андерс, привычно подчинившись, зашагал следом.  
Лишь возле своей двери вспомнив, что целью всей этой затеи было обеспечение безопасности Хоука.  
– Спокойной ночи, – невозмутимо сказал боевой маг, с картинной галантностью распахнув перед ним дверь клиники, и одержимый, с минуту ошарашенно поглядев на него, снова запер замок и решительно проговорил:  
– По-моему, мы с тобой два идиота. Но когда по улицам бродит Жнец, я предпочту немного побыть идиотом, чтобы потом не носить букетики к твоей могилке.  
– Тебя так беспокоит этот несчастный маньяк? – изумлённо переспросил брюнет и смущённо улыбнулся: – Брось, он же не трогает никого, кроме храмовников.  
– Это вовсе не повод рисковать, – парировал целитель. – В этом городе полно подонков, которые только рады свалить свои грешки на успевшего прославиться таинственного злодея, Варрик уже упоминал про пару случаев, когда Общество пыталось выдать убитых за жертв Жнеца.  
– Андерс, я вовсе не беззащитная девица, – закатил глаза Хоук. – Поверь, я могу за себя постоять.  
– Напомнить тебе про времена, когда ты чуть не каждое утро приходил ко мне с десятком тяжёлых ушибов? – ехидно переспросил рыжий маг. – Гаррет, я не намерен это обсуждать.  
«Пусти, – добавил Справедливость. – Я ему всё как следует объясню».  
Андерс содрогнулся и потянул друга от двери, почти умоляюще добавив:  
– Ну я же правда за тебя волнуюсь…  
– Тогда ты ночуешь у нас. Мама вообще-то права, у нас теперь три гостевых комнаты, только пыль стряхнуть надо, – скрестив руки на груди, требовательно проговорил Хоук. – А то волноваться о том, чтобы ты не попался Жнецу, придётся мне.  
– Это нечестно, – обречённо пробормотал целитель, покорно кивнув в ответ на вопросительно выгнутую бровь боевого мага.

_Город. Луна. Холодная сталь в пальцах. Охотничий азарт в крови.  
И всё-таки чего-то не хватает.  
Не могу удержаться – пытаюсь услышать за левым плечом мерный шорох чужого дыхания, даже зная, что я здесь совершенно один.  
Только я, луна и крыши поместий аристократов, чистосердечно верящих в то, что длинная череда предков даёт им право считать себя выше прочих.  
Я не успел заметить, когда на этих крышах стало слишком просторно.  
Резко тряхнув головой, отбрасываю лишние мысли. Сегодняшняя ночь должна стать ночью радости, а не долга, сегодня я охочусь не на беспечный молодняк, полагающий «Цветущую розу» Золотым Городом на земле, сегодня мои ножи должны попробовать крови тех, кто и впрямь успел заслужить это и стократ худшее…  
Они уже не осмеливаются выходить ночью поодиночке, каждый раз они собираются не меньше чем по пятеро. В их страхе – их слабость. И моя сила.  
На каждой руке – уже по трое ножен.  
Слышу их шаги. Как бы они ни старались, но передвигаться бесшумно в тяжёлом доспехе невозможно, а в ночной тишине Верхнего Города малейший шорох разносится на пару кварталов. Жду, нежно обняв одиноко торчащую на крыше одного из имений статую, крылья то ли странного грифона, то ли вовсе какого-то выдуманного создания скрывают меня полностью. Даже вздумай они поднять голову – у нас одна тень на двоих.  
Смотрю на них. Смотрю. Иногда мне кажется, что их доспех прозрачней орлесианского стекла – настолько очевидны порой становятся их сокровенные мысли. Впрочем, до мыслей мне нет никакого дела, меня заботит лишь одно.  
На прощание глажу статую по глазастой морде и, ухватившись за когтистую лапу, соскальзываю вниз, на карниз между вторым и третьим этажом. Замираю на мгновение – здесь безопасней, но и у моей добычи, если она окажется достаточно сообразительной, будет шанс уйти.   
Спускаюсь ещё ниже, сдерживая азартную дрожь. Храмовники стоят посреди площади, бдительно наблюдая за окрестностями – им назначена встреча, но они вовсе не желают оказаться застигнутыми врасплох.  
Что ж, мудро.  
Но то, что они так и не сменили глухие храмовничьи шлемы, в ночной темноте превращающие воинов в слепцов, на что-нибудь более удобное – это уже никак нельзя назвать мудростью. И всё же они опасны.  
Замысловато украшенные стены поместья укрывают меня надёжно, как материнские руки. Под сердцем на мгновение колет тоской – для меня одного радости охоты и победы слишком много. Слишком много – самого предчувствия победы.  
Но здесь и сейчас – я не вправе заставлять их ждать чересчур долго. Мягко приземляюсь на отполированную множеством ног брусчатку, неслышно крадусь в тень подпирающих небольшой портик колонн.  
Они ждут не меня.  
А вот я ждал именно их._


	13. Chapter 13

Андерс, оказывается, настолько привык к неизменному чуть насмешливому спокойствию Хоука, что едва скрытая ярость, нарисовавшаяся на лице боевого мага при известии о том, что в городе вновь начали пропадать женщины, изумила его до глубины души. Тогда, пару лет назад они сочли того храмовника, Эмерика, перестраховщиком, решили, что гибель одной из магичек и жены торговца из Верхнего города была просто прискорбной случайностью. В конце концов, Киркволл действительно не был безопасным местом даже для мужчины-воина.  
Но случайности обычно не были склонны повторяться с точностью до мельчайших деталей.  
Брюнет зло плюнул на растоптанный букет белых лилий и резко развернулся, направившись к выходу из домика. Женщина-купец из Орлея жила одиноко, так что в этот раз целителю по крайней мере не пришлось отпаивать успокаивающей настойкой трясущегося в ужасе супруга или любовника, но ситуации это не меняло. Авелин, уже третий год занимавшая пост капитана стражи, разводила руками, утверждая, что её люди не нашли никаких доказательств, что все эти смерти – дело рук одного человека, но Гаррет относился к её заявлениям с нескрываемым скептицизмом. А на попытки убедить его оставить это дело городской страже и заняться «своими делами» только огрызался и, бросив ещё пару ядовитых реплик касаемо способностей этой самой стражи, возвращался к поискам.  
Нельзя сказать, что Андерс одобрял его резкость – в конце концов, Авелин вовсе не была всемогущей, но она действительно делала всё, что могла – однако целителю никак не удавалось отделаться от иррационального ощущения, что прав именно Хоук. Что в городе появился ещё один убийца, который мало того, что выбирает себе в жертву тех, кто вряд ли способен дать достойный отпор, но и делает это с какой-то жуткой целью.  
Хотя способ поиска Гаррет всё же выбрал отнюдь не лучший. Поначалу всё было как обычно – Варрик, всегда предпочитавший описывать свои источники фразами в духе «один славный парень, проигравшийся мне в Алмазный Ромб», занялся добычей информации по своим каналам, Изабелла пообещала пособирать сплетни в порту да расспросить пару-тройку («Сотен», – невольно подумал целитель) своих бывших любовников, а они с Хоуком, прихватив в качестве поддержки Фенриса, отправились прочёсывать город. Бесполезное, по сути, занятие, но что-то во взгляде и движениях боевого мага подсказывало Андерсу, что попытка спокойно дождаться результатов чужих действий провалится с треском.  
Попытка чем-то себя занять окончилась немногим лучше: после пары часов рысканья по улицам утомившийся изображать вежливость Гаррет замер чуть не на середине шага и, в сердцах бросив:  
– Как меня это всё заебало! – вышиб ногой дверь ближайшей лачужки.  
Целитель, с трудом подобрав отвисшую челюсть, уже приготовился извиняться перед напуганными хозяевами, однако внутри обнаружилась группка изумлённых до крайности контрабандистов, с потрясённым видом следивших за тем, как брюнет беспардонно обшаривает их неказистое жилище.  
– Ты… это… чего, парень? – несколько раз открыв и закрыв рот, всё-таки поинтересовался главарь, потянувшись за прислонённой к его койке булавой. И, так и не сжав пальцы на рукояти, послушно убрал руку, потому что в ладонях одержимого мягко замерцал огненный шарик, а сурово сдвинувший брови эльф плавно повёл двуручником, чуть не срубив болтавшийся на потолке светильник на три свечи.  
Результаты обыска Хоука бесспорно разочаровали, поскольку он, ещё пару раз матюгнувшись, с раздражённым видом шагнул на улицу. И, спохватившись, сунул голову обратно, с на редкость неестественной «милой» улыбкой заявив:  
– Извините за вторжение.  
На лицах контрабандистов аршинными буквами было написано: «Это что сейчас было?»  
Андерс мог без труда представить, как будет хохотать Варрик, слушая рассказ об этих событиях, но ему самому было вовсе не смешно. Подобный стиль действий явно пришёлся Гаррету по душе; к вечеру у них на счету имелись тридцать две выбитые двери, семнадцать новых лазов в сточные тоннели, двадцать одна охреневшая до полного безъязычия банда, восемь банд, кинувшихся в драку сразу после их появления и три семейства беженцев, разбогатевших на два золотых и полчаса извинений каждое.  
Налюбовавшийся на всё это Справедливость в итоге даже согласился не требовать немедленной смерти затеявшего это расследование храмовника; одержимого несколько тревожила мысль, что дух попросту рассудил, что Эмерику от них деваться и так некуда, а вот маньяка нужно было вначале поймать.  
А вот с этим возникли сложности. Попавший в засаду храмовник чуть не погиб, успевший прийти на помощь чуть не в последнюю минуту Хоук оказался вынужден выслушивать его сетования на внезапно подкравшуюся старость, одновременно сверля предостерегающим взором возмущённо посверкивавшего Андерса.  
Расследование застопорилось: ни портовые рабочие и матросы, ни приятели Варрика не замечали ничего подозрительного; Авелин и вовсе, вопреки обыкновению, послала боевого мага далеко и нецензурно, пообещав лично оторвать ему голову, если он вздумает подобным образом вести себя в Верхнем Городе.  
– Успокойся, Гаррет, – умиротворяюще проговорил Андерс, поставив чайник на огонь. Тяжёлых пациентов у него сегодня не было, а те, кто ждал возле его двери с вывихами и ушибами, при виде лица возглавлявшего их маленький отряд брюнета разом решили, что с подобной мелочью справятся и сами, так что в клинике под вечер было тихо и пусто. – Ты же не можешь перетряхнуть весь Киркволл, как бы тебе того ни хотелось.  
– Почему бы и нет? – ядовито поинтересовался пристраивавший свой меч в углу Фенрис. – Всяко лучше, чем сидеть на заднице и ждать.  
«Давай его убьём?» – мечтательно промурлыкал Справедливость, и целитель, усилием воли заставив духа умолкнуть, профессионально терпеливым тоном отозвался:  
– Для начала потому, что это невозможно. Карты сточных тоннелей ни у кого нет, а даже если б и было – там можно играть в прятки веками.  
– Проверял? – съязвил эльф, перетащив единственный стул поближе к кушетке, на которой устроился Хоук, и с ногами забрался на него. Одержимый скривился и, подавив вспышку иррациональной ревности, занялся успокаивающим отваром – все они были слишком взбудоражены.  
– Эмпирическим путём, – немногим более миролюбиво ответил он, эгоистично порадовавшись растерянной гримасе бывшего раба, и, прихватив кружки, невозмутимо уселся бок о бок с боевым магом.  
– Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то попросту доведёшь себя до изнеможения, причём безо всякого проку, – сунув в руки Гаррету его порцию, продолжил увещевать его рыжий маг.  
– Ну и плевать, – буркнул тот, уткнувшись носом чуть ли не прямо в исходящую паром жидкость, и упрямо насупился.  
– Создателя ради, и это говорит мне человек, который силой укладывал меня спать, как только ему начинало казаться, что я слишком утомился, – закатил глаза Андерс. – Пожалуйста, Гаррет, у тебя же есть разум – примени его по назначению.  
– Я применил, – проворчал боевой маг. – Этого подонка надо поймать и размазать по стенке.  
– Надо, никто не спорит, – вздохнул целитель, с неудовольствием глядя на то, как засверкал глазами Фенрис. Будь его воля – так и бегал бы по улицам следом за Хоуком, радостно понося магов в целом и своих знакомых в частности. – Но метаться по городу вслепую попросту нелогично, не находишь? Варрик пообещал надавить на своих должников, уверен, рано или поздно он достанет какие-нибудь сведения.  
– Вариант с «или поздно» меня не устраивает, – пожал плечами Гаррет. Одержимый покачал головой и, собрав невеликие остатки своего терпения, проговорил:  
– Сейчас ты уже переутомился, хотя пока этого и не замечаешь. Не изображай из себя дурака, собирающегося броситься в бой, едва стоя на ногах. Тебе это, право слово, совсем не идёт.  
– А ты такой специалист в том, кому что идёт, – свирепо растопырив уши, прокомментировал эльф. – Хоук, ну не слушай ты его, маги на какую угодно пакость способны, чтобы своего добиться.  
– Фенрис, иди домой, – резко отозвался тот. Тевинтерец растерянно моргнул и открыл было рот, и брюнет, подняв глаза от кружки, непререкаемо властным тоном добавил: – Сейчас.  
Под его взглядом воин как-то съежился и, рвано кивнув, двинулся в угол. Андерс отстранённо наблюдал, как тот, то и дело поглядывая в сторону задумчиво прихлебывавшего успокаивающий настой боевого мага, прикрепляет на спину свой двуручник. Так и не дождавшись никакого обнадёживающего знака, эльф с унылым видом вышел на улицу и закрыл дверь.  
– Сурово ты с ним, – безуспешно стараясь скрыть удовлетворение, заметил одержимый. И, не сумев вовремя остановиться, ревниво проворчал: – Я думал, он тебе нравится…  
Хоук фыркнул и, подняв голову, с почти настоящей улыбкой посмотрел на него:  
– Андерс, ты же разумный человек. Ну как мне может нравиться создание, которое видит во мне духовного преемника своего бывшего хозяина – и счастливо валит на меня и обязанность им руководить, и всю свою злобу по поводу такого положения вещей? – брюнет пожал плечами и с чуть смущённым видом добавил: – Нельзя сказать, что он совершенно не прав… Признаться, меня и по сей день куда больше волнует вопрос, как он умудрился выжить в процессе обработки лириумом, а не его бесчисленные душевные метания.  
– Ты на себя наговариваешь, – усмехнувшись, покачал головой рыжий маг. И помрачнел снова: – Он-то на тебя точно глаз положил.  
– Чушь, – отмахнулся Гаррет. – Это его глазоположение… Дело исключительно в том, что, как бы часто он ни заявлял, что отстоял свою свободу, всё это чистое враньё. От своего магистра он, конечно, сбежал… И с тех пор усердно пытается усадить меня на его место. На кой демон оно мне надо?  
– Ну, ты ведь до сих пор его терпишь… – пожал плечами явно не убеждённый целитель. – К тому же было бы несправедливо отрицать его… внешнюю привлекательность.  
– Он тебе нравится, что ли? – чуть заметно сдвинув брови, требовательно переспросил Хоук.  
– Нет! – потрясённо выдохнул Андерс, глянув на него почти с возмущением. И искренне, от души – от обеих душ, точнее – добавил: – Он нам очень не нравится!  
Гаррет неожиданно усмехнулся так по-кошачьи томно, что у одержимого перехватило дыхание. И негромко, вкрадчиво промурлыкал:  
– Брось, Андерс, не хмурься так. Фенрис на самом деле совсем ребёнок – он же память потерял, ему, выходит, сейчас лет восемь от силы… – Брюнет сделал паузу и, чуть наклонив голову, лукаво поинтересовался: – Неужели я так похож на педофила?  
Андерс собрался было заверить его, что вовсе не это имел в виду, но тут Хоук, подавшись вперёд, протянул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся его губ, нежно, едва касаясь, очертил линию нижней, погладил уголок… Целитель сглотнул, зачарованно глядя на ставшую откровенно искушающей улыбку брюнета, ему вдруг остро, отчаянно захотелось, чтобы всё это было правдой. Чтобы можно было смешливо прищуриться в ответ, приоткрыв губы, подразнить кончиком языка шершавые подушечки пальцев, и чтобы потемневшие глаза Гаррета расширились ещё больше, загораясь хищным огнём. Улыбка Хоука стала ещё коварней, и рыжего мага тряхнуло: одновременно знакомым, неповторимым – даже в самых ярких, подробных фантазиях – ощущением его магии и осознанием…  
Проклятье. Всё это БЫЛО правдой.  
Андерс отшатнулся почти в испуге, чуть не свалившись с кушетки.  
– Х-хоук, не надо, – запинаясь, умоляюще проговорил он. – Мы не можем… Я же… Я же одержимый, я даже не всегда могу себя контролировать. Я опасен! Я убийца, нет, хуже, я кровожадное чудовище, ты…  
– Я вообще-то тоже, – Гаррет, поначалу встревоженно нахмурившийся, ободряюще улыбнулся и снова протянул к нему руку. – В смысле, кровожадное чудовище.  
– Хоук, я не шучу! – почти гневно выкрикнул рыжий маг, страдальчески заломив брови, и вскочил на ноги. – Ты не понимаешь, я не могу портить тебе жизнь – если мы будем вместе, нас будет преследовать весь мир, нас будут ненавидеть…  
– Совсем как в детстве, меня прямо охватила ностальгия, – шутливо заметил брюнет.  
– Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – рявкнул одержимый. – Гаррет, я с тобой пытаюсь серьёзно разговаривать!  
– Давай лучше серьёзно что-нибудь сделаем, – невозмутимо отозвался Хоук и, поймав метавшегося из стороны в сторону целителя за рукав, дёрнул на себя.


	14. Chapter 14

Андерс замер в его объятиях, словно ухваченный за шкирку котёнок, и, тяжело дыша, поднял взор на лицо брюнета. Тот чуть заметно улыбнулся и, неторопливо наклонившись к нему, легонько потёрся кончиком носа о его нос, пощекотал дыханием губы и остановился снова, вопросительно заглянув в лихорадочно блестящие карие глаза.  
– Да сколько ж можно меня дразнить? – рыкнул одержимый, рывком притянув его голову к себе, и жадно впился в его рот. Гаррет довольно заурчал, с нажимом провёл ладонями по его спине, заставив беспомощно застонать и выгнуться, ещё крепче прижавшись к нему, и вплел пальцы в растрепавшиеся рыжие пряди.  
– Ещё, – почти беззвучно выдохнул Андерс, когда нехватка воздуха вынудила их на секунду оторваться друг от друга; от ласкавшей его затылок ладони боевого мага по всему телу разбегались волны жара, целитель дрожащими руками вцепился в его плечи и застонал снова, когда Хоук поцеловал его сам, горячо и властно.  
«Ну вот. Теперь вы станете примером для остальных, – воодушевлённо заявил Справедливость. – Вы должны показать, что маги заслуживают права на свободу и счастье ничуть не меньше, чем прочие люди, и… Ты меня вообще слушаешь?»  
Андерс, занятый тем, что пытался содрать мантию с Хоука, не прекращая требовательно тереться о него всем телом, совершенно не обращал на духа внимания. Куда больше его волновали зубы Гаррета, игриво покусывавшие суматошно бьющуюся жилку у него под ухом, запах грозы и желания, исходивший от его кожи, то, что боевой маг вот-вот оторвёт последнюю завязку его собственного одеяния и можно будет наконец узнать по-настоящему, как лягут его руки на обнажённую, тоскующую по прикосновению кожу…  
«Смертные очень странные», – затравленно сообщил дух.  
Хорошая мебель – стол, невпопад подумал целитель. От поцелуев, от горячего, нахального языка Хоука, дразнившего самые чувствительные местечки на шее, у него подкашивались ноги; брюнет подхватил его под колени и усадил на край, встав между раздвинутых бёдер, и рыжий маг счастливо заурчал, дотянувшись до впадинки над его ключицей и впившись в неё губами. Гаррет гортанно засмеялся, подставляясь ласке, неожиданно нежным жестом взял его лицо в ладони, и от взгляда серых глаз внутренности одержимого скрутило сладкой судорогой.  
– Стол хлипкий, разломаем… – то ли мечтательно, то ли с сожалением выдохнул Андерс, откинувшись на спину и потянув Хоука за собой.  
– Я тебе новый сделаю, – через пару минут неохотно оторвавшись от его губ, решительно пообещал тот, стряхнул на пол черновики манифеста и принялся за шнуровку его брюк – настолько аккуратно и неторопливо, что одержимый неколебимо уверился в том, что его вознамерились совершенно свести с ума. Тем более что это лохматое чудовище ещё и отвлекалось то и дело на то, чтобы погладить его по всё ещё скрытым под порядком обветшавшей тканью колену или заднице.  
«Это всё очень нелогично», – задумчиво высказался Справедливость, и в глазах у Андерса потемнело.  
– Знаешь, впервые в жизни с меня снимал штаны дух Тени, – возбуждённо ухмыляясь, заговорщицки сообщил пришедшему в себя одержимому Хоук. Собравшийся было запоздало перепугаться целитель отвлёкся на открывавшийся ему вид, оказавшийся даже более будоражащим, чем он мог представить, а потом брюнет и вовсе вжал его в столешницу всем своим весом, заставив забыть обо всём, кроме того, что сейчас, вот в этот момент, сбывается его самая сокровенная, самая непристойная мечта.

Стол, как ни странно, выдержал. А вот спина Андерса – не особо. Непосредственно в момент действия подобные мелочи его ничуть не волновали, но когда острое блаженство от того, что у него над сердцем лежит лохматая голова довольно жмурящегося Хоука, всё-таки перестало заслонять остальной мир, он отчётливо понял, что зря положился – в прямом и переносном смысле – на качество работы запойного ферелденского плотника.  
– Ты ненормальный, – рассеянно перебирая взмокшие вороные пряди, счастливо сообщил целитель. Поёрзал, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на впивающихся в натёртые лопатки неровных досках, и добавил: – И тяжёлый.  
Гаррет невнятно проворчал что-то почти виноватое и попытался поднять голову, но рыжий маг только крепче прижал его к себе и ласково провёл ладонью по мускулистому плечу. Брюнет послушно замер, сонно мурлыкнул и всё-таки поднял лицо, упершись подбородком в его грудь.  
– Я тебя люблю, – зачарованно уставившись в серые глаза боевого мага, сообщил Андерс, продолжая гладить его по волосам. – Только я одержимый, у меня руки по локоть в крови и мне регулярно снятся кошмары про порождений тьмы. Правда, у тебя под боком снятся реже.  
– Значит, там и будешь спать, – невозмутимо отозвался Хоук. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
«Я же тебе говорил, что это он за нами ухаживает!» – торжествующе провозгласил Справедливость.  
Целитель только вздохнул, постаравшись вжаться в него покрепче. В клинике, оказывается, успело заметно похолодать, живот и внутренние стороны бедер грел тёплый Гаррет, но бока и голени успели покрыться мурашками от сырого прохладного воздуха.  
– Солнце моё, это небезопасно, – с мягким укором проговорил он. – Неужели ты и впрямь готов сообщить всему миру, что любишь мага-отступника?  
– Ну, личное письмо Мередит, если не возражаешь, посылать не стану, – усмехнулся брюнет, потянулся и, лениво мурлыкнув, игриво куснул ключицу одержимого. – Но в целом – да. Убью любого, кто попытается причинить тебе вред.  
От мелькнувших в голосе боевого мага металлических, угрожающих ноток у целителя сладко сжалось сердце, но он всё-таки попытался воззвать к хоукову рассудку:  
– А как же твоя мама? Вряд ли она будет рада…  
– Мама который месяц действует мне на нервы шуточками насчёт того, что это уже семейная традиция – крепко западать на небритых отступников, – смущённо проворчал Хоук. – И беспокоится о том, что я тебя плохо кормлю.  
– Вот как, – растерянно сказал Андерс.  
– Угу, – подтвердил брюнет. И, приподнявшись на локтях и глядя на него сверху вниз, добавил: – Я, конечно, могу перекинуть тебя через плечо и, дотащив до дому, продемонстрировать все преимущества моей кровати перед твоим столом, но меня учили, что в делах столь значимых требуется действовать более цивилизованно. Тем более что у меня остался ещё один серьёзный аргумент в пользу твоего переезда.  
– Какой ещё аргумент? – почувствовав, как от мысли о нецивилизованном способе действий быстрее забилось сердце, с подозрением переспросил одержимый.  
– Он дома, – лукаво улыбнувшись, пожал плечами Гаррет. – Дерёт кресла и терроризирует Орану.  
– Ты опять меня дразнишь! – возмущённо нахмурился Андерс, но боевой маг только нахально усмехнулся и кивнул. – Создатель всемилостивый, ты совершенно невыносим!  
– Верно, – выпрямившись, подтвердил Хоук, взял его за руку и, кончиками пальцев обласкав ладонь, потянул на себя. А потом, усадив на краю стола, поцеловал – неторопливо, с нескрываемым наслаждением, ласково поглаживая спину и поясницу разомлевшего в его объятиях отступника. Блаженно прикрывший глаза целитель тихонько, поощрительно застонал, когда Гаррет чуть заметно подался вперёд, крепче прижавшись к нему, и удивлённо моргнул, ощутив, как по его ссадинам осторожно прошлись смоченные в зелье из эльфийского корня пальцы.  
– Я же знаю, что у тебя в ящике всегда есть склянка, – улыбнувшись, тихо пояснил брюнет. – И мне всё-таки надо сделать тебе новый стол.  
– Мне страшно подумать, для чего… – уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, насмешливо пробормотал одержимый. – Надеюсь, ты хотя бы не прибьёшь на него матрас.  
– Учитывая то, что ты имеешь обыкновение спать прямо на нём, засидевшись за своим манифестом – стоило бы, – добродушно поддразнил его Хоук, коснувшись губами его макушки.  
Процесс одевания оказался непривычно долгим – им обоим оказалось до невозможности трудно сдерживать уже не нуждавшееся в сокрытии желание прикасаться друг к другу, к тому же, как выяснилось, Гаррет действительно вырвал с мясом половину застёжек андерсовой мантии и теперь виновато моргал, глядя на дело рук своих. Андерс обречённо вздохнул, представив, сколько времени придётся потратить на починку, но, по правде говоря, нисколько об этом не жалел.  
– Ну и где твой «аргумент»? – осведомился целитель, стряхивая с головы паутину. Он успел почти забыть, что из поместья Хоук можно через потайной ход выйти прямо в Клоаку, и, судя по состоянию подвала, не у него одного была плохая память. Хорошо хоть пауки там развелись самые обычные, а не гигантские ядовитые твари, попадавшиеся на Расколотой Горе.  
– Дрыхнет где-то, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Или не дрыхнет.  
– Исчерпывающий ответ, – тихо засмеялся Андерс, сняв клок паутины с его волос. – Пожалуй, при всей своей любви к кошкам я предпочту вначале познакомиться с твоей кроватью.  
– Есть шанс, что это произойдёт одновременно, – хмыкнул брюнет, притянув его к себе и потёршись носом о нос. – Но вначале ты познакомишься с моей кухней, и даже не пытайся уверить меня в том, что не голоден.  
– Чтоб ты знал, семенная жидкость человека весьма питательна, – невинно заметил целитель.  
– Сиськи Андрасте, и вот этот человек попрекал меня тем, что я его, видите ли, всё время дразню! – закатив глаза, демонстративно возмутился Хоук. И широко ухмыльнулся: – Если выяснится, что Сэндал уже съел всё имеющееся в доме печенье, я знаю, что можно предложить тебе на десерт.  
«Смертные очень, ОЧЕНЬ странные», – заключил Справедливость.


	15. Chapter 15

Проснулся Андерс от того, что ему на лицо положили дохлую мышь.  
– Доброе утро, – подняв веки и встретившись взглядом с настороженными жёлто-зелёными глазами с вертикальным узким зрачком, негромко проговорил он. И, сняв пушистую тушку со скулы, на раскрытой ладони протянул её обратно дарителю. – Я тебе очень благодарен, но я правда не ем мышей.  
– Даже кот считает, что я плохо тебя кормлю, – скорбно провозгласил тут же проснувшийся Хоук. Целитель тихо засмеялся и легонько пихнул его кулаком в бок, приподняв голову с его плеча и укоризненно заглянув в глаза:  
– Не ворчи, сэр Мявейн сделал очень правильную вещь. Если бы не он, я бы тут сидел и думал, не примерещилось ли мне всё это.  
– Ты, хвала Создателю, не сидишь, а всё ещё лежишь, – поправил его боевой маг, прижав к себе так крепко, будто боялся, что одержимый вот-вот испарится прямо у него из рук.  
– Не будь занудой, – душераздирающе зевнул Андерс, почесал забравшего у него свою добычу кота под челюстью и уткнулся Гаррету в шею. – Я имел в виду, что мышиные трупики в моих фантазиях всё-таки не появлялись, так что сие происшествие лучше чего бы то ни было иного убеждает меня в реальности всего ранее произошедшего.  
«Тебе давно пора вернуться к исполнению своего долга, – недовольно проворчал Справедливость. – Ты и так потратил всю ночь на какие-то странные вещи, а теперь и вовсе валяешься в удобной кровати, когда у многих твоих собратьев нет даже тряпки, чтобы постелить на пол для сна».  
– А у тебя были сомнения? – настороженно осведомился брюнет. Руки его тем временем немного расслабились и начали неспешно оглаживать спину пригревшегося под хорошим шерстяным одеялом целителя, украдкой смещаясь всё ниже. Рыжий маг одобрительно заурчал, когда тот добрался до сладко ноющей с отвычки поясницы и принялся аккуратно разминать мышцы, и сам прижался к нему сильнее.  
– Пару раз я отчаянно пугался того, что сейчас проснусь, – наконец ответил одержимый. – Всё было подозрительно хорошо для того, чтобы действительно оказаться правдой.  
– Параноик, – с нежностью и сочувствием проговорил Хоук, потёршись носом о его макушку. Андерс тихонько застонал, подставляясь его обнаглевшим ладоням, и закинул ногу ему на бедро, с неискренним возмущением заявив:  
– А ты коварное, скрытное, расчётливое создание. Это ж надо было додуматься – соблазнять меня котом!  
– Это была импровизация, – чуть заметно пожал плечами тот. И, наклонившись почти к самым его губам, лукаво напомнил: – К тому же, если помнишь, непосредственно соблазнение состоялось до того, как вообще было упомянуто что-либо мохнатое и хвостатое. – Гаррет неторопливо, вдумчиво поцеловал его и невозмутимо признался: – Я вначале хотел просто принести его тебе, но меня несколько обеспокоили твои предположения о том, что остальных кошек в Клоаке беженцы уже съели… Я не хотел такой участи – как ты его там назвал? – сэру Мявейну.  
– О да, ты никогда не упускал удобного случая, – снова засмеялся целитель, проведя ладонью по его груди. Ему до сих пор плохо верилось во всё это. Нет, он мог припомнить времена, когда считал себя – и вполне обоснованно, как ему тогда казалось – весьма привлекательным, но… Он же был магом. Всю свою жизнь – за исключением своих побегов и года с хвостиком у Стражей – проведшим в Круге. И, как выяснилось, он так и не сумел избавиться от внушённой ему с самого детства уверенности в том, что любовь, особенно взаимная, и тем более совместная жизнь – это что-то не про него, что-то, чего у него никогда не будет.  
«Отцепись от него и иди займись делом, – раздражённо буркнул дух. – Никуда он от тебя не денется, он нас любит. Он сам сказал».  
Андерс тяжело вздохнул и, выбравшись из объятий Гаррета, сел на кровати. Кажется, брошенный им взгляд на поднявшееся высоко над горизонтом солнце вполне объяснил брюнету его обеспокоенный вид, поскольку мелькнувшее на его лице встревоженное выражение сразу исчезло.  
– Прекрати так улыбаться, – беспомощно потребовал целитель. С минуту поглядел в идеально невинные серые глаза и добавил, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало угрожающе: – Иначе мы ещё полдня из кровати не вылезем!  
Создатель всемилостивый, даже он сам слышал, что вместо угрозы получилась попытка соблазнения. Вполне успешная, судя по тому, что лукавая улыбка Хоука превратилась в полноценную ухмылку, и это несносное создание, наверняка находившееся в не столь отдалённом родстве с Мявейном, потянулось таким ленивым, дразнящим движением, что все рациональные мысли трусливо сбежали из андерсовой головы.  
Деликатный стук в дверь заставил практически улёгшегося на грудь Гаррету мага нервно вздрогнуть и отскочить в сторону, скатившись с кровати. Попытка нащупать посох, который он всегда ставил у изголовья, окончилась ничем, и спустя пару секунд целитель всё-таки вспомнил, что от посоха, равно как от казавшейся в тот момент совсем лишней одежды, он начал избавляться в тот же момент, как за ними закрылась дверь спальни.  
– Мальчики, завтрак уже готов, – послышался из-за створки чуть приглушённый деревом голос Леандры. – Не задерживайтесь сильно, а то остынет.  
Андерс через силу сглотнул и в панике посмотрел на Хоука. Тот выглядел слегка смущённым… и всё. Как будто это было самой естественной вещью на свете – его мать, приглашающая его любовника на завтрак.  
– Уже идём, – пожав плечами и ободряюще улыбнувшись, громко отозвался тот, и с явной неохотой принялся выбираться из нагретой постели. Успевший устроиться у него в ногах кот – на самом деле, котёнок, едва подросший достаточно, чтобы называться подростком – недовольно махнул хвостом и, укоризненно поглядев на начавшего всю эту суматоху целителя, ушёл на освободившуюся подушку. Из коридора донесся звук удаляющихся шагов, и подошедший к одержимому Гаррет легонько потрепал его по плечу, а потом вдруг с довольным мурчанием прижал к себе.  
– Тебе надо что-нибудь надеть, – решительно сообщил он привычно расслабившемуся у него в руках Андерсу. – Расхаживать голышом внизу будет всё-таки несколько неуместно, а твоя мантия… Мне очень стыдно, честно. Но её лучше сейчас отдать Оране, она обращается с иголкой куда ловчей меня.  
Мне следовало догадаться, что всё будет именно так, с усмешкой подумал рыжий маг, спустя едва ли пять минут обнаружив себя одетым в домашний костюм Хоука. Тёмно-бордовая ткань была мягкой, изумительно приятной на ощупь, и казавшийся совсем сбитым с толку Справедливость назвал его эгоистом, а потом растерянно затих. Одержимый с сожалением проследил за тем, как под точно такой же рубашкой скрывается мускулистая фигура брюнета, и покачал головой, заметив его хозяйский, торжествующий взгляд.  
– Может, мне ещё табличку на грудь повесить: «Собственность Гаррета Хоука»? – с чуть насмешливой улыбкой осведомился Андерс, и боевой маг тут же изобразил на лице невинное выражение.  
«Тогда на него нужно будет повесить табличку «Собственность Андерса и Справедливости», – деловито заметил дух. Целитель рассмеялся и, не удержавшись, погладил брюнета по тёплому крепкому плечу.  
Уверенность Гаррета оказалась заразительной, и то, что при виде него Леандра чуть заметно нахмурилась и одарила его весьма критическим взором, оказалось для рыжего мага сюрпризом. И неприятным – он совсем не хотел оставлять Хоука сейчас, но становиться тем, кто испортит его отношения с матерью, хотел ещё меньше…  
– Андерс, дорогой, этот цвет совершенно тебе не идёт, – покачав головой, с улыбкой проговорила женщина. И, повернувшись к забравшей у боевого мага порванную мантию Оране, добавила: – Милая, сними с него мерки после завтрака, пожалуйста, нам нужно будет выбрать что-нибудь более подходящее к его волосам и глазам…  
– Смирись, – тихо шепнул ему на ухо Гаррет, увлекая открывшего было рот целителя на кухню. Небольшое помещение, казавшееся почти таким же уютным, как ночью, когда они сидели там вдвоём, оказалось наполнено соблазнительными запахами, от которых у Андерса тут же заурчало в животе.  
За то время, которое занял завтрак, рыжий маг не один раз подумал, что, кажется, начинает понимать, каково было Справедливости в реальном мире. Он и сам чувствовал себя кем-то вроде гостя из Тени, сбитым с толку и ничего не понимающим в происходящем.  
Он же был магом, одержимым, само его присутствие должно было приводить окружающих в ужас, а вместо этого Леандра обращалась с ним как с собственным давно потерянным и наконец обретённым родственником, Орана украдкой подкладывала самые вкусные кусочки, Сэндал заговорщицки подмигивал и торжественным шёпотом провозглашал: «Колдовство!», а Гаррет смотрел так, словно никак не мог выбрать: прижать его к груди и покормить с ложечки или уволочь наверх и оттрахать до потери сознания.  
Он, в конце концов, был мужчиной; матерям обычно не свойственно радоваться, выяснив, что их сыновья не собираются сводить к алтарю хорошенькую хозяйственную девицу и наплодить для них стайку пухленьких внуков…  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, – вполголоса упрекнул его Хоук. Его коварная улыбка должна была насторожить Андерса сразу, но подкрадывавшиеся к нему неприятности он заметил лишь тогда, когда ладонь боевого мага легла ему на бедро и целенаправленно поползла к паху.  
Должно быть, глаза у него стали даже больше, чем у хлопотавшей вокруг эльфийки, потому что Леандра совсем по-девчоночьи хихикнула и, сообщив, что они с Ораной допьют чай в библиотеке, удалилась.  
– Гаррет, ты… – только и успел сказать целитель, прежде чем его рот накрыли требовательные губы Хоука, а низ живота ласково огладили тёплые жёсткие пальцы брюнета, промедлившие лишь секунду перед тем, как собственнически сомкнуться на своей цели.  
– Это… неприлично… – вполголоса выдохнул полулежавший на коленях у Гаррета одержимый, кусая губы, чтобы не стонать в голос. Оторвать взгляд от мерного, завораживающего движения ласкавшей его руки оказалось неимоверно трудно, да к тому же стремление хоть как-то отслеживать обстановку всё равно осталось неосуществлённым – потемневшие, гипнотически расширенные глаза Хоука тут же заслонили от него весь остальной мир.  
– Наплевать, – низко промурлыкал тот, сильнее сжав пальцы, и неспособный отвести взор Андерс беспомощно всхлипнул, судорожно прогнув спину.  
В самом деле, наплевать.  
– Ты невыносим, – обессиленно уткнувшись носом в шею боевого мага, счастливо выдохнул целитель. – Я надеюсь, ты хотя бы не станешь проделывать это на глазах у половины Киркволла…  
– Я постараюсь, – уклончиво пообещал Гаррет, в его голосе отчётливо слышалась усмешка. – Я, видишь ли, тоже в глубине души побаиваюсь, что мне всё это просто мерещится…  
– О да, и лучший способ убедиться в обратном – наглядно продемонстрировать всем желающим, что ты достаточно безумен для того, чтобы затащить в постель одержимого, – ехидно прокомментировал рыжий маг, не особенно пытаясь изобразить гнев. Пожалуй, он прекрасно понимал Хоука, его самого сдерживало разве что то, что он был не на шутку ошарашен тем, как быстро меняется его жизнь.  
Стука входной двери они не услышали, и раздавшийся в гостиной раздражённый голос оказался для них полной неожиданностью.  
– Отстань от меня, хвостатое создание! – судя по интонации, определение должно было быть вполне нецензурным, однако некие причины всё же побудили говорившего придержать язык.  
– Не сердитесь на Сэра Мявейна, мессир Фенрис, – укоризненно прогудел Боудан, звук его голоса смещался, как будто гном ходил под комнате. – Он вам зла не желает, просто хочет принюхаться.  
– Этот коврик блохастый уже обзавёлся именем? Какое достижение, – ядовито сообщил эльф; замерший было на коленях у Гаррета целитель заухмылялся и, соскользнув на пол, бесшумно прокрался к двери. Брюнет удивлённо выгнул бровь, глядя на то, как одержимый тихонько приоткрыл её и выглянул в щёлочку, и тот прижал палец к губам, требуя тишины. – Я думал, Хоук хотел всучить его этому, чтобы тот придумал ему кличку.  
– И вовсе он не блохастый, я его вымыл, когда принёс, – обиженно прошептал на ухо Андерсу Гаррет, заставив его слегка вздрогнуть – его приближения рыжий маг не услышал.  
– Верно, мессир, – степенно согласился гном. – Мессир Андерс и придумал. Хорошее имя, правда? Достойное – для достойного зверя.  
– Тогда какого демона эта тварь всё ещё тут? –замерев, с подозрением осведомился воин, глядя на Боудана с таким напряжением, что одержимый сдавленно хихикнул и зажал себе рот ладонью.  
– Ну а где ж ему ещё быть, когда и мессир Андерс тут? – удивился гном. – Им обоим всяко тут поуютнее будет, чем в его клинике. Лечебница, конечно, хороша, особенно коли посмотреть, что там вокруг творится, ан жить-то всё-таки лучше в доме.  
– Жить? – задушенно переспросил Фенрис; Андерс удовлетворённо сощурился, не пытаясь скрыть мстительной усмешки, и ласково погладил кисть обвивавшей его талию хоуковой руки.  
– Точно, мессир, – с улыбкой кивнул Боудан. – Мне позвать их или вы присоединитесь к завтраку?  
– Я должен был видеть его лицо в этот момент, – блаженно пробормотал целитель, откинувшись на грудь Хоуку. – Я, наверно, злющая сволочь, но я просто не мог это пропустить…  
Короткий смешок Гаррета щекотнул ему шею, и рука боевого мага скользнула чуть ниже, заботливо оправляя его одежду.  
– Тогда нам стоит сейчас выйти и закрепить впечатление, – чуть хрипловато прошептал он на ухо одержимому. – Только поддерни ещё рубашку – нельзя переборщить с раздражителями, иначе он просто в шок впадёт и ничего не получится. Того засоса, который у тебя на шее справа, вполне хватит. Волосы за ухо заправь, ага…  
– Мы с тобой две злющие сволочи, – жарко поцеловав брюнета, сокрушённо вздохнул Андерс и, гордо расправив плечи, первым шагнул в гостиную.


	16. Chapter 16

То, что у одного одержимого отступника всё-таки сбылась одна казавшаяся неисполнимой мечта, вовсе не было поводом для того, чтобы мир задержал дыхание и дал им хоть немного насладиться внезапной радостью. Фенрис, как выяснилось, принёс записку от разыскавшего какие-то улики Варрика, и через полчаса после его появления они, подготовившись к любым неожиданностям, уже направлялись в «Висельник». Эльф, вопреки ожиданиям целителя, не торопился разражаться гневной речью про магов, лишающих простых бывших рабов возможности вернуться к обычной жизни, просто мрачно молчал и тоскливо зыркал в спину ведущему их отряд Хоуку.  
Справедливость торжествующе разглагольствовал о том, что теперь-то тевинтерец наконец поймёт, что маги точно так же имеют право на счастье и покой, как и прочие люди, но Андерс относился к оптимизму духа с большим скептицизмом. Воин казался почти изнурённым, скопившееся где-то глубоко внутри него напряжение ощущалось более чем отчётливо… По правде сказать, он немногим отличался от самого одержимого – каким он был ещё сутки тому назад. На несколько мгновений рыжий маг почти устыдился собственного нескрываемого удовлетворения и ставших по-кошачьи расслабленными движений, так сильно контрастировавших с резкими, почти дёргаными жестами Фенриса.  
– Та-ак… Не, ребятки, я не буду спрашивать, где вас носило ночью… – окинув представшую перед ним компанию внимательным взглядом, с ухмылкой покачал головой Варрик. – Извиняй, Блондинчик, но нам сейчас надо бы в Казематы заглянуть. Не переживай, дальше двора не пойдём.  
Казематы так Казематы, с удивившим его самого равнодушием пожал плечами Андерс. Он там уже бывал, и не один раз – просто не так… открыто.  
– Маги опасны, – шагнув за ворота Киркволльского Круга, всё-таки изрёк Фенрис. Занятый разговором с гномом Гаррет привычно пропустил эту реплику мимо ушей, а вот подстёгиваемый духом одержимый всё-таки не удержался:  
– Это ещё не повод запирать их в тевинтерской тюрьме, не выпуская даже прогуляться по городу.  
– Вполне подобающее обращение, я думаю, – сузив глаза, прошипел эльф, но тут Хоука окликнула незнакомая женщина в храмовничьем доспехе, и им обоим пришлось сосредоточиться на цели их похода.  
– Что-то мне это не нравится, – задумчиво проговорил брюнет, услышав о том, что пригласивший их Эмерик отправился неизвестно куда. – Так где, вы говорите, я собрался его встретить?..  
Ни минуты покоя, ни одного дня, который можно было бы провести в клинике, не занимаясь ничем, кроме разбитых коленок бегавших по всей Клоаке сирот, закатив глаза, подумал Андерс. Оставалось только надеяться, что хотя бы ночью никто не станет вдруг устраивать в городе беспорядки, которые опять потребуют вмешательства единственного по-настоящему решительного человека в Киркволле.  
Целитель даже представить не мог, что смерть храмовника может привести Хоука в такую ярость. Он же всегда посмеивался над Церковью, отпускал саркастичные комментарии к любой речи Эльтины, чего бы она ни касалась, равнодушно пожимал плечами, услышав об очередных жертвах Жнеца… Даже услышав о том, что Траска едва не казнили за содействие магам, он только ядовито хмыкнул и бросил что-то насчёт пожирающей самоё себя твари.  
Появление призраков стоявший над трупом Эмерика Гаррет, похоже, воспринял почти с радостью – по крайней мере, теперь ему было на ком выместить свой гнев. Бой закончился поразительно быстро, Андерс успел заметить на лице брюнета какое-то почти детское разочарование – но перед ними опять словно ниоткуда возникла та храмовница, ахнула при виде мёртвого товарища и торопливо сообщила, что на шум вот-вот явится патруль Ордена…  
Справедливость счёл, что это замечательная возможность ещё хоть немного улучшить мир, но одержимый почти со злостью оборвал его довольно-таки кровожадные мысли. В первую очередь он должен был позаботиться о Хоуке – в глазах боевого мага всё ещё пылало яростное пламя, с него вполне сталось бы кинуться на церковников, не задумавшись о последствиях. Признаться, роль гласа рассудка в подобной ситуации была целителю непривычна.  
Однако ничего другого не оставалось, они и так наделали слишком много шуму. Хвала Создателю, улочки этого района Андерс знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы без помех вывести отряд к рынку Нижнего Города и «Висельнику».

Постепенно жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Но в этот раз это вовсе не означало успеха – просто после смерти Эмерика расследование заглохло полностью. У городской стражи было полным-полно собственных забот, все осведомители Варрика и Изабеллы только разводили руками, а Хоук всё-таки осознал, что носиться по городу, вышибая все показавшиеся ему подозрительными двери, совершенно бесполезно. Единственное, чего можно было добиться таким способом – это того, что его назовут сумасшедшим.  
Несколько дней они с Гарретом практически не вылезали из клиники, разве что ночевать всё-таки уходили домой, к Сэру Мявейну – Андерс то и дело застывал на месте, до глубины души поражённый тем, что теперь есть какое-то «они», есть место, которое он отныне вправе называть домом… есть, в конце концов, кот, который будит его на рассвете, игриво хлопая мягкой лапой по носу. Хоук понимающе усмехался и в любую свободную минуту норовил утащить его в какой-нибудь укромный уголок с весьма прозрачными намерениями. Нельзя сказать, что целитель был сильно против.  
То, что эта почти сказочная идиллия не могла продлиться долго, было более чем предсказуемо.  
Андерс шагал по тёмной улице, чуть заметно хмурясь. Ему следовало быть готовым к неожиданностям, и всё же он ничего не заподозрил, даже когда Сверчок принёс ему записку от Лирен с просьбой о встрече. Уговорить Гаррета отправиться домой в одиночку, да ещё и едва ли в середине дня оказалось задачей отнюдь не лёгкой – только идиот не догадался бы, что он что-то задумал, и боевой маг привычно предположил, что ему понадобится прикрыть спину. И, разумеется, наилучшей кандидатурой для этого счёл себя.  
Наверное, только то, что целитель совершенно искренне полагал, что уж в этот раз ему точно ничего не угрожает, и помогло ему всё-таки добиться успеха – брюнет в итоге кивнул и ограничился произнесённым вполголоса «Будь осторожен», а одержимый ещё на несколько часов поверил в то, что ему всё-таки удастся уберечь Хоука от опасности, связанной с его участием в деятельности Сопротивления.  
Создатель смеётся надо мной, мрачно думал Андерс. Спокойная – относительно – жизнь сыграла с ним злую шутку, он успел привыкнуть к тому, что у подполья магов есть возможность предсказывать действия храмовников, к тому, что они могут планировать свои операции, опираясь на собранную информацию… Следовало помнить, что в жизни всегда есть место неожиданностям, и они вовсе не обязаны всегда оказываться приятными.  
«Тебе следовало давно ему рассказать, – неодобрительно проворчал Справедливость. – Он всегда нам помогал, ещё до того, как вы стали делать все эти странные вещи в кровати и он подарил тебе кота. Он мог бы помочь нам ещё раз».  
«Это слишком опасно, – огрызнулся Андерс. – Я не должен заставлять его рисковать ещё больше, он и сам прекрасно находит неприятности на свою шею. Он меня защищает, и я тоже должен его защитить…»  
«Но в этот раз тебе всё-таки не обойтись без его помощи, – резонно возразил дух. – И ты не сможешь просто сказать «пойдём со мной, убьёшь всех, кто на нас набросится», ты должен объяснить ему, в чём дело. Тогда он придумает план, раз ты не можешь».  
Одержимый сдавленно зарычал, возразить ему было нечего. Эту ошибку он совершил уже давно, положился на нечто столь эфемерное – теперь ненадёжная опора попросту ушла у него из-под ног, и он не мог винить никого, кроме себя.  
«Ты всегда рядом, когда ему нужен, – уже почти раздражённо заявил Справедливость. – Это неправильно – отказывать ему в праве быть рядом, когда он нужен тебе».  
Я просто хочу его защитить, в отчаянии подумал рыжий маг. Я просто…  
– Добрый вечер, мессир, – Боудан коротко поклонился и поинтересовался: – Вы поедите на кухне или мне попросить Орану принести ужин для вас с мессиром Гарретом в комнату?  
– В комнату, пожалуйста, – Андерс с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться гному и почему-то почувствовал себя обязанным добавить: – Устал сегодня очень, сил никаких нет…  
– Конечно, мессир. Хозяин уже у себя, – понимающе кивнул тот и, закрыв дверь, ушёл в кухню.  
Целитель тяжело вздохнул и направился наверх. Это само по себе казалось неправильным – иметь секреты от Хоука, тем более такие опасные, но у него просто не было иного способа уберечь его от беды… А теперь у него и вообще не осталось выхода – либо он подвергнет опасности самого дорогого ему человека – «Который вполне способен за себя постоять, – с раздражением и неожиданной гордостью добавил Справедливость. – И за тебя тоже» – либо оставит на верную гибель десяток невинных…  
Вопреки словам Боудана, спальня оказалась совершенно пуста. Одержимый растерянно моргнул, но счёл, что гном просто не заметил, как Гаррет куда-то вышел. Он подошёл к столу, пару минут незряче смотрел на незаконченную страницу манифеста, а потом не раздеваясь рухнул на кровать, обессиленно прикрыв глаза. Может, ему всё-таки удастся придумать хоть что-то…  
Андерс повернул голову к окну как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как оно бесшумно распахнулось и некто в облегающем тёмном наряде ловко проскользнул внутрь. И нахально развернулся лицом к замершему в изумлении целителю.  
– Э… Добрый вечер, любовь моя, – смущённо сказал Хоук, как никогда похожий на большую чёрную кошку. Застигнутую за кражей сметаны. – Ты говорил, что сегодня задержишься…

_Злюсь.  
Это, демон побери, мой город, и никому больше я не позволю здесь хозяйничать.  
Не позволил бы.  
Но эту тварь не удаётся найти ни днём, ни ночью – да и я, признаться, отнюдь не мастер поиска. Моя добыча обычно приходит ко мне сама, но теперь мне не до неё. Храмовники от меня никуда не денутся.  
Мечусь по крышам Нижнего Города, словно тигр в клетке, и почти рычу от ярости.  
Бессильной.  
И оттого стократ более жгучей.  
Я наконец обрел кого-то, кто будет рядом, и меньше всего в такой момент меня могла бы порадовать неудача. Да никогда не могла бы, но сейчас…  
Если бы я сумел найти того, кто покусился на мой город – он умирал бы долго и мучительно. Расплачиваясь за всё – за дерзость, за трусость, за то, что выставил меня нерасторопным дураком перед тем, для кого я хотел быть лучшим.  
Если бы.  
Вряд ли кто-то из ночных киркволльцев смог бы узнать меня при свете дня, но сейчас они чуют меня безошибочно. И прячутся. Никому не хочется проверять, правдивы ли слухи о том, что я не убиваю свидетелей.  
На крышах пусто. Даже пожелай я припереть к стенке кого-нибудь из ночных, полагая, что они будут лучше осведомлены о происходящем… Некого.  
Боятся.  
Впервые в жизни допускаю мысль, что это может быть плохо.  
Луна клонится к горизонту. Разворачиваюсь обратно – мало времени.  
Впервые в жизни осознаю, что может быть предвкушение более сладкое, чем предчувствие крови врага на клинке. И что беспокойство кого-то, кто ждёт, может значить больше, чем уходящая нетронутой добыча.  
Так жаль, что у меня сейчас только одна тень…  
Как удивятся те, кто успел почуять моё присутствие, когда наутро никто не обнаружит где-нибудь в углу полудюжины трупов.  
Скольжу по крышам, торопясь в логово. В настоящее логово, согретое для меня, а не просто место где сплю. Не надо заставлять его волноваться.  
Дорога знакома до последнего выступа, я мог бы пройти здесь вслепую. И провести его… Рано мечтать.  
Окно открывается от лёгкого толчка, как следует смазанные петли не издают даже тихого звука. Привычным движением запрыгиваю внутрь, без особой нужды приглушая удар о пол. Несколько минут, отыскать в шкафу свежую рубашку – и никто не сможет сказать, что я только что прыгал по крышам, как бродячий кот. Разворачиваюсь.  
Ой.  
– Э-э… Добрый вечер, любовь моя. Ты говорил, ты сегодня задержишься…_

– Добрый вечер, – машинально отозвался Андерс, удивлённо рассматривая Хоука. Видеть его без мантии было до сих пор немного странно – за прошедшие несколько дней целитель ещё не успел привыкнуть ни к виду Гаррета в домашнем костюме, ни тем более к тому, что у него теперь есть возможность смотреть на Гаррета обнажённого. Что-то подсказывало, что непривычный наряд – отнюдь не мелочь, но одержимый отмахнулся от подсказок интуиции. Не до того. – Я освободился быстрее, чем думал. И… мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
– Ну, мне, полагаю, тоже, – с чуть нерешительной улыбкой проговорил брюнет, сбросив мягкие чёрные сапоги и забравшись к нему на кровать. – Но давай вначале ты.  
Рыжий маг резко кивнул и переплёл пальцы, сжав их чуть не до хруста.  
– Я… должен сказать тебе кое-что. Я не рассказывал тебе раньше… – он глубоко вздохнул и виновато отвёл взгляд, торопливо пояснив: – Не потому что не доверяю, просто… ну… я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности.  
– Но для тебя самого это тоже опасно, – чуть заметно нахмурился Гаррет. Одержимый вздохнул и неохотно кивнул:  
– Иногда. Но… Я осторожен, правда. И… Я не могу это прекратить, так что можешь меня даже не уговаривать.  
– Может, ты скажешь мне наконец, в чём дело? – обхватив его за плечи и притянув к своей груди, терпеливо переспросил боевой маг. – А то твои заверения, что ты не слишком рискуешь, меня только пугают.  
– Я работаю с Сопротивлением, – уткнувшись в шею брюнета и сглотнув, всё-таки выговорил Андерс. Это оказалось гораздо легче, когда он не видел беспокойства в глазах Хоука – беспокойства, которое, как он отчётливо сознавал, породил он сам. – С подпольной организацией магов. Мы… помогаем тем, кто хочет, бежать из Круга, обеспечиваем им безопасный отъезд из Киркволла – по мере возможности. Спасаем тех, кого можно спасти. Пытаемся что-то сделать, в общем.  
– Ну, мне следовало бы догадаться, – вопреки андерсовым страхам, хмыканье Гаррета звучало вполне добродушно. – Вы со Справедливостью не могли просто сидеть в клинике и смотреть, как мучаются те бедолаги в Казематах. Полагаю, я тоже мог бы что-то для вас сделать…  
Целитель виновато вздохнул, обняв его за шею и прижавшись ещё ближе. В знакомом, родном запахе чувствовалась какая-то незнакомая нотка, будоражившая нервы, одержимый вдохнул глубже, стараясь не отвлекаться на зародившееся внутри жаркое напряжение.  
– Я знаю, – тихо проговорил он. – Я просто не хотел тебя в это втягивать. Ты заслуживаешь спокойной, благополучной жизни, а не каторги с изгоем без будущего, одержимым идеей освобождения магов…  
– Андерс, не начинай снова, – легонько тряхнул его за плечи Хоук. – Про спокойную жизнь и одержимость мы с тобой говорили, и мне казалось, что этот вопрос мы уже прояснили, разве нет?  
– Ты невыносимо упрям, – почти против воли негромко рассмеялся рыжий отступник. – Ты и без того то и дело находишь себе неприятности, я не хотел быть причиной появления новых… Но… Так получилось, что мне сейчас очень нужна твоя помощь.  
– Что надо сделать? – Боевой маг, успевший расслабленно развалиться на подушках и прижать к себе любовника, тут же собрался и посмотрел на него почти требовательно.  
– Не знаю, – в отчаянии покачал головой Андерс. – В том-то и дело, что не знаю. Раньше всё было проще; когда у нас было время – мы просто дожидались, пока Жнец опять выйдет на охоту и, пока храмовники роились вокруг места преступления, выводили беглецов через оставшиеся без присмотра потайные ходы. Благо их в Киркволле предостаточно, и когда значительная часть Ордена увлечённо ищет неуловимого убийцу, многие из них становятся практически безопасными…  
– Так, выходит, с этого типа есть всё-таки какая-то польза, – с какой-то непонятной интонацией проговорил брюнет.   
– Есть, – рассеянно согласился одержимый. – Но так получилось, что сейчас нам некогда ждать, пока он убьёт ещё кого-то – если в течение двух дней мы не организуем побег четырём магам, их проведут через ритуал Усмирения. У нас очень мало времени, и как назло, все известные нам ходы сейчас находятся под присмотром. Ну, мы уверены, что об этих тоннелях никто не знает, но выходы из них находятся в довольно людных местах… Нужен какой-то план, причём срочно…  
– Думаю, можно кое-что сделать, – в уверенном голосе Гаррета послышалась странного рода усмешка, Андерс поднял голову и вопросительно глянул на него – тот ободряюще улыбнулся и, выбравшись из кровати, принялся копаться в шкафу. Спустя пару минут на живот целителя приземлилась точно такие же чёрные куртка и штаны, как и у самого Хоука, и тот с чуть нервной весёлостью предложил: – Если хочешь сходить со мной – переодевайся.


	17. Chapter 17

Одержимый удивлённо моргнул, но привычно подчинился. Одежда оказалась почти впору, только куртка чуть болталась – Гаррет всё-таки был пошире в плечах.  
– Ты такой красивый, – потёршись носом о его скулу, негромко промурлыкал брюнет и, немного отстранившись и опустив взгляд на сапоги рыжего мага, задумчиво нахмурился. Андерс вопросительно выгнул бровь, в свою очередь глянув на мягкую обувку Хоука – тот меланхолично пошевелил пальцами ног и решительно толкнул его на кровать. А потом, по-рыцарски опустившись на одно колено, поставил на второе андерсову ступню.  
– Это мои единственные сапоги, – опасливо напомнил целитель, заметив, как в пальцах боевого мага мелькнул невесть откуда взявшийся нож.  
– И это непорядок, – невозмутимо заметил тот. И, подняв взгляд, улыбнулся: – Не бойся, я не сделаю с ними ничего страшного.  
Одержимый чуть слышно вздохнул и послушно умолк, наблюдая за тем, как Гаррет ловко вырезает на толстой подошве его сапог какую-то незнакомую руну, втирает в бороздки извлечённый из тумбочки лириумный порошок – короткая вспышка магии, и руна стала единым целым с многослойной кожей подмётки. Ещё пара минут – и второй сапог обзавёлся таким же украшением.  
– Думаю, пока сойдёт, – критически обозрев результат, заключил Хоук. И со странной смесью застенчивости и гордости в голосе пояснил: – Приглушит звук шагов. Вначале убирает шум полностью, но такая, на скорую руку сделанная, вряд ли больше пары часов продержится, уже к концу ночи будет ослаблять звук в лучшем случае наполовину… Понимаешь, главное – это тишина.  
– Ты демонстрируешь неожиданные таланты, – удивлённо прокомментировал Андерс.  
– Ну, её мы с отцом в детстве придумали. В основном он, если честно, – признался брюнет и вновь окинул его пронзительным взглядом. Задумчиво потёр подбородок и опять двинулся к шкафу; одержимый только моргнул, увидев, как ещё одна чёрная рубашка превращается в кучку тряпок, а через минуту у него на голове красовался не слишком аккуратный, но зато полностью скрывавший его волосы платок.  
– Ну как, похож я на Изабеллу? – всё ещё не понимая, к чему все эти приготовления, лукаво осведомился рыжий маг. Гаррет фыркнул и, солнечно улыбнувшись, заверил его, что он гораздо лучше.  
– Пойдём, – ещё раз придирчиво осмотрев замершего посреди комнаты целителя, наконец велел Гаррет и решительно распахнул окно. И, заметив, что одержимый замешкался возле подоконника, ободряюще кивнул и протянул ему руку: – Я помогу.  
Андерс в сомнении покачал головой, но всё-таки сжал его пальцы, стараясь не думать о том, насколько неприятно будет падать вниз; потолки в имении Хоуков были высокие, и комнаты второго этажа оказались бы вровень с помещениями на третьем этаже где-нибудь в строениях Нижнего Города. Однако его опасения оказались напрасны: он оказался на крыше поместья быстрее, чем успел додумать эту мысль, едва заметив, как боевой маг короткими скупыми жестами подсказывал ему, куда поставить ногу или за что уцепиться.  
– Гаррет, что… – начал было рыжий отступник, очутившись на более-менее надёжной поверхности, но пальцы брюнета тут же прижались к его губам вполне однозначным приказом, и Хоук, придвинувшись к нему вплотную, почти беззвучно прошептал на ухо:  
– Увидишь.  
Брюнет шагнул было прочь, коротким взмахом руки велев идти за ним след в след, но почти сразу развернулся и снова уткнулся в его висок губами, приобняв за талию:  
– Где у вас самый безопасный ход в Казематы?  
– Хоук, это… – послушно понизив голос, с сомнением начал Андерс, вовсе не желавший посреди операции вдруг обнаружить под боком решившего помочь боевого мага. Ему более чем хватит волнений и с теми четырьмя, которых нужно вытащить из Круга.  
– Не надо точное место, только приблизительно, – перебил его Гаррет; целитель постарался сосредоточиться и перестать отвлекаться на то, как щекочет чуткую кожу возле уха его дыхание, как чётко ощущается тёплая жёсткая ладонь сквозь ткань куда более тонкой, чем его мантия, куртки, и твёрдо ответил:  
– Северо-восточный дворик Казематов, хозяйственные помещения, третья кладовка по правую руку от входа.  
Хоук коротко кивнул и двинулся в прямо противоположном направлении, потянув его за собой, Андерс растерянно моргнул и открыл было рот, но не рискнул нарушать сосредоточение друга, явно знавшего что делать.  
«Я же говорил, что он поможет», – самодовольно проворчал Справедливость, удовлетворение духа пронизывало всё его существо.  
Путешествие по крышам оказалось вовсе не непосильной задачей, брюнет явно выбирал такую дорогу, с которой мог справиться не отличавшийся запредельной ловкостью целитель. Через некоторое время рыжий маг, приспособившись, даже начал получать от этого удовольствие чем-то сродни тому, что он испытывал, видя, как летает посох в его руках. А когда он замечал одобрительную улыбку внимательно за ним присматривавшего Хоука ему и вовсе хотелось самодовольно замурлыкать.  
Вскоре замысловатые крыши поместий Верхнего Города сменились плоскими кровлями Нижнего, и Андерс поначалу вдохнул с облегчением, но вместо заставлявших его нервничать крутых неровных склонов под ногами появилась другая неприятность: разница уровней. В Нижнем Городе запросто могли соседствовать приземистые лачуги бедняков и высокие, в три-четыре человеческих роста литейные, рядом с одноэтажной халупой запросто могла стоять двух-трёхэтажная лавка небогатого заезжего купца. Гаррета подобные мелочи, кажется, не смущали вовсе: боевой маг с поразительной сноровкой взбирался на возникавшие перед ними глухие стены, а потом легко, почти небрежно втаскивал его за собой.  
У одержимого мелькнула было мысль, что он, оказывается, совсем не знает человека, в которого умудрился влюбиться, но как раз в этот момент Хоук остановился и, замерев в отбрасываемой стеной соседнего здания тени, притянул его к себе, улыбнувшись так тепло и знакомо, что Андерс не сумел сдержать ответной улыбки.  
– Я давно хотел взять тебя с собой… – снова уткнувшись почти в самое его ухо, чуть смущённо проговорил брюнет. Целитель обвил его талию руками и удобно устроился у него в объятиях, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности. – Просто… не решался. Все, кто знал… ну, мой секрет… В общем, это не то, что может обрадовать нормального человека.  
– Тогда хорошо, что я сумасшедший, – невольно фыркнув, негромко промурлыкал рыжий отступник. Его ладони принялись блуждать по крепкой спине Хоука, с нажимом оглаживая напряжённые мышцы, и, опустив их ниже, он нащупал что-то странное в перехватывавшем куртку боевого мага поясе.  
– Осторожно, острые, – рассеянно пробормотал ему в шею Гаррет, потёрся носом о челюсть и поднял голову.  
– Может, ты мне всё-таки объяснишь, в чём дело? – Андерс, не удержавшись, поцеловал его в губы и с некоторым беспокойством заглянул в глаза. Высшая справедливость в действии – похоже, сейчас он ощущал ту же тревогу, которая охватила Хоука, пока он неловко мямлил про свои дела с Сопротивлением.  
– Я лучше покажу, – усмехнулся тот, по-кошачьи потёрся о него всем телом и вдруг замер, устремив взгляд куда-то поверх плеча целителя. Одержимый повернул голову – ничего, кроме залитых бледных лунным светом плоских крыш, ни единого движения, которое могло бы встревожить боевого мага.  
– Тише, – шепнул ему на ухо Гаррет. – Просто смотри, любовь моя. И ничего не бойся.  
Прежде, чем Андерс успел открыть рот, он выскользнул из его объятий и, легонько подтолкнув его в спину, заставил полностью скрыться в тени. Рыжий отступник настороженно замер, теперь и он слышал быстро приближающийся грохот шагов – несколько бойцов в тяжёлой броне направлялись в их сторону, вероятно, собираясь пройти прямо по улочке под ними.  
Он посмотрел на Хоука, собираясь хотя бы спросить, что ему делать – «просто смотреть» казалось не вполне подходящим указанием для некоторых ситуаций, но тот только хищно ухмыльнулся в ответ и снова прижал палец к губам. И, протянув руку, успокаивающе погладил его по щеке.  
Грохот тем временем становился громче, Андерс отвлёкся на миг, пытаясь высмотреть приближающихся людей, и замер в ужасе, потому что Гаррет успел куда-то исчезнуть. Секунду назад скрывавшая их обоих тень казалась совершенно пустой и безлюдной, целитель машинально попытался нащупать что-то и крупно вздрогнул, когда его ладонь коснулась мягкой ткани хоуковой куртки. Всё в той же почти не нарушаемой ничем тишине к его губам прижался палец боевого мага, вновь напомнив о необходимости сохранять молчание.  
«Это полезное умение, – задумчиво заметил Справедливость. – Я его тоже почти не чувствую».  
Глупо было ревновать к обитающему в том же теле духу, но Андерс не смог сдержать секундного гнева, потому что он не ощущал даже какого бы то ни было «почти».  
А через мгновение ему пришлось полностью сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сдержать тут же взъярившегося духа, потому что из-за угла вывернула пятёрка храмовников в полном облачении, и единственное, чего в этот момент хотелось Справедливости – впрочем, к чему врать, им обоим – это спрыгнуть вниз и вырвать им глотки. Потому что рядом был Гаррет, почти беззащитный без привычного доспеха и посоха, даже без этого несносного эльфа, все недостатки которого перекрывало единственное достоинство – готовность в любой момент закрыть боевого мага собственным телом.  
Слишком занятый борьбой со своим духом Андерс попросту проморгал момент, когда одна из теней бесшумно метнулась на другую сторону улочки, а двое храмовников, шедшие первыми, с лязгом рухнули на землю.   
Приказ сохранять неподвижность тут же перестал казаться неисполнимым, потому что целитель совершенно оцепенел и мог только смотреть на всё происходившее широко раскрытыми глазами. В голове у него умещались только две мысли: о том, что он сильно поторопился собой гордиться, решив, что почти не уступает Гаррету в ловкости, и что можно было не беспокоиться насчёт того, что тот может нечаянно наткнуться на местного маньяка.  
Какое уж тут нечаянно.  
Последний из отряда оказался не то чтобы более умелым, но заметно более везучим; к тому времени, когда последний метательный нож Хоука удобно устроился у него под подбородком, Андерс уже вернул себе способность хотя бы дышать. Что отнюдь не означало способности мыслить.  
«Мне не осталось, – с ноткой огорчения сказал Справедливость, счастливый, как будто ему подарили воплощённую мечту, и раздражённо одернул мешавшего ему наслаждаться отступника: – Хватит суетиться».  
Мне полагалось бы прийти в ужас, подумал Андерс, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от двигавшегося с какой-то невозможной грацией брюнета, невозмутимо собирающего застрявшие в лбах и глотках неудачливых храмовников ножи. Мне полагалось бы преисполниться отвращения при виде подобного акта немотивированного насилия. Мне полагалось бы…  
Поле зрения вдруг резко сузилось до пальцев Гаррета, крутнувших метательный нож каким-то странным, почти до эротичности ловким движением – покрывавшие лезвие пятна крови дрогнули и слетели со скользкой стали, оставив её безупречно чистой, и целителю на миг показалось, что вся его кровь жаркой волной ухнула в пах.  
…испугаться хоть на миг, потому что в полудюжине локтей от меня – сущее чудовище, а слухи о том, что Жнец не трогает свидетелей, так и остались недоказанными.  
Андерс сглотнул и облизнулся, когда подобравший своё оружие Хоук одним плавным, слитным движением запрыгнул на крышу и двинулся к нему мягким кошачьим шагом, в его улыбке странно смешались торжество победы, удовлетворение и какая-то совершенно ему несвойственная нерешительность.  
Я и правда совершенно ненормальный, обречённо признал рыжий маг, потому что…  
«Это было очень красиво, – вторя его мыслям, мечтательно проговорил дух. И со странным, нетерпеливым азартом в голосе поинтересовался: – А теперь вы станете делать те непонятные вещи, правда?»  
…потому что это восхитительное чудовище я безумно хочу.  
– Справедливость одобряет, – только и успел выдохнуть Андерс, прежде чем вцепиться в хоуков воротник и, рванув его на себя, жадно впиться в губы.  
Всякая неуверенность из движений Гаррета мигом пропала, одержимый не успел и глазом моргнуть, как оказался зажат между стеной возвышавшегося рядом здания и жёстким, горячим телом урчавшего в предвкушении брюнета. Тонкая куртка под ладонями не вызывала ничего, кроме жуткого раздражения, целитель выдернул её из-под пояса и с наслаждением запустил руки под ткань, и его чуть не затрясло от ощущения жаркой кожи под пальцами.  
– Только не приноси дохлых храмовников в кровать, – хрипло засмеялся Андерс, когда Хоук на несколько мгновений оторвался от его губ, и тут же гортанно застонал, потому что его родное, любимое чудовище без лишних раздумий сдёрнуло с него штаны, и целитель чуть не кончил от одной только мысли о том, что его ласкают те самые пальцы, что десять минут назад сжимали рукоять метательного ножа.  
Ловкие, сильные пальцы Жнеца.  
– Надеюсь, сюда сейчас не сбежится пол-Киркволла, – привычно уже уткнувшись в шею Гаррету, смущённо пробормотал рыжий маг. Горло чуть заметно саднило от всё-таки сорвавшегося с губ сладострастного вопля, а слабая, но отчётливая незнакомая нотка в запахе Хоука оказалась ароматом зачарованной стали, и теперь ему было трудно представить сочетание более естественное.  
– Не сбежится, – усмехнувшись, заверил его брюнет, прижав к себе едва державшегося на подогнувшихся ногах целителя, и принялся задумчиво облизывать кончики пальцев, самодовольно добавив: – Побоятся.  
Андерс тихо засмеялся и, глубоко вздохнув, всё-таки попытался встать ровно. Раза со второго ему это наконец удалось, Гаррет, терпеливо дожидавшийся, пока он добьётся успеха, улыбнулся и ласково потёрся носом о его висок.  
– Как думаешь, вам одной кучки трупов хватит или сходим поищем тут где-нибудь ещё один патруль? – деловито поинтересовался боевой маг, сквозь гортанные, довольные интонации в его голосе пробивались почти просительные нотки.  
– И что если найдём? – непонимающе моргнув, переспросил целитель.  
«Убьём», – одновременно с Хоуком азартно заявил Справедливость.  
К собственному удивлению, Андерс вполне серьёзно обдумал это предложение и лишь потом отрицательно качнул головой. И лукаво улыбнулся, со сдержанной неторопливостью проведя ладонью по груди брюнета:  
– Хватит на сегодня. У меня есть другая идея, как можно провести остаток ночи, – одержимый с трудом заставил себя убрать от него руки и, попытавшись всё-таки собраться с мыслями, добавил: – Когда вернёмся, надо попросить Боудана сразу послать кого-нибудь с запиской к Лирен, чтобы она связалась с остальными и подготовила всё, что нужно…  
Хоук, внимательно выслушав, кивнул и, ещё раз потёршись носом о его ухо, повёл рыжего мага по направлению к Верхнему Городу. Сейчас, по сравнению с той хищной стремительностью, которую Гаррет демонстрировал в бою, его движения выглядели почти лениво-томными, и Андерсу стоило немалых усилий сохранить должную сосредоточенность. Свалиться с крыши лишь оттого, что засмотрелся на шагающего рядом красавца, казалось ему теперь чем-то почти неприличным. Как будто он тем самым доказал бы, что неспособен стать с ним вровень…  
«Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему вы делаете те странные вещи, – оборвав поток его завернувших куда-то не туда мыслей, задумчиво заметил Справедливость. – Правда, всё ещё не понимаю зачем».  
Хоук, как будто услышав духа, посмотрел на них и, сжав пальцы целителя, счастливо улыбнулся.


	18. Chapter 18

Про записку целитель едва не забыл. Нет, он отлично помнил про неё в тот момент, когда Гаррет помог ему забраться в их окно, даже написал для Лирен пару слов, объясняющих новый план и уже собирался позвать Боудана и попросить его найти посыльного и отправить письмо в лавку ферелденки, но тут Хоук напомнил ему, что хотя бы ради сохранения тайны стоило переодеться во что-нибудь более привычное для домашних…  
В общем, попытка переодеться вполне предсказуемо закончилась в кровати. А потом на коврике возле камина. А потом возле шкафа, потому что с коврика боевой маг поднялся таким тягуче-грациозным движением, что одержимого подбросило с пола как пружиной и до кровати они дойти не успели.  
И почему-то только после этого Справедливость напомнил ему о деле.  
– Я безответственный, эгоистичный, развратный человек, – страдальчески изрёк Андерс, пытаясь собраться с силами для того, чтобы хотя бы сползти с широкой и удобной груди Хоука. Брюнет, машинально прижав его к себе, промычал что-то недоумённо-вопросительное и открыл один глаз, и целитель виновато напомнил: – Записка. Для Лирен. Чтобы они успели подготовиться, и всё это не оказалось напрасным…  
– Оно в любом случае не будет напрасным, – чуть заметно шевельнув плечами, заметил боевой маг, но руки всё-таки разжал. Нельзя сказать, что это сильно помогло, одержимому по-прежнему хотелось только зарыться носом в его волосы и попробовать заснуть. Впрочем, в последние три года у него было очень много возможностей попрактиковаться в отказе от осуществления своих желаний.  
Боудан изрядно удивился заданию найти посыльного за час до рассвета, но, деликатно не заметив порядком взъерошенного вида рыжего отступника, принял у него запечатанный конвертик и заверил, что непременно обо всём позаботится. Андерс тяжело вздохнул и, закрыв дверь, развернулся к кровати.  
– А почему не магией? – забравшись обратно под одеяло, через несколько минут поинтересовался он, с неудовольствием обнаружив, что он всё ещё чересчур взбудоражен для того, чтобы в самом деле уснуть, и уже слишком измотан для занятий более активных, чем разговоры. Сэр Мявейн, убедившись, что хозяева больше не собираются превращать его логово в безумную мешанину из рук, ног и покрывал, неспешно побродил по ним и наконец устроился под боком у Хоука, утробно мурча.  
– Они к ней привыкли, – не открывая глаз, всё-таки отозвался Гаррет, когда целитель уже думал, что не дождётся ответа. Андерс провёл пальцами по его лицу, отведя в сторону прилипшие к вискам пряди, и придвинулся ближе, протянув руку над его животом и почесав заурчавшего ещё громче кота. – Это для обычных горожан магия – что-то сверхъестественное, то ли дар, то ли проклятие Создателя. А для храмовников это просто ещё одна сила, причём вполне преодолимая.  
– Похоже, я начал не с того вопроса, – с пару минут потратив на попытки уместить логичное в целом заявление в известную ему картину мира, вздохнул одержимый. И, благодарно потёршись щекой о плечо брюнета в ответ на ласково огладившую его спину ладонь, попросил: – Может, расскажешь с начала?  
– Ну, вначале Создатель сотворил мир… – сдавленно фыркнув, напевно проговорил Хоук, и Андерс обнаружил, что у него всё-таки достаточно сил для того, чтобы пихнуть это несносное создание кулаком в бок. – Не бей меня, я хороший.  
– …сказал человек, запугавший весь Киркволл и окрестности, причём два раза, – со смешком продолжил целитель, бережно погладив только что стукнутое место.  
– Полтора, – со слишком явным для искреннего сожалением поправил его брюнет. – Меня-дневного боится в лучшем случае половина города.  
– Это временно, – уверенно проговорил одержимый. И, легонько куснув его плечо, поддразнил: – Ну так?  
– Ну, сначала отец решил, что я не должен полагаться на одну только магию, когда дело касается самозащиты. Или защиты тех, кто нам дорог, – со внезапной серьёзностью проговорил Хоук. Андерс затих и обратился в слух, до самой сокровенной глубины согретый всё ещё неожиданным доверием друга. Тот замолчал на миг и иронично хмыкнул: – Наверное, потом он об этом пожалел, но… В общем, мы долго думали, и в конце концов мне достались метательные ножи. Мне вообще-то больше хотелось настоящий меч – ну ты понимаешь, всякие сказки о доблестных рыцарях и всё такое – но обучение фехтованию отняло бы слишком много времени от занятий магией, а нам ведь ещё нужно было вести хозяйство… Так что меч достался Карверу.  
– Полагаю, он хоть раз в жизни был счастлив? – хмыкнув, поинтересовался рыжий отступник.  
– Минут пять, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Потом он вспомнил о том, что он всё ещё единственный не-маг в семье, не считая мамы, и снова опечалился, сочтя это чем-то вроде милостыни. М-м-м… помнится, он тогда ныл что-то в духе: «Ну да, раз я тут один не могу себя защитить без помощи какой-то наточенной железки…»  
– Весьма… нетипично воспитанный юноша, – удивлённо заметил Андерс. Может ли выйти так, что в мире, где маги будут действительно свободны, владение оружием станет считаться признаком не доблести, а слабости?..  
– Ну это как-то нечаянно вышло, – хмыкнул брюнет. – Мы не специально.  
Он почесал подставившего пушистое брюшко Сэра Мявейна, игриво пощекотал кончиком пальца кошачий нос и продолжил:  
– В общем, поначалу отец был доволен, потому что руки у меня росли из нужного места, и с метанием ножей у меня выходило неплохо. Ну, не так чтобы я с первой же минуты без промаха клал их в цель, но прогресс был налицо. Бетани больше рассчитывала на магию, но и она к пятнадцати годам уже могла неплохо навалять своим посохом, даже не обращаясь к дару.  
Андерс с облегчением заметил, что в улыбке боевого мага, появившейся на его губах при упоминании сестры, уже почти не было горечи. Вряд ли ему когда-нибудь действительно удастся убедить Гаррета, что его вины в её гибели не было, но по крайней мере боль потери уже не была столь острой.  
– А первого храмовника я убил в четырнадцать, – после ещё одной короткой паузы буднично проговорил Хоук. – Напугал в лесу местного дурачка, тот прибежал в деревню с воплями про злое колдунство, и доблестный рыцарь церкви в одиночку отправился в чащу истреблять зло. Зло в моём лице тем временем сменило довольно-таки жуткую, насколько я помню, маску на обычный охотничий наряд и тихонько кралось вслед за ним, пока он не забрёл достаточно далеко. Ну, по правде сказать, не очень-то и тихонько, сноровки мне тогда не хватало, но тот идиот всё равно нихрена не слышал из-за грохота собственных доспехов. Чуть не надорвался, затаскивая его труп в болото, даром что до Коркари совсем недалеко было. Хорошо ещё хоть сообразил сразу бить в прорезь забрала, а то всё могло обернуться куда печальнее…  
– А… зачем? – немного поколебавшись, всё-таки поинтересовался целитель. – Ты уже тогда?…  
– Решил податься в маньяки? – с готовностью подсказал ему брюнет и, весело фыркнув, покачал головой: – Нет, первого я убил за дело. Он на Бетани нехорошо пялился. Мало ли что…  
Андерс ошарашенно моргнул. Нет, он всегда восхищался готовностью Гаррета защитить семью от любого врага, но иногда ему казалось, что тот перегибал палку.  
– Я не видел твою сестру, но если она была хоть немного похожа на монну Леандру, я ничуть не удивился бы тому, что ей оказывали внимание… – неуверенно заметил он.  
– Андерс, ей было девять лет, – вздохнул Хоук. – И на неё таращился тридцати или тридцатипятилетний мужик, успевший привыкнуть к своей безнаказанности. Лотеринг – глухая дыра, он мог запросто заявить, что она маг, и тогда никто бы и палец о палец не ударил, чтобы нас защитить. Тем более что она действительно была магом и наверняка не сумела бы этого скрыть, если бы он попытался с ней что-то сделать.  
– Прости, – виновато пробормотал одержимый. Гаррет успокаивающе погладил его по плечу и иронично хмыкнул:  
– Отец был весьма недоволен. Нет, он, конечно, был отчасти даже рад как тому, что его указания насчёт того, что я должен помогать ему оберегать девочек и младшего, нашли отклик в моём сердце, так и тому, что его намерение научить меня защищаться без помощи магии увенчалось успехом… Но он тоже счёл, что я перегнул палку, и вообще думал, что я как-то рановато за людей принялся, когда мне ещё лет пять следовало ограничиваться зайцами, косулями и прочей съедобной дичью. Правда, менять что-то было поздно.  
– Да уж догадываюсь, – усмехнулся Андерс. История, от которой он ждал каких-то невообразимых ужасов, оказалась вполне будничной и какой-то даже уютной, и его начала охватывать дремота. – В подростковом возрасте ты, должно быть, был невыносимо упрям.  
– Как и сейчас, – невинно заметил Хоук. – В общем, сэра Рандела сочли пропавшим без вести, никто ничего не заподозрил, и ещё года полтора мы жили как обычно, а потом лотерингский храмовник вдруг заподозрил в ком-то из нас мага. Отец надеялся, что всё обойдётся, что нам удастся как всегда сделать вид, что мы тут совершенно ни при чём, тем более что мы с Бет уже могли вполне себя контролировать…  
– Но ты решил не полагаться на удачу, – предположил целитель, сонно потёршись носом о его шею.  
– Именно, – с улыбкой подтвердил брюнет. – В общем, преподобная мать лотерингской церкви послала куда-то весть, что у неё закончились храмовники, и через пару месяцев нам прислали парочку новеньких. Молодые были, ретивые, я, помнится, один раз не сдержался при людях и неслабо получил по рёбрам. На всю жизнь запомнил, что эти тупые железные банки всё-таки могут почуять сарказм даже когда не понимают, в чём именно он заключается.  
– А их за что? – полюбопытствовал одержимый, ни на минуту не усомнившись в постигшей церковников участи.  
– А этих уже по идеологическим причинам, – хмыкнул Гаррет. Провёл ладонью по спине рыжего мага, под конец лениво огладив задницу, а потом почесал за ухом ревниво мяукнувшего кота и пояснил: – К тому времени меня начал всерьёз интересовать вопрос, а какого ж хрена я не могу показать соседской девчонке своё самое красивое заклинание в надежде пригласить её на сеновал. Папиным утверждениям насчёт того, что не стоит такого проделывать, я, конечно, всё ещё верил…  
– Но вопрос «какого хрена?» оставался актуальным, – пробормотал Андерс, старательно напомнив себе, что ревновать к какой-то безымянной даже девушке, которую Хоук наверняка не видел уже лет шесть, а то и больше, и вовсе уже несусветная дурость.  
– Вроде того, – согласился брюнет. – Я тогда счёл, что основная причина в храмовниках. Которые, к тому же, и не думали скрывать своей уверенности в том, что маги – это какой-то низший сорт людей, хуже эльфов. Выслушивать сентенции о своей тайной принадлежности к «низшему сорту» мне не нравилось, а за попытки переубедить правоверных андрастианцев я периодически получал в зубы. Это мне, ясное дело, не нравилось тоже… – Гаррет помолчал с минуту и честно добавил: – В отличие от убийства.  
– И никто ничего не заподозрил? – нахмурился целитель. Тепло сильного тела рядом убаюкивало, но разговор слишком его увлёк, чтобы поддаться дремоте.  
– Болота рядом, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Пропал храмовник и пропал, кто тебе скажет – дикий зверь его задрал, на хасиндов напоролся или сам по дурости в трясине утоп. В Лотеринге всё было довольно просто… В общем, ещё месяца с четыре у нас церковников в деревне не было, священница у нас была хоть и дубоголовая, но мирная – жить можно было. Отец рискнул пару раз поругаться с ней на тему того, что хорошо бы иметь в деревне собственного мага – чтобы людей лечил и дикое зверьё, коли не в меру обнаглеет, отпугивал, его даже слушали. Не то чтобы поддерживали, но кивали одобрительно. Особенно тот старик, у кого ещё до нашего появления там дочка померла – травница местная не справилась, а реплики вроде «На всё воля Создателя», слабо утешают, тем более если заезжий купец говорит, что маг-целитель с такой болезнью совладал бы запросто.  
– А потом храмовники появились опять, – поудобнее устроившись под тяжёлой рукой Гаррета, вздохнул Андерс.  
– И исчезли, – кивнул тот. – Народ, по правде, не очень и огорчился – они всё норовили девок полапать и в трактире бесплатно нализаться. А в свободное время выискивали у нас отступников, причём почему-то больше среди тех, кто побогаче. Понятное дело, прислали новых…  
– Не все они столь лицемерны, – пытаясь быть справедливым, заметил целитель – сам Справедливость, впрочем, тут же разразился гневной речью о том, что все храмовники одинаковы и Церковь прогнила до самой сердцевины. – Бывают ведь и те, кто искренне верует и видит свой долг в том, чтобы…  
– Эти ещё хуже, – Хоук решительно покачал головой и с лёгким укором добавил: – Ты это и сам отлично понимаешь, я же читал твои манифесты. Честное слово, искренне верующий фанатик способен наворотить куда больших бед, чем все двуличные сволочи разом.  
Андерс вздохнул и молча кивнул, натянув одеяло ему на плечи – во время рассказа брюнет жестикулировал куда активнее и успел стряхнуть покрывало куда ниже чем следовало, учитывая тот факт, что камин уже почти прогорел и в комнате начало холодать.  
– Короче говоря, жили мы тихо и мирно, мне только пару-тройку раз в год приходилось отвлекаться на истребление новой партии храмовников, – мурлыкнув что-то одобрительное, продолжил Гаррет. – Через пару лет церковное начальство даже встревожилось и прислало отряд покрупнее для расследования – вот тогда мне пришлось действительно поломать голову, потому что утопиться в болотах самостоятельно они бы наверняка не согласились. Но я управился, не сразу, правда… Зато очень приятно было видеть их лица, когда они потеряли уже половину соратников и всё ещё нихрена не понимали. После этого где-то там наверху, похоже, сочли, что у нас попросту место проклятое, так что все требования священницы насчёт новых храмовников оставались без ответа.  
– Хорошо, – с толикой недоверия прокомментировал одержимый.  
– Ага, – согласился Хоук. – Отец, правда, пытался убедить меня, что на крови всё равно ничего хорошего не выстроишь, но он и сам стал заметно лучше выглядеть, когда ему не приходилось всякий раз, выходя на улицу, плотно сворачивать всю свою магию в глубине собственного тела. Нам с Бет это давалось куда легче, но когда такая необходимость отпала, всё равно стало куда приятнее жить.  
– А потом?.. – Андерс широко зевнул, почувствовав, что усталость всё-таки берёт своё, и привычно уткнулся носом в шею боевого мага.  
– А потом папа умер… Просто несчастный случай. Попал под дерево в лесу, пока Бет добежала – было уже поздно что-то делать, – негромко ответил Гаррет, накрыв ладонью лежавшую у него на груди руку целителя. – Через полтора года Карвер ушёл в солдаты, а ещё через два нагрянули порождения тьмы…  
– Стоп, Карвер? – одержимый чуть не подскочил и с беспокойством глянул на любовника. – Он…  
– Знал он, знал, – раздражённо скривился Хоук. – С самого начала. Ну вернее, я не уверен, что он знал про всех тех храмовников в Лотеринге, но про первого папа ему точно рассказывал, и про последний отряд тоже. Так что и про остальных мог догадаться.  
– И здесь тоже? – потрясённо глянул на него рыжий маг.  
– Ну, трудно было бы скрыть регулярные ночные отлучки от парня, который жил со мной в одной комнате, – буркнул брюнет. – На ответы в духе «В бордель!» он уже на третий раз перестал покупаться.  
– Но он тебя не выдал… – пытаясь как-то уместить в голове вдруг вскрывшиеся факты, проговорил целитель.  
– Нет, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Гаррет. – Этот рыцарь с оглоблей решил выпендриться. Как же, сдать родного брата – неважно, страже или храмовникам – это поступок недостойный, а вот закрыть собственной грудью людей, не виновных – с его точки зрения – ни в чём, кроме искренней веры… Он был уверен, что я не подниму на него руку, а поскольку доспехи у них всех одинаковые, я окажусь вынужден прекратить… то, что он считал проявлением моего безумия.  
– Но ты не прекратил, – негромко сказал Андерс, не в силах понять, как же к этому относиться. Он уже успел осознать, как много значит семья для Хоука – для всех Хоуков, если быть точным – и вынужден был признать, что определённая логика в поступке Карвера всё-таки была. Ну, за исключением того факта, что он вообще взялся защищать храмовников.  
– Нет, – твёрдо ответил боевой маг. И вдруг весело рассмеялся: – Представляешь, он и впрямь думал, что церковники все на одно лицо. Этот парень, бок о бок с которым я жил двадцать с лишним лет! Да я его в темноте с завязанными глазами узнаю, не то что просто в глухом доспехе. Правда, я не сразу об этом вспомнил.  
Одержимый украдкой выдохнул и снова устроился под боком у брюнета.  
– Похоже, я теперь понимаю, почему ты тогда вломился в мою клинику с таким душераздирающим воплем, – поддразнил он Хоука. – Ну и как Карвер воспринял провал своего плана?  
– Он со мной второй год не разговаривает, – проворчал тот. – Упрямый мальчишка.  
– Весь в тебя, – засмеялся Андерс и подтянулся повыше, чтобы поцеловать нахмурившегося Гаррета. – Рано или поздно кому-то из вас придётся уступить.  
– Ему, – резко отозвался боевой маг. – Я, может, и впрямь сумасшедший, но всяко не в этом. Началась эта затея, конечно, с личных мотивов, но знаешь, чем дальше, тем отчётливей я понимаю, что всё получается как-то… правильно.  
– Для того, чтобы вести философские беседы, я всё-таки слишком устал, – со вздохом покачал головой рыжий отступник. Что-то в голосе Хоука подсказывало, что переубедить его будет отнюдь не просто… особенно учитывая то, что Андерс и сам ещё не очень-то понимал, а стоит ли его переубеждать.


	19. Chapter 19

Вначале раздался стук в дверь. Потом – глухое хоуково «убью». А потом мирно спавшего на Гаррете Андерса схватили и запихали в какое-то тёплое, но тёмное и душное место.  
Несколько раз безуспешно ткнув наугад кулаком, целитель всё-таки открыл глаза и, проморгавшись, выяснил, что схватил его, собственно говоря, Хоук, а «тёплое и душное место» – это узкий промежуток между простынями и придавившим его к матрасу телом брюнета. А в дверь стучал Боудан, принесший завтрак и записку от Лирен.  
– Сходить с тобой? – зевнув, поинтересовался Гаррет, когда с трудом выбравшийся из-под него одержимый вернулся обратно с подносом. – Ну, я имею в виду, вечером, или когда там вы будете своих магов вытаскивать…  
– Не надо, – поколебавшись, покачал головой Андерс. – Раз уж Жне… ты помог нам с отвлекающим манёвром – остальное будет практически безопасно. Во всяком случае, с прочими возможными трудностями мы управимся сами, не впервой, – услышав скептическое фырканье боевого мага, поправился он. И, сунув ему чашку чая, улыбнулся: – Я очень ценю твоё предложение, но правда не надо. У членов Сопротивления запущенная паранойя, так что каждое новое лицо вызывает… довольно сильную тревогу, а вот это как раз может снизить их боеспособность.  
– Они меня даже не увидят, если я этого не захочу, – пожал плечами Гаррет. Услышав это хвастливое заявление, рыжий отступник собрался было пренебрежительно фыркнуть, но, припомнив события прошлой ночи, прикусил язык. И впрямь ведь не увидят.  
– Не волнуйся, – вместо этого успокаивающе улыбнулся он. И, не удержавшись, наклонился к брюнету и тихо, гортанно промурлыкал: – Лучше возьми нас со Справедливостью на следующую… прогулку.  
Глаза Хоука сверкнули так, что Андерс мигом вспомнил, что он, вообще-то, успел отлично выспаться и более чем в силах закончить начатое вчера… в четвёртый раз… и вообще, какого демона между ними какое-то глупое одеяло?  
Наброшенная было на плечи рубашка мигом улетела куда-то в угол, одержимый заурчал в предвкушении, различив в собственном голосе низкие, хрипловатые интонации Справедливости, и, потянувшись к боевому магу, услышал как будто украденное из его собственных мыслей многообещающее:  
– И даже оставлю ему одного, может быть, целых двух храмовников… Если он захочет.  
– Захочет, – выгнувшись под по-хозяйски огладившими его спину ладонями, выдохнул Андерс и сдавленно застонал, пойманный между удовольствием от прикосновения и вспышкой хищного восторга Справедливости. Гаррет нежно улыбнулся, глядя в затуманенные янтарные глаза целителя, и стремительно прянул вперёд, игриво куснул его за ухо и заставив возбуждённо вскрикнуть. – Хоук, ты невыно…  
«Критиковать человека, который ТАК тебя целует, особенно во время самого поцелуя – неправильно», – наставительно заметил дух, вопреки обыкновению ничуть не обеспокоившись тем, что одержимый его вовсе не слушает.

Операция по вызволению из Казематов очередной группы магов прошла без сучка без задоринки. На самом деле, вопреки тому, в чём Андерс пытался убедить Хоука, это было большой редкостью.  
– Удачное совпадение, – полувопросительно проговорила одна из магесс подполья, когда беглецов уже посадили на нанятое на последние деньги рыбацкое судно, и отряд Сопротивления возвращался по сточным тоннелям в город.  
– Ты о чём? – не понял занятый собственными мыслями – вернее, попытками отделить свои мысли от мыслей Справедливости – целитель.  
– О Жнеце, – пояснила женщина. Одержимому померещился в её глазах какой-то подозрительный огонёк, и он поспешил сделать как можно более невинный вид. – Ты прислал сообщение очень вовремя.  
– Да, повезло, – заставив себя выбросить из головы мысли об одетом в чёрное Гаррете, поигрывающем метательным ножом – коварная, предвкушающая ухмылка, непременно выползшая бы на его лицо, оказалась бы до крайности не к месту – отозвался Андерс. И чуть извиняющимся тоном добавил: – Хорошо, что у меня появились новые источники информации.  
– У жизни в Верхнем Городе есть свои преимущества, – ухмыльнулась магесса. Рыжий отступник смерил её холодным взглядом – в её улыбке было что-то крайне неприятное, какое-то откровенно фальшивое понимание. Ему вовсе не хотелось точно знать, что именно она придумала.  
Неподалёку от одного из выходов в Клоаку отряд разделился; обычно это был самый неприятный для Андерса момент, поскольку именно в подобных местах, как правило, обделывали свои делишки контрабандисты, Хартия и прочие незаконопослушные жители Киркволла, однако сейчас он только порадовался возможности наконец распрощаться с остальными. Догадки об их домыслах отчего-то оказались на редкость неприятны.  
– Я так и думал, что ты сюда придёшь, – услышал целитель, едва перешагнув порог своей клиники. Хоук улыбнулся и, поднявшись с места, передал склянку с обеззараживающей настойкой одному из обычно помогавших в лечебнице сирот. – Тяжёлых больных не было, а с парочкой вывихов мы управились сами, так что у тебя есть возможность передохнуть.  
Андерс, беспомощно улыбнувшись, покачал головой и, не удержавшись, ласково провёл пальцами по виску брюнета:  
– Я тебя опять не узнаю, – вполголоса признался он и смущённо покраснел: Вильям, один из его помощников, глянув на них с Гарретом, покровительственно ухмыльнулся и махнул рукой в одобрительном жесте. – И когда же ты на самом деле настоящий?  
Хоук неопределённо хмыкнул и, покрепче прижав целителя к себе, совсем по-мальчишески показал возившемуся с бинтами Вильяму язык, а потом неожиданно серьёзно ответил:  
– Всегда, солнце моё. – Он сделал короткую паузу и насмешливо хмыкнул: – За исключением разве что тех моментов, когда терплю болтовню дядюшки Гамлена вместо того, чтобы выкинуть его за дверь.  
– Я умудрился влюбиться в самое непостижимое создание на всём Тедасе, – уловив, что чем дольше он молчит, тем больше напрягаются под его ладонями крепкие плечи боевого мага, со вздохом признался Андерс. – У меня страшное подозрение, что если я до сих пор и не сошёл с ума, то мне всё равно недолго осталось пребывать в здравом рассудке.  
– Э-м-м… А может, лучше давай будем жить долго и счастливо? – чуть расслабившись, насмешливо предложил Гаррет. – Найдём и для Справедливости какого-нибудь симпатичного духа и будем жить большой и дружной семьёй.  
«Не надо мне никакого духа» – расстроенно буркнул Справедливость. Андерс недоуменно моргнул – огорчение было чем-то новеньким в небогатой палитре эмоций духа Тени, обычно ограничивавшегося яростью, недоумением, раздражением и свирепым торжеством.  
– Не надо так шутить, Гаррет, – высвободившись из объятий брюнета, с мягким упрёком проговорил целитель и, сняв со спины посох, направился к тому углу, в котором обычно его держал во время работы. – Насколько я понял, его более чем устраивает сложившееся положение вещей…  
– То есть, я ему в самом деле нравлюсь? – удивился боевой маг. – Ну… рад это слышать.  
При виде его улыбки Андерс, как всегда, остро пожалел о присутствии рядом посторонних. Впрочем, теперь это было куда легче пережить – мысль о том, что нужно только дотерпеть до вечера, и он получит всё, что хочет, а то и гораздо больше, и впрямь помогала взять себя в руки.  
Но «дотерпеть до вечера» иногда тоже бывало трудноисполнимой задачей, даже когда до заката оставалось всего несколько часов. Стоило оказаться в безопасном месте – вдвойне защищённом, потому что рядом снова был Хоук, не раз делом доказывавший свою готовность уничтожить любого, кому хватало дурости угрожать его одержимому – и на Андерса наконец навалилась усталость. Глупое смертное тело разом вспомнило и о практически бессонной ночи, половина которой была проведена на крышах, а вторая половина – в куда более приятных, но тоже отнюдь не способствовавших отдыху занятиях, и об утомительном походе на Рваный Берег и обратно…  
Нет никаких двух разных Хоуков, с неожиданной остротой осознал целитель, когда Гаррет подхватил его, споткнувшегося практически на ровном месте, до боли знакомым жестом. Жестом Жнеца, ведшего товарища по охоте по неровным склонам кровель Верхнего Города. Жестом, который рыжий маг узнал задолго до того – на крутых тропинках Расколотой Горы и Рваного Берега и кривых лестницах Клоаки.  
До этого момента Андерс даже не сознавал полностью, в каком напряжении на самом деле пребывал. Облегчение оказалось настолько сильным, что он не сумел сдержать смеха и, успокаивающе улыбнувшись в ответ на встревоженный взгляд брюнета, привычно уткнулся носом в его шею над меховым воротником мантии.  
– Я просто туго соображающий дурак, – всё ещё хихикая, вполголоса поделился он и, услышав знакомое хмыканье с ноткой озабоченности, ласково поцеловал боевого мага под ухом и пообещал: – Окажемся наедине – я тебе всё объясню, обязательно.  
«У смертных всегда столько запутанных эмоций», – ошарашенно поделился Справедливость.  
Андерс фыркнул снова и поудобнее устроился возле стола, опершись о него локтями и наблюдая за вернувшимся к работе Хоуком. Впрочем, работа – это слишком сильно сказано, брюнет то и дело отвлекался от своих занятий, обеспокоенно поглядывая на целителя. Тот сонно улыбался в ответ, малодушно радуясь тому, что сегодня никому не была нужна именно его помощь – большинству из тех, кто появлялся в клинике, были нужны только новые порции уже прописанных снадобий.  
До объяснений, впрочем, дело не дошло. К тому времени, когда Андерс наконец счёл возможным закрыть клинику и отправиться домой, ему уже едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми и всё меньше хотелось отказываться от предложений брюнета донести его до кровати на руках. Хоук только улыбнулся, посмотрев на то, как целитель, едва добравшись до цели, свернулся клубочком на покрывалах – почти в той же позе, что и дремавший неподалёку Сэр Мявейн.  
А наутро выяснилось, что в Киркволле опять начали пропадать женщины, и все обещанные разговоры свелись к одному долгому, жадному поцелую за полминуты до того, как им пришлось снова отправиться на поиски убийцы.  
О том, насколько Хоук не любит поражений, Андерс уже знал, и всё возраставшее раздражение брюнета ничуть его не удивляло. Поразительным оказалось иное, то, что он сумел заметить лишь тогда, когда узнал, на что нужно было смотреть: чем сильнее злился Гаррет, тем меньше в его движениях было привычной плавной грации и тем больше – жутковатой стремительности Жнеца. И вполголоса выдохнутое в ответ на встревоженно-вопросительный взгляд «Это мой город!» – оказалось теперь куда более многозначным, чем прежде.  
Андерс засмеялся бы при виде того, как по-кошачьи оскалился Хоук – не хватало только свирепо растопыренных в стороны усов – вот только ситуация вовсе не располагала к веселью.  
Так что когда незадолго до заката их отыскал посыльный с запиской от Авелин, сообщавшей, что одним из подозреваемых был некто Дюпюи, это принесло некоторое облегчение. Целитель только покачал головой при виде свирепого торжества, озарившего лицо брюнета, и подобрал выброшенное в кусты послание – в постскриптуме капитан стражи просила друга не совершать опрометчивых поступков. Рыжий маг хмыкнул и, скептически глянув на хищно сощурившего глаза Гаррета, молча сунул клочок бумаги в карман – то, что прислушиваться к гласу рассудка тот уже просто не способен, было более чем очевидно.  
Однако когда прямо в холле пустынного поместья Дюпюи на них накинулись призраки, одержимый осознал, что разумно поступал именно Хоук. В этом доме явно творилось что-то неладное, Справедливость обеспокоенно шевелился в глубине его сознания и поминутно требовал найти источник этой мерзости. И, как будто одного этого было мало, в дальней комнате на втором этаже обнаружилась целая батарея банок с кровью и пара листков из одного из самых одиозных трактатов о сделках с демонами.  
– Мило, – оглядев эту живописную картину, процедил боевой маг, его сжимавшие посох пальцы напряжённо побелели.  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям, с пойманным в дальней комнате аристократом Гаррет даже поговорил. Недолго, впрочем, и настоящим разговором назвать это было сложно… хотя рыжий отступник был бы последним, кто стал бы винить его в нежелании прислушиваться к магу крови. Тем более – застигнутому рядом с потенциальной жертвой.  
На удовлетворённо жмурившегося Хоука, стиравшего с лезвия посоха кровь и слизь вызванных Гаскаром призраков, смотреть было приятно и немного страшно. Немного – одному только Андерсу, во взглядах Фенриса и Варрика мелькало нечто сродни суеверному ужасу, что почти заставляло целителя мурлыкать от удовольствия.  
«Когда вы делаете те странные вещи, это даже понятнее… этого», – пожаловался Справедливость. То, насколько тонка была в этом месте потревоженная занятиями Гаскара Завеса, всё ещё не на шутку беспокоило духа.  
– Остаётся лишь надеяться, что теперь это и впрямь прекратится, – пробормотал себе под нос Варрик, захлопнув за собой дверь порядком разорённого поместья.  
– Есть какие-то сомнения? – удивлённо выгнул бровь целитель, подняв голову с плеча брюнета. Поза была, в общем-то, не слишком удобной – они с Хоуком были почти одного роста, и ради того, чтобы не замедляя шага ощутить крепкие мускулы под скулой, приходилось мириться с необходимостью неестественно изгибать позвоночник – но большая часть его удовольствия заключалась в том, как кривился Фенрис при виде заботливо обвивавшей его талию руки Гаррета.  
– Слишком уж запутана вся эта история, – нахмурившись, пояснил гном. – Жизнь – она такая, любую байку переплюнет, но кой-что общее всё-таки есть. Если какое гадство может случиться – оно случается.  
– Не накаркай, – отмахнулся Хоук, и Варрик послушно сделал отвращающий зло жест. Эльф пренебрежительно фыркнул и отвернулся, а Андерс едва смог сдержать злорадный смешок, заметив, как напряжённо вытянулись в их сторону остроконечные уши.  
– Пошли, приятель, составишь мне компанию в «Висельнике», – хлопнув мрачного воина чуть пониже лопаток, решительно проговорил гном. – Неохота после такого сидеть там в одиночку да на своё отражение в кружке пялиться.  
Фенрис ещё раз с отвращением глянул на магов и молча кивнул.  
«Смертные правда очень странные создания», – согласился со Справедливостью одержимый. И с собственнической гордостью глянул на шагавшего рядом с ним широкоплечего мужчину.  
К поместью Хоуков они шли не спеша – их же стараниями улицы Верхнего Города по ночам стали почти безопасны, выжившим бандам хватало ума на то, чтобы сперва внимательно посмотреть на намеченную жертву и не трогать того, кто уже истребил немалую часть их собратьев. Варрик, как всегда, начал на ходу сочинять очередную байку, изумляя соратников тем, как мастерски он переплетал правду и вымысел – причём второго в этот раз было куда больше, чем первого. В конце концов, хоть гном и утверждал, что в по-настоящему хорошей истории герой всегда умирает в финале – но до этого скорбного момента он должен был побеждать.  
Андерс на самом деле вовсе не был жестоким человеком, даже поддразнивание Фенриса по-настоящему радовало его не дольше нескольких минут – кроме тех случаев, когда эльф умудрялся наступить на какую-нибудь из его больных мозолей – так что когда они с Хоуком распрощались с остальной частью отряда, маг вздохнул с облегчением. И лукаво усмехнулся, предвкушая момент, когда они окажутся в уютной полутёмной спальне и соскучившийся по хозяевам кот примется ходить у них по головам, пытаясь присоединиться к поцелуям.  
При виде яркого света в гостиной и топчущегося возле сэндалова зачаровывающего аппарата Гамлена Андерс нахмурился, охваченный недобрым предчувствием. Что-то в лице пожилого мужчины наводило на мысль, что неприятности не ограничатся всего лишь задержкой в исполнении заботливо продуманного плана на вечер.  
– Откуда у нас в доме белые лилии? – оборвав на полуслове дядюшкино ворчание, задушенно осведомился Хоук, вперив остановившийся взгляд в красовавшийся на столике букет. Андерс ахнул и, оставив Гаррета допрашивать домашних, рванулся наружу, отчаянно надеясь, что Варрик с Фенрисом ещё не успели уйти слишком далеко.


	20. Chapter 20

Андерс ни на минуту не усомнился, что потом это будет сниться ему в кошмарах – наряду со слюнявыми мордами порождений тьмы, глухим, давящим безмолвием одиночной камеры в глубоких подвалах Твердыни Кинлох, с собственными руками, по локоть покрытыми кровью тех, кого он за день до того называл братьями. Ему уже сейчас было муторно и жутко, и на краю сознания, безжалостно отсчитывая утекающие в никуда минуты, билось размеренное «Только бы успеть».  
Где-то в глубине души он уже знал, что не успеют.  
Лицо Гаррета, заледеневшее и как будто заострившееся, выцвело до невозможной белизны, одной только окружавшей боевого мага ауры всесокрушающей ярости, казалось, вполне хватило бы, чтобы прорвать Завесу – и от того, что единственными звуками, нарушавшими ночную тишину, по-прежнему были только звук их собственных шагов и негромкое клацанье Бьянки, становилось только страшнее. Страшнее даже, чем при виде мёртвой женщины, которую несколькими часами ранее они вызволили из рук Гаскара Дюпюи, чем при виде вставших непробиваемым заслоном оживших мертвецов…  
Андерс успел краем глаза заметить, как, поёжившись, опасливо нахмурился Фенрис, когда рвавшийся вперёд Хоук снёс преграду одним мощным ударом, и не сумел подавить вспышку злости. Даже сейчас единственное, что, похоже, волновало этого эльфа – то, насколько опасны могут быть маги, хорошо лишь, что ему всё-таки хватило ума промолчать.  
Это несправедливо, беспомощно подумал одержимый при виде того, как, повинуясь жесту сумасшедшего малефикара, поднимается с кресла существо, в котором ещё можно было заметить сходство с Леандрой Хоук.  
ЭТО НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО!!!  
Но пугавшая его прежде темнота в глазах, которую он призывал сейчас почти с надеждой, так и не пришла. Он замечал краем глаза отблески синеватого лириумного свечения на стенах, видел на собственных стискивавших посох руках истекающие черноватым дымком сияющие трещины и то, с какой неестественной лёгкостью слетали с его пальцев боевые заклятия… видел всё.  
Толпы пришедших на зов безумца демонов. Счастье и почти сладострастный экстаз, исказившие черты с каждой минутой казавшегося всё более измождённым мага крови. Торопливо выбиравшихся из земли на запах крови мертвецов. Чудовищную мощь магии Хоука, едва ли не впервые на его памяти сражавшегося, не рассчитывая сил – как будто это ещё могло что-то изменить. Печаль на начинающем коченеть лице Леандры, исцелять которую было непоправимо поздно. Глаза Гаррета – широко раскрытые, с неживым стеклянистым блеском.  
Метательный нож, пробивший череп последнего из поднявшихся трупов, казался чем-то невозможно неправильным… и неизбежным.  
Тело матери Хоук не доверил никому, хотя сам он уже покачивался, измотанный последним запредельным усилием. Под его взглядом валявшиеся повсюду полуразложившиеся трупы в один миг обратились в пепел, а секундой спустя пламя взметнулось до самого потолка, и его гул ещё долго слышался за спинами подавленно молчавших мужчин.  
В поместье метался из одного угла гостиной в другой Гамлен; на тело мёртвой сестры он взглянул с таким недоверием, будто за время их отсутствия успел приговорить пару бутылок бренди и теперь искренне полагал, что это ему просто мерещится. От голоса Гаррета, в ответ на дядюшкино запинающееся «Как?» с безжалостной откровенностью рассказавшего обо всём произошедшем, Андерса продрал мороз, наконец вернув его к реальности.  
Дом быстро опустел. Никому, кроме самого целителя, и в голову не пришло ослушаться произнесённого идеально ровным тоном приказа: «Оставьте меня одного»: Варрик молча кивнул и, так и не рискнув ободряюще хлопнуть брюнета по плечу, двинулся к выходу, Гамлена вытолкал за дверь Фенрис, на полуслове оборвав причитания по поводу сумасшедших магов, Боудан с Ораной тихонько плакали на кухне, стараясь не потревожить хозяина даже тенью звука…  
– Она любила тебя, – сглотнув, через силу проговорил рыжий отступник, стоя в дверях спальни. – Когда… когда боль утихнет, это будет единственным, что имеет значение…  
Он и сам чувствовал неловкость собственных слов; если бы ему в лицо полетел огненный шар или горсть острых, способных рассечь даже закалённый металл сосулек, он бы ничуть не удивился, но сгорбившийся на краю кровати Хоук только молча кивнул, и одержимый нерешительно шагнул внутрь.  
– Если… если хочешь, я уйду, – вполголоса предложил Андерс, скорее угадав, чем действительно услышав произнесённое в ответ «Останься», и сел рядом с Гарретом, борясь с желанием прижаться к нему бедром, почувствовать его тепло и убедиться в том, что мужчина рядом с ним действительно реален.  
Тишина казалась медленно затягивающейся на горле удавкой, с каждой секундой одержимому всё труднее становилось сдерживать стремление вскочить с места, заорать, тряхнуть Хоука за плечи, добиваясь какой-то реакции – сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы тот не молчал так, будто и сам с каждой секундой уходит всё дальше за грань жизни.  
Рыжий маг чуть слышно, рвано всхлипнул и, сделав над собой усилие, глубоко вздохнул. Нужно было действительно что-то сделать, но – совсем иначе. Он медленно вдохнул ещё раз и, сосредоточившись, поднялся на ноги, ощутив укол тревоги, когда всегда откликавшийся на малейшее его движение Гаррет даже не повернул головы.  
Но Андерс, в конце концов, был целителем, и даже если он не знал, что делать со скорбью – с её физическими последствиями он вполне мог управиться. Должен был.  
Когда он принялся за застёжки хоуковой мантии, пальцы у него уже не дрожали. Всё как обычно: развязать две верхних, погладить ключицу под тонкой тканью рубашки – сейчас жест получился скорее сочувственным, чем привычно-игривым, но брюнет всё равно откликнулся, слабым трепетом ресниц и чуть более глубоким чем секунду назад вздохом – расстегнуть две следующих и, обвив талию руками, на мгновение прижаться щекой к всё ещё покрытому жёсткой материей плечу, распутать замысловатый узел на поясе, на котором висел кошель с зельями… Хоук не помогал ему, но и не препятствовал, даже послушно приподнялся, позволяя одержимому снять с него запятнанный кровью и слизью магический доспех.  
Андерс торопливо бросил в угол собственную мантию и снова занялся темноволосым магом: тот попытался было снять сапоги сам, и при виде его неудачи у одержимого сжалось сердце. От рубашки и брюк целитель избавил его почти моментально, с сомнением покосился на дверь в ванную комнату, но в конце концов ограничился тазиком с тёплой водой и губкой, которой принялся бережно стирать с лица и тела следы крови и пота.  
Незаметно пробравшийся внутрь Сэр Мявейн чуть слышно мяукнул и, усевшись прямо перед Гарретом, потянулся мордой к его рукам, слегка шевеля кончиком хвоста. Андерс, отложив губку, тщательно растёр мохнатым полотенцем тело брюнета и требовательно толкнул его в грудь, заставляя улечься на кровать как положено. Кот тут же запрыгнул следом, безо всяких понуканий устроившись возле самой головы боевого мага, и принялся с тихим мурлыканьем тереться мордой о его скулу. Целитель благодарно погладил гибкую кошачью спинку и занялся камином, и через несколько минут в нём весело затрещали разгорающиеся поленья, разом превратив начинавшую походить на склеп комнату в нечто куда более пригодное для жизни.  
Едва Андерс, скинув сапоги и безнадёжно испорченную одежду, забрался под одеяло, его сразу окутало знакомое тепло родного сильного тела. Но широкая грудь Хоука под его щекой поднималась и опускалась резко и неритмично, словно тот никак не мог совладать с рыданиями, а его напряжённая неподвижность меньше всего напоминала покой.  
– Я здесь, – плавно, размеренно проводя ладонью по груди и бокам Гаррета, негромко проговорил рыжий маг. – Ты не один, я с тобой. – Он помолчал с минуту и добавил, почти без удивления услышав в собственном голосе рычащие интонации Справедливости: – МЫ с тобой. Мы всегда будем рядом.  
Хоук вдохнул, глубоко и резко, и его дыхание стало немного ровнее, но закаменевшие почти в судороге мышцы всё равно расслаблялись слишком медленно, и Андерс после некоторых раздумий перекатился на спину, устроив взлохмаченную черноволосую голову у себя над сердцем и крепко прижав к себе навалившегося на него всем весом мужчину. Непривычное и, по правде говоря, не слишком удобное положение: брюнет был несколько массивнее, и целитель почувствовал себя так, словно на него упала скала. Но, по крайней мере, Гаррет уже сам подался к нему, прижался плотнее, вцепившись в одержимого так, словно тот был единственным якорем, удерживавшим его в реальности, его единственной ценностью.  
– Самое поганое в том, что я даже не могу винить в этом его, – вдруг неожиданно ясным и ровным голосом произнёс Хоук, по-прежнему неподвижный под бережно разминавшими спазматически напряжённые мышцы его спины руками Андерса.  
– Что? – на миг замерев, поражённо переспросил целитель и вернулся к своему занятию, когда брюнет настороженно поёжился.  
– Это не значит, что я ненавижу его меньше, – с угрюмым смешком пояснил Гаррет, поудобнее устроив голову у него на груди – так, чтобы можно было свободно разговаривать. – Или что не убил бы его ещё раз – с огромным удовольствием – если бы мне выпала подобная возможность. Но винить…  
– Только не вини себя, – торопливо попросил одержимый, машинально сжав кулаки и царапнув его спину под лопатками. – Не надо.  
– А кого ж ещё? – глубоко, с явным усилием вздохнув, философски проговорил боевой маг, в голосе его мелькнули нотки мрачноватого юмора. Андерс чуть приподнялся, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, но тот не поднимал взгляда, наблюдая за Сэром Мявейном, тычущимся в его пальцы носом. – Возлагать ответственность на того слабака… попросту глупо. И трусливо.  
– Слабака? – невольно хмыкнул рыжий отступник. Нет, по сравнению с разъярённым Хоуком тот, может, и выглядел беспомощным младенцем – пока не прибег к магии крови – но всё же подобное определение не казалось ему вполне соответствующим истине. Окажись он там один – и то трижды подумал бы, прежде чем связываться с Квентином…  
– Я не про магию, – как будто прочитав его мысли, проговорил брюнет. И, всё-таки подняв руку и почесав встревоженно дёргавшего ушами кота под подбородком, продолжил: – Он сломался. Блять, я слишком хорошо его понимаю, и половина моей ненависти – от страха. Что если… Что я могу стать таким же.  
– Не станешь, – с силой выдохнул Андерс, принимаясь перебирать встрёпанные волосы любовника. Он вовсе не был уверен, что внезапная разговорчивость Гаррета лучше прежнего подавленного молчания, но что-то подсказывало ему, что ни перебивать, ни попросить его прекратить не стоит – станет только хуже. Оставалось слушать, надеясь, что внимание и ласка хоть немного умерят боль.  
– Я должен был быть умнее, – после короткой паузы ровно произнёс Хоук. – Я же искал его, ещё тогда – не только днём. Ночью тоже, поверь, я не пожалел бы ему метательного ножа – если бы нашёл. Вот только… Я мерил его по себе. Я, выросший как лотерингский охотник, привыкший к свежему воздуху и простору над головой, мерил по себе киркволльца-малефикара, демон знает сколько времени проведшего в Казематах. Да что он забыл на моих крышах? А спуститься под землю я не догадался, решил, что там он рано или поздно наткнётся либо на контрабандистов, либо на Хартию, либо ещё на кого…  
Короткий, рваный вздох боевого мага так походил на сдавленное рыдание, что целитель на секунду понадеялся, что тот всё же сумеет заплакать, но Гаррет заговорил снова, настолько рассудительно, что по позвоночнику одержимого пробежал холодок страха:  
– Знаешь, когда мне стало его жалко, я подумал, что свихнулся. Этот ублюдок, чтоб его демоны драли, поднял руку на мою мать – а мне стало его жалко! Я был в бешенстве, мне было дико страшно и тошнило от тамошней вони, а я всё равно нашёл время и силы его пожалеть. – Брюнет с шипением вытолкнул из груди воздух, сжал пальцы на талии рыжего мага, инстинктивно притянув его к себе, и почти жалобно добавил: – Андерс, мне так за это стыдно…  
Целитель сглотнул и, подумав, всё-таки закрыл рот. Как ответить на такое, он не знал, а ситуация была явно не из тех, когда можно ляпнуть что-то наугад, так что он просто приподнялся и коснулся губами покрывшегося лёгкой испариной хоукова лба. И накрыл ладонью его руку, неподвижно лежавшую на округлом кошачьем боку.  
– Но я слишком хорошо могу себе представить, что ко всему этому привело, – отвращение в голосе Гаррета уже не было всего лишь тенью чувства, оно было настоящим, почти физически ощутимым. Наверно, это стоило счесть улучшением… может быть. – Могу представить, как его воспитатели и учителя, вместо того, чтобы показывать ему, как справляться с трудностями, были слишком заняты тем, что подлизывались к своим тюремщикам, убеждая их в своей безопасности. Как вместо того, чтобы учить его обращаться с Тенью, демонами и духами, они талдычили какую-нибудь дурь о том, что «магия крови – это плохо, а ты должен быть хорошим мальчиком». Как из талантливого мальчишки постоянным давлением или побоями сделали трусливое, подлое существо, готовое рухнуть в безумие, как только давление станет хоть на волос сильнее привычного, зверушку, бездумно возвращающую другим причинённую ей боль…  
Хоук сдавленно застонал и перекатился на спину, сжимая кулаки – Андерс тихонько пискнул, пытаясь высвободить захрустевшую в безжалостной хватке кисть, и вдавил свободную ладонь в грудь распластавшемуся на матрасе брюнету, словно и впрямь надеясь удержать.  
– И при этом они ещё мнят себя спасителями Тэдаса! – как будто невпопад прорычал боевой маг, по-звериному скаля зубы. – Плодят таких в каждом Круге и ещё смеют пыжиться от гордости и глядеть на всех сверху вниз!  
«Истерика», – с внезапным холодком подумал целитель. Горящий взгляд Гаррета обратился на ту стенную панель, за которой хранился охотничий наряд и зачарованное оружие Жнеца, и одержимый сглотнул, отнюдь не уверенный в том, на кого окажутся обращены эти клинки в случае, если брюнет до них доберётся. Ладно ещё если на храмовников, но вдруг – на самого их владельца?..


	21. Chapter 21

– Как же мне хочется ещё кого-нибудь убить… – не отрывая взгляда от своего тайника, мечтательно, почти умоляюще прошептал Хоук. Андерс вжался в него ещё крепче, с тоской подумав, что даже если он повиснет всем весом у него на шее, жаждущего крови Жнеца это едва ли заставит хотя бы замедлиться. Гаррет резко вскочил, чуть не сбросив целителя с кровати, рванулся к стене… и запнулся на ровном месте, когда отказавшиеся слушаться ноги попросту подогнулись и боевой маг рухнул на пол. Рыжий отступник тут же кинулся следом, перевернул неровно, с всхлипами дышавшего мужчину на спину, опасаясь, что тот повторит попытку, но брюнет только поднял руку и, бережным, осторожным жестом коснувшись его скулы, просительно протянул:  
– А давай сходим зарежем Мередит?  
– Обязательно сходим, – с готовностью согласился Андерс, про себя благословив всё-таки догнавшее Хоука изнеможение. В обладании сильным, ловким мужчиной были свои недостатки – попробуй, останови такого, если ему в голову втемяшится какая-нибудь самоубийственная глупость… Целитель ласково улыбнулся, погладив Гаррета по щеке, и нежно, с мягким укором промурлыкал: – Но не сейчас, любовь моя. Мередит не убежит, мы как следует отдохнём – и тогда не просто её зарежем, но и сделаем это красиво. И ещё мы сможем убить не только её… Не сейчас, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – обессиленно согласился Гаррет, потянувшись навстречу его прикосновению, и через мгновение, прикрыв глаза, с привычной властностью потянул его на себя. Одержимый выдохнул и опустился на его грудь, уткнувшись носом в шею. Под самыми его губами судорожно колотилась жилка, он подался чуть ближе и прижался к ней ртом – не пытаясь, как обычно, ласкать и дразнить, просто ровно, размеренно дышал, согревая кожу, и через пару минут пульс брюнета начал успокаиваться. – Я люблю тебя.  
«Мне надо будет тебя беречь», – с непонятной интонацией проговорил Справедливость. Андерс растерянно моргнул, но тут же понял: обычно не страдавший богатым воображением дух на редкость отчётливо представил на месте Квентина Хоука – безумцем, тоскующим по потерянному… и эта картина привела Справедливость в ужас.  
«Он не такой, – почти с яростью подумал целитель, судорожно сжав в объятиях обессиленно прикрывшего глаза Гаррета. – Он сильный, он не сломается».  
Не сломается. Выдержит, как выдержал смерть сестры и предательство брата. Переживёт это и станет ещё сильнее… вопрос только в цене. Андерс нисколько не сомневался в итоге, и оттого ещё отчаянней жалел, что не может сделать безболезненным сам процесс.

Они так и заснули на полу, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, словно замёрзшие котята. Одержимый очнулся спустя едва ли пару часов и обнаружил, что Хоук снова придавил его к ковру, словно пытаясь собственным телом защитить его от любой возможной угрозы. Сэр Мявейн дремал, вытянувшись на животе целителя и обвив хвостом запястье лежавшей на его талии руки брюнета, и тихонько сопел. Андерс, слабо улыбнувшись, вслепую пошарил возле кровати и, нащупав свисавшее покрывало, натянул его на спину боевого мага. А потом опять уткнулся носом ему в шею и спустя несколько минут снова рухнул в сон.  
Он был бы как никогда рад ошибиться в своих прогнозах, но ему и впрямь снились кошмары.  
Через пару часов после рассвета их разбудили голоса и смутно знакомый лязг в гостиной. Андерс обеспокоенно посмотрел в лицо медленно разомкнувшему ресницы Гаррету, но тот только изогнул уголки губ в гримасе, которая, видимо, должна была изображать ободряющую улыбку, и поднялся, аккуратно пересадив недовольно мяфкнувшего кота на кровать.  
Спустя несколько минут Хоук выглядел уже совсем как обычно – вежливое, чуточку отстранённое выражение на лице, гордо расправленные плечи… Наверное, только очень хорошо его знавшие люди могли понять, что спокойствие в серых глазах так же непрочно, как ноздреватый весенний лёд на озере Каленхад – одно неосторожное движение, и из-под ненадёжной преграды вырвется не знающая пощады стихия.  
Ждавшая внизу Авелин, бросив на спустившихся к ней мужчин короткий взгляд, замялась и почти смущённым жестом спрятала за спину шуршавший в её пальцах плотный конверт. Андерс тихонько вздохнул и постарался грозно нахмуриться, пользуясь тем, что Гаррет, как всегда, стоит на полтора шага впереди и не может видеть подаваемых им сигналов. К счастью, стражница оказалась куда понятливей, чем он думал раньше и, проговорив несколько неловких соболезнующих фраз, удалилась. Втихую сунув тот самый конверт заплаканному, но старавшемуся держаться с достоинством Боудану, как выяснил целитель получасом спустя.  
Хлопот с похоронами оказалось куда меньше, чем ожидал рыжий маг: Хоук, по его настоянию с трудом запихав в себя нечто, которое с некоторой натяжкой можно было счесть завтраком, черкнул несколько строк на листе дорогой кремовой бумаги и, запечатав, велел отправить сенешалю Брану. Через час в дверях возник угодливый человечек в изящном тёмном камзоле, прямо с порога рассыпавшийся в извинениях за то, что тревожит благородного господина в столь скорбный момент. Несколькими минутами спустя выяснилось, что Наместник не только готов предоставить место на церковном кладбище для подобающего упокоения госпожи Амелл, но и будет счастлив взять на себя все заботы, связанные с этим скорбным мероприятием. Утруждать себя равной любезностью Гаррет не стал, только сухо кивнул и, резко развернувшись, ушёл к себе.  
– Наверно, это неправильно, – проговорил он, едва Андерс, задержавшийся, чтобы дать указания Оране, открыл дверь. – Я… должен был бы сделать всё сам. Так полагается… – Он с шипением втянул в себя воздух, открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал. Только сделал ещё пару вдохов и виновато признался: – Я просто не могу. Это всё такая ерунда, знаешь. Это ведь уже не мама, то, что лежит там внизу… Она ушла, а это… уже не имеет значения.  
– Она навсегда останется с тобой, в твоём сердце, – обняв сидевшего на краю кровати брюнета за плечи, мягко проговорил целитель. – И не кори себя за несоблюдение приличий. Твоя мать была замечательной женщиной, доброй, но очень практичной – а представить что-то более непрактичное, чем эти самые «приличия», лично мне как-то затруднительно.  
– О да, женщина, в своё время сбежавшая с отступником, действительно знала, куда их следует засунуть, – фыркнул Гаррет, чуть заметно расслабившись в его руках. Слабая улыбка на его лице была скорее признаком грусти – но грусть всё-таки была куда лучше разъедающего душу отчаяния. – Если кто-нибудь попытается вытащить меня отсюда до вечера – даже если кому-то опять срочно потребуется спасать Киркволл – голову оторву.  
«Пусть лучше отдохнёт, – заботливо добавил Справедливость. – Я сам оторву».  
– Твоя клиника сможет прожить без тебя денёк? – помедлив, сдержанно поинтересовался боевой маг, внимательно рассматривая собственные кисти.  
– Хоть неделю, – заверил его Андерс, закутав его в одеяло, и принялся ловить кота, чтобы сунуть его в руки начавшему посмеиваться при виде этого зрелища Гаррету. Коты всегда отлично помогали избавляться от тоски, он уже проверял.

Неделю Хоук, конечно, не выдержал. Почти сутки они с Андерсом не вылезали из кровати, греясь друг о друга и разговаривая обо всём подряд. Целитель, раньше моментально вспыхивавший от постоянно излучаемой Гарретом страсти, с удивлением узнавал, что тому, оказывается, нравится, когда ему треплют волосы на затылке – брюнет сразу заметно расслаблялся и начинал лениво жмуриться, и вообще становился до ужаса похожим на Сэра Мявейна, которому чешут пузико; что рядом с ним очень хорошо просто лежать, прижавшись к его носу кончиком своего, и слушать ровное дыхание; что если боевой маг, во сне навалившись на него, слишком сильно придавил его к кровати, надо не пытаться выскользнуть, а наоборот, свернуться клубочком и прижаться поплотнее – тогда Хоук, даже не просыпаясь, передвигается так, чтобы бережно обхватить этот клубок всем своим телом…  
Справедливость, на удивление, не протестовал против подобной траты времени. Как будто предчувствовал, что уже на следующее утро к Гаррету полностью вернутся силы, и у него проснётся жажда деятельности. Любой деятельности, сколь угодно бессмысленной – сидеть под одеялом и раз за разом возвращаться мыслями к произошедшему казалось подобным самоубийству.  
Киркволл с готовностью предоставил им множество поводов отвлечься. В Порту опять зашевелились пираты, на Расколотом берегу кто-то опять видел тевинтерских работорговцев, кунари, раз за разом отсылая прочь из своего лагеря посланцев Наместника, требовали встречи именно с Хоуком…  
Им следовало быть осторожнее, особенно учитывая то, что кунари склонны делать со своими саирабазами, думал Андерс, смиренно следуя за Гарретом к лагерю серокожих великанов. Тот, разумеется, первым делом ухватился за показавшуюся самой сложной проблему, по-видимому, сочтя разборки с пиратами или тевинтерцами задачей слишком лёгкой для того, чтобы по-настоящему его отвлечь.  
Для целителя это оказался настоящий день сюрпризов. Легкомысленная, помешанная на сексе Изабелла оказалась неожиданно мудрой и проницательной женщиной, способной не только посочувствовать чужой боли, но и предложить свою поддержку, не оскорбив ничьей гордости, а кроме того, явно успела когда-то перейти дорожку кунари. Подавленно молчавший Фенрис как никогда походил на щенка в своей неспособности подобрать хоть какие-то слова для утешения и, как видно, осознавая это, только хлопал большими зелёными глазищами, а потом как ни в чём не бывало поприветствовал удивлённо поведшего рогами Аришока по обычаю его народа. Хоук, которому следовало бы вести себя тихо и вежливо, про себя молясь о том, чтобы в нём не распознали мага, говорил с предводителем кунари на равных, не удерживая порой срывавшихся с его губ саркастичных замечаний, и даже осмелился критиковать путь Кун.  
Несколько лет в Киркволле заметно обогатили опыт Аришока в том, что касалось общения с баз; что-то в его взгляде навело Андерса на мысль, что язвительность брюнета не осталась незамеченной, но единственной реакцией, которую позволил себе рогатый гигант, была тень снисходительной жалости к не знающим собственного пути.  
Не совсем то, что требовалось сейчас Гаррету, хмуро заключил Андерс, заметив, как зло сузились идеально спокойные до этого момента глаза боевого мага.  
И, разумеется, Аришок не упустил возможности переложить пару-тройку своих проблем на плечи подвернувшегося под руку чужеземца. Сделав это так, что тот мог либо принять вызов, либо уползти на брюхе, поджав хвост и жалобно поскуливая.  
Похоже, прямые пути Кун при необходимости могли быть достаточно… извилистыми.  
Как только маленький отряд покинул лагерь, исчезнувшая было Изабелла невозмутимо вынырнула из-за угла, так демонстративно поправляя корсет, что одержимый ни на минуту не усомнился в том, что никакого жаркого перепиха в ближайшем переулке не было. Гаррет покосился на пиратку с нескрываемым ехидством во взгляде, но, по всей видимости, решил, что её маленькие тайны касаются лишь её самой. Или что есть вещи, которые он попросту очень не хочет знать.


	22. Chapter 22

Жизнь, казалось, вошла в привычное русло: вначале погоня за проштрафившимся гномом вкупе с непременным сражением с его телохранителями, затем – короткий перерыв, пара дней, проведённых в клинике, пока Варрик трепал своих информаторов, выясняя, куда ушёл рецепт саар-камека, истребление пары-тройки попавших под руку банд… Андерс никогда не был большим охотником до кровопролития, но сейчас он радовался каждой стычке, потому что по крайней мере в бою Хоук выглядел по-настоящему живым. В остальное же время серые глаза темноволосого мага казались будто припорошенными пеплом; знакомое прозрачное пламя его взгляда постепенно прорастало из едва не угасших углей, но – медленно. Ужасающе медленно, и целитель никак не мог отделаться от тревоги.  
– Не хочешь прогуляться? – на четвёртый или пятый вечер после визита к Аришоку задумчиво поинтересовался Гаррет, обняв Андерса со спины и небрежно почёсывая за ухом сидевшего на руках у одержимого Сэра Мявейна. Рыжий отступник откинул голову ему на плечо, коротко коснувшись губами уголка челюсти, и осторожно поддразнил:  
– И почему мне кажется, что это предложение означает вовсе не приглашение на пару ободрать розовые кусты в саду Наместника, а потом заняться любовью на их рассыпанных на кровати лепестках?  
Брюнет ошарашенно моргнул и после секундного раздумья согласился:  
– Я действительно подразумевал нечто иное. Но ночь длинная, навестить сад мессира Дюмара мы тоже успеем.  
– Пожалей бедного старичка, – фыркнул Андерс, развернувшись в его руках, и, пересадив кота Гаррету на плечи, обнял его за талию. – Розы – единственная радость, которая у него осталась, после того как его единственный сынишка подался в виддатари.  
Боевой маг усмехнулся и понятливо наклонился к подставленным для поцелуя губам, и полминуты спустя одержимому уже совершенно не хотелось думать ни о Наместнике, ни о его розах, ни даже о предложенной прогулке. Ну разве что кроме того случая, если конечной целью оной окажется та самая кровать.  
– Когда ты так стонешь, – наконец дав Андерсу вздохнуть, негромко сообщил ему на ухо Хоук, – Сэр Мявейн думает, что я тебя обижаю, и начинает кусать меня за ухо. Узурпируя тем самым твоё неотъемлемое право на эту и прочие части моего тела.  
– Рад, что ты наконец начал снова шутить, – тихо рассмеявшись, целитель погладил встревоженного кота и ласково потёрся носом о небритую щёку брюнета.  
– Ну я не совсем шутил, – признался тот. – Он действительно меня кусает.  
– Вот так? – лукаво переспросил одержимый, легонько прихватив зубами мочку хоукова уха, немного помедлил и куснул сильнее, довольно сощурившись, когда его шею щекотнул сорвавшийся с губ любовника вздох.  
– У тебя получается лучше, – гортанно промурлыкал Гаррет, его руки, лениво поглаживавшие спину рыжего мага, этак невзначай спустились заметно ниже талии и уверенно, по-хозяйски обласкали его задницу. Андерс усмехнулся, наклонившись было к видневшимся в полурасстёгнутом воротнике ключицам брюнета, но тот чуть заметно отстранился и, по-кошачьи наклонив голову, повторил:  
– Так как насчёт… прогулки?  
Услышав непривычную, но весьма узнаваемую нотку в его голосе, целитель испытал острое желание хлопнуть себя по лбу и обозвать идиотом, но предпочёл ограничиться тем, что ещё раз куснул брюнета – на сей раз в шею чуть ниже челюсти.  
– У меня руны на сапогах давно выдохлись, – чуть сдвинув брови, на всякий случай напомнил он, не на шутку изумившись тому, как по-детски обрадовался Справедливость, счастливо заурчавший где-то в глубине его разума.  
– Я помню, – кивнул Хоук, Андерс тихо фыркнул, припомнив его порой доходившую до занудства предусмотрительность и, поколебавшись, кивнул:  
– Пойдём.  
Свисавшего с его плеча кота боевой маг аккуратно ссадил на коврик возле камина и сразу направился в спальню, целитель помедлил с пару секунд и, с некоторым стыдом признав, что душевное здоровье и хорошее настроение одного конкретного человека успело стать для него вещью куда более важной, чем несколько храмовничьих жизней, заторопился следом.  
– Изабелла страшно обиделась бы, что её не позвали на эту вечеринку мальчиков в чёрном, – смущённо и чуточку самодовольно пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. Гаррет и впрямь оказался по-настоящему предусмотрителен: в его любимом тайничке обнаружился удобный тёмный костюм, идеально подходивший целителю по размеру, и точно такие же, как у него самого, мягкие чёрные сапоги, облегавшие ногу как вторая кожа. Чёрный же платок, который должен был укрыть способные выдать одержимого светлые волосы, оказался украшен такого же цвета шелковой вышивкой, чуть заметно поблескивавшей в свете свечей.  
Андерс совершенно не узнавал того человека, который теперь отражался в зеркале, но... тот ему действительно нравился. В немалой степени потому, что тот казался зверем той же породы, что и Хоук в его ночной ипостаси.  
– Изабелле придётся смириться, это исключительно семейная вечеринка, – с усмешкой промурлыкал боевой маг, и в груди одержимого заметно потеплело. Даже Справедливость от такого проявления доверия испытал приступ чего-то подозрительно напомнившего счастье.  
– Если ты затащишь меня в постель сейчас, – заметив довольное, многообещающее выражение глаз одетого точно так же Гаррета, с томной улыбкой лениво протянул одержимый, которому отчего-то безумно захотелось похулиганить, – то после этого сигать по крышам Верхнего Города на подгибающихся ногах я точно не смогу. Даже если умудрюсь выбраться из окна, не свалившись вниз.  
Целитель развернулся на пятках и, вперив в любовника лукавый, чуточку вызывающий взгляд, улыбнулся ещё шире. Ноздри брюнета хищно раздулись, между искривившихся в усмешке губ блеснули белые острые зубы, и тот, в один миг оказался рядом с одержимым, наклонил голову так, что почти касался носом его носа.  
– Пожалуй, твои аргументы достаточно убедительны, – после долгой, очень долгой паузы, в течение которой дыхание рыжего мага заметно участилось, а сердце торжествующе загрохотало где-то в глотке, нарочито рассудительным тоном проговорил Хоук. И начал было выпрямляться, но Андерс со свирепым шипением вцепился в мягкий воротник, дёрнул его на себя и жадно поцеловал, облизывая и требовательно покусывая приглашающе разомкнувшиеся губы.  
– А вот теперь пошли, – скомандовал задыхающийся целитель, через пару минут оторвавшись от него и неловко поёрзав в кольце обхвативших его рук: «охотничий» наряд оказался значительно тоньше его привычной мантии, и это порядком сбивало с толку. Гаррет ухмыльнулся, как будто позабавленный его смятением, и сделал шаг назад, ободряюще сжав руку одержимого.  
Того, как он оказался на крыше поместья, Андерс опять умудрился почти не заметить; он, осторожно ступая по черепичной кровле, подошёл к краю и с опаской глянул вниз, а потом, повернувшись к Хоуку, решительно сообщил:  
– Ты должен будешь потом научить меня делать это самостоятельно.  
Брюнет кивнул и снова улыбнулся, в серых глазах мелькнуло что-то такое, отчего одержимый с трудом сдержал гордую ухмылку.  
Откладывать дела Гаррет никогда не любил, обучение – в каком-то смысле – началось сразу же. Передвигались они значительно медленнее, чем во время той самой первой прогулки, и Андерсу пару раз пришлось остановиться, чтобы исцелить вывихнутую лодыжку. Зато к тому моменту, когда они добрались до Нижнего Города, одержимый уже приспособился к обуви с непривычной мягкой подошвой и вполне самостоятельно перепрыгивал с кровли на кровлю, хотя до небрежного изящества скользившего рядом Жнеца ему, конечно, было ещё далеко.  
Рыжий маг удивлённо моргнул, узнав рыночную площадь перед ведущим в Верхний Город мостом. Насколько ему было известно, патрули храмовников в этих местах не ходили уже полтора месяца – Рыцарь-Командор вместо того, чтобы попытаться очистить город если не от убийцы рыцарей, то хотя бы от обнаглевших теневых дельцов, предпочла попросту бросить простых людей безо всякой защиты.  
«Храмовники – не защита, а поработители и тираны!» – мигом взъярился Справедливость. Андерс тихо вздохнул и решительно отрезал: «С них тоже бывает польза. Иногда. Редко». Дух буркнул что-то неразборчивое и выжидательно притих.  
Лежать в засаде на плоской крыше было как-то до странности уютно. Вот только непривычный к долгому – дольше пяти минут – безделью целитель вскоре начал отвлекаться на устроившегося рядом с ним Гаррета, чему немало способствовала рука боевого мага, рассеянно тискавшая его задницу. При этом стоило одержимому вздохнуть чуть громче, как на него обращался укоризненный взгляд и брюнет с мягким упрёком шептал ему на ухо, задевая мочку губами: «Тише».  
Андерс зло – и почти неслышно – шипел в ответ и впивался зубами в костяшки пальцев, из чистой вредности борясь с желанием толкнуться в изводившую уже явно недостаточной лаской ладонь. Молчать с каждой минутой становилось всё труднее, и он уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы перевернуть распластавшегося на кровле Хоука на спину и занять рот каким-нибудь полезным делом, когда в примыкавшей к северной части площади улочке наконец загрохотали шаги.  
Нет, это был вовсе не патруль, с холодком в груди понял рыжий маг, заставив себя оторвать зачарованный взор от мгновенно напружинившегося Гаррета и увидев полный десяток храмовников, выходящий на площадь.  
«Он решил с нами поделиться!» – торжествующе заявил Справедливость за миг до того, как наклонившийся к Андерсу Жнец вполголоса поинтересовался:  
– Сможешь чем-нибудь помочь? Хорошо бы теми заклятиями, которые не оставляют следов…  
– У меня есть идея получше, – чувствуя, как от внезапно отпустившего напряжения слегка закружилась голова, усмехнулся в ответ одержимый и коротким кивком указал ему на выстроившийся ровными рядами отряд. Других намёков Хоуку не понадобилось, в ту же секунду двое рыцарей, получив по ножу в виски, рухнули на землю, а через мгновение брюнет спрыгнул вниз, отвлекая внимание храмовников от того места, откуда прилетели клинки.  
«Ты обещал его беречь», – торопливо напомнил Андерс, и тут же мир как-то странно сместился. Тревога померкла и уступила место необъяснимой жажде, а тело налилось неестественной силой и, выждав едва ли долю секунды, спрыгнуло на спину отошедшему слишком близко к стене храмовнику. И без лишнего промедления вырвало ему горло прямо вместе с кольчужным воротником.  
Целитель был бы рад сказать, что где-то глубоко внутри его тошнило, но солнечное ликование Справедливости пронизывало всё его – их – существо, не оставляя места ни для чего другого. Разве что для благодарности Гаррету, сделавшему им такой восхитительный подарок.  
– Знаешь, на самом деле это неправильно, – почти виновато сказал Андерс, когда хребет последнего из рыцарей, чуть не успевшего всадить меч в спину занятому парой его не в меру шустрых собратьев боевому магу, хрустнул в его руках. И вздрогнул от прошившей тело вспышки возбуждения, потому что Хоук поймал его поднятую в извиняющемся жесте ладонь и принялся старательно вылизывать окровавленные пальцы. – То есть, вначале следовало бы попробовать договориться миром…  
– Обязательно попробуем, – гортанно промурлыкал брюнет, не отрывая от него потемневших, расширенных в предвкушении глаз. – Сразу, как только они готовы будут нас услышать.  
Андерс презрительно фыркнул и придвинулся ближе, заключив:  
– Значит, так и будем резать храмовников до скончания века.  
– Нельзя быть таким пессимистом, любовь моя, – тихо засмеялся Гаррет. С явной неохотой выпустил его руку, напоследок легонько обласкав запястье кончиками пальцев, и принялся собирать своё весьма приметное оружие. – Думаю, когда их останется чуть меньше четверти, в их железных головах проснётся некое подобие разума.  
«Или не проснётся», – мечтательно добавил Справедливость. Целитель тряхнул головой и принялся вытирать руки о подвернувшуюся тряпку, чтобы не скользили по гладкой черепице на обратном пути.  
Впрочем, при виде щеголявшего аккуратной дырой во лбу предводителя отряда и без того слабые сожаления о гибели людей и вовсе его покинули. У его ног лежал слишком хорошо ему известный сэр Натейн, правая рука сэра Алрика и его верный последователь – всё подполье, нарушая главнейшие заповеди андрастианской религии, денно и нощно молилось о том, чтобы этот садист, фанатик и, к несчастью, опытный воин где-нибудь сломал себе шею.  
На одно короткое мгновение Андерс даже допустил мысль, что Создатель действительно существует.  
– Знакомые лица? – полюбопытствовал подошедший к замершему над ещё не остывшим трупом одержимому Хоук, и тот, коварно ухмыльнувшись, стремительно развернулся к нему.  
– Я всё ещё намерен тебе отплатить, – нахально облапив брюнета за задницу и всем телом вжавшись в него, заявил Андерс. – За неподобающее поведение во время военной операции.  
– Жду с нетерпением, – приняв вызов, сверкнул зубастой усмешкой Гаррет.

Хоук всё-таки проявил похвальную сдержанность и отложил выяснение личных вопросов до их возвращения домой. И даже показал, как именно выбираться из его окна на крышу, перед тем как сдёрнуть увлекшегося было домолазанием целителя с подоконника и толкнуть на кровать, с которой с возмущённым мявом спрыгнул пригревшийся было в самом центре Сэр Мявейн.  
Наутро у Андерса жутко ныла перенапрягшаяся поясница, что, впрочем, не вызывало у него ни малейшего недовольства, потому что ему в макушку уютно сопел прижавшийся к нему всем телом Гаррет, а насмотревшийся на «четырёхлапого смертного» Справедливость счёл, что мурлыканье – неплохой способ выражения удовлетворённости жизнью, и теперь сонно мурлыкал на краю его сознания.  
А вот дальше всё превратилось в сущий бардак. Едва душераздирающе зевавший боевой маг начал допускать мысль, что уже действительно пора вылезать из кровати, как в их спальне невесть как возникла Изабелла, которая, несмотря на явную озабоченность в глазах, тут же попыталась устроить «праздник на троих». Не расположенный к шуткам подобного рода одержимый, ненадолго забыв о том, что не любит упоминать об этом факте, прямо ей в лицо сообщил о том, что их, вообще-то, уже и так трое. Иметь дело с рвавшимся поговорить с ней о свободе магов Справедливостью пиратка не захотела и, совершив стратегическое отступление в гостиную, тут же ввязалась в свару с вошедшей за минуту до этого Авелин.  
Хоук, с философским смирением перенёсший вторжение ривейнки, при звуках постепенно разгорающегося скандала обречённо закатил глаза и всё-таки выбрался из под одеяла. Всё ещё кипятившийся Андерс фыркнул при виде его нарочито сурового выражения лица, но спустя минуту после того как спустившийся вниз брюнет рявкнул на разошедшихся подруг, ссора действительно утихла. Впрочем, рисковать Гаррет всё равно не захотел, так что в клинику они отправились через опять заросший паутиной подвал.  
И даже это их не спасло – после пары спокойных часов, потраченных на пополнение запаса зелий и мальчишку-письмоносца с подвернутой ногой, задняя дверь слегка завибрировала, откликаясь на условный стук, и чья-то сухощавая лапка сунула в руку Андерсу замызганную записку.  
– Твоё Сопротивление, я так полагаю, – с вопросительной ноткой в голосе проговорил Хоук и, достав из миски ещё один рулончик нуждающегося в дезинфекции бинта, сосредоточенно прикусил кончик языка.  
– Именно, – пробежав глазами по неровным строчкам, с силой выдохнул Андерс. – Ну почему тебе ни разу не попался на дороге сэр Алрик?..  
– Потому что этот ублюдок по ночам носу не кажет из Казематов, а туда я соваться не рискую, – невозмутимо отозвался брюнет. Помолчал и вполголоса добавил: – Пока.  
– Это был риторический вопрос, любовь моя, – слабо улыбнулся целитель. Его пальцы будто сами по себе комкали клочок бумаги, медленно, но верно превращая его в прах. – Он… составил план, по которому всех магов Киркволла должны провести через ритуал Усмирения в течение следующих трёх лет.  
– Похоже, моё «пока» уже наступило, – поразмыслив с пару секунд, спокойно заключил Гаррет.  
– Нет! – рыжему магу стало дурно при мысли о том, что тот и впрямь может явиться в Казематы, чтобы избавиться от зарвавшегося храмовника. Такой риск даже сейчас казался ему совершенно неприемлемым. – Мне… Мне сообщили, что он планирует в ближайшие дни устроить рейд по подземельям возле сточных тоннелей, можно будет перехватить его там. Только… он пойдёт днём.  
– Тогда можно прихватить Варрика с Фенрисом, – задумчиво сощурясь, предложил боевой маг. – Будет не так красиво, зато более надёжно.  
– Ты станешь помогать Сопротивлению? – удивлённо воззрившись на него, недоверчиво переспросил Андерс.  
– Радость моя, и почему это тебя так удивляет? – засунув обработанный бинт в шкатулку с остальными, с ехидной улыбкой поинтересовался Хоук.Жизнь, казалось, вошла в привычное русло: вначале погоня за проштрафившимся гномом вкупе с непременным сражением с его телохранителями, затем – короткий перерыв, пара дней, проведённых в клинике, пока Варрик трепал своих информаторов, выясняя, куда ушёл рецепт саар-камека, истребление пары-тройки попавших под руку банд… Андерс никогда не был большим охотником до кровопролития, но сейчас он радовался каждой стычке, потому что по крайней мере в бою Хоук выглядел по-настоящему живым. В остальное же время серые глаза темноволосого мага казались будто припорошенными пеплом; знакомое прозрачное пламя его взгляда постепенно прорастало из едва не угасших углей, но – медленно. Ужасающе медленно, и целитель никак не мог отделаться от тревоги.  
– Не хочешь прогуляться? – на четвёртый или пятый вечер после визита к Аришоку задумчиво поинтересовался Гаррет, обняв Андерса со спины и небрежно почёсывая за ухом сидевшего на руках у одержимого Сэра Мявейна. Рыжий отступник откинул голову ему на плечо, коротко коснувшись губами уголка челюсти, и осторожно поддразнил:  
– И почему мне кажется, что это предложение означает вовсе не приглашение на пару ободрать розовые кусты в саду Наместника, а потом заняться любовью на их рассыпанных на кровати лепестках?  
Брюнет ошарашенно моргнул и после секундного раздумья согласился:  
– Я действительно подразумевал нечто иное. Но ночь длинная, навестить сад мессира Дюмара мы тоже успеем.  
– Пожалей бедного старичка, – фыркнул Андерс, развернувшись в его руках, и, пересадив кота Гаррету на плечи, обнял его за талию. – Розы – единственная радость, которая у него осталась, после того как его единственный сынишка подался в виддатари.  
Боевой маг усмехнулся и понятливо наклонился к подставленным для поцелуя губам, и полминуты спустя одержимому уже совершенно не хотелось думать ни о Наместнике, ни о его розах, ни даже о предложенной прогулке. Ну разве что кроме того случая, если конечной целью оной окажется та самая кровать.  
– Когда ты так стонешь, – наконец дав Андерсу вздохнуть, негромко сообщил ему на ухо Хоук, – Сэр Мявейн думает, что я тебя обижаю, и начинает кусать меня за ухо. Узурпируя тем самым твоё неотъемлемое право на эту и прочие части моего тела.  
– Рад, что ты наконец начал снова шутить, – тихо рассмеявшись, целитель погладил встревоженного кота и ласково потёрся носом о небритую щёку брюнета.  
– Ну я не совсем шутил, – признался тот. – Он действительно меня кусает.  
– Вот так? – лукаво переспросил одержимый, легонько прихватив зубами мочку хоукова уха, немного помедлил и куснул сильнее, довольно сощурившись, когда его шею щекотнул сорвавшийся с губ любовника вздох.  
– У тебя получается лучше, – гортанно промурлыкал Гаррет, его руки, лениво поглаживавшие спину рыжего мага, этак невзначай спустились заметно ниже талии и уверенно, по-хозяйски обласкали его задницу. Андерс усмехнулся, наклонившись было к видневшимся в полурасстёгнутом воротнике ключицам брюнета, но тот чуть заметно отстранился и, по-кошачьи наклонив голову, повторил:  
– Так как насчёт… прогулки?  
Услышав непривычную, но весьма узнаваемую нотку в его голосе, целитель испытал острое желание хлопнуть себя по лбу и обозвать идиотом, но предпочёл ограничиться тем, что ещё раз куснул брюнета – на сей раз в шею чуть ниже челюсти.  
– У меня руны на сапогах давно выдохлись, – чуть сдвинув брови, на всякий случай напомнил он, не на шутку изумившись тому, как по-детски обрадовался Справедливость, счастливо заурчавший где-то в глубине его разума.  
– Я помню, – кивнул Хоук, Андерс тихо фыркнул, припомнив его порой доходившую до занудства предусмотрительность и, поколебавшись, кивнул:  
– Пойдём.  
Свисавшего с его плеча кота боевой маг аккуратно ссадил на коврик возле камина и сразу направился в спальню, целитель помедлил с пару секунд и, с некоторым стыдом признав, что душевное здоровье и хорошее настроение одного конкретного человека успело стать для него вещью куда более важной, чем несколько храмовничьих жизней, заторопился следом.  
– Изабелла страшно обиделась бы, что её не позвали на эту вечеринку мальчиков в чёрном, – смущённо и чуточку самодовольно пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. Гаррет и впрямь оказался по-настоящему предусмотрителен: в его любимом тайничке обнаружился удобный тёмный костюм, идеально подходивший целителю по размеру, и точно такие же, как у него самого, мягкие чёрные сапоги, облегавшие ногу как вторая кожа. Чёрный же платок, который должен был укрыть способные выдать одержимого светлые волосы, оказался украшен такого же цвета шелковой вышивкой, чуть заметно поблескивавшей в свете свечей.  
Андерс совершенно не узнавал того человека, который теперь отражался в зеркале, но... тот ему действительно нравился. В немалой степени потому, что тот казался зверем той же породы, что и Хоук в его ночной ипостаси.  
– Изабелле придётся смириться, это исключительно семейная вечеринка, – с усмешкой промурлыкал боевой маг, и в груди одержимого заметно потеплело. Даже Справедливость от такого проявления доверия испытал приступ чего-то подозрительно напомнившего счастье.  
– Если ты затащишь меня в постель сейчас, – заметив довольное, многообещающее выражение глаз одетого точно так же Гаррета, с томной улыбкой лениво протянул одержимый, которому отчего-то безумно захотелось похулиганить, – то после этого сигать по крышам Верхнего Города на подгибающихся ногах я точно не смогу. Даже если умудрюсь выбраться из окна, не свалившись вниз.  
Целитель развернулся на пятках и, вперив в любовника лукавый, чуточку вызывающий взгляд, улыбнулся ещё шире. Ноздри брюнета хищно раздулись, между искривившихся в усмешке губ блеснули белые острые зубы, и тот, в один миг оказался рядом с одержимым, наклонил голову так, что почти касался носом его носа.  
– Пожалуй, твои аргументы достаточно убедительны, – после долгой, очень долгой паузы, в течение которой дыхание рыжего мага заметно участилось, а сердце торжествующе загрохотало где-то в глотке, нарочито рассудительным тоном проговорил Хоук. И начал было выпрямляться, но Андерс со свирепым шипением вцепился в мягкий воротник, дёрнул его на себя и жадно поцеловал, облизывая и требовательно покусывая приглашающе разомкнувшиеся губы.  
– А вот теперь пошли, – скомандовал задыхающийся целитель, через пару минут оторвавшись от него и неловко поёрзав в кольце обхвативших его рук: «охотничий» наряд оказался значительно тоньше его привычной мантии, и это порядком сбивало с толку. Гаррет ухмыльнулся, как будто позабавленный его смятением, и сделал шаг назад, ободряюще сжав руку одержимого.  
Того, как он оказался на крыше поместья, Андерс опять умудрился почти не заметить; он, осторожно ступая по черепичной кровле, подошёл к краю и с опаской глянул вниз, а потом, повернувшись к Хоуку, решительно сообщил:  
– Ты должен будешь потом научить меня делать это самостоятельно.  
Брюнет кивнул и снова улыбнулся, в серых глазах мелькнуло что-то такое, отчего одержимый с трудом сдержал гордую ухмылку.  
Откладывать дела Гаррет никогда не любил, обучение – в каком-то смысле – началось сразу же. Передвигались они значительно медленнее, чем во время той самой первой прогулки, и Андерсу пару раз пришлось остановиться, чтобы исцелить вывихнутую лодыжку. Зато к тому моменту, когда они добрались до Нижнего Города, одержимый уже приспособился к обуви с непривычной мягкой подошвой и вполне самостоятельно перепрыгивал с кровли на кровлю, хотя до небрежного изящества скользившего рядом Жнеца ему, конечно, было ещё далеко.  
Рыжий маг удивлённо моргнул, узнав рыночную площадь перед ведущим в Верхний Город мостом. Насколько ему было известно, патрули храмовников в этих местах не ходили уже полтора месяца – Рыцарь-Командор вместо того, чтобы попытаться очистить город если не от убийцы рыцарей, то хотя бы от обнаглевших теневых дельцов, предпочла попросту бросить простых людей безо всякой защиты.  
«Храмовники – не защита, а поработители и тираны!» – мигом взъярился Справедливость. Андерс тихо вздохнул и решительно отрезал: «С них тоже бывает польза. Иногда. Редко». Дух буркнул что-то неразборчивое и выжидательно притих.  
Лежать в засаде на плоской крыше было как-то до странности уютно. Вот только непривычный к долгому – дольше пяти минут – безделью целитель вскоре начал отвлекаться на устроившегося рядом с ним Гаррета, чему немало способствовала рука боевого мага, рассеянно тискавшая его задницу. При этом стоило одержимому вздохнуть чуть громче, как на него обращался укоризненный взгляд и брюнет с мягким упрёком шептал ему на ухо, задевая мочку губами: «Тише».  
Андерс зло – и почти неслышно – шипел в ответ и впивался зубами в костяшки пальцев, из чистой вредности борясь с желанием толкнуться в изводившую уже явно недостаточной лаской ладонь. Молчать с каждой минутой становилось всё труднее, и он уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы перевернуть распластавшегося на кровле Хоука на спину и занять рот каким-нибудь полезным делом, когда в примыкавшей к северной части площади улочке наконец загрохотали шаги.  
Нет, это был вовсе не патруль, с холодком в груди понял рыжий маг, заставив себя оторвать зачарованный взор от мгновенно напружинившегося Гаррета и увидев полный десяток храмовников, выходящий на площадь.  
«Он решил с нами поделиться!» – торжествующе заявил Справедливость за миг до того, как наклонившийся к Андерсу Жнец вполголоса поинтересовался:  
– Сможешь чем-нибудь помочь? Хорошо бы теми заклятиями, которые не оставляют следов…  
– У меня есть идея получше, – чувствуя, как от внезапно отпустившего напряжения слегка закружилась голова, усмехнулся в ответ одержимый и коротким кивком указал ему на выстроившийся ровными рядами отряд. Других намёков Хоуку не понадобилось, в ту же секунду двое рыцарей, получив по ножу в виски, рухнули на землю, а через мгновение брюнет спрыгнул вниз, отвлекая внимание храмовников от того места, откуда прилетели клинки.  
«Ты обещал его беречь», – торопливо напомнил Андерс, и тут же мир как-то странно сместился. Тревога померкла и уступила место необъяснимой жажде, а тело налилось неестественной силой и, выждав едва ли долю секунды, спрыгнуло на спину отошедшему слишком близко к стене храмовнику. И без лишнего промедления вырвало ему горло прямо вместе с кольчужным воротником.  
Целитель был бы рад сказать, что где-то глубоко внутри его тошнило, но солнечное ликование Справедливости пронизывало всё его – их – существо, не оставляя места ни для чего другого. Разве что для благодарности Гаррету, сделавшему им такой восхитительный подарок.  
– Знаешь, на самом деле это неправильно, – почти виновато сказал Андерс, когда хребет последнего из рыцарей, чуть не успевшего всадить меч в спину занятому парой его не в меру шустрых собратьев боевому магу, хрустнул в его руках. И вздрогнул от прошившей тело вспышки возбуждения, потому что Хоук поймал его поднятую в извиняющемся жесте ладонь и принялся старательно вылизывать окровавленные пальцы. – То есть, вначале следовало бы попробовать договориться миром…  
– Обязательно попробуем, – гортанно промурлыкал брюнет, не отрывая от него потемневших, расширенных в предвкушении глаз. – Сразу, как только они готовы будут нас услышать.  
Андерс презрительно фыркнул и придвинулся ближе, заключив:  
– Значит, так и будем резать храмовников до скончания века.  
– Нельзя быть таким пессимистом, любовь моя, – тихо засмеялся Гаррет. С явной неохотой выпустил его руку, напоследок легонько обласкав запястье кончиками пальцев, и принялся собирать своё весьма приметное оружие. – Думаю, когда их останется чуть меньше четверти, в их железных головах проснётся некое подобие разума.  
«Или не проснётся», – мечтательно добавил Справедливость. Целитель тряхнул головой и принялся вытирать руки о подвернувшуюся тряпку, чтобы не скользили по гладкой черепице на обратном пути.  
Впрочем, при виде щеголявшего аккуратной дырой во лбу предводителя отряда и без того слабые сожаления о гибели людей и вовсе его покинули. У его ног лежал слишком хорошо ему известный сэр Натейн, правая рука сэра Алрика и его верный последователь – всё подполье, нарушая главнейшие заповеди андрастианской религии, денно и нощно молилось о том, чтобы этот садист, фанатик и, к несчастью, опытный воин где-нибудь сломал себе шею.  
На одно короткое мгновение Андерс даже допустил мысль, что Создатель действительно существует.  
– Знакомые лица? – полюбопытствовал подошедший к замершему над ещё не остывшим трупом одержимому Хоук, и тот, коварно ухмыльнувшись, стремительно развернулся к нему.  
– Я всё ещё намерен тебе отплатить, – нахально облапив брюнета за задницу и всем телом вжавшись в него, заявил Андерс. – За неподобающее поведение во время военной операции.  
– Жду с нетерпением, – приняв вызов, сверкнул зубастой усмешкой Гаррет.

Хоук всё-таки проявил похвальную сдержанность и отложил выяснение личных вопросов до их возвращения домой. И даже показал, как именно выбираться из его окна на крышу, перед тем как сдёрнуть увлекшегося было домолазанием целителя с подоконника и толкнуть на кровать, с которой с возмущённым мявом спрыгнул пригревшийся было в самом центре Сэр Мявейн.  
Наутро у Андерса жутко ныла перенапрягшаяся поясница, что, впрочем, не вызывало у него ни малейшего недовольства, потому что ему в макушку уютно сопел прижавшийся к нему всем телом Гаррет, а насмотревшийся на «четырёхлапого смертного» Справедливость счёл, что мурлыканье – неплохой способ выражения удовлетворённости жизнью, и теперь сонно мурлыкал на краю его сознания.  
А вот дальше всё превратилось в сущий бардак. Едва душераздирающе зевавший боевой маг начал допускать мысль, что уже действительно пора вылезать из кровати, как в их спальне невесть как возникла Изабелла, которая, несмотря на явную озабоченность в глазах, тут же попыталась устроить «праздник на троих». Не расположенный к шуткам подобного рода одержимый, ненадолго забыв о том, что не любит упоминать об этом факте, прямо ей в лицо сообщил о том, что их, вообще-то, уже и так трое. Иметь дело с рвавшимся поговорить с ней о свободе магов Справедливостью пиратка не захотела и, совершив стратегическое отступление в гостиную, тут же ввязалась в свару с вошедшей за минуту до этого Авелин.  
Хоук, с философским смирением перенёсший вторжение ривейнки, при звуках постепенно разгорающегося скандала обречённо закатил глаза и всё-таки выбрался из под одеяла. Всё ещё кипятившийся Андерс фыркнул при виде его нарочито сурового выражения лица, но спустя минуту после того как спустившийся вниз брюнет рявкнул на разошедшихся подруг, ссора действительно утихла. Впрочем, рисковать Гаррет всё равно не захотел, так что в клинику они отправились через опять заросший паутиной подвал.  
И даже это их не спасло – после пары спокойных часов, потраченных на пополнение запаса зелий и мальчишку-письмоносца с подвернутой ногой, задняя дверь слегка завибрировала, откликаясь на условный стук, и чья-то сухощавая лапка сунула в руку Андерсу замызганную записку.  
– Твоё Сопротивление, я так полагаю, – с вопросительной ноткой в голосе проговорил Хоук и, достав из миски ещё один рулончик нуждающегося в дезинфекции бинта, сосредоточенно прикусил кончик языка.  
– Именно, – пробежав глазами по неровным строчкам, с силой выдохнул Андерс. – Ну почему тебе ни разу не попался на дороге сэр Алрик?..  
– Потому что этот ублюдок по ночам носу не кажет из Казематов, а туда я соваться не рискую, – невозмутимо отозвался брюнет. Помолчал и вполголоса добавил: – Пока.  
– Это был риторический вопрос, любовь моя, – слабо улыбнулся целитель. Его пальцы будто сами по себе комкали клочок бумаги, медленно, но верно превращая его в прах. – Он… составил план, по которому всех магов Киркволла должны провести через ритуал Усмирения в течение следующих трёх лет.  
– Похоже, моё «пока» уже наступило, – поразмыслив с пару секунд, спокойно заключил Гаррет.  
– Нет! – рыжему магу стало дурно при мысли о том, что тот и впрямь может явиться в Казематы, чтобы избавиться от зарвавшегося храмовника. Такой риск даже сейчас казался ему совершенно неприемлемым. – Мне… Мне сообщили, что он планирует в ближайшие дни устроить рейд по подземельям возле сточных тоннелей, можно будет перехватить его там. Только… он пойдёт днём.  
– Тогда можно прихватить Варрика с Фенрисом, – задумчиво сощурясь, предложил боевой маг. – Будет не так красиво, зато более надёжно.  
– Ты станешь помогать Сопротивлению? – удивлённо воззрившись на него, недоверчиво переспросил Андерс.  
– Радость моя, и почему это тебя так удивляет? – засунув обработанный бинт в шкатулку с остальными, с ехидной улыбкой поинтересовался Хоук.


	23. Chapter 23

Как всё хорошо начиналось, с тоской думал целитель, торопливо разбирая кипу своих заметок, валявшихся на столе в его клинике – большая часть стоила даже меньше, чем бумага, на которой они были написаны. Как всё хорошо начиналось – точь-в-точь как одна из бесчисленных гарретовых авантюр, только в этот раз предназначенная помочь ему… Каким же он был дураком, поверив в то, что хотя бы рядом с Хоуком его дух снова становится больше похож на Справедливость, а не на Возмездие.  
«Ну я же извинился», – виновато буркнул Справедливость.  
«Ты чуть не убил маленькую девочку!» – рявкнул в ответ Андерс. Руки у него заметно тряслись, один из листов лопнул в его пальцах с неестественно громким звуком, и одержимый, обессиленно упав на стул, устало опустил лоб на ладони.  
Как же он ошибся, полагая, что способен хоть как-то контролировать своего «друга».  
«Она назвала меня демоном», – обиженно заявил дух, который, тем не менее, как будто чувствовал себя несколько неудобно.  
«Гаррет тоже однажды назвал тебя демоном, – резко вскочив с места, парировал одержимый. – На него ты тоже попытаешься напасть?»  
«Он потом извинился, – возразил Справедливость. И решительно добавил: – Я его никогда не трону».  
«Я должен в это поверить? – язвительно переспросил Андерс. Где-то под солнечным сплетением ядовитой змеёй скручивалась тоска, и рыжий маг стиснул зубы. – Я не могу позволить тебе ему навредить, так что мы уходим».  
«Я его никогда не трону! – с неподдельным возмущением повторил дух, пытаясь перехватить контроль над телом целителя, небрежно швырявшего в дорожную сумку свои немногочисленные оставшиеся в клинике пожитки. – Он расстроится, если ты сбежишь».  
«Лучше пусть расстроится, чем умрёт», – мрачно огрызнулся одержимый, закинув котомку на плечо и резко развернулся, чуть не врезавшись носом в знакомое переплетение ремешков хоуковой мантии.  
– Андерс, ты в порядке? – обхватив ладонями его плечи, обеспокоенно поинтересовался Гаррет. И, окинув его взглядом, с подозрением осведомился: – Ты куда-то собрался?  
Андерс, так и не оторвав взгляда от носков собственных ботинок, молча кивнул и попытался вывернуться из его рук, но всегда ласковые и осторожные пальцы резко сжались, почти причиняя боль, и Хоук, без малейшего усилия удержав его на месте, настороженно уточнил:  
– Без меня?  
– Я опасен, – жалобно объяснил одержимый, с трудом поборов совершенно детское желание уткнуться лицом в его грудь и разреветься. – Я… Я его не контролирую, если бы не ты – я убил бы ту девочку. Как я могу бороться за свободу магов, когда я сам – худшее из возможных последствий этой свободы?..  
– Ну ведь ты её всё-таки не тронул, – успокаивающе проговорил Гаррет и, сняв с его плеча сумку, притянул к себе. Андерс воспротивился было, подозревая, что во второй раз уже не сумеет набраться решимости для того, чтобы сделать необходимое, но брюнет его попыток, кажется, и вовсе не заметил.  
– Я могу тебе навредить, – всё-таки уткнувшись носом в меховую опушку его мантии, в отчаянии выдохнул одержимый, невольно расслабившись под поглаживавшей его по волосам ладонью. – Я этого не перенесу. Мне нужно держаться от тебя подальше.  
– Хренушки, – безмятежно отозвался Хоук, даже и не подумав отшатнуться в отвращении или что-нибудь в этом роде. Напротив, его руки на несколько мгновений ещё сильнее сжали талию целителя, а потом тот с изумлением понял, что его вроде как пытаются… укачивать?  
– Ну, с Бетани это срабатывало, – чуть неловко пожал плечами боевой маг в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд поднявшего глаза Андерса. – Я не хочу больше слышать никаких глупостей насчёт того, что тебе «нужно держаться от меня подальше», ясно?  
– Это не глупость, – сдвинув брови, твердо проговорил одержимый. – Я убедился в том, что не могу доверять Спра… Мести. И не могу полагаться на то, что сумею его сдержать.  
«Я тебе в двухсотый раз повторяю, что я никогда ему не наврежу», – раздражённо изрёк Справедливость.  
Хоук устало вздохнул и, слегка отстранившись, спокойным, не допускающим возражений тоном произнёс:  
– Пойдём домой.  
Сил спорить у Андерса уже не оставалось, тем более что упрямая складка возле губ боевого мага была слишком хорошо ему знакома – тот попросту не собирался его слушать.  
Попытка снова начать этот разговор завёрнутым в одеяло и с котом на руках казалась и вовсе неимоверно нелепой, но одержимый всё-таки поймал направлявшегося к потухшему камину брюнета за руку и твёрдо проговорил:  
– Гаррет, я не могу подвергать тебя опасности. Справедливость… уже совершенно точно не тот добрый дух, которого я знал в Амарантайне, и я…  
– Кем бы он ни был, но мы с ним отлично поладили, разве нет? – Хоук сел на кровать возле него, прижавшись бедром к его ноге, и выгнул бровь, улыбнувшись так, что вся и без того нестойкая решимость целителя мигом испарилась, словно утренний туман в солнечных лучах. – Он и правда очень славный, просто у каждого бывают… неудачные дни.  
– Но…  
– Хватит, Андерс, – Гаррет, подавшись вперёд, прижал кончики пальцев к его губам, заставив умолкнуть, и строго посмотрел в глаза. – Я, между прочим, отлично знал, в кого влюбляюсь. И про Справедливость знал, и про то, что в тварном мире у него заметно испортился характер, и про всё остальное. Я ведь тоже не святой, радость моя, так что мы отличная парочка.  
– Ага, особенно когда оба по уши уляпаны в храмовничьей крови, – сдавшись, пробормотал Андерс, и изводивший его требованиями наконец перестать дурить дух умолк, а брюнет с веселой ухмылкой подтвердил:  
– Именно.  
Для того, чтобы и дальше терзаться недобрыми предчувствиями, у целителя попросту не осталось времени. Весь следующий день они опять провели в сточных тоннелях, разыскивая пропавших послов кунари, а затем истребляя кучку совершенно потерявших разум фанатиков под предводительством одуревшего храмовника – успевшего благополучно перерезать последнему живому кунари глотку прежде, чем они успели вмешаться. Одержимый почти чувствовал, как у Хоука чесались руки от отчаянного желания всадить один из своих ножей в затылок заламывавшей руки и лицемерно скорбевшей о предательстве своего телохранителя матери Петрис. Впрочем, у церковницы, как и у многих её сестёр, оказалось отлично развито чувство опасности, и она удрала буквально за полминуты до того, как у брюнета всё-таки кончилось терпение.  
А вечером застенчиво трепетавшая ресницами Изабелла тихонечко напомнила о том, что Гаррет обещал ей помочь… и это, разумеется, закончилось очередной схваткой. Даже двумя, в коротком промежутке между которыми боевой маг всё-таки вытряс из пытавшейся ускользнуть от ответа пиратки истинную причину того, почему же она так старательно избегает встреч с кунари.  
Андерс никогда не питал особых иллюзий по поводу альтруизма своей давней знакомой, но того, что она сбежит вот так, даже не удосужившись сказать тем, кто не в первый раз спас её задницу, банальное «спасибо», всё-таки не ожидал.  
«Эгоистка», – оскорбленно проговорил Справедливость и, прежде чем целитель успел с ним совладать, толкнул их общее тело в объятия брюнета. Утешать расстроенного Хоука, как секундой спустя пояснил дух.  
Андерс чуть смущённо улыбнулся, глядя в глаза растерянно моргнувшему Гаррету, и подумал, что в кои-то веки готов признать, что план действий Справедливости… и впрямь можно считать приемлемым. Если бы не Фенрис, глухо матерившийся по-тевинтерски в полутора шагах от них и сверливший спину одержимого свирепым взглядом.  
Ситуация в городе постепенно становилась всё более напряжённой, и, как оказалось, они с Хоуком тоже приложили к этому руку: смерть десятка храмовников и пропавший на следующий же день отряд сэра Алрика вынудили Рыцаря-Командора принять меры. Ночное патрулирование города отменили, а ворота Казематов теперь наглухо запирали на ночь, лишив юных рекрутов всякой возможности сбежать хотя бы в «Розу». Андерс чуть было не засмеялся при виде того, как после этого известия на лице боевого мага появилось выражение какой-то детской обиды.  
Попытки дипломатического урегулирования конфликтов с кунари окончательно зашли в тупик, а после почти демонстративного убийства Шеймуса Дюмара, совершённого в церкви, ни у кого уже не оставалось сомнений, что добром это всё не закончится, так что когда через пару дней после бегства Изабеллы в клинику вломился посыльный от капитана стражи и, задыхаясь, потребовал присутствия Хоука на переговорах, одержимый ничуть не удивился. Как и сам брюнет – он только обречённо вздохнул и, взглядом извинившись перед целителем, зашивавшим какому-то неудачливому бандиту распоротое брюхо, последовал за стражником.  
То, что он совершил ошибку, понадеявшись на Авелин, Андерс осознал спустя едва ли пару часов, когда землю сотряс отдалённый взрыв, через полчаса после которого к нему в клинику явился первый из пострадавших – лавочник, на голову которого рухнул навес, укрывавший его товары от дождя. Потом пациенты пошли одни за другим, кто с переломами, кто с простыми ушибами, и рыжему магу становилось всё труднее отделываться от беспокойства – он слишком хорошо знал привычку Гаррета соваться в самое пекло.  
Поначалу Справедливости удавалось одёргивать его, напоминая о долге перед теми, кто пришёл к нему за помощью, но когда на кушетку перед целителем положили мужчину с ранами, явно нанесёнными тяжёлым мечом кунари, а принесший его смертельно бледный парень растерянно промямлил что-то про войну, даже дух признал, что у него есть основания для тревоги.  
Должно быть, это и в самом деле было несколько недостойно, но Андерс, едва затянув раны своего пациента, подхватил посох и ринулся прочь, стремясь убраться из клиники прежде, чем к нему приволокут кого-нибудь, кого не так легко будет бросить.  
Что-то подсказывало, что прежде всего его помощь потребуется Хоуку, и при виде горящих баррикад на улицах и мечущихся из стороны в сторону людей, на каждом шагу гибнущих под клинками кунари, эта догадка превратилась в уверенность.  
До Порта Андерс добрался удивительно быстро – лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить пристани и припортовые склады совершенно безлюдными. Повсюду валялись только уже порядком окоченевшие трупы – в основном человеческие, эльфийские и гномьи, мёртвых кунари он увидел от силы трёх или четырёх. Там, где был лагерь этих серокожих фанатиков, земля была красной от крови, и на том самом месте, где когда-то стоял он сам, слушая разговор Хоука с Аришоком, валялся десяток мёртвых стражников. И один рогач с весьма характерной дыркой от цепной молнии в груди.  
«Поторопись», – напряжённо рявкнул Справедливость, и целитель, опомнившись, прекратил разглядывать тех, кому его услуги определённо уже не требовались, и бегом бросился в Нижний Город.  
На узких, наполовину заваленных горящим хламом улицах всё ещё шли бои, и необходимость либо искать обходные пути – которых становилось всё меньше – либо ввязываться в драку серьёзно затормозила продвижение одержимого. Иногда ему ещё удавалось, оглушив противников чем-нибудь вроде взрыва разума, проскользнуть мимо опьянённых схваткой воинов незамеченным, но чем ближе он подходил к Верхнему Городу, тем крупнее становились попадающиеся ему отряды. Однажды рыжего мага и вовсе спасло только чудо – он успел метнуться назад и затаиться в крохотном тупичке прежде, чем его заметили.  
Нигде не было ни следа Хоука.  
Вернее, Андерсу попадались трупы с признаками применения магии, а кое-где стены зданий покрывала поблескивающая синевой копоть, остающаяся после огненных шаров, но… В этом безумном городе было полно чародеев, из-за каждого угла мог выскочить малефикар – и далеко не все они были профанами в стихийной магии, так что эти знаки ничуть целителя не успокаивали.  
Возле ведущего наверх моста кипела битва: помятый отряд городской стражи ожесточённо рубился с группкой фанатично блестевших глазами эльфов под предводительством полудюжины кунари, и подбегавший к площади Андерс до крови прокусил губу, отчаянно высматривая просвет в массе постоянно перемещавшихся и размахивавших клинками бойцов. В одиночку ему через этот ужас было не пробиться…  
«Прыгай!» – рыкнул Справедливость, и одержимый подчинился прежде, чем успел хоть что-то сообразить.  
При дневном свете крыши Киркволла были совершенно неузнаваемы, но – хвала Создателю и невесте его Андрасте – они были пусты, и Андерс кинулся к дому, уже не обращая внимания на бои внизу и только мельком отметив, что регулярные прогулки со Жнецом всё-таки не прошли для него даром: разноуровневые кровли лавочек и островерхие – имений и впрямь казались ему куда более удобной дорогой, чем заполненные вражескими солдатами улицы. Только один раз рыжий маг заметил на перекрёстке забравшегося на кровлю кунарийского лучника, но ограничился тем, что каменным кулаком сбросил его вниз.  
У него самого, в конце концов, было куда более важное дело.  
Того, как целитель почти привычно, несмотря на не приспособленную для такого дела обувь, запрыгнул в окно их с Гарретом спальни, никто не заметил. В имении Хоуков было тихо, и уже на третьей секунде Андерсу перестало казаться, что это добрый знак. Как и то, что гостиная оказалась совершенно нетронутой – несмотря на сорванную с петель входную дверь, лежавшую поперёк прихожей.  
Боудан с сыном и судорожно прижимавшая Сэра Мявейна к груди Орана обнаружились в подвале; целитель с трудом вытряс из растерянно хлопавшего глазами гнома, что Гаррет заходил, выглядел вполне целым, велел спрятаться и потом ушёл в крепость наместника вместе с госпожой Авелин.  
«По-моему, мы влюбились в сумасшедшего», – неуверенно проговорил Справедливость, когда одержимый вспомнил мельком увиденные с крыши отряды кунари, стекавшиеся именно к крепости. Андерс только устало покачал головой и снова полез наверх, потому что ходить в Верхнем Городе по улицам было сейчас не то что опасно, а попросту самоубийственно.  
Добраться по крышам до самой резиденции Наместника ему всё-таки не удалось – она, как и положено уважающей себя цитадели, находилась на некотором расстоянии от прочих зданий. Одержимый, настороженно оглядевшись вокруг, неловко спустился по обгорелому плющу, которым была увита стена ближайшего к площади перед твердыней имения, и крупно вздрогнул, чуть не сбив с ног вывернувшего из-за угла худощавого эльфа с замысловатым посохом.  
– Вы, надеюсь, не из этих… виддатари? – после нескольких секунд взаимного разглядывания наконец проговорил эльф, и Андерс наконец признал в посохе наследуемое вместе с должностью имущество Первого Чародея Киркволла.  
– Нет, – постаравшись изобразить ободряющую улыбку, откликнулся целитель и, не выдержав, требовательно спросил: – Вы Хоука не видели?  
– Вы знаете сударя Хоука? – сдержанно удивился Орсино и невозмутимо пояснил: – Он должен быть уже внутри. Они с монной Станнард собирались пробиваться в крепость, к Аришоку, пока я тут немножко отвлекал заградительный отряд…  
– Уже внутри? И там ещё и Аришок? – в ужасе ахнул Андерс и, бросив удивлённого эльфа, ринулся вверх по ступенькам, перепрыгивая через обгорелые тела кунари.  
«Если они его тронули, я их кровью весь город залью», – мрачно сказал Справедливость. Целитель пинком распахнул ведущие в прихожую перед тронным залом двери, оттолкнув в сторону попавшуюся под ноги голову ещё одного кунари, и подтвердил: «Зальём».


	24. Chapter 24

Гулкий голос Аришока одержимый узнал даже сквозь толстые двери тронного зала – судя по интонации, предводитель кунари вдохновенно обличал пороки жителей Киркволла. Андерс, в глубине души надеясь на лучшее, очень осторожно толкнул створку и заглянул в открывшуюся щель – и не смог сдержать обречённого вздоха, потому что первым же, что он увидел, был оканчивающийся сильверитовым лезвием посох Хоука. А секундой спустя раздался голос боевого мага, гортанный, чуть насмешливый – такой, каким он бывал только в постели… и за секунду до смертельной битвы:  
– Согласен. Потанцуем?..  
Во что ты опять ввязался, ненормальный, в отчаянии подумал целитель, проскользнув в зал и оглядываясь, чтобы оценить обстановку. Возле стен толпились безоружные, заляпанные грязью, копотью и кое-где кровью аристократы, на бледных до снежной белизны лицах отчётливо вырисовывались все классические признаки предыстерического состояния; на возвышении, на котором когда-то восседал Наместник, стояли кунари – несколько взводов, не меньше, и почти десяток саирабазов – непреодолимая сила для нормальных людей, очень сложная задача даже для сумасшедшего гарретова отряда в полном составе, даже если забыть о двойном ряде карастен, отделяющем перепуганных нобилей от пустого пространства в середине зала.  
Пустого пространства, в центре которого стоял с посохом наготове гордо расправивший плечи Хоук, глядя на медленно спускающегося по ступеням Аришока.  
– Что тут, мать вашу, происходит? – пробравшись в угол, где, судорожно стискивая оружие, стояли Варрик, Фенрис, растерянно моргавшая Мерриль и невесть откуда взявшаяся Изабелла, возмущённо осведомился Андерс. – Какого демона вы тут торчите, когда Хоук…  
– Это дуэль, – перебил его эльф, в хрипловатом голосе отчётливо проступил тевинтерский акцент, от которого тот с переменным успехом пытался избавиться уже не первый год. – Аришок признал Гаррета басалит-ан, достойным – поединок с ним не уронит чести Аришока.  
– Ебал я и Аришока, и его честь, – прорычал целитель, резко разворачиваясь и поднимая посох, но на его плече тут же сжалась когтистая перчатка воина, швырнувшего его себе за спину.  
– Потише, Блондинчик, – напряжённо проговорил мявший приклад Бьянки Варрик. – Если вмешаемся – на нас вся эта толпа кинется и нас попросту ногами запинают, несмотря на всю вашу магию и шустрые ручки ушастого. Так что молись, если умеешь.  
– Какого демона… – тоскливо повторил одержимый и с силой выдохнул, заставив себя остаться на месте – в словах гнома был свой резон.  
– Ну, это из-за меня, – виновато проговорила Изабелла, хотя реплика целителя вовсе не была вопросом. – Я… реликвию-то вернула, но рогатый и меня захотел зацапать. А Гаррет оказался против…  
– Он сказал, что сам ей патлы повыдергает, – чирикнула Мерриль и испуганно захлопала большими зелёными глазами, когда обнажавший своё оружие Аришок обернулся на её звонкий голосок.  
– Убью, – повернув голову к пиратке, на два голоса прошипели Андерс со Справедливостью. Изабелла побледнела до желтизны и рвано кивнула.  
Знакомый треск цепной молнии разом оборвал разговор, всё внимание обратилось на разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену.  
По сравнению с могучим Аришоком, возвышавшимся над ним на три головы, Хоук выглядел почти мальчишкой, казалось, что кунарийский генерал способен убить его одним ударом. Одержимого на мгновение ослепила ещё одна молния, сорвавшаяся с рук боевого мага, и, проморгавшись, он едва не взвыл, потому что удар, способный превратить любого человека в хорошо прожаренный кусок мяса, почти не причинил вреда серокожему гиганту. Тот лишь тряхнул рогами и сковырнул с поясного ремня расплавившуюся от перегрузки руну, а потом, низко наклонив голову, ринулся вперёд.  
– Если Хоук победит, они уйдут без боя, – зачем-то проговорил Варрик, когда задержавший дыхание отряд вздохнул с облегчением – брюнет кинулся чуть не под ноги Аришоку, ускользая от занесённых над его головой секиры и меча, и, счастливо избегнув мощного пинка, способного проломить ему рёбра, попытался лезвием посоха подрезать сухожилия кунари.  
– Сумасшедший! – ахнула Изабелла, увидев, как переднюю сторону тела серокожего воина в последний момент сковал лёд; Гаррет торопливо отскочил, уходя из-под чуть не настигшего его удара, мельком глянул на своих спутников и коротко улыбнулся, встретив взгляд расширенных глаз одержимого. И больше уже не отвлекался.  
Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Андерс сказал бы, что это было красиво. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Андерс сказал бы, что это была демонстрация искусства боевого мага – такого, каким оно должно быть: сочетаемые с филигранной точностью атакующие заклинания и удары заострённым концом посоха, оглушающие чары, дающие бойцу время для подготовки более мощного заклятия или просто для того, чтобы глотнуть лириума для поддержки иссякающих сил, позволяющие увернуться от вражеского оружия, чересчур тяжёлого для того, чтобы выставлять блок. То, как Хоук методично изматывал слишком сильного для того, чтобы умереть от одного удара, противника.  
Если бы.  
Почти все силы целителю приходилось тратить на то, чтобы удержать разъярённого Справедливость: дух никогда не был особенно искушён в тактике и стратегии, и единственное, что он видел сейчас – угрозу их любимому человеку и вопиющую несправедливость неравного поединка.  
…ещё это было долго. Необычно долго для битвы вообще – и ненормально долго для дуэли, которые обычно заканчивались на первом же десятке ударов.  
Но Аришок, весь испятнанный кровью, текущей из сотни мелких порезов и лопнувших ожоговых волдырей, всё ещё крутил своими клинками с невозможной лёгкостью, единственная действительно серьёзная рана от ледяного копья почти молниеносно затянулась после того, как он глотнул заживляющего зелья. Хоук дышал тяжело, но ровно, в серых глазах по-прежнему не было ни тени страха, хотя и он уже отнюдь не был невредим – кунари был неестественно быстр для существа такого размера, и порой всё же успевал задеть шустрого человека краем лезвия.  
Только когда противники, не сговариваясь, остановились на расстоянии полудесятка локтей и принялись медленно кружить друг вокруг друга, выжидая, выискивая удобный случай для нового удара, Андерс осознал, что всё это время почти не дышал. А ещё – что поясные и нарукавные ножны у Гаррета пусты, на полу уже лежат осколки четырёх лириумных склянок из остававшихся у него пяти, что кровь из неглубоких порезов всё ещё течёт, постепенно лишая его сил, а рунная защита Аришока всё так же прочна и поглощает почти всю энергию атак боевого мага.  
– Хорошо подготовился, скотина рогатая… – в отчаянии стискивая пальцы на древке посоха, вполголоса прошипел целитель. Надеяться на то, что кунари подставится под копейный удар, было глупо, да и не были посохи магов рассчитаны на подобное применение.  
В глаза одержимому почему-то бросилось то, насколько похожи были двое, стоявшие сейчас друг против друга. Бесстрастное, с застывшей в уголках губ усмешкой лицо Хоука казалось ничуть не более выразительным, чем застывшие в неподвижности черты Аришока, в позах обоих бойцов, несмотря на признаки неумолимо подкрадывавшегося утомления, не было ни грана неуверенности.  
Да простит его Создатель, но Андерс действительно начал молиться. За то, чтобы предпоследняя капля маны наконец переполнила чашу, и рунный оберег кунари всё-таки перегорел, за то, чтобы последней капли оказалось достаточно для заклятия должной силы… за то, чтобы нечеловеческой выдержки Жнеца хватило, чтобы дождаться нужного момента.  
…Гаррет ударил первым. Проросшие из пола метровые ледяные колья покрыли всё свободное пространство, маг сорвал с пояса последнюю склянку с лириумом и опустошил её одним глотком, а потом, не отрывая взгляда от замершего Аришока… бросил посох на пол.  
– Что он делает?! – в ужасе ахнул Андерс, всем телом подавшись вперёд. Гвардия кунари чуть двинулась, готовясь вмешаться, Фенрис торопливо перехватил его поперёк талии, на что одержимый, вопреки привычке, не обратил ни малейшего внимания.  
– Что? – на плече целителя сжалась латная перчатка, рыжий маг раздражённо покосился на неё, крупно вздрогнул, сразу узнав давно примелькавшийся элемент храмовничьего доспеха, и машинально дёрнулся в сторону.  
– ЧТО он делает? – повторил взмокший, бледный как привидение Карвер, глядя на него умоляющими щенячьими глазами, так странно смотревшимися на лице полностью закованного в броню рыцаря.  
– Малое целительское… – растерянно проговорил Андерс, снова повернувшись к поединщикам. Аришок всё ещё стоял на месте, пытаясь выломаться из сковавшего его до пояса льда, но Хоук, вместо того, чтобы пытаться нанести как можно больше ударов до того, как тот освободится, сосредоточенно плёл малое целительское заклинание. Направленное на кунари – уж в этом рыжий отступник, всю жизнь посвятивший целительской магии, ошибиться не мог.  
При виде озарившей лицо клятого храмовника – нет, Карвера, просто Карвера Хоука – надежды одержимому безумно захотелось его ударить. Как он может, когда его брат находится в полушаге от смерти…  
Аришок захрипел и подавился пошедшей горлом кровью.  
Хоук ухмыльнулся и, молнией отбросив всё-таки вырвавшегося воина к стене, отскочил ещё дальше назад и снова принялся, по-детски прикусив кончик языка, выплетать нечто куда более замысловатое.  
– Общее целительское, – стараясь подавить отчаянное, преждевременное пока ликование, прокомментировал Андерс. И, чуть сдвинув брови, с удивлением добавил: – Осложнённое.  
– Не ожидал, да? – ехидно и нервно поинтересовался Карвер, с чуть слышным лязгом сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
Аришок тряхнул головой, с явным неудовольствием глянул на разбившуюся при падении склянку с заживляющим зельем и, не обходя вспарывающие ему бока ледяные лезвия, ринулся на замершего неподвижно мага. Секира и громоздкий кунарийский меч взлетели в воздух, готовые обрушиться на голову Гаррета.  
…он всё-таки успел. За долю секунды до того, как тяжёлые клинки ринулись вниз, чтобы вонзиться в слабую, не защищённую металлом плоть, общее исцеляющее заклятие сорвалось с пальцев боевого мага, тут же нырнувшего вперёд, под опускающиеся лезвия. Развернувшийся ему вслед кунари содрогнулся всем телом, его кожа лопнула, пробитая изнутри изломанными, хаотично сместившимися рёбрами, ноги подогнулись, и из правой, прорезав мышцы, медленно пророс осколок бедренной кости. В перекате подхватив отброшенный было посох, брюнет вскочил на ноги и всадил увенчивавший его оружие клинок в сердце Аришока.  
Хоук выпрямился, развернулся к наблюдавшим за поединком воинам и, опершись на выдернутый из тела их генерала посох, картинно выгнул мокрую от крови и пота бровь.  
Изабелла пробормотала: «Хочу трахаться» – и, уцепив за локоть неспособного толком сопротивляться Карвера, уволокла его куда-то в крохотную, предназначенную для слуг комнатёнку под лестницей.  
На несколько мгновений в тронном зале воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Потом стоявшие на возвышении кунари неспешно шагнули вперёд, бойцы-копейщики как-то невзначай окружили несущего реликвию рогатого воина в роскошной, по меркам их народа, броне, ещё несколько подняли окровавленное тело Аришока, вокруг которого тоже выстроился почётный эскорт. Так и не сказав ни слова, кунари покинули крепость, а через несколько часов и в городе не осталось ни одного из них.  
Через минуту после того, как последний из рогачей исчез из виду, у киркволльских аристократов всё-таки случилась истерика. Не худшая из её разновидностей, решил Андерс, морщась от ликующих воплей, и кинулся к подозрительно неподвижному Гаррету.  
– Я за тебя беспокоился, – улыбнулся ему навстречу тот, всё ещё опираясь на посох, и целитель настороженно нахмурился. Хоук НИКОГДА не опирался на своё оружие, относясь к нему почти так же трепетно, как воины к своим мечам, и уж тем более не стал бы рисковать остротой клинка, утыкая его в каменный пол тронного зала.  
– За себя бы побеспокоился, – буркнул одержимый, не осмелившись стиснуть его в объятиях, только осторожно коснулся лица боевого мага и бережно погладил кончиками пальцев небритую скулу. – Что болит?  
– Смеяться будешь, – нарочито невинно хлопнул ресницами брюнет. – Рёбра.  
– Не буду и тебе не советую, – встревоженно проговорил Андерс, осторожно положив ладони ему на бока, чтобы скрыть сияние целительской магии. Остальные члены хоукова отряда, поспешившие за ним, выстроились вокруг, пряча его манипуляции от увлечённых своей радостью, но всё же имевших глаза свидетелей.  
Гаррет, как всегда, преуменьшал. Рёбра у него и впрямь треснули, но этим дело не ограничилось: по всей видимости, ему хватало скорости, чтобы ускользнуть от основного направления ударов Аришока, но всё же не удавалось избежать их полностью – боевой маг обзавёлся обширной коллекцией внутренних ушибов, размозженных мускулов и треснувших костей.  
– И как ты до сих пор стоишь-то? – поражённо пробормотал Андерс. На то, чтобы исправить всё это за один раз, ему и в лучшие-то дни попросту не хватило бы маны, сейчас же в его распоряжении и вовсе было не больше половины обычного запаса, и он поторопился избавить брюнета хотя бы от самых опасных повреждений.  
– Из вредности, – со вздохом облегчения пояснил Хоук и обаятельно улыбнулся.  
– Я б тебя стукнул, но ты и так побитый, – проворчал одержимый, на мгновение прислонившись лбом к его плечу. И, услышав знакомый грохот шагов, отпрянул и вскинул посох в защитном жесте, краем глаза заметив, что стоявшие рядом товарищи тоже приготовились к бою.  
– Как вижу, проблема уже… разрешена, – неприятным, с металлическими нотками голосом процедила Мередит, осматриваясь вокруг. Гаррет выпрямился ещё больше, если такое вообще было возможно, и нагло ухмыльнулся ей в лицо.  
– Похоже, у Киркволла появился новый Защитник, – выслушав мигом подскочившего к ней сенешаля Брана, успевшего стряхнуть с камзола копоть и привести причёску в порядок, поморщилась Рыцарь-Командор. И с ещё большей неохотой обратила пронзительный взгляд на темноволосого мага: – Мои поздравления, сударь Хоук.


	25. Chapter 25

К счастью, задержать новоявленного героя никто не пытался, иначе Андерс, наверное, всё-таки не удержался бы и действительно кого-нибудь убил. Однако ликующие аристократы были слишком заняты тем, чтобы отыскать выживших родных и довершить начатое солдатами Аришока, удушив оных родных в объятиях, а попрятавшиеся по самым глубоким норам ремесленники и торговцы ещё опасались выбираться наружу, так что улицы Верхнего Города по-прежнему были пусты.  
До имения они добрались достаточно быстро. Боудан, как выяснилось, успел поставить выбитую дверь на место — от настоящего вора болтавшаяся на двух гвоздях преграда, конечно, не спасла бы, но теперь дом хотя бы перестал быть неодолимым соблазном для любого мимохожего мародёра. Убедившись в том, что их предводителю больше не грозит опасность — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Киркволл не оправится от нападения и всякая шваль не осмелеет снова — гарретов отряд разошёлся по собственным резиденциям, наконец оставив Андерса с Хоуком одних.  
— А Изабелла ещё обижалась, что я дико ржал над её любимым романом... — задумчиво поделился Гаррет, устало привалившись к стене возле столика с аппаратом Сэндала. Целитель обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, но в данный момент жизни брюнета уже ничего не угрожало, а с болью и усталостью приходилось просто смириться.  
— А что там не так с её романом? — наконец поинтересовался он, осторожно обняв любовника, чтобы не повредить зафиксированные, но ещё не сращенные рёбра.  
— Да чушь это, а не роман, — хмыкнул боевой маг, откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза. — Главный герой, едва снеся голову последнему врагу, тут же озирался вокруг и кидался провозглашать торжество жизни над смертью, то бишь трахал первую же попавшуюся на глаза бабу. Баб, кстати, под рукой всегда оказывалось достаточно, но это я с самого начала решил считать художественным преувеличением.  
— Бывает... — философски пожал плечами одержимый. — Тебя-то что не устраивает?  
— То, что это враньё, — скорбно сообщил Хоук. — Наглое враньё. Я, может, тоже тут тебя хочу, но засада в том, что если я умудрюсь взобраться по этой лестнице, не заснув на полдороге — это уже само по себе будет чудом... Мне обидно.  
Андерс моргнул и тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что ты невозможен? — проговорил он, потёршись щекой о подпалённую меховую опушку мантии боевого мага, собрав остатки сил, выпрямился и осторожно потянул его за собой: — Пойдём, тебе сейчас нужен покой и отдых. Много-много еды, общее исцеляющее заклятие дважды в день и хороший сон.  
— Спорим, завтра на рассвете сюда вломится ещё кто-нибудь и потребует, чтобы я опять куда-то бежал и кого-то спасал? — хмыкнул Гаррет, послушно отлепившись от стены и опершись на его плечо; впрочем, целитель не поручился бы за то, кто на самом деле кого держал, когда они медленно и аккуратно поднимались по ведущей на второй этаж лестнице.  
— Если вломится, пусть пеняет на себя, — решительно отозвался рыжий маг. — У меня и самого, конечно, сил осталось кот наплакал, но Справедливость вполне бодр и рвётся сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное. Например, обеспечить тебе должный уход.  
— М-м-м... Мне ещё никогда не делали массаж духи Тени... — задумчиво протянул Хоук, падая на кровать. Из-под свисавшего покрывала высунулась мордочка Сэра Мявейна, кот настороженно огляделся и, узнав хозяев, обвиняюще мяукнул.  
— Прекрати, — невольно фыркнул Андерс. Тяжело вздохнул, глядя на — имевшего полное на то право, конечно — распластавшегося на постели прямо в грязной и окровавленной мантии боевого мага, и, собравшись с силами, принялся стаскивать с него сапоги. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но Аришок уже сделал тебе такой массаж, что ещё как минимум пару дней придётся обходиться без секса.  
— Так нечестно! — слабо возмутился брюнет. И, с явным усилием перевернувшись на спину, принялся распутывать завязки доспеха. — Я хороший, между прочим. Я спас всех магов этого города от участи саирабазов — ну или трупов, невелика разница — и заслужил немножко... чего-нибудь хорошего. То есть, когда посплю. — Гаррет подумал и торжествующе добавил: — Это будет справедливо!  
«Вообще-то он прав», — обдумав сию речь, подтвердил Справедливость.  
— Вы точно сговорились, — закатил глаза целитель, с удивлением посмотрел на собственную мантию, которую успел где-то заляпать кровью и, небрежно швырнув грязные тряпки на пол, забрался на кровать. Брюнет тут же притянул его к себе и с удовлетворённым вздохом уткнулся носом в макушку, лениво поглаживая по спине.  
— Спи давай, — насмешливо хмыкнул одержимый, натянув на них одеяло и поудобнее устроившись под боком у Хоука. — А завтра уже обсудим и то, как вознаградить тебя за героизм, и как покарать за него же, и то, что независимо от твоей доблести нужно слушаться целителя...  
Боевой маг душераздирающе зевнул и, пробормотав себе под нос что-то, что даже сейчас было крайне трудно истолковать как согласие, прикрыл глаза.  
А Андерса наконец начало трясти от нахлынувшего разом осознания: того, что он мог не успеть, того, насколько Гаррет на самом деле был близок к смерти, того, что судьба всего города висела на волоске... Того, что они оба всё-таки живы.  
Целитель обхватил спящего мужчину за талию и почти судорожно вжался в него. И прежде чем тоже провалиться в сон, ещё успел подумать, что очень хорошо понимает героя изабеллиных романов.

Проснулся он от того, что его нежно и щекотно лизали в ухо.  
— Андерс, мы живы! — с каким-то почти детским радостным удивлением поделился Хоук, и следующее движение его языка было уже куда более плавным, ласкающим. Андерс вздрогнул от прошившей тело молнии возбуждения и, перехватив поглаживавшую его по животу руку и переплетя пальцы, укоризненно проговорил:  
— Гаррет, я же говорил, что пару дней тебе нужно будет себя беречь...  
— Обещаю, я буду обращаться с тобой очень бережно, — покладисто согласился тот, целуя его в шею.  
— Я имел в виду — беречь тебя, — с нажимом повторил одержимый, выгнувшись, когда опрометчиво упущенная из виду свободная рука брюнета прошлась по его позвоночнику, посылая разбегавшиеся по коже искорки удовольствия. — Тебе нужен покой, а значит — никаких движений, кроме жизненно необходимых.  
— Растяжимое понятие, — ухмыльнулся Гаррет, принявшись с довольным мурчанием вылизывать его ключицы.  
— Прекрати, я же не железный, — не сдержав стона, почти жалобно сказал Андерс и попытался собраться с силами: — Я тебе как профессионал говорю: тебе надо лежать тихо и выздоравливать! Можешь ты хоть раз в жизни послушаться опытного целителя? — не дожидаясь, пока брюнет придумает, что ответить на это, он перехватил обе его руки и опрокинул любовника на спину, всем весом прижав его запястья к кровати. И решительно добавил: — Так что либо ты лежишь тихо, либо я кастую на тебя руну парализации и ты всё равно лежишь тихо!  
— А мне кажется, у тебя есть другая идея... — моргнув, задумчиво проговорил Хоук. И с самым невинным выражением лица согнул ногу, прижавшись бедром к паху одержимого и легонько потёршись о него.  
— Какая ж ты... упрямая зараза! — задохнувшись, беспомощно проскулил целитель, сполз ему на грудь и, немного совладав с прерывающимся дыханием, твёрдо повторил: — Гаррет, я не могу тебе этого позволить. Не раньше, чем это будет безопасно для твоего здоровья.  
— Да что там такое с моим здоровьем? — скептически осведомился боевой маг, не подозревая, что сам загнал себя в ловушку. Одержимый торжествующе ухмыльнулся и, приподнявшись на локтях, принялся объяснять:  
— У тебя множественные внутренние ушибы и почти все рёбра треснули, а два из них и вовсе сломались. Я их, конечно, зафиксировал, но тебе нужен покой, а не... подобные активные телодвижения. Это недопустимая нагрузка.  
— В чём проблема? — насмешливо выгнул бровь тот. — Давай активно двигаться будешь ты.  
— Нет, — отрезал Андерс и рвано вздохнул. Хоук, пытаясь изображать послушание, не старался вывернуть руки из его хватки, но не упускал ни одной возможности потереться и прижаться к нему поближе, более чем успешно избавляя любовника от способности мыслить здраво. — Ты не умеешь лежать неподвижно. Вообще. Независимо от того, кто из нас сверху.  
«Ну зафиксируй его руной парализации, — задумчиво посоветовал Справедливость. — Насколько я помню, руна даёт сотворившему её возможность контактировать с парализованным объектом, так что тебе не придётся отказывать Хоуку в том, что он заслужил. И чего вы оба хотите».  
— Охренеть, — ошарашенно проговорил одержимый.  
— М-м? — сдержанно поинтересовался Гаррет, потёршись носом о его шею, и принялся ласково покусывать мочку уха.  
— Я лучше промолчу, — вздохнул рыжий маг. — А то ты ещё сочтёшь, что это хорошая идея...  
— Справедливость всё-таки решил, что сможет сделать мне массаж? — бархатно рассмеялся брюнет.  
— Какой, к демонам, массаж в твоём состоянии? — тут же возмутился целитель. — У тебя же половина мышц — сплошные гематомы, от массажа только хуже станет!  
— Тшшш... — обвив его талию ногами, успокаивающе промурлыкал ему на ухо Хоук. — Не сердись. Нельзя — значит, нельзя. Но ты зря так волнуешься, я живучий.  
— Вот только не пытайся убедить меня, что у тебя ещё и не болит ничего, — буркнул Андерс, прихватив краешек его уха зубами. Попытки совладать с просыпающимся от прикосновений Гаррета внутренним жаром всегда были безуспешны; особенно теперь, когда краешек сознания ещё царапало внезапное понимание того, что он чуть было его не потерял.  
— Это неважно, — позволив уголкам губ чуть приподняться в легчайшем намёке на торжествующую улыбку, отмахнулся брюнет, но одержимый немного отстранился и осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по его груди и боку, улавливая непривычное, неестественное напряжение мышц.  
«Важно», — снова прижавшись щекой к его плечу, одними губами возразил рыжий маг. Его запас маны успел отчасти восстановиться, и исцеляющее заклятие упало с ладони с привычной лёгкостью.  
Лёгкий вздох, которым Хоук отозвался на исчезновение боли, был едва ли не самым прекрасным звуком, который когда-либо доводилось слышать Андерсу. Тем более прекрасным, что он знал — это только начало.  
Одержимый оказался прав, но спустя несколько часов это совершенно перестало его радовать. Добившийся своего Гаррет минут пятнадцать с блаженной улыбкой мирно лежал у него в руках, а потом, разумеется, решил, что пора прекращать бездельничать. И если с тем, что тот вызвал Боудана и принялся раздавать указания, ещё можно было смириться, то при виде снова пытающегося напялить не такой уж лёгкий магический доспех и опять отправиться на улицы Хоука у Андерса разом взыграли все его целительские инстинкты. И он, всё-таки кастанув на брюнета руну паралича, минут сорок рассказывал тому, кто он есть и что с ним будет сделано, если тот не прекратит немедленно строить из себя неуязвимого.  
Сэр Мявейн сидел на плече у обездвиженного боевого мага и согласно подмуркивал.  
В конце концов Андерсу пришлось смириться с необходимостью компромисса, потому что Гаррет категорически отказывался отлёживаться в кровати в одиночестве. И его упрямый прищур лучше всяких слов говорил рыжему отступнику о том, что тот окажется на улице — с посохом и в тяжёлой боевой мантии — ещё прежде, чем он переступит порог своей клиники. А уж в том, что даже в притихшем после атаки городе брюнет найдёт парочку охотников до своей крови, и подавно не было никаких сомнений.  
Справедливость поворчал, но, к великому изумлению одержимого, смирился, по всей видимости, посчитав, что избавлением всех — обнаруженных и пока ещё не проявивших себя — магов города Хоук действительно заслужил право некоторое время побыть единственным пациентом рыжего отступника.  
На следующий день всё повторилось. По утрам Гаррет обычно бывал не напористым и страстным, а неторопливо-нежным, и Андерс вовсе не возражал против того, чтобы просыпаться от его ласк... но вслед за логичным продолжением подобного пробуждения последовала точно такая же сцена, как накануне. Однако перспектива просидеть под одеялом, в полном бездействии ещё один день вовсе не вдохновляла магов, слишком привыкших к приключениям, и целитель, поразмыслив, решил, что можно позволить брюнету передвигаться хотя бы по дому. После чего Орана под его руководством превратила одно из кресел в библиотеке в сиденье, подходящее человеку, всё ещё не оправившемуся от серьёзных травм, и остаток дня они провели там, споря над попавшимся под руку Андерсу тевинтерским трактатом о силовой магии и посмеиваясь над совершенно неправдоподобным романом, пометки на полях которого выдавали, что основным его читателем была Изабелла.  
— Если ты действительно собрался, цитирую, «повыдергать ей патлы», — обессилев от смеха, одержимый сполз на пол и устроил голову на бедре Гаррета, — то, пожалуйста, не выбрасывай вырванное. У неё замечательные локоны.  
— Мне уже пора ревновать? — пальцы брюнета, лениво перебиравшие рыжеватые пряди целителя, сжались и легонько потянули, словно собираясь вздёрнуть его на ноги, и он тихонько застонал в предвкушении, откидывая голову назад.  
— Ну, не в том смысле, — усмехнувшись, наконец пояснил Андерс. — Просто... из человеческих волос надлежащего качества получаются отличные нитки для зашивания ран — прочные, тонкие...  
— Надеюсь, это не означает, что ты собрался побриться налысо и употребить для этого — безусловно важного — дела свои? — в карикатурном ужасе вопросил Хоук, снова начав бережно массировать его затылок.  
— Ты что, я тогда стану похож на лысую крыску! — возмутился рыжий маг. — С моим-то носом...  
— Отличный нос, — невозмутимо пожал плечами брюнет. — Очень удобно целовать, когда ты весь закопаешься в подушки, только его и видно.  
— Я тебя когда-нибудь точно удушу, — беспомощно усмехнувшись, покачал головой одержимый. — Или нет, я лучше тебя побрею! Мои волосы для хороших ниток слишком тонки, а вот твои должны подойти... — он окинул любовника расчётливым взглядом и коварно прищурился.  
— О-о, смилостивься, что я должен сделать, чтобы избегнуть этой скорбной участи? — испуганно поинтересовался Гаррет, Андерс приподнялся, опираясь на его колени, и потянулся поцеловать спрятанную в уголках его губ усмешку. И, напоследок легонько прикусив нахальный хоуков язык, зловеще пообещал:  
— Я подумаю.  
Хоук, вообще говоря, предпочитал держать данное им слово. Доходило порой до жуткого — в сердцах пообещав какому-нибудь бандиту нечто весьма неприятное в случае неповиновения, брюнет потом приходил к опрометчиво посчитавшим его посулы пустой угрозой и доказывал обратное. Дословно. Хотя Андерс отлично видел, что ни малейшего удовольствия от процесса тот не получал, ему бывало попросту откровенно скучно. Но репутация у него сложилась вполне однозначная, так что когда Гаррет вышел из библиотеки к явившейся подлизываться Изабелле, пиратка только тяжело вздохнула и стянула с головы покрывавший волосы шёлковый платок.  
Впрочем, боевой маг явно решил, что в этот раз можно немного изменить привычке, и полная неловких пауз беседа прошла вполне мирно. Правда, парой дней спустя Изабелла, опустошавшая уже явно не первый стакан виски, призналась наткнувшемуся на неё Андерсу, что лучше б Хоук тогда и впрямь оттаскал её за волосы. Ну его нахрен, это хоуково милосердие.


	26. Chapter 26

На четвёртый день после чуть не случившейся войны у Андерса всё-таки кончились поводы для того, чтобы держать Гаррета в доме. То есть, здоровье брюнета всё ещё не было безупречным, но оставшиеся недолеченными мелочи вполне могли зажить сами. Услышав об этом, Хоук обрадовался, как мабари, полгода просидевший на привязи, и кинулся разбирать накопившиеся за эти несколько дней письма, и целитель едва не опоздал вырвать у него из рук – и тут же сжечь к демонам – несколько посланий от Авелин с жалобами на опять расплодившиеся в Киркволле банды. Всё-таки ввязываться в серьёзный бой его непоседливому возлюбленному было ещё рановато.  
Но и дальше оставлять клинику без внимания рыжий отступник уже не мог и, нагрузив боевого мага приготовленными для неё припасами – чтобы не рвался в драку – двинулся в Клоаку. К немалому его удивлению, город уже почти оправился от нападения – только кое-где всё ещё чернели остовы сгоревших в ту ночь домов и мелькали повязки на руках и ногах жителей, а сама Клоака выглядела аккуратно, как никогда: привычно ринувшиеся под землю в поисках безопасного укрытия люди вымели весь мешавшийся под ногами мусор, словно метлой.  
К тому же, за прошедшее время все успели выяснить, кому именно они обязаны отсутствием необходимости следовать Кун, и успевший ещё до этого примелькаться в подземельях Хоук теперь получал свою долю славословий – пожалуй, куда более искренних, чем в Верхнем Городе. Выросший в семье отступника в бегах брюнет, которого теперь узнавали на каждом углу, при каждом «Доброго вам здоровьичка, Защитник!» начинал напрягаться и нервничал всё больше, и что-то в его глазах напоминало Андерсу его самого. Он даже знал, что именно – неодолимое стремление удрать.  
Впрочем, в самой клинике оказалось слишком много дел, чтобы Гаррет решился и впрямь исполнить это эгоистичное желание. Мигом узнавшие о возвращении целителя беженцы потянулись к нему непрерывным потоком, и уже через несколько часов оба мага оказались вымотаны до предела – в отличие от строительного мусора и мёртвых тел, раны на телах живых не исчезали так просто.  
Но постепенно жизнь всё-таки начинала налаживаться. Городская стража подсчитала потери и набрала новобранцев, торговцы оценили убытки и частью разъехались, частью повысили цены, стараясь возместить ущерб. Члены Сопротивления, как оказалось, тоже не остались в стороне: некоторые погибли, пытаясь защитить соседей от кунари, некоторые, выдав себя, оказались в Казематах – что, впрочем, теперь угнетало гораздо меньше, поскольку садисты, дураки и идейные сторонники ритуала Усмирения в Киркволле перевелись, вымерев от эпидемии метательных ножей. Да и сбегать из Круга стало заметно легче, поскольку численность храмовников неуклонно сокращалась, а новых рекрутов становилось всё меньше.  
Всё это, конечно, отнюдь не означало, что Город Цепей стал раем на земле, и Хоуку по-прежнему всегда находилось дело. Собственно, жители Киркволла, похоже, дружно сочли, что Защитник – это именно то существо, которое обязано немедленно решить все их проблемы – от не желающего слезать с дерева котёнка до удравших на Глубинные тропы сыновей какого-то гнома. И если к котёнку Андерс отнёсся снисходительно, то идея ещё одного похода в подземелья его уже нисколько не вдохновила.  
Положенный период бережного отношения к себе Гаррет выдержал с явным трудом – чем лучше он себя чувствовал, тем активнее становилось шило в его заднице; и целитель ничуть не удивился, однажды ночью проснувшись от того, что тот пытался тихонько вытащить своё плечо у него из-под головы и выбраться из кровати.  
– Ну и куда ты? – подвинувшись и подтащив к себе подушку, скептически осведомился одержимый. – Ночное патрулирование города Рыцарь-Командор отменила ещё до заварушки с Аришоком.  
– Вот когда она закроет все бордели, вот тогда я, может быть, и поверю, что храмовники действительно будут сидеть по ночам в Казематах, – замерший на мгновение Хоук фыркнул и зашуршал снова, нашаривая в тайнике свой наряд.  
«Так они ещё и собственные обеты нарушают?» – оскорбленно осведомился Справедливость, и Андерс обречённо вздохнул.  
– Ты всего неделю назад толком поправился, – всё-таки попытался воззвать к разуму брюнета целитель.  
– Не «всего неделю», а «целую неделю», – поправил его боевой маг и, усевшись на край кровати, на ощупь нашёл его лицо и ласково огладил скулу. – Если не буду двигаться, я закостенею и потеряю сноровку.  
Андерс вздохнул снова и, чуть повернув голову, коснулся его ладони губами, а потом поднялся и принялся переодеваться:  
– Не уверен, что всё это по-прежнему необходимо, но я с тобой. Только больше никакого секса на крышах, наш матрас мне нравится куда больше, чем скользкая, холодная и угловатая черепица.  
Теперь это походило на охоту ещё больше, чем раньше, но вместо прежней тактики засад и терпеливого ожидания пришлось перейти к поиску и преследованию, поскольку выбиравшиеся в город храмовники, отлично сознавая, что в случае поимки будут обвинены в дезертирстве, всячески старались это предотвратить. Правда, их навыки в сокрытии своего присутствия явно оставляли желать лучшего.  
По слухам, в Казематах после обнаружения ушедших в самоволку неудачников разразился жуткий скандал. Рыцарь-Командор не упустила случая накинуться на Первого Чародея, заявляя, что её подчинённые могли нарушить приказ только под действием магии крови, Орсино же пытался отстаивать более рациональную точку зрения, деликатно напомнив ей о существовании «Цветущей Розы».  
После третьего или четвёртого случая эти двое вспомнили, что помимо всегда державшейся в стороне от их свар Эльтины в городе теперь есть ещё одно влиятельное лицо, способное изменить баланс сил, и изумлённый до предела Гаррет вдруг обнаружил, что его благосклонность стала весьма ценным товаром. Правда, плату за него предлагали не вполне обычную: Мередит предпочитала цедить сквозь зубы завуалированные угрозы и демонстративно таскать за собой Карвера, пренебрегая тем, что при встрече на лицах обоих Хоуков выражаются крайне далёкие от братской любви чувства, а Орсино упорно талдычил о солидарности всех магов и стенал о тяжкой участи Первого Чародея при таком Рыцаре-Командоре.  
И всё, в общем-то, шло своим чередом – разве что «нуждающиеся киркволльцы» заметно выросли в ранге, как заметил Гаррет, однажды получив от Орсино письмо со вполне традиционным содержанием в духе «Спасите-помогите». Вот только храмовников в городе становилось всё меньше и меньше, и однажды дошло даже до того, что ловить бежавших отступников отправили самого Защитника Киркволла.  
– Это что вообще такое? – выслушав вернувшегося от Мередит Хоука, ошалело переспросил Андерс. К тому, что тот регулярно ходил в Казематы, одержимый кое-как привык, хотя первое время не мог отделаться от мысли, что вот в этот раз его безбашенного возлюбленного всё-таки схватят храмовники, но сам к Рыцарю-Командору предпочитал не соваться, опасаясь, что не сумеет удержать Справедливость, мигом приходившего в ярость при виде знакомого алого капюшона.  
– Это шантаж, – с усмешкой, в которой не было ни капли привычного юмора, пояснил брюнет. – Практически неприкрытый, поскольку после того, как меня, мага, отправили делать их храмовничью работу – причём предварительно ещё и поизвинявшись за то, что некий злонамеренный убийца порядком её усложнил – за дополнительными сведениями меня послали к личной Усмирённой монны Станнард. Да, под боком у Мередит ещё и Карвер торчал – в таком, знаешь, удобном месте, что ей хватило бы полутора секунд, чтоб своим веслом его напополам развалить, несмотря на доспех. Мол, только дёрнитесь, сударь Защитник…  
– Жаль, что она не выходит в город без как минимум двадцатки подчинённых, – нахмурившись, проговорил целитель и мечтательно погладил спрятанный в рукаве узкий нож, подаренный ему на следующий же день после первой прогулки по крышам. – И… что будем делать?  
– Посмотрим, что к чему, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Если сходим проведаем беглецов, вреда, полагаю, не будет.  
– Ну, ты всяко лучше взвода храмовников, – неохотно согласился Андерс. – По крайней мере, не потащишь их силком обратно в Круг.  
– Угу, – согласился боевой маг, лениво потянулся и, не распечатывая, швырнул в камин ещё десятка полтора богато разукрашенных конвертов. – Если что, лучше сам прибью.  
Одержимый неопределённо хмыкнул и поудобнее устроился у него в объятиях, почёсывая Сэра Мявейна за ухом. Вываливать на Гаррета ещё и собственные проблемы с Сопротивлением не хотелось, и он привычно уткнулся носом в шею брюнета, стараясь расслабиться.  
– А тебя что сегодня расстроило? – Иногда целитель начинал подозревать, что Хоук умеет читать чужие мысли. Отвечать что-нибудь вроде «Ничего» или «Всё в порядке» было бесполезно, боевого мага это никогда не обманывало.  
– Ерунда, – наконец отозвался Андерс. – Встретил одну знакомую… Магичку, которой когда-то помогал бежать из Казематов. Её схватили.  
– И ты чуть было не наделал глупостей, – закончил Гаррет, запустив руку ему под воротник и ласково погладив шею. – Или наделал?  
– Собирался, – со смешком признался одержимый. И тут же посерьёзнел: – Храмовник, который её сопровождал, отошёл куда-то, я собирался утянуть её в один проулочек – пусть бы потом искал, оболтус…  
– И? – подбодрил умолкшего любовника брюнет, притянув его ещё ближе к себе и начиная втихаря распутывать завязки мантии.  
– А она сказала, что не надо, – тоном человека, потерявшего опору под ногами, проговорил рыжий маг. – Что она сама пошла с сэром… как его там… а, неважно. И что она в Круг совсем ненадолго, только на обед и в библиотеку, самое позднее к завтрашнему вечеру вернётся к мужу. Как будто Круг – это не оскорбление человеческого достоинства и тюрьма для наделённых даром, а… бесплатная столовая!  
– Мда, забавно, – удивлённо прокомментировал Гаррет. – Признаться, я подобного как-то не ожидал.  
– Понимаешь, всё пошло неправильно, – устало произнёс Андерс. – Сама идея существования Кругов неверна в принципе, но если все маги начнут думать так же, как Лара… Ничего не изменится. Сопротивление рано или поздно развалится само, просто за ненадобностью – раньше нам приходилось серьёзно рисковать, спасая собратьев из Казематов, а сейчас даже одинокая магесса нисколько не сомневается, что может уйти оттуда когда захочет.  
Одержимый прикрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул, стараясь найти свою долю покоя в прикосновениях неспешно ласкавших его рук, но обеспокоенный и растерянный Справедливость, шевелившийся в глубине его разума, никак не желал утихнуть.  
– Ситуация, которая сложилась в Киркволле, уникальна, – в конце концов всё-таки проговорил рыжий маг. – Благодаря тебе получилось так, что здешний Круг из внушавшей ужас тюрьмы превратился в нечто… почти терпимое. Говорят, даже Мередит побаивается подписывать новые приказы об Усмирении, стараясь обходиться менее… радикальными наказаниями. Но ведь ошибочен сам принцип изоляции людей, наделённых магическим даром, а не способы его применения – хотя и способы по большей части совершенно неприемлемы.  
Андерс покачал головой и постарался отделаться от пошедших на десятый круг мыслей. Выхода из совершенно невозможной, как ему прежде казалось, ситуации он не видел.  
Прогулка по крышам ночного Киркволла, вопреки его ожиданиям, вовсе не помогла отвлечься от терзавших его раздумий – быть может, потому, что в этот раз Жнецу, несмотря на все их старания, так и не удалось найти себе добычу. Как будто храмовники и впрямь сообразили, что самоволка не стоит того, чтобы платить за неё жизнью, и дисциплинированно заперлись в Казематах.  
– Может быть, это признак того, что настолько жёсткие меры уже не нужны, – со спины обняв нахохлившегося Гаррета, устроившегося на какой-то горгулье в Верхнем Городе, задумчиво проговорил целитель. – В конце концов, всех, кто действительно заслуживал смерти, ты уже уничтожил, а остальные…  
– А остальные тоже сами выбрали свою участь, – с неестественным спокойствием проговорил Хоук. – В этот Орден никого не призывают против воли, Андерс. Даже самый бедный человек вполне может найти себе более достойный способ заработка, так что туда идут только фанатики и те, кто в глубине души хочет именно этого – безнаказанности, беспомощных жертв, права властвовать на основании одного лишь того, что Создатель не наделил их магическим даром. Дело не в людях.  
– Тогда в чём? – невольно нахмурился одержимый. Ему не хотелось думать, что причиной такого поведения брюнета была только жажда крови, это было бы слишком на него непохоже… наверное. – Если в идее, то я не понимаю в какой.  
– Понимаешь, – возразил Гаррет, ласково сжал лежавшую у него на талии ладонь и, подхватив любовника, усадил себе на колени. Тот только хмыкнул, обнаружив, что перспектива висеть на немалой высоте с опорой только на статую и руки Хоука вовсе не вызывает у него протеста, и устроился поудобнее, прижавшись ухом к груди боевого мага. – Ты ведь пишешь свои манифесты уже не первый год и отлично знаешь, что к чему. Вот только…  
– Что, ты сомневаешься в моих манифестах? – резко выпрямившись, оскорбленно осведомился Андерс.  
– Нет, – улыбнувшись, заверил его брюнет. Хмыкнул и, притянув его обратно, неторопливо продолжил: – Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в том, что ты сможешь объяснить то, насколько несправедливо нынешнее положение вещей тем, кто этого не понимает. Обычным людям, никогда не задумывавшимся о том, каково живётся детям, родившимся с даром – они порой даже не осознают, что маг может родиться в любой семье, и чужие проблемы вдруг окажутся их собственными. Чародеям, которые слишком привыкли к существующей ситуации и просто не в состоянии представить себе что-то другое – пример Тевинтера тоже вдохновляет далеко не всех. Но… Любовь моя, ты и впрямь думаешь, что руководство церкви действительно всего этого не понимает?  
Одержимый открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, и после короткой паузы закрыл его снова. Ему доводилось разговаривать с монахинями и преподобными матерями, и он не раз убеждался в том, что они – почти как маги старшего поколения – просто не могут представить себе иного толкования Песни Света. Но вот те, кто управляют всей этой системой…  
– Они отлично всё это осознают, Андерс, – тихо проговорил Хоук, озвучив его собственные мысли. – Они прекрасно всё понимают – и им наплевать.  
– Если всех убить – им на смену просто придут другие, точно такие же, – подавленно, просто для порядка возразил целитель.  
– Поэтому я никогда не пытался убивать всех, – усмехнулся боевой маг. Поёрзал на жёсткой спине горгульи и пояснил: – Если как следует всё спланировать, можно было бы уничтожить Орден в Киркволле одним ударом. Достаточно разрушить казармы – по ночам большинство храмовников собираются там – и потом, собрав надёжную команду, выловить и добить выживших. Работы на сутки или двое, самое большее – я имею в виду всю беготню. Максимум на неделю – для охоты на самых изворотливых. Но это действительно не решение.  
– Тогда что? – вздохнул Андерс. – Ты делаешь то же самое, только дольше.  
– Я доказываю им, что их сила иллюзорна, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Они слишком привыкли к власти, к своему влиянию. К тому, что даже полные отморозки из подмявших под себя по полгорода банд трижды подумают, прежде чем наехать на забредшего не туда храмовника, а самый сильный маг при виде явившегося по его душу отряда либо кинется в бега, либо отдастся демону. Они привыкли к страху, который они внушают – и совершенно забыли, что такое чувствовать страх.   
– А я, грешным делом, думал, что тебе просто нравится резать им глотки, – фыркнул одержимый.  
– Ну… – брюнет на мгновение замялся, а потом тихо засмеялся: – Просто совмещаю приятное с полезным.


	27. Chapter 27

– Польза… – снова покачал головой целитель. – Польза сомнительна. В одном этом городе жить магам стало легче – даже слишком легко. Но на Тедасе четырнадцать Кругов, не считая Тевинтера, и если на каждый потратить по семь лет… Тебе жизни не хватит, любовь моя.  
– Я надеюсь на тебя, – улыбнулся Хоук. – На то, что они, почувствовав свою слабость, всё-таки начнут мыслить разумно и сумеют услышать то, что ты пытаешься им сказать. И что маги, поняв, что можно не только подчиняться, бежать или сдаваться демонам, начнут сами искать способы построить нормальное общество.  
– И это меня считают идеалистом, – хмыкнул Андерс и, откинув голову назад, потёрся затылком о плечо боевого мага. – На что ты рассчитываешь, чудище ты моё? Ты слишком упростил им задачу, но ты не сможешь принести им свободу на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.  
– Я не собираюсь дарить им свободу, – поцеловав его в висок, поправил Гаррет. – Я собираюсь подарить им возможность.  
– Ты это уже сделал, – произнёс целитель, постаравшись говорить убедительней. – Достаточно смертей – ты уже дал им шанс начать бороться за свои права, не боясь немедленного Усмирения. А мне… – он отвёл взгляд, мрачно усмехнулся и закончил: – Нужно убедить их всё-таки воспользоваться этим шансом.  
– Нет, – твёрдо сказал брюнет, коротко, как-то очень окончательно качнув подбородком из стороны в сторону. – Это ещё не возможность – только надежда на неё. Я не могу бросить всё на полпути.  
– Полпути? – изумлённо выгнул бровь одержимый. – Ты что, весь Орден собрался вырезать? Или хотя бы Карвера оставишь?  
– Карвера и ещё одну храмовницу, – уточнил Хоук. И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: – Мелкий соизволил прекратить многолетний бойкот, я недавно получил от него послание, гласившее: «Хоть пальцем тронешь рыцаря-лейтенанта Морин Лейден – ты мне больше не брат».  
– Мда, – без выражения проговорил Андерс, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы всерьёз обдумывать обнаружившийся факт.  
– Я пошутил, – со вздохом сказал боевой маг. – Если Орден начнёт думать мозгами раньше, чем дойдёт до этого, я остановлюсь. Честное слово. Но до тех пор… – Гаррет сделал паузу, набрал воздуха в грудь и продолжил: – Само его существование – уже серьёзный удар по вашему Сопротивлению. Не столько потому, что храмовники – это воины, тренированные для схваток с магами, сколько психологически. Сам подумай – стоит мне прекратить то, что я делаю, и всё вернётся в прежнее русло. Мередит решит, что Создатель таки прибрал так мешавшего ей Жнеца, наберёт новых рекрутов и ещё сильнее прижмёт магов. Орден нужно добить, необязательно именно физически.  
– А если не выйдет? – настороженно осведомился целитель. Жизнь у него, конечно, складывалась сложно, но всё-таки он до сих пор предпочитал более… мягкие способы воздействия. По возможности.  
– А если не выйдет – тогда физически, – невозмутимо проговорил Хоук.  
– Ты упрямая зараза, – хмыкнул одержимый, беспомощно покачав головой. Справедливость, растерявшийся было после встречи с Ларой, оправился и теперь на каждую фразу брюнета отзывался вспышкой чего-то, до боли напоминавшего надежду.  
– Так ты меня за это и любишь, – ухмыльнувшись, самодовольно промурлыкал Гаррет. Андерс тихо засмеялся и кивнул, потянувшись вверх и игриво куснув его за ухо.  
– Но теперь-то ты как собираешься… воплощать свою теорию в жизнь? – проведя губами вдоль шеи любовника до подбородка и получив в награду страстный поцелуй, всё-таки спросил целитель.  
– Ну… я подумаю, – неопределённо отозвался Хоук, и рыжий маг, вскинувшись, соскочил с его колен и отпрянул, усевшись чуть ли не на шею несчастной горгулье.  
– Нет! – резко заявил он и, резко ткнув указательным пальцем в грудь брюнету, повторил: - Нет, нет и нет! Ты не посмеешь лезть в Казематы!  
– До тех пор, пока и они так думают – всё будет напрасно! – решительно возразил тот.  
– Это слишком опасно! – возмущённо провозгласил Андерс. Гаррет засмеялся и притянул его обратно к себе, заговорщицки прошептав на ухо:  
– Жизнь вообще опасна. – И уже после этого негромко, очень серьёзно пообещал: – Я буду осторожен, правда. И вначале схожу на разведку, Орсино как раз прислал очередную пачку жалоб, надо бы уделить бедному эльфу толику внимания. А то совсем зачахнет и с тоски поимеет Мередит.  
– Не смеши меня, а то я отсюда свалюсь, – фыркнул одержимый.  
В ту ночь им пришлось вернуться ни с чем – почти до рассвета просидев на крыше возле чёрного хода «Цветущей Розы», они не увидели ни единого храмовника, ни одного из тех, кого Хоук смог бы узнать по своим визитам в Казематы. Собственно говоря, за всё то время, что они потратили на наблюдение, из борделя выходили только эльфы-слуги, бегавшие в находившийся по соседству склад за вином и провизией.  
К Первому Чародею Гаррет отправился один – Справедливости измученный, вечно прогибавшийся под храмовников эльф нравился ничуть не больше чем Мередит, к тому же Андерс всё ещё продолжал нервничать, оказываясь чересчур близко к местному Кругу, словно в глубине души боясь снова оказаться там, откуда столько раз бежал. То, что в Казематы приходилось ходить Хоуку, ему нравилось ничуть не больше, но тот и в самом деле был невыносимо упрям – и совершенно не мог устоять перед вызовом.  
Делая старому плотнику-ферелденцу компрессы от радикулита, целитель фыркнул себе под нос и покачал головой. Если Гаррет не вернётся до ночи, он всё-таки явится в Круг с маленькой армией и даже потерпит ради этого присутствие тевинтерского эльфа, так что лучше храмовникам и впрямь вести себя прилично.  
В конце концов, Хоук и сам не подарок.  
Появление одной из тех немногих членов Сопротивления, которых он знал в лицо, оказалось для одержимого сюрпризом. Как и её откровенно испуганный вид – сейчас, когда церковники опасались высовываться в город даже днём, просто на всякий случай, это выглядело весьма странно. Разве что…  
– Матушке срочно нужен целитель, там… Там в литейной опять…  
…Ну да. Сабина Тренхелл и магия Созидания – вещи несовместные. Андерс подхватил свою походную сумку, взял посох и кивнул девушке на дверь:  
– По дороге расскажешь. Что эти дурни-литейщики наделали на этот раз?  
Темноволосая, встрёпанная ферелденка заторопилась к выходу в Нижний Город, выбрав почему-то самый тёмный и узкий лаз – рыжий маг нахмурился было, но Сабина, глотая окончания слов, пояснила, что их обычный выход был перекрыт собравшейся возле литейных толпой. Целитель чуть нахмурился, но всё же последовал за ней.  
Как оказалось, Справедливость мог управлять мёртвым телом, но вот тело, получившее по затылку увесистым поленом, подчиняться духу наотрез отказалось.  
Поначалу Хоук искренне полагал, что всё в порядке. Жалобы Орсино на расплодившихся заговорщиков надоели ему до такой степени, что он решил разделаться с проблемой побыстрее и, оставив Боудану записку для ещё не вернувшегося из клиники Андерса, отправился к месту встречи. Всё оказалось до ужаса предсказуемо – заговорщики, в числе которых боевой маг с изумлением заметил пару храмовников, без лишних разговоров набросились на нежеланных свидетелей.  
Короткая схватка окончилась победой Защитника и его отряда, и деловито обыскавший трупы в поисках интересного Варрик, как всегда, протянул Гаррету записку с указанием местонахождения логова заговорщиков. Брюнет с трудом сдержал смешок, невольно подумав, что за те семь с лишним лет, что он прожил в Киркволле, ничего не изменилось, и отдал команду двигаться в направлении Порта. Где на одном из складов их, как всегда, ждала ещё одна драка.  
– Простите, Защитник, я пытался им сказать, но… – забормотал смутно знакомый парень, выбравшийся из-за какого-то угла после того, как всё стихло. Хоук, нахмурившись, настороженно повернулся к нему.  
– Храмовник? – удивлённо моргнула Мерриль и тут же захлопала в ладоши: – А я тебя помню, ты Керан, мы тебя однажды спасли!  
– Д-да, я помню, – кивнул тот, поёжившись под подозрительным взглядом боевого мага. – Простите, Защитник, я лучше пойду, а то они в самом деле перегнули палку. Несмотря ни на что, красть людей – это всё-таки перебор.  
– Каких ещё людей? – вкрадчиво осведомился брюнет, невзначай преградив ему путь лезвием посоха, и с нехорошей улыбкой посмотрел в глаза.  
– Да я не знаю, какого-то целителя из Клоаки, – пожал плечами Керан. И изумлённо захрипел, когда отнюдь не казавшийся силачом маг, схватив его за глотку, без видимого усилия приподнял его над землёй и шваркнул об стену.  
– Где они? – короткую фразу Хоук умудрился прошипеть так, что даже наобщавшаяся с демонами Мерриль заметно сбледнула с лица, а приученный избегать гнева магистров Фенрис прижал уши к голове и чуть отступил назад.  
Керан тоже был весьма впечатлён, и его заикание порядком осложнило процесс объяснений – тем более что не собиравшийся терпеть промедлений Гаррет после каждой заминки снова встряхивал его, с силой вбивая в стену склада. Умудрившись наконец, несмотря на все препятствия, описать путь до выбранного заговорщиками, парень замолчал и с надеждой воззрился на разъярённого брюнета, рефлекторно попытавшись выглядеть как можно более мирным и безобидным. Того, что тот попросту швырнёт его, словно ненужную тряпку, под ноги Фенрису резко велев: «Добей» – молодой храмовник явно не ожидал.  
Тевинтерец тоже на такое не рассчитывал, но привычка исполнять приказы въелась слишком глубоко, и на всякий случай приготовленный к бою меч пошёл вниз прежде, чем эльф успел опомниться. Мерриль захлопала глазами, смаргивая попавшую на ресницы кровь, и огорчённо посмотрела вслед ринувшемуся прочь Хоуку.  
По пути на Расколотый берег боевой маг только злобно рычал в ответ на попытки его образумить, даже безупречно рассчитанные шуточки Варрика, которому прежде всегда удавалось его утихомирить, лишь раздражали и без того отнюдь не спокойного чародея.  
– Кто-то совершил большую ошибку. Очень большую, – наконец со вздохом заключил гном и умолк, сберегая дыхание – Гаррет задал такой темп, что коротконогому арбалетчику не особенно помогала даже привычка к походам в его компании.  
Способность ценить чужие благие намерения брюнет потерял полностью. Опрометчиво высунувшийся из-за какого-то камня бывший храмовник Самсон, приготовившийся, судя по его лицу, произнести торжественную речь в духе «Ты, конечно, сволочь, но во имя благой цели я тебе помогу», после второго же слова получил в грудь цепную молнию, которая пробила в не прикрытом доспехом теле аккуратную дымящуюся дыру размером с кулак, а Хоук, не удостоив его второго взгляда, бросился дальше.  
Варрик никогда раньше не думал, что отставание в жалкий десяток шагов может оказаться настолько критичным. Гном с эльфами задержались едва ли на несколько секунд, раздумывая о том, не стоит ли аккуратненько стукнуть озверевшего мага по голове, и безнадёжно опоздали.  
– Ты заплатишь за смерть Децимуса, ублюдок! – истошно завопила растрёпанная, с совершенно дикими глазами женщина, ошарашенный неожиданной звуковой атакой Фенрис споткнулся о не замеченный им свежий, ещё слегка дымящийся труп, а через секунду магесса всадила себе в живот собственный посох, и её окутало зловещее красноватое свечение. – Убить всех!  
Ещё живые сторонники явно свихнувшейся дамы – уже мёртвых оказалось на удивление много, мимоходом отметил Варрик, в глубине души удивившись тому, что успел натворить взбешённый Хоук за жалкие несколько мгновений – очнулись от замешательства и тоже принялись осыпать врагов заклятиями.  
– Пленных не брать! – в тон противнице гаркнул Гаррет и, стремительно обернувшись, лезвием посоха распластал подкрадывавшегося к нему малефикара чуть ли не напополам. И, одним прыжком оказавшись рядом с обезумевшей магессой, вбил сверкавший молниями кулак ей в челюсть.  
Варрик краем глаза заметил, как один из самых юных магов – кажется, тот самый пацанёнок из Старкхевена, который был согласен даже вернуться в Круг, лишь бы не иметь дела с магами крови, чем немало возмутил Андерса – торопливо уполз за полускрытый кустами валун, и мимолётно пожалел, что не может последовать его примеру. Очень уж хотелось.  
При виде лица Хоука, у которого слишком быстро кончились враги, даже начисто лишённый инстинкта самосохранения Фенрис утих и предпочёл притвориться деревцем, но секунду спустя боевой маг заметил на краю площадки знакомую зелёную мантию и, совершенно потеряв интерес к неагрессивным элементам пейзажа, кинулся к Андерсу.  
– Его… его связали магией крови, – ободрённый наступившей тишиной, Ален рискнул высунуться из-за валуна. Ещё одна большая ошибка, едва успел подумать видевший бескрайнее отчаяние на лице брюнета, стоявшего возле целителя на коленях, Варрик перед тем как старкхевенец рухнул с метательным ножом в глотке.  
Почувствовав, как снова начало нарастать напряжение, члены отряда переглянулись, и Мерриль, сглотнув, неестественно высоким голоском проговорила:  
– Я смогу помочь, если это действительно магия крови, – и чуть пригнулась, словно ожидая удара.  
– Пробуй, – после секундной паузы сдавленно произнёс Хоук, с трудом разжав стиснувшие ткань андерсовой мантии кулаки.  
Эльфийка нерешительно шагнула вперёд и опустилась на колени по другую сторону от лежавшего неподвижно одержимого, а потом резким жестом вскрыла запястье, сосредоточенно сощурив глаза.  
Когда Андерс дёрнулся и закашлялся, из тела брюнета, казалось, разом выдернули все кости, он ссутулился и, судорожным жестом подхватив целителя с земли, прижал к себе.  
– Вообще-то в моих фантазиях были нормальные стальные кандалы, а не самое противное из заклятий магии крови, – тут же уткнувшись носом в шею Гаррета, слабо пожаловался рыжий маг. И нервно захихикал, конвульсивно цепляясь пальцами за плечи брюнета.


	28. Chapter 28

– О, нет, ребятки, я этого не слышал, – хмыкнув, помахал широкими ладонями Варрик и, окинув поле боя пристальным взглядом и не обнаружив живых, развернулся прочь. – Я отойду, пожалуй, не хочу, чтобы моя невинная Бьянка наслушалась пошлостей.  
– Ну-ка поподробнее про кандалы, м? – с облегчением выдохнув, поддразнил любовника брюнет и, не обращая никакого внимания на свидетелей, поцеловал, отчаянно и жадно, как в последний раз. Андерс вжался в него ещё крепче и с голодным стоном подался навстречу, дрожа то ли от возбуждения, то ли от запоздало осознанного страха.  
– И что ты нашёл в этом маге?.. – скорбно вопросил Фенрис и всё-таки успел вовремя броситься на землю, прежде чем над его головой с треском пролетели две цепные молнии.  
– Это так мило… – протянула Мерриль и, уцепив хмурившегося воина за локоть, повела его вслед за Варриком. – В новой броне Хоук похож на хорька, правда? У них на спине такой же серенький мех зимой…  
Гаррет, всё-таки оторвавшись от губ одержимого, неровно рассмеялся и помог ему усесться, снова крепко прижав к себе. Даже для того, чтобы сидеть ровно, целителю приходилось прилагать немало усилий – заклятие не только лишало его возможности двигаться, заставив тело занеметь, но и потихоньку вытягивало жизненные силы.  
– Справедливость сердится, – постепенно всё-таки приходя в себя, меланхолично проговорил Андерс. – Вот от Сабины я, честно говоря, такого не ожидал…  
– Какой ещё Сабины? – насторожился Хоук, машинально потянувшись к лежавшему неподалёку посоху. – Я её знаю?  
– Вон она лежит, – рассеянно ткнул пальцем рыжий маг. И, оглядевшись, добавил: – А ещё вон там, там и под тем кустом немножко. – И с некоторым потрясением в голосе осведомился: – Что тут вообще произошло, радость моя?  
– Я тут произошёл, – смущённо буркнул Гаррет. Чуть виновато глянул на целителя, ласково развернувшего его голову к себе, и пояснил: – Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть… И вообще не люблю, когда пытаются причинить вред кому-то из моих.  
– Ты бы хоть спросил у них для начала, чего ради они всё это устроили… – коротко и нежно коснувшись его губ, чуть укоризненно проговорил Андерс. – А то из воплей этой… кажется, я её уже где-то видел… лично я ничего не понял. И, пожалуйста, на будущее: приказ «пленных не брать» неблагоразумен. Ты же и сам знаешь, что самое ценное – это информация, а трупы не разговаривают…  
– Угу, – согласился боевой маг. И выпрямился, помогая одержимому подняться на ноги: – По-моему, нам пора домой. Как думаешь, Справедливость успокоит процесс редактуры трёх последних глав твоего манифеста?  
– Его, может, и успокоит, а вот меня вряд ли, – фыркнул целитель. – Заткни меня, если я начну не к месту ругаться матом, – он покачал головой и в сердцах выдохнул: – Сопротивление, блять – стакнулись с храмовниками, и сами ебаные мале… м-м-м…  
Хоук на секунду оторвался от его губ, легонько прикусил нижнюю и поцеловал снова – вдумчиво и уверенно, неторопливо лаская рот языком.  
– Можешь материться, любовь моя, – лукаво прищурясь, разрешил он. – У меня есть наготове ещё парочка интересных способов тебя заткнуть.  
Способы и впрямь оказались интересными, не был бы Андерс целителем – ещё неделю ходил бы, тихо похрипывая сорванным голосом. Но на следующий день, несмотря ни на что, пришлось всё-таки заняться ловлей отступников – монна Рыцарь-Командор выражала нетерпение и всячески намекала, что у неё, несмотря на титул Гаррета, оставалось ещё очень много возможностей для того, чтобы испортить некоему магу жизнь.  
– Да что ж такое, – с досадой проговорил одержимый, пытаясь стряхнуть с мантии капли крови Хиона. Треклятый эльф, не дав брюнету и слова выговорить, пырнул жену ножом и призвал демонов, и у раздражённо ругавшегося Хоука попросту не осталось выхода. – Какого ж, мать их, демона они все хватаются за магию крови, едва выйдя из Казематов? Я же помню Эвелину, она была доброй, заботливой и вполне разумной женщиной…  
– Ну, у нас есть ещё Эмиль де Копьи… – вздохнул боевой маг. Высказывать оптимистичные предположения в духе «придём и спокойно поговорим» он уже не рисковал.  
– Э-э, Хоук, если ты устроишь такую же заваруху у меня в «Висельнике» – ремонт оплачивать будешь сам, – встревоженно проговорил Варрик. – И не надо мне тут никаких «Надеюсь, обойдётся без этого»! Если аристократик из той же компашки…  
– Постараюсь быть аккуратным, – мрачно хмыкнул Хоук.  
Однако вопреки обыкновению, тем, кто едва не придушил малолетнего оболтуса, оказался вовсе не он. Андерс, слушавший оправдания молодого мага с изумлённо округлившимися глазами, был до глубины души потрясён подобным легкомыслием и тут же накинулся на него, заявляя, что с магией крови шутки плохи. Эмиля, судя по всему, его лекция скорее напугала, чем убедила, во всяком случае, желание удрать наверх с девчонкой в обнимку явно сменилось стремлением спрятаться за спину устало закатывавшему глаза Защитнику и не вылезать оттуда пару недель.  
– Могло быть и хуже, – с облегчением заключил Варрик, заработав бешеный взгляд одержимого. Рыжий маг, впрочем, только устало махнул рукой и вопросительно глянул на Гаррета, ожидая распоряжения расходиться по домам.  
Однако мирного семейного вечера у них всё равно не вышло. Андерс, казалось, был физически неспособен находиться на одном месте дольше нескольких секунд, даже в объятиях любовника он вертелся и ёрзал, терзаясь никак не желавшими отступать мыслями.  
– Я должен что-то с этим сделать, – наконец заявил он и, пересадив недовольно помахивавшего хвостом Сэра Мявейна на грудь Хоуку, выбрался из кровати. – Как можно быть такими идиотами?.. Неужели они не видят, что это именно то, что даёт храмовникам поводы для… – целитель с грохотом выдвинул ящик письменного стола, куда Орана обычно складывала собранные в поместье черновики его манифеста, и принялся рыться стопке бумаг, – для всего! Для создания Кругов, для Усмирения – и, в конце концов, для Права Уничтожения!  
Боевой маг приподнялся на локте, почёсывая постепенно успокаивавшегося кота за ухом, и терпеливо посмотрел на одержимого.  
– Прямо сейчас? – скептически осведомился он. – Глухой ночью, в трёх шагах от кровати, где есть тёплый и замечательный я?  
– Радость моя, ты достаточно богат, чтобы не разориться на десятке свечей, – рассеянно возразил Андерс. И, остановившись на миг, поднял голову и чуть виновато посмотрел на брюнета: – Прости. Но я правда…  
– Да-да, я уже понял, – усмехнувшись, Гаррет махнул рукой и улыбнулся: – Дашь утром почитать?  
– Да я и сейчас… – непонимающе моргнув, начал целитель и тут же спохватился: – Да, конечно. Я постараюсь не шуметь, спи. Или мне лучше уйти в библиотеку?  
– Нет, сиди тут, чего весь ящик туда-сюда таскать… – Пересадив снова заворчавшего Сэра Мявейна на нагретую подушку, Хоук встал и потянулся, почти лишив идею работы над манифестом какой-либо привлекательности. – Пойду прогуляюсь пока.  
– Не в «Розу», надеюсь? – мрачновато пошутил Андерс, но брюнет, не задумавшись ни на секунду, грустно поделился:  
– В «Розу» бессмысленно, они туда уже не ходят. Разве что нагло, прямо днём… А жаль, там такая удобная горгулья неподалёку.  
– Хоук… – устало проговорил одержимый, но тот только улыбнулся и, в одно мгновение оказавшись рядом, обнял его и уверенно пообещал:  
– Никакого риска, любовь моя. Просто схожу и посмотрю.  
– Знаю я, чем ты смотришь, – укоризненно поглядев на него, проворчал рыжий маг. – Аж по три глаза на каждом предплечье и ещё два в поясе.  
– Клянусь! – Гаррет чуть отстранился и поднял руку, прижимая её к сердцу: – Если я пойму, что не могу сделать… что-либо, не попавшись, или что их там всё ещё слишком много, я просто уйду. Никого не тронув и даже не показавшись им на глаза.  
– Вот с пониманием степени риска у тебя обычно проблемы, – вздохнул Андерс и, сдавшись, хлопнул ладонью по крепкой груди боевого мага: – Иди уже. Жаль, мне ловкости не хватает, не то, честное слово, одного бы не отпустил. Но чтоб к рассвету был дома.  
– Слушаюсь, мой Страж, – с ухмылкой промурлыкал Хоук и, крепко его поцеловав, принялся переодеваться.

Андерс очнулся только к утру, с удивлением глянул на валявшиеся на дальнем углу стола оплывшие свечные огарки – чуть ли не весь упомянутый им десяток – и устало потёр слезившиеся глаза. Под левой рукой коротко шелестнула увеличившаяся раза в полтора стопка, он похрустел закостеневшими вокруг истрепанного пера пальцами и торопливо обернулся, лишь сейчас заметив яркий солнечный луч, падавший из щели между портьерами.  
Хвала Создателю, кровать была не пуста. Гаррет спал, вытянувшись во всю длину под сбившимся к пояснице одеялом и крепко обняв подушку, вокруг его торчавшей из-под складок ткани пятки обвивался лениво шевеливший ушами Сэр Мявейн. Собравшись с мыслями, целитель всё-таки сумел вспомнить момент, когда его, увлечённо строчившего уже далеко не первый лист, ласково погладили по плечу и поцеловали в макушку.  
Хоук предпочитает держать данное слово, усмехнувшись, подумал одержимый. И, осторожно присев на край кровати, бережно погладил кончиками пальцев его позвоночник, сдвинув и без того мало что прикрывавшее одеяло. Брюнет сонно заурчал и поёрзал, ещё крепче прижав подушку к себе, а кот, одарив хозяев скептическим взглядом, махнул хвостом и благоразумно удалился в кресло.  
– И за сколько минут до рассвета ты забрался в окно? – наклонившись к самому уху боевого мага, лукаво осведомился Андерс. И, положив раскрытую ладонь на жилистой пояснице, повёл её вверх, с нажимом оглаживая мышцы на широкой хоуковой спине.  
– Через две после, – невнятно пробормотал тот и, открыв один глаз, заверил его: – Меня не видел никто, кроме Мявейна.  
– Точно? – чуть выгнув бровь, переспросил целитель и после ещё одной короткой заминки улёгся рядом с ним, пристроив подбородок на плечо брюнета. – И ты даже не попытаешься скрыть, что твои несчастные рёбра опять треснули под храмовничьим кулаком, или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе?  
Гаррет фыркнул, перевернулся на спину, лениво, по-кошачьи потянувшись, и ухмыльнулся, заметив мигом загоревшийся взгляд одержимого.  
– Ты видишь хоть один синяк в форме латной перчатки? – насмешливо поинтересовался он. Андерс хмыкнул, положил ладонь на подтянутый живот боевого мага и легонько пощекотал, а потом задумчиво и серьёзно проговорил:  
– Пока нет, но, как мне кажется, этот крайне важный вопрос требует дополнительного исследования.  
«Мы должны с этим что-то сделать. Они мешают нам восстанавливать справедливость для Гаррета», – раздражённо проговорил дух, когда жалкие пару часов спустя – первый этап «исследований» только завершился, и одержимый начинал обдумывать план этапа второго – в дверь поместья постучали. Причём так, что грохот донёсся до находившееся на втором этаже спальни, почти не потеряв громкости.  
– Послание от монны Рыцаря-Командора, – получив разрешение войти, Боудан протянул Хоуку конверт из простой на вид, ошеломительно дорогой кремовой бумаги и с коротким поклоном удалился.  
– И почему мне это не нравится? – вздохнув, риторически вопросил Андерс, забравшись на него верхом и после секундного раздумья распластавшись на покрытой испариной груди.  
– Возможно, потому, что это вызов в Казематы, – хмыкнул боевой маг, пробежав письмо глазами.  
– Теперь это нравится мне ещё меньше, – нахмурился рыжий отступник. – Я иду с тобой.  
– Нет, – спокойно возразил Хоук. В ответ на возмущённый взгляд легонько шлёпнул его по пояснице и терпеливо пояснил: – Во-первых, тебе нужно хоть немного поспать. И, Справедливость, не дёргай его – он, как целитель, давно должен был объяснить тебе базовые правила обращения со смертным телом. Во-вторых, Справедливость злится, когда видит Мередит – я его очень хорошо понимаю, но прямо в лицо сообщать ей, что ты одержимый, всё-таки неблагоразумно. И в-третьих, если она действительно собралась засадить меня в Круг, то мне нужен кто-то снаружи, способный собрать нашу маленькую армию для моего спасения, – с ухмылкой подмигнул любовнику Гаррет.  
– Если она тебе что-нибудь сделает, я весь этот город разнесу, – тихо и серьёзно проговорил Андерс и блаженно прикрыл глаза, прильнув к ласкающей его лицо ладони боевого мага.  
– Но не раньше, любовь моя, – мягко проговорил тот. – Договорились?  
Одержимый кивнул и неохотно откатился в сторону, давая ему возможность встать, а потом зарылся в одеяло, наблюдая за одевающимся любовником.  
– Не хами ей… слишком уж, – под клацанье последних пряжек попросил он. – Разносить города – очень утомительное занятие, а мне действительно хочется отдохнуть.  
– Я буду очень тихим и послушным, – пообещал Хоук и, нежно поцеловав его на прощание, вышел.  
Заснуть оказалось сложнее, чем ожидал Андерс. Помехой был не столько солнечный свет, пробивавшийся даже сквозь плотные тёмно-бордовые шторы, сколько его собственный перевозбужденный разум, продолжавший вертеть одни и те же мысли. То, что слова и убеждение в который раз оказались бессильны; что даже ощутившие на собственной шкуре всю несправедливость сложившейся системы маги предпочитают простой выход – вспороть себе запястье всяко проще, чем в открытую выступить в защиту своего права на нормальную жизнь.  
Хоук не оставил храмовникам выхода…  
«А мы должны сделать то же для магов», – решительно заключил Справедливость.  
– Иначе это не сработает, – согласился Андерс. Сэр Мявейн приподнял голову и, ткнувшись носом ему в лицо, вопросительно мяукнул. – Но…  
«Мир смертных очень странный. В нём нельзя добиться цели, ничем не пожертвовав, – скорбно проговорил дух. – Гаррет знает. Он нас поймёт».  
– Убивать людей, которые взяли на себя обязанность угнетать тех, кто всего лишь родился с магическим даром – это одно, – возразил целитель. – Большинство из них действительно отчасти заслужили это – даже если творили несправедливость всего лишь по долгу службы. Но…  
«Никаких «но», – отрезал Справедливость. – Мы должны показать им – показать всем – что пути назад нет. Что больше нельзя жить в мире, где выбирать можно лишь между двумя видами рабства».  
Одержимый тяжело вздохнул и кивнул, хотя в этом и не было надобности. Дух был совершенно прав, но вот КАК это можно было сделать?..


	29. Chapter 29

То, что он всё-таки умудрился провалиться в сон, Андерс обнаружил лишь тогда, когда проснулся от громового хохота, донёсшегося от двери в спальню. Он в панике подскочил, машинально нашаривая посох, и настороженно повернулся ко входу – лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить обессиленно распластавшегося на дверной створке Хоука, утирающего слёзы рукавом мантии. Брюнет поднял на него глаза, сдавленно фыркнул и заржал снова, согнувшись чуть не пополам.  
– Я было подумал, что Варрик умудрился написать у меня на животе какую-то особо смешную шутку, но на моей коже нет посторонних надписей, – внимательно оглядев себя, предостерегающе проговорил одержимый.  
– Я… – Гаррет вздохнул, ещё раз попытался заговорить, снова сорвавшись на хохот, но потом с усилием выпрямился и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, всё-таки произнёс: – Я не над тобой смеюсь. Просто мне пришлось сдерживаться всю дорогу от Казематов, вот и… – он опять фыркнул и, отлепившись от двери, подошёл ближе к любовнику.  
– Я раньше не замечал за монной Станнард настолько выдающегося чувства юмора, – настороженно заметил рыжий маг, чуть сдвинув брови.  
– О, Рыцарь-Командор была абсолютно серьёзна, – заверил его брюнет. – Зато Создатель в этот раз пошутил на редкость остроумно. И Карвер… Сиськи Андрасте, ты бы видел его лицо!  
Андерс хмыкнул и уселся на край кровати, с интересом глядя на него. Хоук фыркнул ещё раз и, оставив посох у стены, устроился рядом с ним, подхватив задумчиво обнюхивавшего его сапоги кота на колени.  
– Ну и что же она на этот раз от тебя хотела? – наконец поинтересовался целитель.  
– Чтобы я поймал Жнеца… – на выдохе проговорил Гаррет и снова захохотал. Одержимый с пару секунд ошарашенно глядел на него, а потом рассмеялся тоже.  
– Вообще-то… – спустя несколько минут проговорил он, набрал воздуха в грудь и через силу продолжил: – Вообще-то это не смешно, любовь моя. Она же потребует результат!  
– Пусть требует, – обессиленно простонал брюнет и, откинувшись на спину, упал на кровать. – Жнеца семь лет искал весь Орден Киркволла, никто не станет винить одного-единственного меня в том, что я не преуспел там, где обломались все храмовники города.  
– Никто кроме Мередит, – потёршись щекой о его плечо, обеспокоенно возразил Андерс. – Гаррет, глупо ожидать от неё здравомыслия, даже её собственные подчинённые всерьёз сомневаются в её психическом здоровье.  
Хоук кивнул и стонуще выдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. Сэр Мявейн протестующее мяукнул, выбираясь из его рук, и махнул хвостом по лицу, заставив боевого мага чихнуть.  
– Ну… и как ты собираешься искать Жнеца? – натянув штаны и вернувшись обратно, поинтересовался целитель.  
– Зачем меня искать? – изумился Гаррет. – Я тут.  
– И Мередит ты тоже так скажешь, – закатив глаза, прокомментировал рыжий маг. – «Монна Рыцарь-Командор, это я семь – нет, вообще-то уже восемь – лет убиваю ваших храмовников прямо у вас под носом, и да, Карвер об этом знал, просто он в первую очередь Хоук, а уже потом храмовник»… Как ты себе это представляешь?  
– Точно не так, – со смешком согласился брюнет. – Скажем, как «Монна Рыцарь-Командор, к великому моему сожалению, я не всесилен»…  
– К великому моему сожалению, ответит монна Рыцарь-Командор, вы – обнаглевший не в меру отступник, – продолжил Андерс, – и посему должны быть препровождены в Круг. Гаррет, соберись и попробуй отнестись к этому серьёзно.  
– Не могу, – беспомощно выдохнул тот. – Правда не могу. Это же смешно до жути…  
– Очень точное определение, – согласился целитель. Забеспокоившийся Справедливость требовал немедленно принять какие-то меры – оторвать голову Мередит, взорвать Казематы, немедленно поднять восстание – и одержимому приходилось прилагать немало сил, чтобы его сдержать. – Именно что «до жути». Солнце моё, если тебе собственная жизнь не дорога, вспомни о том, что у тебя есть ещё мы с Сэром Мявейном. И Справедливость. И мы все очень расстроимся, если эта стерва в доспехе что-нибудь с тобой сделает.  
Это был нечестный приём, приходилось это признать. Но эффективный – всё ещё продолжавший тихонько посмеиваться Хоук мигом собрался и чуть сдвинул брови, обдумывая план действий.  
«И почему вас, смертных, можно подвигнуть на решительные действия только разрушением?» – скорбно поинтересовался дух, вопреки чаяниям Андерса, вовсе не успокоенный задумчиво поглаживавшей их по спине ладонью Гаррета.  
– Хорошо, что у нас есть Варрик, – наконец заключил тот. – Очень понятливый гном, и к тому же связан с местным преступным миром. Думаю, просьба «поискать Жнеца» окажется ему более чем понятна.  
– С этого пройдохи станется его найти, – пребрежительно фыркнув, с сомнением прокомментировал целитель.  
– Ну я же попрошу «поискать», а не «найти», – подмигнул ему боевой маг. – Есть разница, не находишь? А ещё немного побегать по городу, изображая бурную деятельность для Мередит, будет несложно. У нас, в конце концов, ещё какие-то сектанты в Верхнем Городе недобиты, да и не только…  
– Долго вешать ей на уши эту лапшу не удастся, – покачал головой одержимый. Справедливость опять заявил, что нельзя продолжать терпеть подобное положение дел, и если рыжий отступник не собирается переходить к решительным действиям даже тогда, когда опасность нависла над его любимым человеком… – Да что я, должен решительно выйти и решительно показать Владычице Церкви голый зад?!  
– Что? – растерянно переспросил Хоук. Андерс вздохнул и покачал головой:  
– Не обращай внимания. Справедливость за тебя волнуется и алчет решительных действий. Вот только при этом не конкретизирует.  
– Скажем так, – задумчиво прокомментировал Гаррет. – Я очень не против твоего голого зада, но совершенно не понимаю, зачем нам при этом Владычица Церкви. Я, по правде говоря, не знаю, зачем она вообще нужна – толку с неё никакого. Даже этих пташек неразлучных помирить не в состоянии, хотя это вроде как её обязанность. Ну или хотя бы одёрнуть Мередит  
– Думаешь, стоит их мирить? – нахмурился целитель.  
– На самом деле нет, – усмехнулся брюнет. – Если бы они сговорились и принялись за меня вдвоём, я бы взвыл. Но их вечные свары тоже здорово действуют на нервы.  
– Церковь вообще на редкость бесполезная штука, – со вздохом согласился Андерс, обняв его за талию. – А между тем успела так мощно перекроить мозги всему миру, что просто приходишь в ужас. Стоит какой-нибудь дуре провозгласить даже самый очевидный бред со ступеней храма – и в него поверят.  
– Ну да, пастыри душ и всё такое, – хмыкнул Хоук. – Чем чаще имею дело с Эльтиной, тем больше хочется как минимум схватить её за глотку и как следует потрясти, чтобы она наконец высунула голову из за… из Песни Света и посмотрела вокруг. При том, что по глазам видно – всё она прекрасно понимает. Просто её это устраивает. Не поверишь, как хочется иногда изменить своим правилам и наведаться к ней глухой ночью – благо в Церковь пробраться куда легче, чем в Казематы.  
«Церковь – это символ, – задумчиво проговорил Справедливость. – Быть может, уничтожение символа окажется более эффективным, чем уничтожение служащих этому символу…»  
Одержимый чуть не взвыл, ощутив, как померкшая было решимость духа снова засияла внутри жгучим лириумным светом.  
Впрочем, ещё несколько дней после этого случая Андерсу было не до того, чтобы вспоминать о требованиях Справедливости. Как оказалось, причиной столь срочного вызова к Рыцарю-Командору оказалось то, что на рассвете в Казематах были найдены восемь храмовников, убитых в собственных постелях, и целитель несколько часов воспитывал совершенно потерявшего понятие о допустимой степени риска Хоука, не слушая его уверений в том, что его жертвы не успели даже проснуться. В процессе воспитания они как-то нечаянно переместились в кровать, и одержимый вскоре совсем забыл, с чего начался разговор. Зато вспомнил, что охотящийся Жнец всегда казался ему существом, предназначенным отнюдь не для бесед.  
Затянувшееся молчание Справедливости через пару дней всё-таки начало его тревожить. Соединение с духом имело свои преимущества – у него значительно увеличился запас маны, и к тому же Справедливость мог помочь ему вспомнить даже то, что он давно и прочно забыл – но эти достоинства с изумительной лёгкостью превращались в недостатки. Вспомнить хотя бы то, что желание духа разобраться в концепции физического влечения когда-то привело к тому, что одержимый регулярно погружался в галлюцинации весьма специфического свойства… Андерс попросту побаивался того, что ещё Справедливость может откопать в его памяти – во время жизни в ферелденском Круге магов целитель очень много читал.  
Следовало бы помнить, что удовлетворённое урчание духа НЕ является недобрым знаком только в постели с Хоуком, мрачновато подумал рыжий маг, однажды вечером обнаружив, что меланхолично перетирает в ступке кристаллики серы, превращая их в мелкодисперсный порошок. На полке рядом уже стояли две герметично закрытых колбы с прочими ингридиентами, красуясь аккуратными подписями на аркануме.  
Зря, похоже, в Круге держали тевинтерские трактаты по горному делу – имперцы всегда проявляли похвальное занудство, и общие теоретические выкладки зачастую сопровождались практическими примерами и проверенными эмпирически расчётами. А ведь когда-то он и впрямь развлекался идеей взорвать к демонам башню Кинлох…  
«У тебя нет ещё двух вещей, – наконец соизволив проговорить что-то осмысленное, огорчённо изрёк Справедливость. – Нам нужен ещё драконий камень и селитра».  
– Какой ещё, сиськи Андрасте, драконий камень? – возмутился Андерс. – Ты хоть подумал, как мы об этом Гаррету скажем?  
«Мы с ним служим одному и тому же делу, просто по-разному – исходя из различий в физических способностях», – уверенно возразил дух. Целитель испытал острое желание побиться головой о стену и попытался снова:  
– Это уже не разница в методах. Убийство невинных – это нечто совершенно иное…  
Справедливость промолчал; впрочем, образ Эльтины вкупе с волной ясно различимого скептицизма были более чем красноречивы. И Андерс, в целом, не мог не признать его правоты – но его больше беспокоила не Владычица Церкви… и, честно говоря, даже не пресловутые «невинные», у каждого из которых наверняка набралось бы с сундук и маленькую корзинку грехов.  
– Ты хоть в состоянии представить, как он на нас будет смотреть, когда узнает, что мы подняли руку на неспособных дать отпор? – устало осведомился одержимый и тут же прикусил язык, поймав себя на красноречивом «когда».  
«Он должен нас понять!» – раздражённо прорычал дух, и у рыжего мага похолодело в груди – он всё-таки вспомнил это смутно знакомое ощущение. Такое же, как за несколько секунд до того, как он чуть не убил девчонку-магессу, попавшуюся Алрику.  
Не заметить такой душевный раздрай Хоук, разумеется, не мог, а оправдания в духе «Я всё ещё раздражён из-за тех отступников» перестали действовать уже на третий день. А просто упрямо молчать, особенно когда целитель лежал у него под боком, пригревшись в кольце сильных рук, и его окутывало облако такого родного, любимого запаха, оказалось неимоверно трудно.  
– Я иногда думаю, что мне придётся сделать что-нибудь… совершенно недостойное, чтобы добиться цели, – однажды несчастным голосом проговорил Андерс, отведя глаза, и невольно вцепился в любовника так, будто тот собирался в гневе отшвырнуть его прочь.  
– Война – дело такое, – на удивление мирно согласился Хоук, и целитель, приподнявшись на локте, посмотрел на него почти возмущённо:  
– Ты ещё скажи, что ты это одобришь!  
– Приятель, я убил не один десяток человек, просто чтобы уберечь сестру, а потом прикончил ещё больше, надеясь облегчить жизнь тебе и себе, – ехидно фыркнул тот, а потом совершенно серьёзно добавил: – Зарекаться не буду, может, и не одобрю. Но ты действительно считаешь, что я даже не попытаюсь понять?..  
Андерс осёкся. Лёг обратно, спрятав лицо в шею боевому магу, и чуть слышно вздохнул. Почему-то стало ещё страшнее.  
– Может, расскажешь, что задумал? – наконец мягко поинтересовался Гаррет. – Я наверняка смогу помочь.  
– Сможешь, – вяло согласился целитель. Справедливость обругал его романтиком и неприспособленным к жизни идеалистом, но одержимый упрямо продолжил: – Но не должен.  
Брюнет скептически хмыкнул, и рыжий маг со вздохом пояснил:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты в это ввязывался. Это… это будет только моя вина, на твоих руках не должно быть крови…  
– Любовь моя, – язвительно перебил его Гаррет, – тебе не кажется, что насчёт крови на моих руках ты спохватился поздновато? Даже если не считать храмовников, в один только первый год в Киркволле я перебил больше народу, чем любой одержимый демоном, причём по сугубо эгоистичным причинам. Ещё сотня-другая убитых во имя высшей цели погоды не сделает.


	30. Chapter 30

– Хоук… – беспомощно проговорил Андерс, но брюнет ещё не закончил:  
– Или у тебя есть более весомые причины разводить тут тайны?  
– Вообще-то есть, – торопливо произнёс целитель, стараясь не обращать внимания, как сильно задела его нотка обиды, слишком отчетливо прозвучавшая в ненатурально гневном голосе возлюбленного. Тот запнулся и растерянно моргнул, и рыжий отступник заговорил снова: – Для того, чтобы всё получилось как надо – чтобы всё вообще получилось – ты должен отреагировать естественно. А притворщик из тебя… Молчать ты, конечно, умеешь здорово, но изобразить изумление и ужас, которых ты не чувствуешь – это тебе не под силу.  
– Ладно, – после долгой, мучительной паузы неохотно произнёс Хоук. – Это хотя бы звучит логично.  
Одержимый вздохнул и легонько погладил его по груди, чувствуя кончиками пальцев не оставлявшее мускулы боевого мага напряжение.  
– Я тебе верю, правда, – чуть слышно сказал Андерс, почти касаясь губами кожи. – Просто… просто так надо. Ты Защитник Киркволла, всё, что ты сделаешь, сочтут в первую очередь поступком аристократа Вольной Марки, и единственное, к чему это приведёт – это оживление в политических играх города. А нам нужны куда более глобальные последствия, что-то, что всколыхнёт весь Тедас.  
– Слушай, раз уж ты решил устроить бардак на весь мир, можно я больше не буду ломать себе голову, выдумывая очередное враньё для требующей голову Жнеца Мередит? – вдруг попросил Гаррет. – Ну надоело до смерти.  
– Что? – опешив, переспросил целитель.  
– Если у тебя получится, и маги всё-таки начнут восстание, то Рыцарю-Командору всё равно будет уже не до того, чтобы искать одного тихого и мирного маньяка, – пояснил брюнет.  
– Тихого и мирного маньяка, который только чудом ещё не забрёл к ней в спальню с самыми что ни на есть пристойными намерениями, – насмешливо прокомментировал Андерс. – Гаррет, я сколько раз говорил тебе о допустимых степенях риска?  
– … сказал мне человек, задумавший перевернуть весь Тедас вверх тормашками, – ехидно продолжил тот, перекатившись набок, и подмял его под себя. Целитель тут же обнял его за талию и провёл ладонями по сильной мускулистой спине, чувствуя, как от почти невинного прикосновения у него самого мигом сбилось дыхание.  
– Ещё не перевернул, – в голос простонал одержимый, выгнувшись под не терявшими время зря руками боевого мага, и выкинул из головы все мысли о восстании, необходимых жертвах и неизбежной расплате.  
Через пару дней, заметив, что в прихожей, в погребе возле двери в подземный ход и ещё в паре мест появились кошачьи корзинки – в каждой из которых он обнаружил кошель с парой десятков золотых и несколькими драгоценными камнями – Андерс почувствовал себя настоящим подонком. А когда, присмотревшись, он приметил ещё несколько чуть менее явных, но вполне очевидных для опытного беглеца признаков того, что Хоук вполне подготовился к тому, чтобы в любой момент пуститься в путь…  
«Он тебе хоть слово сказал? – раздражённо осведомился Справедливость. – Хоть словом тебя упрекнул? Ну так делай то, что должен!»  
Как раз это Андерса и мучило. То, что даже после того, как он практически прямым текстом признался, что собирался его обмануть, Гаррет продолжал вести себя совершенно как обычно, и ни в одном его жесте, ни в одном взгляде целитель не чувствовал ни малейшей фальши – только всё то же ласковое тепло…  
– Я недостоин его доверия, – мрачно сказал одержимый, упершись лбом в деревянную панель возле камина, и чуть вздрогнул, когда его талию крепко обхватили руки любовника, и Хоук, игриво куснув его за ухо, укоризненно заметил:  
– Опять ты за своё. Ну, я надеюсь, что когда политическое значение моего «изумления и ужаса» сойдёт на нет, ты всё-таки позволишь мне поучаствовать в исполнении твоего плана.  
– Тебе и в самом деле настолько на всё наплевать? – сдвинув брови, развернулся к нему Андерс, собравшись с силами, чтобы не отвлекаться на находившиеся опасно близко губы брюнета, изогнувшиеся в чуть заметной усмешке.  
– На всё, кроме тебя – да. Ну, и ещё мне не хотелось бы расставаться с Сэром Мявейном, так что если ты сможешь предупредить меня заранее, чтобы я успел запихать его в корзинку – я буду благодарен, – несмотря на улыбку, голос Гаррета был совершенно серьёзен, и целитель чуть вздрогнул, сам не поняв – то ли от укола острого чувства вины, то ли от резкого всплеска желания.  
– Ещё не сейчас, – наконец проговорил он и, всё-таки поддавшись искушению, по-кошачьи потёрся всем телом о грудь любовника. И, спохватившись, настороженно осведомился: – Ну и куда ты собрался?  
– Да, там в Костяной Яме опять какие-то проблемы, – поморщился Хоук. – Хьюберт – редкостная задница, мне следовало давно это запомнить и после экспедиции просто выкупить у засранца шахту.  
– Какие-то проблемы? – выгнул бровь Андерс. – Это не там ли тебя в самом начале нашего знакомства «покусал дракон»?  
Боевой маг замялся, и одержимый с обречённым вздохом оттолкнул его прочь, направившись к шкафу и вытащив из него свою новую мантию. Носить прежнюю, жизнерадостно-зелёную, после принятого решения он попросту не мог, но… то, как вёл себя Хоук, неумолимо превращало чёрный доспех из траурного наряда в просто одежду, причём…  
– А может, Костяная Яма подождёт пару часиков… – чуть не облизывая рыжего отступника взглядом, задумчиво промурлыкал Гаррет.  
– А может, мы сначала разберёмся с тем, что ты опять взвалил на свои плечи, а уже потом… – Андерс выдержал красноречивую паузу и, попытавшись сдержать прорывавшиеся в голосе игривые нотки, договорил: – Сделаем всё, что придёт тебе в голову.  
Секундой спустя он оказался жёстко прижат к стене тяжёлым телом боевого мага и судорожно вцепился в его плечи, нетерпеливо постанывая и страстно отвечая на жаркий, требовательный поцелуй.  
– Вот теперь можно и разбираться, – безотрывно глядя в помутневшие от вожделения глаза целителя, вполголоса выдохнул Хоук и, зараза такая, направился к двери, подхватив небрежно отброшенный в сторону посох.  
– В первых же кустах трахну, – пообещал себе Андерс и поспешил следом – вначале и впрямь следовало удостовериться, что в этих самых кустах не обнаружится неучтённый дракон.

В Костяной Яме царила разруха. На шахты явно успели наведаться мародёры – ничего, что ещё можно было приспособить хоть к какому-то делу, возле выработок не осталось, только угли и обломки дерева. Варрик окинул весь этот беспорядок оценивающим взором и насмешливо присвистнул.  
– Хоук, помнишь ту цыпочку, с которой мы познакомились в наш первый визит сюда? – осведомился гном. – Не её ли сестрички тут порезвились?  
– Может, и так, – рассеянно отозвался боевой маг, чуть не обнюхивавший какие-то следы на ведшей чуть в сторону тропинке, и, вернувшись к основной части отряда, уверенно скомандовал: – Внутрь. В прошлый раз «цыпочка» гнездилась у другого выхода из шахты, проверим вначале там. Да и тоннели наверняка надо подчистить…  
Андерс только покачал головой – деликатное хоуково «подчистить» неизменно оборачивалось необходимостью несколько часов лазать по всяким труднодоступным местам по колено в крови и кишках, присматривая за тем, чтобы до Гаррета не добрались обычно не слишком сильные, но весьма многочисленные противники. Целитель по собственному опыту знал, что стая бешеных крыс может оказаться куда опаснее огра.  
Впрочем, как раз крыс в Костяной Яме можно было не опасаться – если грызуны там когда-то и были, всех их давно извели опять расплодившиеся в пещерах драконлинги и осквернённые пауки. Хотя то, что и их оказалось куда меньше, чем предположил было увидевший следы у входа одержимый, порядком настораживало.  
«Драконий камень», – удовлетворённо проговорил Справедливость, заметивший на краю невысокого обрыва характерный шелковистый блеск, и рыжий маг, мельком глянув на занятых разведкой соратников, присел на корточки возле выхода породы и принялся отколупывать так необходимый им минерал.  
«Мало», – недовольно буркнул дух, когда последний поддававшийся отделению от жилы кусочек драконьего камня переместился в сумку Андерса.  
Стоило спуститься ещё на пару ярусов, и дела пошли заметно хуже. Пауки почти пропали, единственная ядовитая тварь сплела паутину у входа на третью лестницу, зато драконьи детёныши попадались на каждом шагу, и всем им дико хотелось жрать. Причём гномское мясо они явно не любили, а к мясу эльфийскому прилагалось порядочное количество лириумной приправы, поклонниками которой ящерицы явно не были, так что больше всего внимания доставалось Гаррету.  
– Ты хотя бы не кидайся в самую гущу, – после очередной стычки усадив молча морщившегося брюнета на почти целую, лишившуюся только колёс вагонетку, принялся выговаривать ему целитель. – Будь приличным магом – бей их издалека, я же знаю, что ты умеешь. То, что ты пару-тройку на посох насадишь, погоды не сделает.  
– А если я неприличный маг? – невинно поинтересовался явно оживившийся после пары исцеляющих заклятий Хоук, наклонившись к нему, и, с пару секунд поглядев в зачарованно расширившиеся глаза одержимого, небрежно ткнул пальцем куда-то в угол: – Глянь, ты не эту штуку собирал? Я тут, кстати, ещё глубинные грибы где-то видел, но уже не помню где.  
Андерс обернулся, в груди холодком покалывало предчувствие – и точно, под нависавшим куском скалы виднелась ещё одна жила драконьего камня. Он виновато глянул на любовника, но тот, кажется, вовсе не считал происходившее чем-то особенным – он уже успел подняться и принялся потрошить труп слишком крупной рептилии, походившей на уже перешедшего на вторую ступень развития дракончика.  
«Всё равно мало», – расстроенно проворчал Справедливость, когда обнаружилось, что и этот участок породы достаточно беден. Целитель устало покачал головой: несмотря на поддержку Гаррета – а может, именно благодаря ей – вся эта ситуация очень ему не нравилась. Втягивать в это Хоука, пусть даже настолько косвенно, было бы попросту подло…  
Но пока что им было не до разговоров – предстояло обследовать ещё не меньше половины шахты, и отвлекаться на философские и политические споры не стоило.  
– Пусто, – хмуро заключил боевой маг, оглядывая небольшую площадку над отвесным обрывом. Возле скалы, наполовину загораживая вход, валялся немаленький драконий скелет, и Андерс испытал приступ запоздалой дурноты, представив, как Гаррет, ещё не имевший столь внушительного опыта сражений с чешуйчатыми тварями, сражался на этом крохотном пятачке с разъярённой вторжением в её гнездо ящерицей.  
– Видать, в другом месте засела, – заключил Варрик и, по-приятельски попинав скелет, полез обратно под землю: – Не боись, найдём. От нас теперь так драконьей кровью несёт, что нервная мамаша непременно явится.  
– Судя по размеру выводка, рабочие откопали действительно большую тварь, – обеспокоенно заметил Андерс. – В шахтах такая не уместится…  
– Хоть один уже почти безопасный участок в этом трижды клятом месте, – мрачно добавил Фенрис, поудобнее перехватив двуручник, и последовал за гномом.  
Опустевшие тоннели казались на редкость мирными, и целителя снова начали одолевать отброшенные было мысли – чему немало способствовали очень знакомая задумчивость в обращённом на него взгляде Хоука и то, что по покрытым кровью камням тот ступал с томным, небрежным изяществом Жнеца, привыкшего передвигаться по ненадёжным черепичным крышам. Справедливость заворчал было что-то про склонность смертных то и дело отвлекаться от Высокой Цели, но за время знакомства с Гарретом у духа появился свой список допустимых поводов отвлечься. Так что он всё-таки не стал слишком уж протестовать, когда одержимый, удостоверившись в том, что разведывавшие боковые проходы Варрик с Фенрисом ушли достаточно далеко, затащил брюнета в небольшой изогнутый отнорок.  
– Пожалуй, вот такие удобные закоулки – единственное, за что я НЕ ненавижу все эти подземелья… – лукаво сощурился Андерс, толкнув Хоука к стене и плавно опустившись перед ним на колени. Тот зеркально скопировал его развратную ухмылку и прислонился к камню, позволяя одержимому разобраться с застёжками замысловатого доспеха киркволльского Защитника. Изгибы тоннеля прикрывали их со всех сторон, не только давая иллюзию уединения, но и в некоторой степени защищая от возможного нападения, и вопреки насыщенному, пропитавшему, казалось, даже кожу запаху драконьей крови рыжий маг чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности. Особенно когда тяжело дышавший Гаррет неспешным, по-хозяйски уверенным жестом положил ладонь ему на затылок, сжав выбившиеся из связывавшего их кожаного шнурка пряди – приученное к удовольствию тело целителя тут же отозвалось волной жара, вдоль хребта щекотно закололо от предвкушения, и Андерс, не сдержавшись, с бесстыдным стоном подался ближе, торопливо и жадно лаская его губами. А потом поднял взгляд и пропал совершенно, утонув в жаркой бездне хоуковых зрачков, окаймлённых узкой стальной полоской радужки…  
– Ещё нам надо будет найти хороший куст, – старательно облизнувшись, выдохнул целитель, прижавшись щекой к тонкой коже на внутренней стороне бедра темноволосого мага. Довольный, как обожравшийся сметаны кот, Хоук невнятно мурлыкнул что-то и вздёрнул его на ноги, прижав к себе и тут же запустив руку под его собственную мантию, и одержимый чуть не сломал себе зубы, в стремлении заглушить стон попытавшись вцепиться ими в стальной наплечник. Всё равно не сработало – из пещеры перед отнорком раздалось красноречивое хмыканье и гулкий варриков шёпот:  
– Погодь, ушастик, не лезь, там сейчас зверушки поопасней драконышей… хм… гнездятся, – после чего послышался удаляющийся звук шагов.  
Гаррет пару раз растерянно хлопнул ресницами и заржал, собственнически притиснув обессиленно повисшего на его плечах Андерса к себе.  
– Куст-то тебе зачем? – уже после того, как они привели себя в порядок и, присоединившись к остальной части отряда, выбрались из пещер, полюбопытствовал боевой маг.  
– Гнездиться, – после короткой, но очень выразительной паузы в тон ему отозвался одержимый. Брюнет сдавленно фыркнул, и целитель всё также невинно пояснил: – Перед выходом из дома я… дал себе некое обещание.  
– Да я слышал… – пробормотал себе под нос Хоук и коварно улыбнулся, но тут с ведущей в нижний котлован тропы послышался какой-то подозрительный шум, и о развивавшейся в весьма интересном направлении беседе пришлось забыть.  
Пару часов спустя, залечивая ожоги, рваные раны и переломы, Андерс про себя изумлялся интуитивной понятности матерных выражений. Перед лицом невесть откуда взявшегося высшего дракона даже питавшему некоторую слабость к изящной словесности Гаррету было не до того, чтобы выдавать многоэтажные конструкции, и боевой маг обходился довольно скудным набором односложных ругательств. Что удивляло по-настоящему, так это то, что повторявшиеся из раза в раз нецензурные команды в каждом случае имели иное значение… и то, что ни один из бойцов отряда не ошибался в их интерпретации.  
– Я начинаю думать, что у тебя с этими ящерицами долгая и взаимная любовь, – на последних каплях маны всё-таки затянув измотанному ничуть не меньше боевому магу рану от драконьего когтя на плече, прокомментировал целитель. – Приревновать, что ли?  
– Любовь у нас а) невзаимная; б) исключительно гастрономическая, – бледно ухмыльнувшись, поправил его Хоук. Поднялся с камня и, махнув уже пристроившемуся на соседнем обломке скалы с блокнотом Варрику, неспешно направился к городу.


	31. Chapter 31

С селитрой и вовсе не возникло никаких проблем. Андерс начал было, запинаясь и краснея, придумывать причины для внезапной прогулки в сточные тоннели, но Хоук небрежно отмахнулся и только уточнил:  
– Это для того твоего сюрприза?  
Одержимый с трудом подобрал челюсть и молча кивнул, а на следующий день последняя заветная баночка заняла своё место на полке с ингредиентами. И у него не осталось совершенно никаких причин и дальше оттягивать исполнение принятого решения.  
Справедливость пылал желанием подарить Гаррету Достойное Приключение в форме многолетней изнурительной борьбы за правое дело, и обзывал Андерса, тут же вспоминавшего двуспальную кровать в поместье Хоуков, эгоистом.  
Пробраться в церковь и расположить в нужных местах замаскированные заряды оказалось на удивление просто; бездумно кружившего возле здания рыжего мага приметила одна из преподобных матерей – та самая, с которой он когда-то, вскоре после прибытия в Киркволл, вёл теологические диспуты – и затащила внутрь, с одобрением отмечая, что он выглядит куда более ухоженным и вообще, кажется, наконец нашёл себе место в жизни. Андерс только криво усмехнулся, представив, как она посмотрела бы на него, узнав, что это «место в жизни» кроме жаждущих исцеления беженцев включает в себя всё больше смахивавшего на демона духа Тени, подпольное движение магов и маньяка-убийцу храмовников в его постели. От словоохотливой церковницы он отделался с трудом, далеко не сразу сообразив тихим, нарочито печальным голосом попросить её ненадолго оставить его наедине с Создателем и возлюбленной его Андрасте. При взгляде на тот воплощённый в бронзе кошмар обкурившегося антиванской травкой скульптора, которому полагалось возносить молитвы, целитель с некоторым стыдом ощутил, что его сожаления о грядущем разрушении храма порядком померкли.  
Болтавшийся у него на шее сильверитовый медальон с лириумным ключом-детонатором внутри, казалось, жёг кожу. Справедливость почти не умолкал, всё время требуя наконец довершить начатое, и затихал только в постели, а Андерс как мог оттягивал этот момент. Он до дрожи боялся минуты, когда придётся заглянуть в глаза Хоука, осознавшего, КАК рыжий маг его подставил…  
Занятый собственными моральными терзаниями целитель едва не пропустил день рождения Гаррета. Обычно этот день отличался от всех прочих прежде всего тем, что одержимый позволял себе по-настоящему выспаться, пригревшись в объятиях любовника, и с попустительства Справедливости на целые сутки выбрасывал из головы и борьбу за свободу магов, и все прочие свои реальные и мнимые обязанности, кроме одной – радовать любимого человека. Однако в этот раз Андерс, проснувшись на рассвете, тихонько выскользнул из-под одеяла и, одевшись, направился на рынок – один из пекарей по утрам продавал с лотка свои фирменные пирожки с яблоками и черносливом. Хоук эту странную выпечку обожал, но гонять за ней Орану или тем более Боудана стеснялся, а сам обычно просыпался уже после того, как пекарь, благополучно продав весь товар, уходил домой.  
Постепенно оживающий рынок был завораживающим зрелищем, и успешно закупившийся пирожками целитель, решив, что у него ещё есть немного времени, решил прогуляться по площади. Возле доски объявлений лениво умывалась пятнистая кошечка, и он уже задумался о том, не стоит ли завести подружку для Сэра Мявейна, когда заметил краем глаза очертания подозрительно знакомого посоха.  
– Вы что тут делаете, Первый Чародей? – вполголоса прошипел Андерс, подойдя к меланхолично изучавшему ассортимент лавки портного Орсино.  
– Доброе утро, сударь Андерс, – повернув голову, невозмутимо отозвался эльф. – Решил ознакомиться с новыми… модными тенденциями, видите ли, а то мои подопечные уже чуть не в голос воют, жалуясь на надоевший покрой одеяний. Совсем измучили.  
– Нет, я имею в виду – что вы делаете за пределами Казематов… и без эскорта? – настороженно поинтересовался одержимый.  
– Без конвоя, вы имеете в виду? – равнодушно поправил его маг и повернулся к портному: – Пожалуйста, пришлите образцы ваших тканей в Круг, возможно, мы сделаем вам крупный заказ, когда наши дамы ознакомятся с вашими предложениями.  
– Конечно, Первый Чародей, – кивнул портной, отмечая что-то в своей тетради.  
– Видите ли, сударь Андерс, – неспешно продолжил Орсино, двинувшись прочь от лавки и увлекая его за собой, – я начинаю, грешным делом, думать, что Создатель всё-таки не забыл своих заблудших детей. У монны Мередит осталось слишком мало подчинённых, чтобы удерживать моих подопечных в Казематах – многие из тех, кого интересовала жизнь внешнего мира, уже перебрались в город.  
– Это замечательно, – отмахнулся одержимый. Что-то в повадке Первого Чародея – державшегося свободно, как обычный человек – заставляло его подозревать, что творится что-то неладное. – Но… как?..  
– Мередит горда и упряма, но отнюдь не дура, – пожал плечами эльф. – Она отлично сознаёт, что, попробуй в нынешней ситуации сделать что-либо против моей воли – и мои маги мгновенно уничтожат тех, до кого ещё не добрался Жнец. Собственно говоря, мы ждём только повода… ну и ещё перед Эльтиной немного неудобно, она всё-таки так старательно не вмешивалась.  
– Что? – растерянно переспросил Андерс. – Но… Это же совсем не то! Вы что, собираетесь выстроить тут новый Тевинтер?  
Орсино чуть заметно поморщился и укоризненно посмотрел на него:  
– Неужели ваш… друг Защитник ещё не показал вам, что подобная категоричность не всегда приемлема? Бросьте, вы же целитель – разве вы не рады возможности заниматься благородным делом, к которому имеете талант и призвание, и не бояться, что за помощь людям вас упекут в мало чем отличающиеся от тюрьмы Казематы?  
– Всё так, но… – пробормотал одержимый. – Разве вы не собираетесь восстать против власти Ордена? Помочь своим собратьям в других Кругах отвоевать свою свободу…  
– «Восстать»? «Отвоевать»? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Первый Чародей, бросил монетку девчонке-лоточнице и с хрустом вгрызся в крепкое краснобокое яблоко. – Андерс, ну что вы как мальчишка, в самом деле. Кому тут нужно это восстание? Мы, конечно, примем магов, которым удастся выбраться из других Кругов, но подвергать опасности ту невеликую свободу, которую мы всё-таки обрели, ради каких-то абстрактных идеалов? Нелепость.  
– Но это же несправедливо, – чувствуя себя тем самым растерянным мальчишкой – даже Справедливость вместо того, чтобы разъяриться, затравленно молчал – прошептал целитель.  
– Ага, – с отчётливой ноткой самодовольства отозвался Орсино. – Мир вообще несправедлив, дорогой коллега.  
Андерс ещё долго смотрел вслед вежливо распрощавшемуся с ним Первому Чародею, придя в себя лишь тогда, когда гном-грузчик, тащивший вслед за нанимателем объёмистый деревянный ящик, чуть не сбил его с ног, а потом направился домой, чувствуя себя потерпевшим сокрушительное поражение.  
Впрочем, разбуженный запахом свежей выпечки и щекоткой Хоук не дал ему долго предаваться унынию, тем более что и сам одержимый был только рад отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. К вечеру как-то перегорело, и вертевший в пальцах тот самый детонатор Андерс уже почти равнодушно поделился с любовником:  
– Знаешь, а я тут церковь собирался взорвать.  
– Отлично! – неподдельно обрадовался Гаррет. – Давай взорвём.  
– А нахрена? – флегматично пожал плечами целитель, едва успев выдёрнуть ладонь из загребущих рук брюнета, безошибочно угадавшего в простеньком медальоне ключ к столь знаменательному событию. – Ну взорву я церковь. Ну добьют маги оставшихся храмовников – и ничего больше. Сотня-другая невинных жизней, и всё впустую. Этот город… Всё бесполезно.  
Боевой маг неопределённо хмыкнул и покрепче прижал к себе, бережно поглаживая по волосам. Андерс уткнулся ему в шею и рвано вздохнул, иррационально надеясь, что Хоук, как всегда, найдёт какой-то выход, придумает, как разрешить ситуацию…  
– Я, похоже, всё-таки ошибся в выборе метода, – наконец неохотно признался боевой маг. Одержимый приподнял голову и вопросительно глянул на него: тот задумчиво хмурился, но, кажется, вовсе не считал задачу неразрешимой. – Должно быть, исправлять что-то в Киркволле уже и впрямь поздно.  
Андерс горько хмыкнул, предчувствуя, как его будет изводить Справедливость, но тут Гаррет перекатился набок, воздвигшись над ним живым подобием собственного памятника, и с ухмылкой предложил:  
– Давай в Камберленде попробуем сразу начать со взрыва?..С селитрой и вовсе не возникло никаких проблем. Андерс начал было, запинаясь и краснея, придумывать причины для внезапной прогулки в сточные тоннели, но Хоук небрежно отмахнулся и только уточнил:  
– Это для того твоего сюрприза?  
Одержимый с трудом подобрал челюсть и молча кивнул, а на следующий день последняя заветная баночка заняла своё место на полке с ингредиентами. И у него не осталось совершенно никаких причин и дальше оттягивать исполнение принятого решения.  
Справедливость пылал желанием подарить Гаррету Достойное Приключение в форме многолетней изнурительной борьбы за правое дело, и обзывал Андерса, тут же вспоминавшего двуспальную кровать в поместье Хоуков, эгоистом.  
Пробраться в церковь и расположить в нужных местах замаскированные заряды оказалось на удивление просто; бездумно кружившего возле здания рыжего мага приметила одна из преподобных матерей – та самая, с которой он когда-то, вскоре после прибытия в Киркволл, вёл теологические диспуты – и затащила внутрь, с одобрением отмечая, что он выглядит куда более ухоженным и вообще, кажется, наконец нашёл себе место в жизни. Андерс только криво усмехнулся, представив, как она посмотрела бы на него, узнав, что это «место в жизни» кроме жаждущих исцеления беженцев включает в себя всё больше смахивавшего на демона духа Тени, подпольное движение магов и маньяка-убийцу храмовников в его постели. От словоохотливой церковницы он отделался с трудом, далеко не сразу сообразив тихим, нарочито печальным голосом попросить её ненадолго оставить его наедине с Создателем и возлюбленной его Андрасте. При взгляде на тот воплощённый в бронзе кошмар обкурившегося антиванской травкой скульптора, которому полагалось возносить молитвы, целитель с некоторым стыдом ощутил, что его сожаления о грядущем разрушении храма порядком померкли.  
Болтавшийся у него на шее сильверитовый медальон с лириумным ключом-детонатором внутри, казалось, жёг кожу. Справедливость почти не умолкал, всё время требуя наконец довершить начатое, и затихал только в постели, а Андерс как мог оттягивал этот момент. Он до дрожи боялся минуты, когда придётся заглянуть в глаза Хоука, осознавшего, КАК рыжий маг его подставил…  
Занятый собственными моральными терзаниями целитель едва не пропустил день рождения Гаррета. Обычно этот день отличался от всех прочих прежде всего тем, что одержимый позволял себе по-настоящему выспаться, пригревшись в объятиях любовника, и с попустительства Справедливости на целые сутки выбрасывал из головы и борьбу за свободу магов, и все прочие свои реальные и мнимые обязанности, кроме одной – радовать любимого человека. Однако в этот раз Андерс, проснувшись на рассвете, тихонько выскользнул из-под одеяла и, одевшись, направился на рынок – один из пекарей по утрам продавал с лотка свои фирменные пирожки с яблоками и черносливом. Хоук эту странную выпечку обожал, но гонять за ней Орану или тем более Боудана стеснялся, а сам обычно просыпался уже после того, как пекарь, благополучно продав весь товар, уходил домой.  
Постепенно оживающий рынок был завораживающим зрелищем, и успешно закупившийся пирожками целитель, решив, что у него ещё есть немного времени, решил прогуляться по площади. Возле доски объявлений лениво умывалась пятнистая кошечка, и он уже задумался о том, не стоит ли завести подружку для Сэра Мявейна, когда заметил краем глаза очертания подозрительно знакомого посоха.  
– Вы что тут делаете, Первый Чародей? – вполголоса прошипел Андерс, подойдя к меланхолично изучавшему ассортимент лавки портного Орсино.  
– Доброе утро, сударь Андерс, – повернув голову, невозмутимо отозвался эльф. – Решил ознакомиться с новыми… модными тенденциями, видите ли, а то мои подопечные уже чуть не в голос воют, жалуясь на надоевший покрой одеяний. Совсем измучили.  
– Нет, я имею в виду – что вы делаете за пределами Казематов… и без эскорта? – настороженно поинтересовался одержимый.  
– Без конвоя, вы имеете в виду? – равнодушно поправил его маг и повернулся к портному: – Пожалуйста, пришлите образцы ваших тканей в Круг, возможно, мы сделаем вам крупный заказ, когда наши дамы ознакомятся с вашими предложениями.  
– Конечно, Первый Чародей, – кивнул портной, отмечая что-то в своей тетради.  
– Видите ли, сударь Андерс, – неспешно продолжил Орсино, двинувшись прочь от лавки и увлекая его за собой, – я начинаю, грешным делом, думать, что Создатель всё-таки не забыл своих заблудших детей. У монны Мередит осталось слишком мало подчинённых, чтобы удерживать моих подопечных в Казематах – многие из тех, кого интересовала жизнь внешнего мира, уже перебрались в город.  
– Это замечательно, – отмахнулся одержимый. Что-то в повадке Первого Чародея – державшегося свободно, как обычный человек – заставляло его подозревать, что творится что-то неладное. – Но… как?..  
– Мередит горда и упряма, но отнюдь не дура, – пожал плечами эльф. – Она отлично сознаёт, что, попробуй в нынешней ситуации сделать что-либо против моей воли – и мои маги мгновенно уничтожат тех, до кого ещё не добрался Жнец. Собственно говоря, мы ждём только повода… ну и ещё перед Эльтиной немного неудобно, она всё-таки так старательно не вмешивалась.  
– Что? – растерянно переспросил Андерс. – Но… Это же совсем не то! Вы что, собираетесь выстроить тут новый Тевинтер?  
Орсино чуть заметно поморщился и укоризненно посмотрел на него:  
– Неужели ваш… друг Защитник ещё не показал вам, что подобная категоричность не всегда приемлема? Бросьте, вы же целитель – разве вы не рады возможности заниматься благородным делом, к которому имеете талант и призвание, и не бояться, что за помощь людям вас упекут в мало чем отличающиеся от тюрьмы Казематы?  
– Всё так, но… – пробормотал одержимый. – Разве вы не собираетесь восстать против власти Ордена? Помочь своим собратьям в других Кругах отвоевать свою свободу…  
– «Восстать»? «Отвоевать»? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Первый Чародей, бросил монетку девчонке-лоточнице и с хрустом вгрызся в крепкое краснобокое яблоко. – Андерс, ну что вы как мальчишка, в самом деле. Кому тут нужно это восстание? Мы, конечно, примем магов, которым удастся выбраться из других Кругов, но подвергать опасности ту невеликую свободу, которую мы всё-таки обрели, ради каких-то абстрактных идеалов? Нелепость.  
– Но это же несправедливо, – чувствуя себя тем самым растерянным мальчишкой – даже Справедливость вместо того, чтобы разъяриться, затравленно молчал – прошептал целитель.  
– Ага, – с отчётливой ноткой самодовольства отозвался Орсино. – Мир вообще несправедлив, дорогой коллега.  
Андерс ещё долго смотрел вслед вежливо распрощавшемуся с ним Первому Чародею, придя в себя лишь тогда, когда гном-грузчик, тащивший вслед за нанимателем объёмистый деревянный ящик, чуть не сбил его с ног, а потом направился домой, чувствуя себя потерпевшим сокрушительное поражение.  
Впрочем, разбуженный запахом свежей выпечки и щекоткой Хоук не дал ему долго предаваться унынию, тем более что и сам одержимый был только рад отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. К вечеру как-то перегорело, и вертевший в пальцах тот самый детонатор Андерс уже почти равнодушно поделился с любовником:  
– Знаешь, а я тут церковь собирался взорвать.  
– Отлично! – неподдельно обрадовался Гаррет. – Давай взорвём.  
– А нахрена? – флегматично пожал плечами целитель, едва успев выдёрнуть ладонь из загребущих рук брюнета, безошибочно угадавшего в простеньком медальоне ключ к столь знаменательному событию. – Ну взорву я церковь. Ну добьют маги оставшихся храмовников – и ничего больше. Сотня-другая невинных жизней, и всё впустую. Этот город… Всё бесполезно.  
Боевой маг неопределённо хмыкнул и покрепче прижал к себе, бережно поглаживая по волосам. Андерс уткнулся ему в шею и рвано вздохнул, иррационально надеясь, что Хоук, как всегда, найдёт какой-то выход, придумает, как разрешить ситуацию…  
– Я, похоже, всё-таки ошибся в выборе метода, – наконец неохотно признался боевой маг. Одержимый приподнял голову и вопросительно глянул на него: тот задумчиво хмурился, но, кажется, вовсе не считал задачу неразрешимой. – Должно быть, исправлять что-то в Киркволле уже и впрямь поздно.  
Андерс горько хмыкнул, предчувствуя, как его будет изводить Справедливость, но тут Гаррет перекатился набок, воздвигшись над ним живым подобием собственного памятника, и с ухмылкой предложил:  
– Давай в Камберленде попробуем сразу начать со взрыва?..


End file.
